


The Phantom Hive

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Alya Césaire Redemption, Angst, Blood and Violence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Miraculous Side Effects, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Shadows - Freeform, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), cause.. awakenings dude, eventual identity reveal, eventually sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Chloe had been stripped of anything left of what she could bitterly call her pride.Anything she felt she could hold on to, she let go of herself.If anything, the only thing that kept her from breaking was the hollow hope that Ladybug could ever forgive her.If she had the chance to prove herself again to Ladybug, that she was better, she’d take it in a heartbeat.The dangers of akumas were the least of her worries at this point; until one day she was cornered by one all alone with no Ladybug or Chatnoir to save her in sight. Nothing but her aching heart and broken pride to fight back with.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Everyone, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi (one sided)
Comments: 677
Kudos: 585





	1. Mellona

  
To say Chloe wasn’t a queen bitch was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. She was a horrible person and she knew it.

  
But despite that, she never owned up to it. A mindset that she had _something_ to lose made sure of that. As said before, She’d lost practically everything.

After Miracle Queen- Chloe had been stripped of anything left of what she could bitterly call her pride.   
Anything she felt she could hold on to, she let go of herself. She wanted to do the easy thing and just blame people for letting her down but, she couldn’t help but understand why.  
  


If anything, the only thing that kept her from breaking; was the hollow hope that Ladybug could ever forgive her.

If she had the chance to prove herself again to Ladybug, that she was better, she’d take it in a heartbeat. Yet the idea of failing again stopped her. The idea of disappointing Ladybug for the millionth time was suffocating. 

The dangers of akumas were the least of her worries at this point, she didn’t care about her safety at this point. A thought crept in the back of her mind time and time again, questioning her if Ladybug would save her next time she was never in danger.

She spat back at those thoughts, saying ‘ _good riddance then! Might as well execute the queen of ‘bee’trayl!_ ’ ..as bad as the pun was.

However that changed one day.. when she was cornered by one all alone with no Ladybug or Chatnoir to save her in sight. Nothing but her aching heart and broken pride to fight back with. She was scared.

”Shit.!” She hissed, as she crashed against the floor. _Those were expensive pants.._ Chloe thought to herself as she saw the nasty scrape on her shin and hands.

Her freshly made wounds stung into her, as she quickly hobbled her way through the ally, before hitting a dead end extremely quickly. This was a horrible idea.   
  


But she was Chloe. A horrible idea was her always her only idea. She spun around and lifted her chin up.

”Don’t get confident that you’ve got me cornered. Ladybug and Chatnoir will save me,” She spat, crossing her arms. The akuma lurched towards her slowly with a crooked smile.

”Oh I don’t think you should be confident about that Bourgeois.. not after that stunt you pulled last time,” They spoke, sinisterly “even if you were dangled off a cliff in front of them, I’d doubt Ladybug and Chatnoir would save you.”

Damn it.. what an echo of thoughts. But.. they were right. What _was_ stopping the two heroes from letting her die? If she died, it probably would make the job easier.. She expected some poorly named attack but only felt a horrible slam against her spine as she was pinned against the wall.

“ _F-Fuck.!_ ” She choked, Chloe scraped her hands desperately on the Akuma’s grip. She could still breathe, but every time the Akuma smashed her body against the wall, Chloe could feel her consciousness drop away from her.

If she told herself she’d deserved it, she’d believe it full heartedly. Chloe could see it now. Her tombstone in all its glory, spat on by everyone she knew with the engravings ‘ _she deserved it_ ’ underneath the name ‘ _Chloe_ ’.

She wished she could die as Queen B instead, but that was her fault she’d never be the bee miraculous ever again. She missed Pollen. She missed Ladybug. She missed Adrien. She missed being missed.

Her hands trembled, there was a burning feeling in her gut. Something deep and guttural. She thought it was shame, but the feeling only grew more, until she found herself screaming in agony.

It was a fury of energy, she didn’t want to die. Was this a last instinctive reaction of fight or flight? She couldn’t tell, as felt herself kicking and scrambling in the Akuma’s grasp.

Suddenly, she was dropped, it wasn’t a particularly cold day, but when the icy cold air reentered her lungs, Chloe heaved for breath.

Her vision blurred, struggling to look up, as she saw the familiar blur of red and black. Chloe smiled weakly.

”L-Ladybug..” she grinned, but her smile dropped when the Akuma attacked, they dragged the fight onto the streets, Chloe watched in horror, as her heroes were thrown into cars and struck down violently.

She felt an urge to scream and run after them, but she couldn’t tell whether or not it was her legs stopping her or his ego. Chloe limped towards the opening, leaning against the wall. Once Ladybug won.. the pain would be all gone right? She couldn’t walk straight, no way would she be successful with such a limp.

Her stomach dropped when her ladybug, the one she denounced not so long ago crashed into the wall next to her. This was wrong. What was with this? Why were they losing? What kind of sick joke?

The akuma swerved towards her, grinning.

”What are you gonna do? You dumb weak bitch..” They spat, She stumbles against the wall “..I tore your little worker bees apart Queen B.. _and your next!_ ”

Chloe choked, she saw Ladybug close by. A sickening hope glowed before her. If she ran, maybe she could take her miraculous a-and save the day.! With that.. she could be a hero again and convince ladybug to make her Queen B again!

No.

No, that’s a hilarious joke. She knew she was just desperate. Chloe bit back her tears, she was just weak wasn’t she? No matter what she did, it was only for herself. The akuma was approaching and she considered giving up.

But.. no no no.. she found herself staring at the crushed debris around them. Chat was done, reaching for his lady. _Her_ lady. Everything did seem hopeless didn’t it, but something else screamed out instead. Her eyes burned red from her tears, but she wasn’t mad. She was pissed that this was what she thought was it. The end.

No, the only thing she wanted was to make the akuma pay. Pay for hurting her hive. The burning feeling had moved- no grew from her stomach into her chest, flaming ever more through legs and fingertips. Chloe felt on fire, she was mad, she was sad, protective, jealous, regretful- everything that made Chloe Bourgeois- but furthermore.. she was.. was...

’ _Did you finally get over your little temper tantrum?’_

The burning feeling felt like it exploded inside her bloodstream, Chloe’s eyes bulged as she screamed in agony. It was too much, too much, this wasn’t a comforting warmth of power like Pollen was like, this was hellish, as her hands clutched her head. Desperately, trying to squeeze whatever made her feel so horrible.

She wouldn’t be akumatized over this..! Not again.! Hawkmoth could go _fuck_ himself for all she cared.! He was the only name she could curse out other than her own for everything she’d done.

But.. the voice wasn’t hawkmoth. She realized that. It was of a woman’s- but it wasn’t Mayura’s. It was familiar. Her eyes flashed a dangerous gold, as the pain fluctuated. Chloe felt to her raw bleeding knees, gaping for breath.  
  
  


‘ _You’re so tired aren’t you, wanting to show your true self but having nothing to start your wondrous new reign with’_

The voice dripped with a strong venom, to rival her own. Chloe could hardly make out the figure of the reporter and her god awful boyfriend far away, filming in pure terror, as she screamed in agony, the akuma only bitterly spat back at Hawkmoth, approaching her and pointing a weapon as her head.

’ _Despite your fear of it,. The other you, desires it more than anything.. tear down your tarnished name and_ _ **Vow to me my Queen.!’** _The voice bellowed.

”P-Please..” she gasped, as all of the warmth left her body, and traveled towards her face. It felt scalding. Like an injection of poison has swept through her body, she struggled to breath, the pain was.. immeasurable.

’ _I am thou.. thou art I..’_

Chloe screamed, she didn’t care how bad she looked anymore, she was groveling on the ground, hair loose, bloody, with make up smeared- with a pale wing shaped mask across her face. She needed it off. Her grimy and ripped hands reached towards her mask, struggling to keep her tears in.

’ _In a world of crumbling royalty, we shall form a contract of our hearts_ _\- and release thine will of redemption.!’_

A gust of wind picked up, as She dug her ruined nails into her mask, she tugged, but found nothing but more pain. It felt like she was tearing her skin off. Chloe couldn’t find herself looking into the eyes of anyone. Not Ladybug’s, not Chat’s, not Alya’s, not the akuma’s, and not Hawkmoth’s behind the monster. Chloe pulled and found herself gasping for breath as her hands scratched at it, and failing to remove the object, as her finger tips soaked with blood.

’ _come to me Chloe..’_

“...r-ridiculous.. U-utterly ridiculous..” Chloe snarled while standing up. She looked up with a wild grin, The akuma stumbled back in fear, as Chloe was practically radiating power. The mask obscured her bloody face wonderfully, covered in grime and dripping with crimson.

“.. _it’s utterly ridiculous for you to think I’m letting you go!”_ She screamed her voice raw, as she grasped onto her mask one last time before tearing it off. The sound of torn flesh and a gush of splattering blood ripples through the entire street. Chloe screeched, as her blood ignited in a brilliant blue fire.

” _.. you need punishment.._ ” She stood before the world, arm stretched as she felt power surge into her, this wasn’t just an added power from some miraculous being, this was her, all her. “ _..for hurting my hive.!_ ”

The flames swirled around her, surrounding the street and flickering around her body, free from her grime and dirt, Chloe exhaled, smiling. Her outfit burned onto her. Unlike the spandex her Queen B outfit held, she wore a black puffy blouse with a golden corset decorated with dark lines tracing around it.   
  


She gave her new black cape with a fluffy and jewel decorated collar that stuck up to her neck a twirl, admiring the white hexagon shapes that came up from the bottom of the cape, which ended at her knees.

“T-This isn’t fair.!” The akuma howled in rage, before looking up and screaming in terror at the ethereal figure behind Chloe.

”Tch! I find it hilarious that you would think a Bourgeois like me would ever play fair” Chloe smugly grinned, she pointed at the akuma, twirling a thin rapier in her hands. “Come on! You need to learn a lesson!”

Her.. yes.. persona... floated behind her, glowing a brilliant light, her face was inhuman, and her torso faded into a long flowing dress, what made her even more alien was the added appendages and bug features. Chloe strut forward, when she met Ladybug’s shocked and jaw slacked expression, she smiled (surprisingly) nervously.

A twinge of fear bit at her when Ladybug pulled herself to her feet and stumbled towards her, her face twisting with a series of emotions and expressions.

”C-Chloe..!” Ladybug rasped, her eyes darting around her body, making Chloe blush a bit. “..Thanks..”

Chloe grinned stupidly, trying hard to suppress a squeal. She wiped the tears from her eyes hastily, as she turned towards the Akuma. Ladybug swung her yo-yo next to her as Chloe prepared for a fight.

”Let’s go..” Chloe gripped her sword tightly, as the blue blames around her whipped wildly, “.. _Mellona_!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellona: goddess of Bees and Beekeeping
> 
> I’m not sure if I’m gonna continue this or not- probably not a full blown story cause good golly that would be tough, but if y’all want I could totally be down for more awakenings of some characters if y’all want me to.


	2. Hivemind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with her troubling motions.

_“bye bye butterfly.._ ”

_”Miraculous Ladybug!”_

  
  


The battle was over, Chat was being helped up and finally everything settled. Chloe sighed. _Thank god.._ before suddenly convulsing.

  
  
Chloe wheezed for breath, coughing violently before she fell to her knees. The Akuma had been defeated, so why did she feel like this. She looked at her hands. The pain faded but she could still remember it.

Speaking of pain.. she trailed her face carefully. Not a trace of blood or scaring at all. The pain was a distant memory.. but Chloe still winced as she remembered it. She literally ripped it from her skin.! She focused hard of breathing as she slumped over tiredly.

She had never felt so exhausted. With Pollen, she only ever was winded and sleepy after overuse of her power.. which wasn’t often at all.. Chloe quickly fixed her hair as Ladybug quickly ran towards her. Her legs trembled as she attempted to stand.

Moments after she got up, the warmth of power washed away from her. She couldn’t feel her persona behind her anymore, and she felt cold. Vulnerable.. but.. after her persona appearing, she felt changed in a way. Like she had been underwater for days and finally resurfaced..

”Ladybug..” Chloe weakly croaked, she couldn’t afford messing this up “I just wanted t-to.. to apologize f-for..”

Ladybug stared intently at her, Chloe shrunk back a bit. Why did she feel this way? So uncharacteristically weak? She wanted to shout ‘ _I’m sorry.! Miracle Queen was a mistake! I know I meant it all but_ _I want to take it back and be a good person!’_ but her voice failed her.

”Chloe..” Ladybug’s voice cut through her thoughts. The former Queen B gulped. Ladybug paused for a moment before speaking up. “..I don’t have much time left before I detransform. I-I’ll speak to you about this later.”   
  
  


Chloe froze before frantically nodding.

”Y-Yeah.! Duh! Of c-course.!” Chloe squeaked, before straightening up “Y-You better not be late Ladybug.” She spat.   
  
  


Ladybug looked at her, before turning away, and swinging through the cityscape again, disappearing from her sight. Chloe exhaled, suddenly her legs gave in again. 

“F-Fuck.!” She gasped, Chloe looked down at herself. Her fancy clothes were gone, damn it. They were a little old fashioned, and Chloe knew they were impractical as hell but they were gorgeous.

She took in deep gulps of air as she felt her arms numb. There were black spots in her vision as she heard voices scream her name as she blacked out.

...

When Chloe awakened, she was.. this isn’t home. She looked around the cold room. Her body felt numb and tingly.   
  
  


“H-Hello.?” She rasped, some voices outside the door paused and soon her father and a doctor entered.

”Chloe you’re awake.!” Her father exclaimed happily, she got up groggily.

”Why am I here.. didn’t Ladybug heal everything.?” She asked. 

  
“Yes, whatever wounds you had are gone, however you were passed out when the police got to the scene, some kids at your school brought you here.” The doctor said, handing her some water. She drank it gratefully. “I think their names were Alya and Nino”

Chloe decided her massive headache was magically gone to get out of this awful room.

”Well then, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go home then.” She snapped angrily.

“B-But Chloe.! You need rest!” Her father whined. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

”And I can do that fine in my room” She snapped, she’d need to tell Sabrina what happened, maybe shove it in Marinette’s face, would Adrien be worried? Her stomach dropped, at the thought. _What’s with me right now.._

”O-Okay, I’ll call the limo”

”What about the people who want to visit you?” The doctor asked nervously.

”They could just visit me at the hotel just fine.” Chloe spat sarcastically, _those people don’t exist_ was something she was tempted to say.

In a matter of minutes, she was already headed home. She could sleep for a thousand hours, even if she had just woken up. She checked her phone, groaning in frustration to find it cracked. She stared at her chipped nails, she’d have to fix this..

She checked her mirror as they pulled up or the hotel, she looked.. fine actually, but tired. Whatever blood and grime she had before was gone. The time between the front door and her room was a blur.

Chloe stared at herself again, tracing the area where she had viciously torn off her own face. More questions filled her mind, she was still in shock. But.. she gripped the mirror tightly.. she couldn’t forget that feeling of power again.

It wasn’t just pure magic like Queen B. Or insufferable pain like Miracle Queen and every other akumatized version of herself. It was.. was..

”Already checking your appearance?” A voice interrupted her thoughts. Chloe swerved around to see the red and black silhouette standing on her balcony. Chloe hastily pushed away the mirror and opened the balcony doors.

”I’ve gotta stay perfect for you Ladybug,” She smirked, barely hiding her fear. “After all I’m your biggest f-“

Chloe’s voice dropped, no, she wasn’t Ladybug’s biggest fan. She had told her hero that during Miracle Queen. She felt her heart squeeze tightly.

”..What do you want Ladybug, here to destroy my hopes of being Queen B _again_.?” Chloe viciously said, her voice etched with poison. Inside though, she felt an aching voice tell her to stop.

It was her persona. Mellona. Pleading.

’ _come on my queen, I thought we were done with our tears.. we need to protect our hive.. you don’t hate ladybug..’_

Chloe winced, struggling to ease her headache. Ladybug was silent. The hero’s face was filled with an unreadable expression. Almost a mix of sorrow and struggle.

”I came here to discuss what.. happened today.” Ladybug slowly spoke, Chloe stared at her intently, nodding softly. She’d never felt.. so unsure?

One part of her wanted to sob and run up to her hero and apologize. Another wanted to demand a spot of the hero team again. Another was.. ‘ _holy shit I never noticed how tight that suit looked on her and omg she’s in our room’_... distracted.

”What.. what the hell was that?” Ladybug asked, her voice cracking, Chloe watched as Ladybug’s composure broke. “I couldn’t protect you b-but you unleashed that.. t-thing.?!”

”Mellona..” Chloe murmured.

”Y-Yeah.. u-uh.. I’m sorry I just..” Ladybug strutted towards one of Chloe’s chairs, sitting down. Chloe shakily sat down in front of her. Chloe didn’t know what to feel. She wanted to apologize, but she was.. horribly terrified.

She was scared of being benched again, of betraying Ladybug’s enemy again, but even more so, she was afraid of being jealous again. Of becoming Miracle Queen again.   
  


Yet, with every fear of her new power and potential, she could only feel her power’s pulsing back in her mind, some weird form of reassurance.

”I doubt you came here to give me Pollen back too..” Chloe spoke softly, she hadn’t even realized she said anything until she looked up to see Ladybug’s curious expression.

”Were you counting on that, Chloe?” Ladybug asked, Chloe shrunk back a bit. She breathed in, and exhale heavily. _I can apologize this way., it doesn’t matter whether or not I get the miraculous back. I’m no Queen B.._

“..I’ll admit, part of me wanted to demand for my miraculous when you came by,” Chloe carefully said, as she fiddled with her thumbs, “I thought what I did today would.. I don’t know, convince you to make me a hero again?” She chuckled “how laughable..”

”Chloe,,” Ladybug sighed, Chloe narrowed her eyes.

”Don’t..!” She snapped, before reeling back in again “d-don’t.. Pity me Ladybug, I still hate you..” she lied, and the tears that were starting to fall from her face proved it. “I’m.. I’m your worst enemy besides Hawkmoth..!”

”Even after you saved me and Chat today.?” Ladybug asked, raising eyebrow. Chloe fell apart. She lunged forward and grabbed Ladybug by the collar. Ladybug squeaked in shock. The chair fell backwards, as the blonde was literally on top of the ladybug hero.

”Obviously.!” She yelled, the tears didn’t stop. “I’m a backstabber.! I had one job.. You gave me so many chances and I blew all of them! Even today, I thought about stealing your miraculous just for the chance of being a hero again.! I told myself I’d give it back but..” her grip loosened, she didn’t meet Ladybug’s eyes. “..Knowing me I probably would’ve kept it or used it to bargain for Pollen..”

Her fists balled up against the floor, as she let go Ladybug from her grasp. Her legs gave in, as They laid on the floor in silence, Chloe was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, as felt Ladybug’s heartbeat against her ear. _She’d really done it now._

_At this rate.. Ladybug will never even look at me again._

Her persona’s soothing voice at the back of her mind only whispered ‘ _good job_ ’s and ‘ _you did well_ ’s. What kind of bullshit..? Yet.. they felt so nice to hear, despite her low her heart was.

She trembled in fear as she began to look up at Ladybug. The hero’s widened bluebell eyes were soft, as Ladybug wiped away one of Chloe’s tears.

“Let’s talk about this when we get up okay.?” Ladybug asked. Chloe nodded, and began to lift herself off of Ladybug.

Suddenly though, Ladybug’s gaze turned into horror. 

“C-Chloe look out..!” Ladybug screamed. Chloe jerked around, her eyes widened as she saw the flapping wings of an akuma approaching her back. Chloe was flung off Ladybug’s stomach, she stumbled to her feet as she narrowly avoided getting touched.

The butterfly quickly began to chase the blonde. It was after her, after her grief. 

“P-Persona.!“ Chloe cried out in a panic, Her mask solidified on her face in a bright flame, with her mask, so did the rest of her outfit. That didn’t stop the horrific akuma to landing on the tip of her mask. She gasped in pain, as the butterfly was absorbed into it.

’ _Ah.. Hivemind.. you’re quite heartbroken aren’t you..’_ The slippery smooth voice of Hawkmoth whispered in her ear as the butterfly insignia glowed in front of her face. She fell to her knees as her headache broke out into a flurry of pain.

”C-Chloe.!” Ladybug exclaimed, dropping next to Chloe’s heaving body. Her red hands grabbed onto the blonde’s shoulder, her strong grip held Chloe together as she could hear her persona’s desperate voice began to muffle out.

_’You’re terribly sad. You want to be Ladybug’s friend. If you give me her and Chat Noir’s miraculouses..’_ He starts, before being interrupted

”Fight it Chloe.!” Ladybug yelled through her thoughts, out of fear or duty Chloe wondered.

Chloe screamed, a mix of “No.!”s and “Help”s ripples out of her throat, she clutched into her head again.

This headache.. this pain.. It wasn’t like akumatations before. That was cold, and lonely. Always filled with hate and jealousy. It wasn’t like when she had first declined a Hawkmoth offer, conflicting thoughts and a overpowering desperation- and it wasn’t fucking like the mind breaking but awakening pain of her Persona. 

_’Again.. I know this must hurt.. but if you give me their miraculouses.. then you could be friends without the danger of super hero identities..’_ He was practically breathing down her neck. _‘You could be exceptional.. you could make them forgive you.. forget what you’ve done,,’_

_’_ ”It’s not what a hero.. would do..” Chloe echoed, remembering the events of the dreaded Miraculer, of her refusal.. of her false hope of getting better..

_‘You say that.. but you aren’t a hero anymore.. are you’_

Chloe let out a choking scream. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt Ladybug leave her shoulder. Chloe almost hurled from the pain, instead she continued to writhe on her floor, her hair coming loose and her mirror shattered across the ground.

Every time she felt like she could get a hold of herself, three more voices screamed in response. Hawkmoth’s frustrated growl, her persona’s painful cry, and her own- distorted and enraged. Chloe wheezed as she felt her arms go slack.

_‘Yes.. the anger. confusion. sadness.. come to me Hivemind.. go and steal the mi-‘_

“ _THATS THE STUPIDEST OFFER YOU’VE EVER MADE.!_ ” She yelled, the voices fell silent, as Chloe began to smile. “I’m not exceptional..! You made that clear! I don’t know about being forgiven.. but I can do that on my own.. without people forgetting what I’ve done..”

“Chloe..” Ladybug spoke, her voice soft. Her vision was blurry, but she could see Ladybug’s expression.

“I’ve never been more committed to not listening to your bullshit since Miracle Queen Hawkmoth.!” Chloe spat, “Get the fuck out of brain of you think you could control me and my Persona.!” and suddenly, everything released.   
  
  


She heard Ladybug snatch the akuma and purify it within seconds, _good.. that’s good.._ she thought, as her vision blurred

Chloe fell to the ground. She had almost passed out again, but Ladybug brought her some water to soothe her parched throat. Her breathing was ragged. She was surprised that no one had came to see her despite how much screaming she did.

”C-Chloe you did it you refused his akuma t-that’s incredible..!” Ladybug said, propping Chloe up. Chloe blushes a bit before snorting.

”Tch.. not that exceptional.. I’ve done it before.” She smirked, her headache was mostly gone, but she felt even more tired now. Ladybug’s eyes widened.   
  


“Tw-Twice?!” Ladybug gaped, Chloe couldn’t contain her sheepish smile. “W-When? How.?” Ladybug asked

”It was worse this time.. maybe because of my persona thing.? But I refused an akuma a while back during Miraculer..” Chloe said tiredly, sipping the water cup. “I said it wasn’t what a hero would do.. cause I wanted to be like you..”

Chloe met Ladybug’s eyes again,

”B-But.. that’s behind both of us now huh!” She faked a mean smile, “After all I’m _not_ your biggest fan anymore.!”. Ladybug chuckled, before her expression growing a little sad.

”I.. I wasn’t able to get an answer out of you, but what is your persona?” Ladybug asked cautiously. Chloe thought for a moment.

”I really don’t know.”

”W-Wha.. really?” Ladybug asked, her confused face drove Chloe nuts because of how familiar it was. “You fought so well with it though?”

”See.. that’s the weird thing..” Chloe said “..With Pollen, fighting came naturally, magic and shit, but whenever I detransformed- all of my fighting experience and feeling of strength would be gone. However with Mellona, I still feel her, inside me. When I awakened her- it was painful as hell.. literally ripped by skin off my face-“

Chloe cringed at the memory

”-but I felt some sort of release, like an awakening. Like I woke up from a long dream” Chloe described with a sincere smile, it was nice that she could finally talk to Ladybug. She blushed, she was getting ahead of herself.. “I knew her name when I summoned her, and I feel what she feels in her own way.. so like.. Mellona is like.. connected to or is me?”

Chloe fell silent. _Wow that sounded stupid.._ she sighed _but.. it felt right_

Ladybug stared thoughtfully at her, tapping her finger on her chin.

It was crazy, less than ten minutes ago she had lunged to try and choke out her hero, then turned to sobbing, then almost got akumatized, and now is sharing how some weird jojo stand that looked like a bee goddess is connected to her.

”..This is really weird.” Ladybug finally said.

”No shit! Jeez, I feel like my whole weird breakdown has drained both of us at this point” Chloe groaned, as she started to put her messed up room back together, before reaching for her telephone “I’m going to order food, do you want anything specific”

”H-Huh?”

”You obviously have more questions, so might as well get some refreshments, I did almost..” Chloe made some quote quote motions “..’evilize’ on you.”

”..” Ladybug was silent. Chloe felt a little nervous _did I assume a little too much?_ She wondered, before Ladybuf gave in and said “I’ll have some cookies..”

Chloe smiled, the blush on her face returning a bit, before quickly turning away to call some orders.

“Maybe I could invite invite Adrikins.. I think he’d be crazy impressed if I told him lil ol Ladybug swung by my house” Chloe joked, she swore she saw Ladybug choke. “We could watch something if you’re free”

”M-Maybe” Ladybug sheepishly said, Chloe rose an eyebrow “..sorry it’s crazy how different you are right now..”

”Hm?”

”When you’re not so tense, you’re pretty chill” Ladybug smiled, _there was some story behind her eyes_ Chloe thought. “And.. it’s nice to see you with your hair down hah..” 

Chloe hid her red face behind some stifled squeals, before coughing.

”P-Pshh, well sure, I _am_ a Queen Bitch but I can have some other layers” Chloe smirked, flipping her hair around. Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully.

The rest of the night was spent between the two, before the hero eventually left. Chloe was alone, with no miraculous, but a stronger persona.

...

Underneath all of this, all of the glamour, Marinette was screaming inside.  
  


She landed back onto her balcony, detransforming.

”What’s wrong Marinette?” Tikki asked, swirling around the blue haired girl.

”I think Chloe is a lot lonelier than she seems” Marinette murmured thoughtfully “I think.. no.. I’m gonna try and connect with her at some point, I can’t afford ruining my reputation at the school any more thanks to Liela but...” 

She laid down on her bed, staring at her Kwami indearingly.

”...I think I learned a lot about Chloe, I’m not ready to give her Pollen back.. I think she knows that, but..” She muttered, Marinette checked the LadyBlog, despite the memories it held, it covered a lot of important information that was being let out about her during battles.

A video from today.. 

She clicked on it, cringing at the sight of her body being thrown into a wall. The footage then started to glitch as Chloe began to crawl out of the ally way. Marinette’s eyes widened as the video cut off the moment Chloe began to scream.

_No one knew_ , she realized with glee. _No one knew about Chloe’s new power.  
_  
  


_Of course, not Alya, Nino, and Hawkmoth- but..Rena and Carapace could most likely be trusted next time they were summoned for a job._ Marinette did wince at the thought of confronting Alya- even as Ladybug, the pain of Lila’s lies never faded, but she made a great fox still..

“Whatcha looking at?” Tikki asked. Marinette smiled  
  


“I think I figured something out here involving Chloe..”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back.~  
> Hi so I’ve decided to continue this, I’ll try not to go “too” plot heavy, but there will be chapters like this that will be story focused, usually around the awakenings, however I’ll probably posting mostly awakenings.
> 
> Now here’s a question for you guys!  
> Should I throw in the existence of palaces? If so I’ve got a ton of ideas and concepts I could potentially work with, but if not, akumas could work too.  
> Feel free to comment your ideas below! Thank you!


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a peculiar dream.

Today had been,, incredible.

While this morning had been.. well, the strangest day of her life- involving her insane and perhaps traumatizing awakening, her evening had been the time of her life.

Chloe leaned back on her bed. For three hours, she had talked to Ladybug, just.. playful banter and laughs. Even after the tears, it was good.. For those three hours, she felt whole. Her heart swelled.

That went well.. their interaction went well! She squeezed her pillow. _Would Ladybug mind if they hung about again? What movies would she like? Does she like anime? Could she find some safe way to contact her? Would Ladybug be fine if they invited Adrien?_

_Would Adrien even want to join?_ Chloe started blankly at her empty room, hugging onto her pillow. _He wouldn’t want to hang with a bully.. regardless of.. well.._

Chloe pushed back her bittersweet memories. She pulled herself off her bed, slowly undoing her head. Her room was too quiet now. _Sabrina didn’t visit._ She noted before scoffing. She was fine anyways..

Her heart ached slightly, a wave of exhaustion slapped her in the face as she moved towards the shower. After twenty minutes of washing off, she sluggishly exited the warm water. At some point, she Looked at her reflection, _had I always looked this tired?_

Chloe sighed, and slinked to her closet. As she reached for her pjs, she found deep in her closet, hidden and thrown in the corner, her old cosplays.. ripped and torn. Her shoulders dropped.

Ah, she forgot she did this. She gathered the ripped fabric together and quietly threw it away. She couldn’t be like Ladybug now, not after what she’d done, not Queen B either. Chloe slipped on her pajamas before turning back to the corner.

She dug through the piles of clothes once more, finally reaching a soft plush. _Mr Cuddly would have to share the bed tonight with another friend_ she thought, as she carefully picked up a Ladybug stuff animal. 

She smirked to herself, _it’d be incredibly weird for someone to make merchandise of the heroes of Paris_ she thought, imaging some weird hairy men in their mother’s basements caressing some Body Pillow of Ladybug- or some teenage girl squealing over a poster of Chat Noir.. or the opposite..  
  
  


She shook her head. Best not to imagine it.. after all, a couple months back she was cosplaying Ladybug for fun.

Chloe flicked the lights off, laying down on her bed. She was so tired- yet a little afraid to sleep- as if she’d wake up to find out today had been a dream, and she’d have to return to a crueler reality.

A reality where she didn’t have Mellona. God, it had only been a few hours- but she felt so attached the strange thing. Chloe could admit, she probably hadn’t changed all to much.. but she finally felt.. alive.. alert? Chloe shook her head, despite her foul mouth, it was hard to grasp onto the exact words she wanted.

She hugged her small ladybug plushie, before her eyes finally closed and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

  
  
  


Chloe woke up, Her eyes slowly opened to the sounds of a distant piano and opera singer. She leaned up in her seat, to find herself in a small light white dress.

She looked around, _where.._. she was in some kind of carriage. It as rather big, and had been decorated with luxurious drapes and material. _Marinette_ _would like it here_. Weirdly though, the carriage’s only hues were blues and purples- and The windows were completely blacked out.

She could feel the cart moving, with slight bumps, and she could hear the small clicks of horse shoes. Chloe couldn’t see who the driver was, only admire her new surroundings.

Chloe looked down, to see a silky light blue table in front of her. Continuing her gaze upward- It was then that she suddenly saw the man in front of her. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

” _Welcome, to the velvet room_ ” He spoke with a widening grin.

He had large round eyes, that bulged out of his face. He looked ancient and almost had elven like features to him, including pointed ears and long nose that stretched downward.

Chloe was silent. Barely able to contain her fear.

” _Ah.. it would seem that the guest we have here holds a very intriguing potentiality”_ He chuckled,

_Potentiality?_ She thought, raising an eyebrow. She watched him continue.

” _My name is Igor.. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”_ He greeted excitedly, Chloe remained silent. She wasn’t sure what to make of this. The man, Igor, only continued _“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..”_

_”Usually.._ _The only people who may enter are bound by a contract,.”_ He said, stroking his fingers “ _..and_ _possess a singular and very special trait,_ _however..”_ Igor chuckled _“..you stand as an interesting exception”_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked carefully, trying to hide the fear in her voice. The thing she was mostly scared about, was that she was having a sit down with the devil.

” _We’ll get to that.._ ” He grinned _“Why don’t you introduce yourself?”_

_”.._ You can call me Chloe Bourgeois. _”_ Chloe slowly spoke. Igor nodded knowingly. There was a large silent moment, before Igor spoke up again.

“ _Do you believe in fortune telling?_ ” He asked. Chloe shook her head, he chuckled in response. “ _I see, I only brought it up because it had to do with your.. exception as a guest.”_

Chloe rose an eyebrow.

”And what’s that?”

” _Normally, guests under a contract here carry the ability of the wild card.. which is always related to the Tarot Card of The Fool.”_ He grinned, placing his hands under his chin _“Yet.. you lack that card, Miss Bourgeois”_

If it had been two years ago, Chloe would’ve puffed up and laughed, saying ‘off course I’m special, I’m the mayor’s daughter’ or ‘what do you mean by I’m lacking!?’ But.. she didn’t have the heart to say something as horrible like that anymore.

“ _However, all the more interesting to have you as my guest._ ” He smiled, _“Would you like to know your card?”_

She nodded. He placed a single blue card down. It held a picture of a winged woman blowing a horn at three figures

“ _The judgement Arcana..how intriguing-_ ”

Chloe stared at it, she slowly found herself reaching towards the card, she listened to Igor continue.

_“-It is associated with realizing one's calling, gaining a deep understanding of life and a feeling of acceptance and absolution.. how interesting for a guest to hold this indeed..”_ He smiled.

When she finally felt her hand smooth over the card, it burst into flame. Chloe’s eyes widened, as the fire shot across her face, her mask solidified, and her dress burned into the attire she wore with her persona. 

Chloe gasped, as she looked down at herself, smiling softly. Igor grinned, his wide smile stretching ear to ear.

” _Wonderful, we have arrived._ ” He said, as Chloe felt the carriage halt to a stop. “ _You hold a potential none of the velvet room has seen in a long time, Chloe Bourgeois. Though you do not hold a contract like the others, I still ask of you the same thing I ask of them..”_

The door opened, Chloe winced, as a bright light blinded her vision. 

_“..That you assume the responsibility for the choice you make, Chloe.”_ Igor spoke, she felt the carriage shift, as he leaned out of the door. The simple request felt heavy against her shoulders. The weight of what defined her responsibility was almost suffocating.

She saw the long dangly man wait at the door, his smile was gone, and she could only see his silhouette contrast against the light. Chloe took in a deep breath, before exhaling.

”I understand.” She finally said. Igor grinned mischievously, he turned to her and reached out with his long fingers. He took her hands, and softly placed a blue key into her palm.

_“..Wonderful_ ” He giggled. before finally stepping out of the carriage. Chloe followed after him, she turned, as an androgynous figure, wearing blue attire, and sported long white hair offered her a hand. She took it, and they helped her out of the carriage politely. _“Until we meet again”_

_..._

Chloe woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a new chapter!   
> Welcome to the Velvet Room, with Igor and his large ass nose!   
> Oh jeez this story is already becoming plot heavy, I’ve lost my self control- suggestions are of course welcome! Thank you for reading!


	4. “Do you wish to see the truth?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe opens her eyes to a truth and finds a resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some questions last chapter for how things worked so I came to clear some things up!  
> Chloe’s contract with Mellona is different from a contract with Igor. Igor only makes contracts with people who have “The Wild Card”, as an example: the protagonist in Persona 5 has this Wild Card which allows him to use different personas.  
> Chloe does not have this, but is welcomed into the velvet rooms anyways did to reasons of her great potential and others

  
  
Chloe woke up. The light fell onto her eyes, and she groaned with discomfort.

Despite her sore muscles, she pulled herself up. Surprisingly, she found herself earlier than her own alarm clock. She wanted to fall back asleep, but.. the strange blue key in her hand gave her the clue that dream land was long gone.

She gripped the key tightly. Although it was a dream.. it was real. Or between real? She had no idea what the Igor guy said. Regardless how she felt though.. it was time for school.

Chloe quickly got dressed, putting on her usual outfit, shoved the key into her backpack, and headed towards breakfast. Her father had already left, and although Mother was in Paris, breakfast with her didn’t sound pleasant; so she only had the butlers and maids to wish her a good day.

While Chloe was driven to school, she fiddled with her phone.   
  


**Chloe** : Hey I’m coming to School

**Chloe** : I need to tell you something

Sabrina is typing..

Sabrina is typing..

...

_Read_

She waited a few moments, before sighing. Nothing. When she exited the messaging app, it was then that she noticed a small and unfamiliar app. Chloe rose an eyebrow, suspicious.. she clicked it, and was found a single sentence on her screen.

_’do you wish to see the truth?’_

There was a yes and no button. Chloe blinked, she looked around, before clicking ‘yes’.   
  


‘ _excellent’_

Her eyes widened, as the app began to glitch. Her eyes burned slightly- before she looked down and saw that the app had disappeared entirely. She could hear the low chuckle of Igor somewhere in the back of her mind.

Chloe quickly dropped her phone into her back pack as they rolled up the school. _Best ignore it.._  
  


Chloe sighed. It was.. quite lonely without the red head tracing behind her. Sure, it was annoying at some points when she _was_ around.. But there was a reassurance that she was always there.   
  


But now.. with Lila- Sabrina has practically flew out of Chloe’s grasp, still following and answering her like the servant she’s always been, but Lila.. Chloe clenched her fist. That fucking bitch.

Chloe huffed, slowly looking up at the school- when she saw horrific sight.

The entire school was radiated a horrible burning mist. Transparent monsters beyond her comprehension crawled through the grounds, some completely going through students, like ghosts.

  
What had shocked Chloe even more, was how the school flickered between two forms- the normal boring school she had known for so long.. and two buildings, split in half.

One was a cathedral, and another was a prison. The abstract colors and design that burst out of both, broke against each other, almost fighting each other to exist. The wails of voices pierced through her skull from both sides of the shape changing school.

Chloe choked at the sight, as she stumbled backward. _Is this what they meant.. as in see the truth..? What the hell is this?!_

As she stumbled backwards, someone bumped into her back. Chloe swerved around wildly,

“A-Adrikins?” She sputtered, her hands were still shaking. He stared at her concernedly. 

“Hey Chloe? Are you okay? You look..” Adrien paused for a moment, looking at her with sharp eyes “..tense.”

Her ideas widened a bit, she stared back at the flickering school and then at him. Chloe quickly realized everyone’s complete ignorance of the eldritch horror of the school was in her eyes, and straightened up.

”I’m fine, I got really roughed up yesterday by the akuma” She scoffed, the panic had drained out of her voice but she refused to look at the school “Didn’t get much sleep last night”

”Right..” Adrien said, nodding. From what she knew, her persona was not captured on the web, and Alya’s camera apparently bugged out on her for the entire awakening.. so why was he looking at her so curiously? “I was just worried.”

Chloe tried to avoid his gaze, trying to hide her still quivering hands. 

“Y-Yeah.. whatever Adrien” She muttered, he nodded quietly, pushing past her. Chloe was about to let him leave, when something in her cracked a bit. This was her only chance. Chloe swerved around, she grabbed into his arm. “Wait.”

Chloe looked up at his face. When focusing on him, she could ignore the shifting school, and everything around her. She could think about memories where she was happy without reason- Where she was wanted by someone. He looked at her expectantly.

She bit her lip, before exhaling. Up until school started, they had been close friends. Practically siblings. But then, when he got into school.. she lost him. He had seen who she was, a stereotypical bully.

Chloe had still attempted to protect him, practically glomping on him to keep fan girls away. Chloe just wanted him safe.. So much so, she couldn’t even see how much she was hurting him.

She fidgeted nervously, 

”Do you.. wanna hang out later? Maybe watch some anime.. talk.. or something?” Chloe asked sheepishly, her eyes darted to her shoes. There was a long silence, before she heard her childhood friend chuckled.

”Huh.. This is sudden, but.. I’d like that Chloe, I’ll ask my father if I can.” Adrien smiles, it seemed genuine. He waved, before turning away. Chloe stood still, as she’s saw him walk towards the school.

It twisted and screamed in place, practically eating up the students as they ended the front door. The cathedral was practically basking in red light, while the other wallowed in blues.

Chloe was frozen. She needed to get to class but, this was too much. If she was the only one who could see this, what else could this truth do? It was then, that she heard the sound of a door opening and the clicking of hooves.

She turned, seeing a familiar figure approaching her.

”Hello, I believe you recognize me, Miss Bourgeois?” They greeted politely. It was the person from the velvet room. “We never had a formal introduction before you woke up, but I came to see how you were doing this morning.”

”..Peachy..” She spat, looking at the split school.

”Aren’t you going in?” They asked, Their golden eyes pierced into her, Chloe shivered.

”Can you see it..?” She whispered, they looked at the school.

”I do.”

”I don’t know if I can enter.. seeing it like that. What are those things..?” Chloe said, motioning towards the monsters.

”Those are shadows, Miss Bourgeois. I am sure you would be able to take them down easily with your persona though.” They smiled. “It’s really fascinating that you can summon them in the real world, ‘breaking the statuesque’ correct?”  
  


“It doesn’t matter.. I can’t show this power in public. It’s dangerous.. and no one else can see those.. shadows?.. So I’d look stupid..” Chloe scoffed, the attendee seemed to be waiting for another answer though, she continued.

”I don’t even know if I can interact with them.. this is like some really bad.. double vision.” She spat, the attendant looked surprised.

”Oh, does it bother you that you can see it?” They asked, bending down a bit to her level. She was silent, before nodding. They sulked. “I see, then my sincere apologies Miss Bourgeois, for my false decision.”

They bowed deeply.

”I thought it would be more beneficial for you to be able to see the _truth_ full time,. However I seem to have misjudged..” They spoke, before muttering “ _perhaps the introduction of this school’s fantastically double palaces were too much..”._ They turned back to her.

”I hope this will make due.” 

Chloe felt her phone buzz again, when she pulled it out, her eyes widened, as the app had appeared again.

”This ability will always be open again for you, whenever you need it. Come visit the velvet room again with that key, so long” They finished, and when she looked up, they were gone.

  
Chloe blinked, looking around. _I didn’t catch their name.._ She thought, when her eyes fell upon the school again.

The flickering image of the cathedral and the prison was gone. Relief swelled through her, She shoved her phone back in her pocket as the bell rang. But.. it didn’t help the aching feeling in her. It was still there, she could feel it. But not seeing it helped. Chloe pushed down her bubbling thoughts. 

When Chloe made her way to class, she decidedly ignored the conflict between.. ugh, Dupain-Cheng and _ugh_ , Alya, and.. _**UGH,**_ Lila. It was hilarious how badly her classmates fell to the bitch’s lies. But it was.. frustrating to see Dupain-Cheng become such a doormat for someone else..

No matter, it wasn’t her business.. her morning enough had been an acid trip already.

She sat down next to Sabrina, who squeaked on sight.

”Hey.”

”O-Oh hey Chloe..” Sabrina stuttered, Chloe could see her hands fidgeting. She huffed.

”Why didn’t you text back?” She asked.

”W-Well you see.. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t on.. my.. phone.” Sabrina fibbed, Chloe rolled her eyes,

”I saw you typing Sabrina. Don’t lie, it’s a bad habit,” She scolded, her eyes narrowed “You could’ve just told me no and I wouldn’t have pushed on you like this.”

”Say N-No? Chloe is this your way of telling me you don’t want to hang out anymore?!” Sabrina cried, Chloe groaned. _This always happens.._

“I- no Sabrina. If I wanted to, I’d make sure to up and front tell you.” Chloe snapped, looking away for a second before speaking up again “I’m just saying that if you didn’t want to- you should’ve just told me instead of just ignoring me. Sure I’d get mad at your refusal but- tch you have a _will_ you know.” She scoffed.

Sabrina’s eyes widened.

”Oh, I see” She whispered, falling silent. Chloe’s hand twitched in aggravation.

”I just..” Chloe began again, Sabrina flinched. “..I’m just asking you to tell me what you want.. so I can act different okay?” 

“Chloe.. I-“ Sabrina started, before Bustier walked in and started class.

They weren’t able to talk more until the end of class, and the lecture had already cleaved fifty years off her own life.

Sabrina had turned to her nervously, trying to find the right words. She looked around, as the class slowly emptied, and handed Chloe her phone.

”I wasn’t.. I wasn’t able to talk.. I mean, text this morning.. due to- um, because of this.” Chloe turned the phone on, and what appeared was a photo.. of herself, bloody and on fire, with her persona rising out of her.

Chloe’s eyes widened. _This was yesterday. How did she get this?!_

”Y-Yeah. Uh- don’t be mad I caught you doing this yesterday and I didn’t tell you..?” Sabrina squeaked, as Chloe slowly turned to her.

”Did you.. send it to anyone..?” She asked carefully. The red head shook her head.

”No.! Should I?” Sabrina asked. Chloe thought about the app, the velvet room, her persona, Adrien, the public, the school, and the ‘palaces’ the attendee mentioned.. she sighed.

“No.” Chloe finally said, she took a deep breath “keep this a secret and I’ll explain?”

Sabrina nodded. Chloe looked around at the empty classroom, She quickly pulled her friend into the restrooms.

”This shits not even on the Ladyblog jeez.. okay- I had this weird.. I’m gonna call awakening because that’s what it felt like, yesterday, and _that’s_ the outcome of it.” Chloe said, pointing at the photo “I don’t understand half of it, and I’m trying to keep it on the down low because it’s not the same as Ladybug and Chat Noir’s weird magic.”

Sabrina gasped, before covering her mouth.

”..Does this mean you’re gonna be Queen B again..?” Sabrina whispered. Chloe’s heart sunk, before answering.

”..No, I don’t think so.” She spoke, Sabrina was surprised. “I’m.. okay with that though. I’ll always be Queen B but, not like this.” She thought of Miracle Queen.

Sabrina was silent, she took her phone from Chloe’s hands and deleted the photo, much to Chloe’s surprise.

”..I was really scared.” She slowly said, “I was looking for you, and I saw you getting choked in the alley- I couldn’t step up to help, I-I was just frozen, but then.. you did that thing a-and, I hadn’t realized I took a picture.”

The blonde was silent, as Sabrina continued.

”I.. didn’t know what to do when I got home, and then you texted this morning and..” She breathed, before staring straight at Chloe, who watched as Sabrina’s eyes filled with determination. “I’ll keep this a secret Chloe, regardless if you want it public in the future! I’m making a promise to your present self!”

Chloe couldn’t suppress her grin, or the big hug she gave Sabrina, who squeaked in shock at the sudden gesture.

”..Thank you Sabrina” She said, pulling away, before putting up a fake face again “j-just so you know this is a two way street, you better keep ahold of that promise.. and I’ll.. try to be better when you need me to be..”

“Alright,” Sabrina giggled, as the bell rang again. They walked together to their next class, and Chloe felt.. a little more whole. Sabrina was a bit of a nut head in some ways, but the less she acted like a servant, the better.   
  
  


“One last thing,” Chloe spoke up before they returned to class

”What is it?”

”Could- no- uh.. if you have the time, I want you to spy on Lila for me and get as much intel on her as possible” She said. Sabrina jolted in shock. 

”Lila?!” Sabrina exclaimed “..but why?”

”No reason, I just..” she searched for the right words. “..I just need to keep an eye on her and I think you’d be.. good at it.”

Sabrina was silent for a moment, before nodding with a trusting smile.

”I’ll send you anything I find!” They left for class.

_I feel like I got closer to Sabrina today._

...

It had been two hours since school ended, and while she wanted to talk to Sabrina more, she already had plans. Chloe sighed, staring at her phone.

This app.. seeing the truth. She winced, pulling herself off her bed. Chloe narrowed her eyes, her thumb hovering over the app. _Should I? I’m not sure what I’ll see if I do.._

Chloe thought about the school. That was the truth she saw. What did it mean? She thought about what the Velvet Room Attendee had said, palaces.. and apparently.. two? The tone in their voice said that it wasn’t common and that only fueled Chloe’s resolve.

She tapped it hesitantly. Chloe felt Mellona pulse inside her, as she was met with the same words.

’ _do you wish to see the truth?’_

_  
  
_Chloe gripped her key tightly, She was drawn to press ‘yes’ again- when suddenly she got a message from Adrien. Her eyes widened, and she quickly exited the app and checked her messages.

**Adrien** : Hey Chloe! My father said yes,

**Adrien** : But Nathalie told me I have to stay over for the night if I come over.

**Adrien** : Is that okay?

Chloe grinned from ear to ear. 

**Chloe <3**: lol sure bring snacks and shows

**Chloe <3**: Bring sleeping bag

She grabbed her blankets and dropped them on her couch, and quickly cleaned up her room. Chloe started at the blue key before hiding it in a drawer, before quickly ordering some platters of food from her telephone. She sat down on a cushion, waiting.

Not long after, she heard a weak knock on the door.

”Come in!” She hollered. The door creaked open, and Adrien slinked in.

”Hey there Chloe, I’m surprised you asked me to come over” He greeted, she smiled. It seemed normal, but she could tell that she still fell unsure.

”Just wanted to hang out again, like..old times.” She said, Adrien nodded, sitting next to her.

”So, what do you wanna do?” He asked, she casually flicked on the tv.

”Ever watched Madoka Magica?” Chloe asked

”Huh? Oh! That’s been on my list!” Adrien exclaimed, a grin grew on his face. “I heard it’s really fun, it’s been a while since you’ve suggested such a pure show!”

”Heheh, yeah?” She snorted, 

”Yeah, I remember the last anime we watched was pretty dark” He said, leaning back dramatically “Full Metal Alchemist has completely taken my soul..”

” _Big brother Ed.._ ” She whispered, Adrien groaned.

”Nooooo don’t remind me of Nina.!” He yelled, shaking Chloe, as she snickered, turning on the anime. “Magical Girl anime, how appropriate”

”I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir has ever watched anime” she wondered. Adrien shrugged stiffly 

“Probably, I-I mean they’re probably just like normal people out of costume right?” Adrien sputtered out pulling out some chips. Chloe quirked an eyebrow up before returning her gaze to the tv.

_Interesting..._

Eventually, as the second episode ended. They took a break on the couch to talk.

”I saw you were talking with Sabrina during break, what were you talking about?” He asked nonchalantly, she shrugged.

”Something happened during the Akuma attack,” Chloe said, popping a grape in her mouth. “You wouldn’t understand, but I got pretty hurt.. so I just needed to tell her that I was fine..”

Adrien looked at her quietly.

”Well, I could try and understand?” He asked. Chloe bit her lip. 

”Mm.. it was just extra dangerous, then I put myself in extra danger trying to help Ladybug.. weird huh?” She said, avoiding mentioning the existence of her persona. Adrien’s eyes widened a bit.

”.. but I heard you weren’t her fan anymore?” Adrien pressed, Chloe fell silent, pursing her lips

”It’s.. Complicated” She murmured. His face fell before grinning

“N-Never mind then, let’s watch the next episode! I like this Mami character! And Kyubey! I wanna see what happens next!” Adrien picking up the remote

Chloe snickered, a smile stretching across her face. _Oh.. I’m so getting it at the end of this.._

”Okay! Next episode!”

As the episode reached its climax, she cackled as Adrien screamed in horror

”MAMI NO-“ he turned and chucked a pillow at her “YOU LIAR YOU SAID IT WAS A CUTE SHOW!”

She couldn’t speak, as her laughter echoed through the room. 

”You little little.! OH OH I GET THE RATINGS NOW ON IT” Adrien yelled, pointing at the mature ratings “.. oh my god You lied about that too YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY MATURE FOR THE BACKSTORIES HOW DID I FALL FOR THIS?!”

”A-Are you invested now.?” Chloe giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. Adrien grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

”THIS IS FULL METAL ALCHEMIST ALL OVER AGAIN HOW DARE YOU” He exclaimed, chucking the pillow into her face again. this only made Chloe abrupt into more laughter.

They went on, night had fallen, and they ended up finishing Madoka Magica, and started to just chat. While.. she did want to talk about life, there wasn’t anything she could talk about that wouldn’t make them uncomfortable,

It was then that Adrien let out something.. very interesting,

”Yeah., god yeah- that character reminds me of Lila actually- during a photo shoot _she_ got really handsy yknow? Heheh, really though- they let a lot of things go in anime” He laughed,

Chloe’s eyes widened. There was a spark of hatred inside her.

”Oh.?” She inquired “How so?”

Adrien seemed to realize what he had said.

”O-Oh! Uh.. it’s nothing serious but.. you know, she fibs a lot at school, but eventually she’ll reach her limit, so it’s okay” Adrien smiled. Chloe didn’t believe what she was hearing.

What kind of.. bullshit? She stared at her childhood friend with genuine utter shock. What the fucking shit. He knew?? And he’s just been., waiting??? 

”Good to now that your the only one in this damn class who knows what’s up, shame that you’re the one letting it go on” She muttered.

”Huh?”

”Adrien.” Chloe grabbed ahold of his shoulders. Her voice was etched with venom and hurt “Lila isn’t going to get better or reach an end of ‘worse’, and no one is going to come to their senses. I know you love that Dupai- Marinette- but all you’re doing is hurting her this way.” 

Adrien’s face fell. But no. No. She wasn’t done. Not with this bullshit.

”I hate them both Adrien, you know I do.. but I won’t let you do something dumb like this for a girl who you chose over me.!” She yelled, before her voice died. Was she still jealous? But.. who is she jealous of? Chloe’s pulled her hands away from him, as realization hit her. “..shit..Adrien I..”

Adrien looked at her with lost eyes. It hurt her to see him like this.

”I’m hurting her.?” Adrien whispered, Chloe was silent. She stood up, and slowly walked near the balcony, he followed after.

”..Yeah. Inadvertently.. but.. yeah.” She answered dryly “you’ve left Marinette completely alone in this.” 

  
“I didn’t know..” he softly said “..but.. I also did know.. but I didn’t know.”

Chloe turned to him.

”I’m not gonna speak for you tomorrow, That’s not my job.. but,” She narrowed her eyes. “You better fucking speak up for her next time Lila spoon feeds everyone bullshit.”

Adrien was silent. There was long moment, where he just stared at her blankly.

”Did you invite me to hang out because of this?” He asked. Chloe blinked.

”No.”

”Why then?”

”I..wanted to be friends again..” she spoke slowly. That seemed to snap Adrien out of his daze. The cold Paris air rustled her hair. “I bit it really close yesterday, it’s not unusual, with all of these attacks, with everything I get up to.. and I felt really.. lonely after it.”

”You’re still my friend Chloe.. we just grew apart a little bit- didn’t we?”

She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

”I never meant to break anything between us, I wanted to keep you safe, I guess I was obsessed.. probably- but I didn’t notice how much I hurt you” Chloe murmured, as she stared at the city’s lights.

“Chloe..” 

”Tch, this isn’t about me” She turned to him “This is about your sorry butt,”

”Chloe-“

”This is about your sorry butt! I’m not listening about your sappy crap about me la la la” Chloe shouted, covering her ears. Adrien looked conflicted before plopping down on a chair.

”Why do you judge my love life so much,,”

”Because it sucks man..” She snorted. He gave her a condescending look before sighing. 

“Have I really been hurting Marinette?” Adrien asked weakly. Chloe nodded

”Yeaah” She said, stretching “You really screwed it up with your girlfriend.”

”Wh- She’s not- she’s just a friend.” He said, biting his lip. She nodded. _Sure_..

”Then be a good friend to her Adrien” Chloe said a matter of factly. “I’m not in the position to be a good friend to Dupain-Cheng, but you’ve taken a liking to her so I’m pushing you to do it for her sake.”

”I didn’t know you were so caring now” Ladybug said, sitting carefully on the Balcony.

”Obviously! I care for him, he’s like my brother for fucks sake! I care for him a lot!” She yelled,

  
  
Then she froze.

She swerved around realizing Ladybug- **Ladybug** was sitting there on her balcony. And s-she didn’t look mad?? Just chilling??

”Holy fu-“

”Ladybug?!” Adrien exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. Chloe’s face felt hot.

”L-La..Ladybug what a surprise to see you here..! I was just wondering if you wanted to talk again!” Chloe sputtered. Adrien’s eyes widened.

”T-Talk.. _again_??” Adrien squeaked before his face resting with confusion “I thought you weren’t Ladybug’s fan anymore after Miracle Queen?”

Chloe fell silent, all she could do is look at Ladybug for support.

”..Chloe was injured during the last Akuma attack, and experienced something.. bad so I came to check in” Ladybug said carefully, oh thank god she came up with something “I wanted to come and talk again but.. I see your busy with Adrien.”

”Oh, that’s uh..”

”I invited him over to hang out, you can join” Chloe said, Adrien and Ladybug’s eyes widened. Ladybug looked at Adrien expectantly. Something about her familiar conflicted expression brought Chloe.. a sense of frustration.

A sense of wanting that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Feelings that begged for the knowledge and answer of a single simple question. _Who was Ladybug?_ And what really killed Chloe, was how simple she knew the answer was, and how she still couldn’t put her finger on it.

It was like she was trying to push through an thick barrier towards the answer, she could see the light between the cracks of the gate, but she is still left in the dark about it. The barrier is creaking, but her resolve isn’t enough to break it open.

”If.. if she wants to!” Adrien glowed with a large smile. Chloe was silent, only smiling smugly.

”I’ll call for more food then, the nights still young” She chuckled, as she pushed back into her room. Her smile dropped when she reached her telephone. Chloe could hear their laughter and chatter.

She gripped her telephone, and made some quick snack orders, she turned and slumped onto her couch, watching Adrien talk to Ladybug from afar. Her heart ached, as she was met with another question in her mind that stumped her even more. _Who was she jealous of?_

Ladybug? Who was talking to her little Adrikins like she’d known him for years.. or Adrien? Who was talking to Ladybug like she was the princess of the world. 

Chloe gripped her phone and key. She still had questions, too many. Turning on her phone, she stared at the mysterious app quietly. To see the truth.

She hadn’t noticed Ladybug and Adrien walking towards her, mask solidifying on her own face- as her beating heart and drowned out their voices, as Chloe entered the app once more-

_‘Do you wish to see the truth?’_

—and pressed ‘ _yes_ ’.  
  


_I feel like I got closer to Adrien today..._

* * *

Hey guys! I drew my design for Chloe cause I figured out how to add photos to this thing so here it is:

  
I’ll draw her persona eventually, but you can see a small ver behind her! Thank you for your support guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter already!
> 
> What is this app? What had Chloe seen? We’ll see what happens next chapter..  
> Thank you for all of your support!


	5. Queen of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the queen of the castle”

Chloe clicked ‘yes’

The effects were immediate- As suddenly, reality seemed to warp and squeeze. Where her room once was, it had been replaced with a large storage closet, filled with crates and barrels.

The air felt heavy and thick, almost suffocating- she didn’t even realize that her persona clothes had been suddenly put on. This feeling had been the exact same as the school radiated. Except instead of staring at it, Chloe realized she was right in the thick of it. 

”Holy shit..” She must have been in.. whatever a palace was. Chloe pieced things together, that meant- that whatever the school was.. was also a palace- no.. The velvet room attendee said two were at the school.. then.. wait.

She began to tremble.. where the hell was she?!

”Chloe.!” A voice cut through her thoughts, turning around- there stood.. Ladybug holding her shoulder “W-Where are we?!”

The queen bee was silent for a moment, before her face dropped.

”You can see this too?!” She exclaimed. Ladybug looked sick- and behind her was a frightened.. Chat Noir? Chloe stared in confusion. “Chat Noir? How did you get here? W-Where is Adrien?”

They turned, to see Chat, who looked up with surprise, staring down at himself. _Seriously_ _when did he get here?!_

”What the.. when did I..” he spoke softly. 

Ladybug shook her head.

”It’s good that you’re here.. w-what’s going on here Chloe?!” Ladybug yelled, shaking Chloe by the shoulders. The blonde was silent, she was still looking for Adrien, who had disappeared from the room.

”This., this will take some explanation..” She spoke slowly “but mind you- I have no idea what’s going on here either..”

Chloe started from the beginning, explaining her dream of the Velvet Room and the appearance of the app, and what it had done to her in the morning- however she didn’t mention what the school had.. turned into. She pushed back her fear and confusion over the disappearance and appearance of Chat Noir and Adrien.

”..So I think we’re in a palace, which was what the Velvet Attendee seemed to call it..” She finished. Ladybug put a finger to her chin thoughtfully,

”What _is_ a palace though..?” She asked. Chloe was silent for a moment, she held up the key.

”I’ll find out.” She said, as she heard the sounds of a creaking door and clicking horse shoes. Chloe turned, staring at the sudden blue door. Ladybug tilted her head.

”Chloe? What are you looking at?” Ladybug asked. The queen bee slowly walked towards the door, holding the key up.

”You guys stay here, I think.. only I can go through? Not sure if I’ll just- disappear if I go through this door? So just.. watch over this room- I don’t think we’re safe here.” Chloe spoke, unlocking the door- and entering into the cold velvet room.

Reality seemed to fall away, as she entered the carriage. 

The soothing sound of a piano filled her ears, as Chloe found herself sitting once again- in the velvet room. Across from her, with a giddy smile on his face, was Igor.

” _You’ve come once again Miss Bourgeois! We are delighted to see you again!_ ” He chuckled, twiddling his thumbs.

”I have some questions for you.” Chloe said sternly. The man only giggled more.

” _You want to know about the Palaces?”_ He asked. Chloe flinched, before nodding. “ _They are a cognitive manifestation of "distortion", strong negative and corrupt thoughts that warp the perceptions of people into a hazard_ ”

Chloe was silent, 

“R-Right.. and that’s means...” She started- Igor chuckled to himself, tapping on the table. The carriage stopped, and a figure stepped inside.

“You needed me Master?” The velvet room attendant asked. Igor nodded.

_“Mortiz, please guide Miss Bourgeois in the palace for a bit. I’m afraid we have pushed a lot onto her and she and her connections are in dire need of assistance.”_ Igor side, adjusting his tie. The attendee, Mortiz, bowed politely.

”Of course Master.” They turned to Chloe with a soft gaze “Let us go Miss Bourgeois.”

Suddenly, she was snapped back into reality. Chloe stumbled back, as she looked around. She was back in the storage room.. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at her.

”Chloe! Are you okay?” Ladybug exclaimed, before gasping and falling back a bit.

”What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She turned, to see Mortiz standing right next to her. She yelped, jumping back.

”Apologizes Miss Bourgeois.” They said, straightening their long silky hair “Master advised me to assist you and your associates through the palace.”

”thanks..?”

Chat Noir shook his head in confusion.

”Wait.. I’m so confused” He said, Mortiz held up a hand and patted the cat on the head.

”Do not worry, I’ve been missioned to advise Miss Chloe and you all through the palace- and teach you for further escapades through this universe.” They said. Chat nodded slowly. “For now though, we must push through this palace, I’ll teach you along the way, but Chloe- please lead”

”But wait- what about Adrikins? Did he get sucked into here?” Chloe asked. The attendee shrugged.

”I don’t know of any Adrien- or Adrikins- but if he were sucked in, he’d be with us right now. When we return, he should be in the real world unharmed.” They spoke. 

The blonde nervously nodded, behind her, Chat Noir bit his lip to silent himself- as they moved out of the storage room.

”Could you explain what palaces are?” Ladybug whispered, as they trekked through the halls. Chloe tuned them out as she observed their surroundings in utter shock.

The once modern halls of the hotel had been replaced with a sheet of obnoxious gold. Long royal drapes covered the windows and portraits of nobility hung on the walls. It was ugly.

”So why’d the hotel turn into a palace?” She asked, about to turn a corner. Mortiz pulled her back, as they all ducked down. Chloe peered around, seeing.. she gasped. “Another monster..”

”A shadow.” Mortiz calmly corrected.

”What’s a shadow?” Chat Noir whispered, his ears twitching.

”They are beings that exist here, in this universe.” Mortiz explained, as the hulking monster slunk away- despite their appearance as a knight, there was something wrong about it.

”Can we.. get some more information about them other than just ‘creatures’..?” Ladybug sheepishly asked, as they snuck around the corner.

”..They are born from humans, and carry with them human emotions, mostly negative.” Mortiz continued, standing back to their feet “in the case of Palaces, they are created by Strong-willed Shadows who then attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows.”

”Huh.. then who’s the shadow in charge?” Chloe asked, gripping her rapier tightly. They all looked towards the golden eyed figure expectantly.

”I don’t know.” They shrugged- the group slumped. The air only felt thicker as they continued through, avoiding the shadows.

”We shouldn’t fight against them, I know you two have powers- but they are not the kind that we should depend on in this situation” Mortiz said to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

”What about you and Chloe? You both seem really strong” Chat said, _where’s all this faith coming from?_ She wondered.

“My responsibility is to protect you all, and I have the ability to do so- but it is not my job to interfere with your journey- so it will be your job to destroy this palace.” The attendee answered.

”How do we do that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Defeat the shadow that created this place” They said, before lowering down to Chloe’s ear “..then you decide what you want to do with them.” Mortiz whispered, voice dripping with poison.

Chloe’s eyes widened at the implication, the velvet room attendee then waited for the blonde to lead the way again. They were quiet. Many thoughts swirled inside Chloe’s mind as they trekked through the halls. This hotel.. castle. It was overwhelming familiar of course, but all too wrong.

Ladybug trotted up next to her.

”Hey Chloe.” She whispered. The blonde hummed in response. “Are you.. okay?”

Chloe kept pushing through the thick distortion, her eyes tracking the hung up pictures on the wall, which got even more and more gaudy. 

”I’ll be fine, I’m just a bit tired.” She admitted. Chloe couldn’t tell if they felt it. The pulsing voices coming from the wall, the floor that seemed to beat like a heart, the heavy dark air that felt crushing.

It was then, that Mortiz stopped at a door.

”In here.” They said, pushing through. The group followed after them, as they found themselves in an abandoned storage room. Chloe exhaled in relief, as the heavy feeling released slightly as they entered.

”Where are we?” Ladybug asked, looking around carefully. Chat Noir followed Chloe at the heels. _Oi oi stop it why_

“We’re in.. well, and older guest called it a Safe Room.” Mortiz explained “Let me explain, as palaces don’t exist in the real world because they’re completely made up of the distorted thoughts of it’s ruler, their unstable thoughts are what makes this palace- whoever is in charge, sees Miss Bourgeois’s hotel as a castle.”

”so... schizophrenia?” Chloe smirked, as she rose an eyebrow- getting a small shove on the shoulder from Ladybug who scolded her.

”No, because we are here, clearly inside their heart” The velvet attendee “luckily, for now we can take a break here completely safe, as said: this room is a safe room.”

”What’s that mean?” Chat asked, his tail flicking.

”This is beyond Akumas and Kwami magic.. my head hurts..” Ladybug grumbled

”This entire palace and or hotel is subjected to the ruler’s unstable perception of the hotel” They continued “however, where we are now, although still in the perception of a castle, is one of the more stabler areas. Look, practically hovering over one of these creates reveals its true form in real life”

Chat Noir rushed to a crate, pulling Ladybug and Chloe over. They watched, as the form of the crate fizzled and flickered, between the image of a crate and a chair she recognized to be from the hotel gym.

_It was just like the school.._ She thought .. _I guess I was far enough away from the school that I could only sort of see the distortion instead of being inside it.. but why.. why did the school have two?_

”Mortiz, just a question, could someone have two palaces?” Chloe asked carefully. Ladybug and Chat looked at her curiously.

”Definitely not”

That settled it, there had to be two people at the school with two palaces that centered around it.. but why? Who could it be..

A cathedral and prison. She pushed down her thoughts.

”Are we ready to continue on, I won’t be able to sleep well with the idea that this whole palace is lurking over my room every night.” Chloe spat, before suddenly crossed her mind. “Wait- one last question.”

”Of course Miss Bourgeois” Mortiz said politely. Chloe bit her lip.

”How come my room.. was just a storage room like this one?” She asked. Mortiz looked slightly shocked, before thinking. Ladybug gasped, Chloe felt the hero grab her arm.

”I guess the ruler didn’t see your room.. of any importance?” Mortiz guessed.

Chloe froze. 

The whole room became cold. 

_oh._

_I.. I see._

_I should’ve expected this._

“Oh my god Chloe..” Chat Noir spoke softly.

Chloe sighed, her throat parched and everything numb. The queen be reached up to her mask, and slowly, snapped it off her face. Mellona pulled out from her back, radiating with power.

”Miss Bourgeois?” Mortiz tilted their head.

”Mortiz.” She spoke “how do I destroy a palace..?”

The velvet room attendee was silent.

”You either steal the palace’s treasure, which is the source of their desires..” Mortiz said, before darkening “or... I think you know what the second option is.”

“..Thanks.” Chloe nodded gratefully, before suddenly launching out of the room. She heard the group shout after her, as she dashed through the halls. She ran straight into a shadow,

” _an intruder!”_ It yelled, pulling out a sword _“We shall not allow you to disrupt the queen’s paradise!_ ”

“PARADISE OUT OF MY FUCKING ASS” She screamed. Chloe only saw red. She could be angry here. This place was beyond Hawkmoth. Beyond the bourgeois people see her as. Only a goal and the power to get through.

”MELLONA!” She screeched, her persona flew forward, throwing the shadow into the wall, then crushing it with one of her long appendages. Dark icky blood splattered across Chloe’s face as they kept going.

She felt on fire, as they ran through. How hadn’t she noticed before.. as the paintings on the wall became more and more sickening.

The smug face of Audrey Bourgeois stained every inch of the disgusting castle. Chloe flung herself forward, stabbing her rapier down into another knight’s head. Watching as it shriveled and turned to ash.

It was a cycle of stabbing and ripping as she moved through the halls alone. Chloe breathed heavily, her arms ached in pain, as she stumbled forward. Down the hall was a large door. Chloe grimaced, she knew where this led. The lobby. 

Chloe pushed through the door, she grinned wildly. She thought right.

Standing in the main lobby, sitting on the ugliest throne she’d ever seen, was her mother. Audrey was dressed like a Victorian queen, decorated with gold and silk. She held a long magnificent scepter, and her eyes.. oh god her eyes.

Chloe stared deep into her mother’s cold and twisted golden eyes, her adrenaline rush had crumpled to pieces.

” **So you’re the _petty_ rat who’s been ruining by paradise..**” Audrey spat. Chloe shook, everything about this was wrong. Her mother looked too happy. Too pleased. Too smug. 

Chloe’s breathing grew ragged as her anger bubbled over everything.

”YOUR PARADISE IS NOTHING BUT A CRUEL DELUSION.!” She screamed, launching forward towards the disgusting creature. Suddenly, she felt a horrible pain in her back, as Chloe was slammed down into the ground.

Chloe howled in pain, as she felt the shadow push their giant metal boot down into her spine.

” _Kneel before the queen, peasant!_ ” It snarled. She could feel it’s heavy sword drawn close to her head. Chloe looked around desperately for her sword, before pulling her arm up and ripping her mask off once again.

Mellona slammed the shadow off her back, as Chloe slowly pulled herself up. Audrey looked at her with an annoyed glance.

” **Useless pieces of..** ” Audrey growled, before she suddenly smirked “ **No matter, there’s more where that came from** ”

Chloe’s stomach dropped, as the queen lifted up her scepter. It glowed a horrible red, and suddenly, dozens of knights ran in. She stumbled backwards, 

Audrey hummed, staring at her with a curious gaze.

” **Ahhh, I see, I finally remember who you remind me of..** ” The queen giggled, Chloe perked up. “ **You remind me of that lowly clingy daughter of mine.** ” Audrey’s face went sour,

Chloe’s world fell before her, there was a pang in her heart. She crumpled to her knees. Energy completely drained.

”S-Shut up..”

” **That little shit is just another thorn in my side, about as useless as her father. I only keep her around to make me look better, which she can’t even do. Absolutely unexceptional** ” Audrey spat, her rippling voice echoing in Chloe’s ears.

Chloe desperately covered her ears, hair a mess, as tears fell from her eyes.

”Shut up or I-I’ll kill you.!” She cried. Chloe could barely hear the lumbering clinking of the shadows’ armor approaching.

” **Ohhhh I get it even more now! You _are_ that stingy daughter!**” Audrey cackled. She laughed and laughed, and snorted, and just kept. KEPT LAUGHING. _SHE JUST KEPT LAUGHING_.

”MELLONA!” Chloe screeched, her persona lurched forward, releasing a pillar of fire towards Audrey. When the smoke cleared, Chloe choked, as a charred wooden Puppet fell to the floor, smoking from her magic.

Audrey grunted, her face twisting with annoyance, before she quickly kicked the puppet off her throne and smiled.

Chloe’s legs shook under her as she recognized the face on the puppet’s face. It was her own.

” **See? Now that’s a useful daughter. This Chloe works to protect me, _she’s_ exceptional.**” Audrey taunted. Chloe felt herself loose control of her breathing, her vision was swimming, and things were blanking out.

”Damn it.. I haven’t improved at all have I Ladybug..” she whispered, as tears fell down her face “potential my ass.. I’m nothing but a puppet..”

“ **Now..** ” Audrey lifted up her staff “ **DIE FOR THE QUEEN!** ”

Chloe felt the rumbling sound of dozens of shadows barreling towards her, she waited for the moment their swords sliced her into pieces.. but the moment never came. 

She felt as a wire wrapped her body and pulled her out of the clashing blades’s way.

Chloe skidded into the ground, she slowly opened her eyes to meet Ladybug’s blue. She could only sniffle, as tears continued to fall down her face.

Ladybug wiped the wet orbs off Chloe’s face tenderly, as Chat Noir charged forward, Mortiz slowly walking after him.

”Cataclysm.!” He yelled, his claws pulsed with dark energy swiping across multiple shadows’s bodies. They cracked and bubbled, only to fall and crumple into dust. Chat Noir roared in rage as he pushed back the monsters.

The Ladybug hero pulled Chloe to her feet, whispering ‘I’m sorry’s as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. 

...

” **FUCK.!** ” Audrey fell back, accidentally dropping her scepter to the ground, as she darted up the stairs. Adrien only followed, with a murderous glare in her eyes. Her heels snapped under her and she fell to the ground.

He approached her whimpering body, his claws twitching to rake her against the ground.

”You're pathetic.” He spat, how dare this witch hurt Chloe. His friend. His sister. Even without cataclysm.. he won’t allow this. he won’t.! He’s supposed to be a hero- he he’s supposed to save his friends and family.!

Adrien lifted up his staff and began to beat her. Smashing the steel into her screaming bloody body. 

He screamed for the monster to repent, watching as dark inky blood splattered across his leather clothes. Adrien was only stopped by Mortiz, who calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

”She won’t remember this in real life.” They said. Adrien’s stomach dropped. Audrey took the opportunity to run, screaming as multiple shadows began lurch out from beneath them. 

”W-What do we do so she can repent for her crimes..?” Adrien asked, his voice dripped with venom. Mortiz looked at him with a careful stare. Gold eyes shining in the thick red lights of the castle.

”We destroy her treasure.” Mortiz said, motioning to the disappearing scepter “If we kill her, the real Audrey Bourgeois will experience a mental shut down, and perish.”

Adrien froze. He didn’t want to kill her. That’d be a crime. That’d go against everything he stood for. Adrien looked down from the stairs, seeing Chloe trembling against Ladybug.

He pursued his lips together.

”I’m.. gonna leave it up to her.” He finally spoke, finally realizing how parched his throat was. Mortiz smiled,

”Wonderful.” They said, and in a blink of an eye, the silver haired attendee disappeared. Adrien took in a deep breath, and bounded back to Ladybug and Chloe. 

His partner was holding Chloe in her arms, He’d never seen his childhood friend look so broken. Ladybug looked at him with a sorrowful gaze.

”What’s the plan?” She asked, wiping the blood from his face. His ears flattened, as he purred in comfort at the contact.

”H-Heh, I was going to ask you that, My Lady” Adrien joked, he looked at Chloe. “Mortiz said that if we kill the shadow, Audrey will die.. I don’t think I can do that.. so when Chloe’s ready, lets ask what she wants.”

”Sounds good Chaton..” Ladybug whispered. They exited the lobby, and carried her back to where her room was. Chloe had temporarily woken up when they landed on her balcony- and groggily tapped a button on her app.

The palace disappeared from their eyes, and Chloe fell onto the couch. Luckily, it seemed no one noticed that ‘Adrien’ was no where to be found.

“I’ll get home soon My Lady” He said, Ladybug gave him one last hug, before finally leaving into the night.

Adrien collapsed on the sofa next to her, his transformation falling, as Plagg stumbled out off his ring.

”Holy shit.” The kwami squeaked.

”Did you know about that world Plagg?” He asked, Plagg shook his head.

”Had no idea” Plagg admited. Adrien sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had almost killed Audrey in his rage. He pet Chloe’s messy blond hair, as exhaustion began to take him.

”I’ll feed you in the morning Plagg” he yawned, petting the Kwami’s head “Thank you for helping me save her..” 

Plagg seemed to grumble a bit before nodding, flying around Adrien’s head, and settling down on a pillow. The model sighed, eyes heavy. Soon, the warmth of sleep finally took him.

Unknown to him, however- Chloe had been awake since the moment Adrien sat down on the couch. She had stirred, as the detransformation’s bright green light flashed against her eye lids.

Chloe listened to Chat Noir’s familiar voice and watched the table’s reflection, as she saw with her very own eyes, Adrien. She bit her tongue to prevent her the internal screaming.

”Did you know about that world Plagg?” Adrien asked, as Chloe screamed to herself, asking how she didn’t notice that they sounded the same- Plagg, his Kwami, shook his head.

”Had no idea” He squeaked. Chloe found herself being soothed to sleep again, as Adrien stroked her hair softly. She remembered vividly- his mother she’d to do this with him. Before her.., disappearance.

Chloe could only since at the bittersweet memories, it was no wonder why Chat had suddenly became so attached to her today.. oh god, she realized how she treated Chat Noir. _He_ was Chat Noir.

_Shit.._ Chloe mentally kicked herself. Turns out she an was even worser friend than she thought..

”I’ll feed you in the morning Plagg” Adrien yawned, petting the Kwami’s head “Thank you for helping me save her..” 

“This’ll cost you a dozen Camembert..” Plagg hissed, but Adrien didn’t seem to notice, as he soon fell asleep. 

Silently, Chloe removed herself from his hand. She met Plagg’s surprised look, and she lifted up a finger, telling him to be quiet.

Everything was sore.. her head was clouded with thoughts. Her mother’s twisted expression was all she could think about. Chloe picked up a discarded blanket on the floor and draped it over Adrien’s body. 

Chloe sat back down on the couch, she looked tiredly at the Kwami, who floated to her lap.

”Hey”

”Hey”

”What a way to find out” Plagg said, Chloe nodded

”I thought it’d be more dramatic- with me as some big villain that unmasked them, and I end up dead at the end or something..” She smirked jokingly “..but I feel way too terrible right now to worry about that..” she muttered.

  
The cat kwami chuckled and patted her on the head softly.

”You’re not the best person, I don’t like you, but I don’t think deserved this” He admitted, ears twitching “but I’m glad you can finally see the truth Chloe”

Chloe winced, as the cat nuzzled her cheek, before flying back to Adrien’s head.

”I deserve all of the Camembert cheese your hotel has to offer” Plagg smirked, before laying down and falling asleep. Chloe wiped her eyes tiredly, before soon, her thoughts drifted, and she finally.. fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She knows..
> 
> Also! We finally got a name for the Velvet a Room Attendee: “Mortiz”. I searched up characters from Frankenstein to pick, and I chose that one. However, despite it being a male name, I’m gonna go with making the attendee a gender neutral character. 
> 
> Also, like Persona 5- we’re opening with a castle! We’ll get to more awakenings later but for now, it’s Palace time.. here’s the queen of the castle.
> 
> Stay healthy and thank you for the support!


	6. Bourgeois

The next morning was... tense. 

Adrien had eventually woken up, and was met with the horrific sight of Chloe and Plagg bickering over cheese.

”Honestly- _honestly_ your taste is disgusting.” She spat, Plagg threw a slice at her.

”Your uncultured! Humans are absolute fools.. they get dumber every year.” The cat yelled. Adrien’s jaw was completely slack. The two had noticed his presence.

”Adrien!” She grinned, he weakly waved.

“Oh look, Prince Charming is awake, Chloe ordered breakfast then she said something dumb about cheese so we’re having an educated discussion.” Plagg said, rolling his already emerald eyes.

”W-Why are you..” he started.

”Oh, I was awake last night when you detransformed” Chloe interrupted, turning to a less cheesey food platter and popping a grape in her mouth. Adrien quickly decided that this wasn’t the worse thing that had happened so far and sat down to eat.

”I.. are you..” he croaked, Chloe didn’t look up from her food.

”No, I’m not gonna tell anyone,” She said, raising an eyebrow “not Ladybug either”

  
  
Adrien didn’t know if he should feel relieved or saddened. Chloe rolled her eyes, before he could say anything else she spoke up.

“Now- you look awful, go shower and we’ll head to school once your ready.” She said, Adrien quickly nodded, and after twenty minutes, they both left for the car.

Surprisingly, Andre hadn’t left yet, and neither had.. Audrey. Chloe’s parents were chatting before Andre noticed his daughter.

”We’re heading off! See you later!” She announced, Andre grinned, waving kindly at the two of them

“Bye honey! Be safe!” He grinned. Chloe nodded, looking up nervously up at Audrey. Adrien watched as Audrey took one look at Chloe, scoffed, and said

”Hurry up Andre, I’ve got more important things to do right now, don’t get distracted with unimportant vices.” She spat, glaring all the while. Chloe paled, as her parents shuffled away. His fist clenched tightly. _How dare.._

The two clambered into a limo, silence taking them. Perhaps it was his wrath talking, but he wished he had ripped her shadow to pieces when he ad the chance..

”So.. Chloe.” He started, he didn’t know what to say. The blonde was silent, he could barely see her blank expression. “Uh.. are you... okay?”

”I’m fine, I’m glad we hung out yesterday.” Chloe responded, turning to him and whispering “let’s.. talk about that thing later, I don’t want to deal with it right now..”

Adrien nodded, as they entered the gates, plastering their fake smiles and scowls, as they headed in, soaking in the environment. Chloe glanced at him one last time and whispered

”You better speak up for her or else.” She spat.

...

Chloe couldn’t pay attention in class, her mind wandered off every time she tried to focus. All she could think about was..

_“ **You remind me of that lowly clingy daughter of mine.** ” ” **That little shit is just another thorn in my side,** **about as useless as her father. I only keep her around to make me look better, which she can’t even do. Absolutely unexceptional** ”_

Chloe flinched as the echoing words of her mother pierced through her head. Those were her mothers true feelings.. she had knew it be true for such a long time.. but..

Her hands balled into fists, knuckles whitening. It didn’t help her feelings.

She hadn’t even realized class was over until Sabrina tapped her on the shoulder.

”Hey Chloe..” she whispered, “I did want you wanted me to do, and I’ve also got a seat at lunch with Lila today, so I think I’m gonna try and record whatever she’s saying.”

Chloe’s eyes flickered to the red head and the vixen leaving the room. She scowled at the sight of her..

”Thanks Sabrina, I owe you one..” Chloe said softly. Sabrina’s face brightened

”No problem, but I wanna say thank you to you as well..” Sabrina said, before pulling up her phone, showing screen shots. “I found her medical reports curtesy of the School Nurse.. Lila doesn’t have anything trace of tinnitus.. and even if she did, her excuses involving it don’t have anything to do with it..”

Chloe nodded, she figured. Anything Sabrina showed her wasn’t surprisingly, but the smirk growing on her face never stopped.

”What should we do with this info Chloe?” Sabrina asked, the blonde fell silent. She eyed Marinette’s empty seat. She thought of Adrien’s horrified face that night.

”Let’s just keep it logged for now, I don’t want you to get harmed by Lila’s lies.” Chloe said, before receiving a massive hug from Sabrina.

”Ohh I knew you cared!” The red head grinned from ear to ear. Chloe smiled, receiving the hug. Sabrina then stood up and waved goodbye, before scampering off to lunch. When the blonde began to move out, she heard a voice call out for her.

”Chloe.” Miss Bustier said, Chloe turned to see the teacher looking up from end desk “could you stay in for lunch with me?”

She began to sweat

”Fi- Sure” Chloe said, pulling a chair over and sitting down in front of her teacher, she attempted to glare “What do you want? Did I do something wrong?”

Her teacher looked a little saddened.

”I was just.. worried about you lately. You seemed a bit.. tireder in clsss and as your teacher, I was worried about your home life” Caline slowly said, her thumbs twiddling.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed _oh sure.. be worried about the bitch of the class and not the literal angel who’s being harassed._ She thought angrily, before softening _wait, what?_

”I know your mother is..” Caline’s face narrowed “Quite a busy woman, and I’m very glad that she decided to stay home for a while.. it’s disappointing that she’ll be leaving at the end of the week.”

”It’s fine, there’s not much of a difference when she’s home or not” She spat, before her face fell “.. wait leave by the end of the week?”

Her teacher paled.

”Sweetie.. you.. you didn’t know?” Caline whispered. _great. Fucking great._ Not only had Chloe literally faced the true Audrey Bourgeois and been beaten to a pulp by her demonic servants.. but the bitch was leaving by the end of the week and she didn’t even know.

Chloe’s hands were shaking,

“I’m sorry Chloe, I thought you knew..” Caline’s voice darkened, she could hear her teacher’s cold muttering “ _that damn woman.. how dare she.._ ”

”I-I’ll go Miss Bustier, sorry” Chloe choked, hastily standing up. Caline’s eyes shot open and grabbed her student’s arm.

”Chloe- no stay” Chloe bit her lip, her eyes burned, she hesitantly sat down. There was a long silence between her and her teacher. One of the people she respected the most.

While her.. faith in her teacher began to break after seeing end fail to protect Marinette from Lila, she still was just in awe by the woman.

”Chloe?” Caline asked, she sniffed.

”Yeah.?”

”You’re an exceptional kid, and I know a lot of people judge you for your mother, but I hope...” The teacher paused, staring at the poor girl in front of her “..I hope people learn to know you for who I know you to be, including Audrey.”

Chloe rose an eyebrow,

”Audrey?” She croaked

”She doesn’t deserve to be called your mother..” Caline spat angerily. Chloe’s heart swelled, she choked back a sob as she giggled. “O-Oh, sorry Chloe I didn’t mean to let that out, are you okay?”

Chloe began to laugh

”It’s okay” she smiled, wiping a tear from her eye “I’m.. just glad you’re my teacher.”

They continued to talk, and silently, She checked Caline off the list of the potential Palace rulers at the school.

_I feel like I grew closer to Miss Bustier today..._

...

“But yeah- I totally know Jagged Stone- in fact he offered me to go on a tour with him!” Lila grinned.

”Really!? That’s so cool!” Rose exclaimed. Chloe cringed, practically begging herself to go deaf, she blinked, she turned to give Adrien a harsh glare.

_Speak up you idiot.!_ She thought, motioning to Lila. He stared back weakly, shrugging. _Fucking Damnit._

Chloe was practically fuming as she watched Marinette relentlessly take hits from everybody, something about Jagged Stone again.. she noticed Sabrina quietly holding her phone up, recording everything.

Chloe smirked before looking at Adrien again, she cocked her head at the mob. Adrien’s face twisted with fear before suddenly standing up,

”You guys shouldn’t bully Marinette like that guys, remember, she knows Jagged Stone really well too, remember that she made a whole album cover for him?” He spoke up, the classroom went silent, Chloe snickered, her grin stretching.

_Atta boy Adrien_ she thought, as she watched Lila’s face drop and Marinette’s sulking form brightened a bit. Chloe choked back a bit, as she felt herself blush at the sight of Marinette smile. _The hell.?_

Chloe switched her attention back to her classmates, she leaned over to Sabrina and “whispered”, whilst putting her snobbiest voice on, all to feed the fire.

”Hey Sabrina, doesn’t Jagged Stone own a Crocodile as a pet? I’m pretty sure that kind of monster would eat a kitten, how ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe sneered wonderfully, “In fact! Fang ate three of my shoes last time he visited” Sabrina looked confused a bit before smiling.

”Y-Yeah, I remember that Chloe! That was a while ago before he left- Didn’t his akuma include a dragon?” Sabrina added, the whole class could hear them. Sabrina turned and innocently asked “Isn’t Jagged Stone out of Paris right now though?”

She grinned, as Lila burned with hatred. The class fell into whispers and mutters. What made Chloe even more entertained was the flickering emotions darting across Alya’s face. _Poor Naive reporter.._ she mocked inside her head.

Chloe met Adrien’s gaze and winked. _That wasn’t so hard right?_ She asked in her head, as if he could hear her. she leaned back in her chair as class started again.

_This was good progress.. but.._ her mind flashed back to Audrey. _I’ll have to deal with that later.._

...

That evening, she opened up her balcony to see the two anxious hero’s waiting. 

”Hey Chloe” Chat- no Adrien greeted, Ladybug waved. She seemed.. happier but still a antsy. _I wonder.._

”Hey, I think I know what you both are gonna ask” She said. Ladybug and Adrien looked at each other before nodding.

”It’s your mom Chlo, your decision” Adrien said softly. Chloe nodded, pulling out her phone, she tapped her app as it’s magic washed over them. The sky turned red as they looked at the now transformed castle.

”..I don’t know what’ll happen if we don’t kill her shadow but..” She gripped her rapier “I can’t kill her. That’s for sure.”

Ladybug let out a sigh of relief and approached Chloe. The blonde was confused, before suddenly receiving a warm hug from the blunette.

”I’m so proud of you..” she whispered. Chloe’s face turned beet red, she made eye contact with Adrien who was grinning like an idiot.

”S-Shut i- fffucking shush.. you’re utterly ridiculous.!” Chloe cried, before reluctantly pushing the ladybug hero off “We’ll see what happens, as you can tell, I’m not.. the best at controlling my emotions in the heat of the moment.”

”We’ll stop you from doing anything too cat-astrophoc” Adrien winked. _Ohhhhhhhh god the puns were so much worse now that she knew who he was_. She shoved his face away, as they quickly exited her room and darted through the hotel.

The palace had suddenly flourished with more shadows than before. Perhaps it was because of her... uh.. stunt last time. They snuck through, barely making it to the gym safe room, before continuing forward.

They made it into a vent, where Ladybug used her lucky charm to produce some lock picking tools. They used those to enter another safe room, where the she recharged. Somehow, they had time to small talk.

”So like, do you think all shadows or persona related people just have.. yellow eyes?” Adrien wondered, as they snuck behind a shadow.

”Shut up mangy cat” Chloe spat,

”Like, during your awakening you had gold eyes it was crazy”

”Chat seriously we’re gonna get caught” 

”Is it like a thing? Do you think it’s an aesthetic thing?”

”I’m gonna kill you I swear-“

They continued forward, until finally.. they found her. They stood on top of a chandelier, Chloe watched with bated breath, as she stared down at Queen Audrey, who was.. torturing her father? No, that wasn’t her father, she could tell.

Knights were gathered around her, as she taunted and squealed with delight at his pain.

”Holy fuck..” Adrien hissed, his eyes widening.

”Chaton! Language!” Ladybug scolded. Chloe rolled her eyes, peering closer over the edge. _So the shadows can create fakes that aren’t really shadows.._ a good note to make for the future.. 

”The knights here are all shadows.. but the form they take when fighting is always different.. so do you think it could be the same for Audrey?” Ladybug asked, Chloe shrugged.

”I say we steal her treasure as quickly as possible, if the castle goes down, who’s to say the shadow will go down with it?” Adrien suggested. Chloe nodded, before realizing the placement of the chandelier.

”Wait- I think that’d be too easy.. and there’s definitely a bet going on if we do that, but maybe...” She looked at the flimsy chain holding them up, Ladybug and Adrien followed her gaze. The cat grinned wildly.

”Ohohohohho..!” He giggled, making eye contact with Chloe, who wore a devilish grin.

”W-Wait is this the best course of-“ Ladybug started

”-Down we go let’s BLOW THIS _BITCH_ UP!” Chloe cackled, as Adrien smashed the top chain into pieces.

The trio shrieked wildly, as the chandelier plummeted towards the ground, jumping last minute before it collided right into the ground, crushing all of the shadows with one go.

Chloe rolled against the floor, laughter bubbling out of her chest. Ladybug and Adrien crawled over, laughing in hysteria as the dust rolled across them.

”H-Holy shit!” Ladybug sputtered, hair disheveled as they all stood to their feet.

”Oh fuck- wait! Where’s the treasure!?” Chloe exclaimed, the trip swerved around. The chandelier began to creak, then suddenly it was flung into the wall- as gigantic monster unimaginable horror that she could barely describe as her mother lurched out from underneath it.

It’s arms dragged across the ground and was decorated it golden bands, palms crimson red. The monster was very top heavy, and it beat its chest like a gorilla. Around it’s neck, we’re multiple strewn bodies and faces molded into its skin, and her feet and her face was almost goblin like.

Her curly black and feathered tail that trailed behind her twisted around a long golden scepter.

Chloe struggled to stand as Audrey bellowed in a choir of voices.

” **YOU DARE RAISE A HAND AGAINST THE QUEEN? FINE! BUT YOU SHALL PERISH BY MY HANDS.** ” Audrey screamed.

The battle was on, Chloe rushed forward, summoning Mellona with a quick rip, her persona crackled with energy, as she blasted a scalding heat into the side of her moth- no, Audrey’s side.

The shadow roared in pain, a gust of wind picked up, as the many eyes on Audrey’s body turned towards Chloe. She had never seen such murder intent in anymore before.

Chloe howled in pain as she was smacked into the ground like gnat. She looked up just in time to dodge the giant hand.

She watched as Adrien bounded forward, running up the fallen hand and smashing his staff in Audrey’s disgusting snout, he grinned as black blood splattered out of her nostrils- but Ladybug screamed in horror, as Audrey’s opened her wide mouth and bit down on Adrien’s torso.

”CHAT.!” Ladybug cried, her voice shaking, as she swung her yo-yo forward. Chloe covered her mouth, barely able to stop herself from screaming practically her brother’s name.

She whipped out her rapier.

”Ladybug catch.!” Chloe yelled, throwing the sword like a javelin, as Ladybug swung around the ground and caught it mid air and landed between Audrey’s eyes. 

Chloe watched in both awe and horror, as Ladybug pierced the sword downwards- Audrey’s giant tooth filled maw flew open, as Adrien’s limp and bloody body tumbled out. Chloe could see the black blood drip out from Audrey’s jaw, the remains of her rapier sticking out from the top of her throat.

Ladybug jumped back to them, her red and black suit slathered with gore.

”Is he okay?!” She asked frantically, tears streaming down her pretty face, _how dare Audrey make her cry.. Wait what?_

”He will be- but we need to focus okay?” Chloe yelled sternly, before wiping the tears and blood off Ladybug’s face “I doubt your miraculous cure will do anything here but he’ll be better when this is over I promise.”

Ladybug nodded, gripping Chloe’s hands tightly as they laid Adrien’s body down, he began to stir, but they didn’t bother him, as Audrey began to roar again.

” **YOU TROUBLING LITTLE BRATS! I’LL MURDER YOU ALL! TEAR YOU DOWN INTO NOTHING!** ” The monster turned to Chloe, venom pulsing through her veins “ **YOU.. YOU UNGRATEFUL SHITHOLE OF A DAUGHTER- AFTER EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU.. YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME CHLOE?! ANOTHER BOURGEOIS?! YOUR _MOTHER_?!**”

Ladybug grimaced, her face turning red

”Damn it..Chloe you- Chloe?” Ladybug looked over, seeing Chloe shaking with rage. Chloe tore of her mask as she store up at the shadow.

“You have the audacity to call yourself my mother.?” She spat, her eyes twitching with disgust “..YOU’RE BARELY EVEN HUMAN!” 

Mellona screeched like a demonic creature, lunging forward, as Chloe released another pillar of fire down onto Audrey’s scornful body. The rotting smell of burning flesh filled the room, as smoke pulled off of Audrey’s skin.

Chunks of bubbling flesh fell off as Audrey screamed in pain.

” **How dare you.. I’m the queen... of this castle..** ”

Ladybug took this as a sign of action, she swung forward with her yo-yo, wrapping it around multiple pillars and limbs, including Audrey’s lashing tail and scepter. The hero landed next to Chloe with a thud,

”Chloe! Pull!” The two grabbed the yo-yo, heaving as the structure began to cream and shudder. Audrey roared, stumbling and desperately trying to move as she was slowly both constricted and pulled apart.

” **CCHLLOOOEEEE!** ” She screeched, Chloe closed her eyes.

She took in a deep breath, and exhaled calmly. The blonde looked up with clear eyes.

”No. It’s _Hive_.”

They gave one last tug and the ceiling caved in on top of Audrey’s screaming form.

The hero’s stumbled back, dust covering the entire room. Ladybug flung herself in front of Chloe, as their vision obscured.

When everything cleared, Audrey had been reduced back to her human form, and laid under a large sheet of cement and marble, bloody and sobbing.

”Holy shit..” She heard Adrien croak, Chloe opened her eyes to see Ladybug’s heaving body on top of her. _Ohhh fuck oh fuck oh my god oh fuck_ Her face turned red as she pushed the girl off, turning to the cat hero.

”Ad- I-I mean Chat!”   
  


“Chaton!”

The two rushed towards him, helping him back to his feet,

” _Purr_ fect win girls, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more..” Adrien smiled, giving Chloe a look of pride. Chloe snorted, punching him on the shoulder.

”You worried us you mangy cat.!” She yelled, he snickered, patting the dust off of himself, as Ladybug embraced him in a hug. The trio turned to the shadow, Chloe slowly approached, she felt her sword solidifying back into her hands.

She looked down at Audrey Bourgeois, who couldn’t meet her daughters gaze.

”You finally decided to shut up?” Chloe spat, her long cape fluttering in the wind draft from the hole of the ceiling ”I always hoped you loved me, even if a little bit, that under your horrible exterior- there was a bit of unconditional love that every parent shared for their children”

” **C-Chloe..** ” The shadow spoke softly,

”So you did know my name..” Chloe scoffed, glaring “..I can’t kill you, because unlike you- I’m a fucking superhero.”

She watched as.. tears..? Dripped down the Shadows’s face.

” **I don’t think I’m allowed to say I’m proud of you.. but I can say.. that I’m so sorry..** ” Audrey whimpered, her golden eyes were glossy and filled with tears. The sight stabbed through Chloe’s heart “ **You’re such an exceptional girl.. I’m so sorry I did this to you..** ”

Chloe’s hands trembled, her eyes burned.

”Don’t say shit like that.. you’re a horrible mother..!” Chloe sobbed, Ladybug and Adrien put a hand on her shoulder as Audrey’s face fell.

” **I know..** ” The shadow admitted “ **I’ll return to my real self.. and make things right. Whether you forgive me or not..** ”

Chloe watched as Audrey’s form began to glow a brilliant gold, before slowly fading out, leaving her scepter. The blonde picked it up carefully, tears streaming down her face.

The castle began to crumple, the heroes quickly ran outside- as the palace faded away. Chloe’s persona outfit shattered off of her. The palace was a hotel again. 

They looked down, to find the scepter was... gone? Chloe opened up her hand, to see that the scepter had turned into a copy of her mother’s wedding ring. This was the source of Audrey’s delusion.

Chloe fell to her knees, as exhaustion washed over her. Ladybug pulled Chloe up into her arms, as the three heroes quickly scaled back up to her room again.

She broke down crying by the time they landed, as the two heroes comforted her, she thanked them as politely as possible.. and they left. Adrien had promised he would visit as soon as possible before turning- Leaving Chloe alone on her balcony, heart beating out of her chest.

It was so much easier to just hate her mother wasn’t it.. she wiped her tears away. It was over. Her eyes blinked open.

No. They weren’t. This was just the beginning. Could she uncover Hawkmoth like this? Obviously someone as fucked up as him would have a palace.. and the schools. She needed to figure that out too.

Hell- she didn’t even know what would happen to Audrey now that she spared her shadow? Chloe slumped towards her bed, placing the ring down on a desk. She hadn’t even had dinner yet but.. she held her ladybug plush close to her, eyes heavy.

’ _ **I don’t think I’m allowed to say I’m proud of you.. but I can say.. that I’m so sorry..** **You’re such an exceptional girl.. I’m so sorry I did this to you..**_ ’ Her mother’s voice echoed in her mind.

Chloe drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was tough to write, there’s a lot to unpack here
> 
> Audrey’s shadow form was inspired by Envy from Full Metal Alchemist, and I definitely took a lot of inspiration from Kamoshida’s shadow as well,  
> Adrien’s standing up a bit,  
> And Chloe and Chat have become the most chaotic duo in existence with Ladybug as their tired mom friend,
> 
> Sorry I’m not good at fight scenes,
> 
> sorry if this Audrey Palace didn’t last long (god, I’ve stared at the word Audrey for far too long and now it doesn’t look right) also can someone in the comments confirm what school days are free in France? Cause I unfortunately am not from the baguette land and I don’t trust google rn.  
> Also Should I try and draw Audrey’s shadow at some point?
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and please stay healthy!


	7. Confession (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Bourgeois makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY UH
> 
> YEAH THIS CAME REALLY SOON  
> I’ve already written most of the next few chapters, so this really only took a couple hours to finish this chapter. So be ready! I’m excited to show you guys what I’ve got up coming in the next days.

Chloe woke up to the sound off a distant piano and a congratulatory clap.

” _Well done Miss Bourgeois_ ” Igor grinned. “ _It is good to have you back_ ”

”Igor.” She greeted, before looking around curiously, finding that a certain silver haired attendee was missing “Where’s Mortiz?” Chloe asked.

” _Driving_ ” Igor answered. Chloe nodded, as the man continued “ _I’m impressed Miss Bourgeois, what you did was no easy task, taking down a palace in simply two days at your age is something we’ve never seen before, so I applaud you!_ ”

“Other people have taken down Palaces before?” She asked. Igor’s smile seemed to drop a bit, of at least become more irritated, before seeming more genuine again.

” _..Yes- their leader was an extraordinary guest here. He truly did stick to his ideals for the greater good, despite the falsehoods that proceeded him and obstructed his path._ ” Igor said carefully, before placing down three tarot cards. “ _Like them, you’ve changed your mother’s heart._ ”

Chloe decided it wouldn’t be wise to pry. For all she knew, Igor was some god. She looked at the cards

”What are those?” She asked. Igor grinned.

” _I’m happy you asked Miss Bourgeois..._ ” 

...

  
  


It had been two days since they defeated her mother’s shadow. Hell, she hadn’t even seen Audrey through that entire time. Her father had said Audrey suddenly locked herself in her office and hadn’t moved since.

She thought about the cards Igor had presented her two days before, as she got ready.

’” _The Sun Arcana” Igor said, putting a card of well.. a sun down “The Magician Arcana” one of eyes and fire, “and finally, the Empress arcana.” A woman reading a book. “Quite an interesting set of people you’ve met Bourgeois.”’_

She probably should study fortune cards.. maybe goth girl knows about it

She hadn’t seen her father for breakfast, as Andre had left early, saying that there was a big political speech about Ladybug he had to make in front of people while she was at school.

Many people were glued to their phones, Alya in particular because of course.. she rolled her eyes, she had to admit though, she was curious- Chloe pulled up her phone and went on a live news report, when suddenly-

”Holy crap, is that Audrey Bourgeois?!” Someone exclaimed

Chloe‘s mouth gaped- _The screen showed the fashion director’s sluggish body, trekking up onto the stage. Andre Bourgeois protested in confusion, as he was shoved away from his mic._

” _I.. have a confession to make..”_ She said, Chloe’s eyes widened at her mother’s tone. It was... sorrowful.? A confession.? Chloe called back to something Igor said.

’ _Like them, you’ve changed your mother’s heart.’_

Change.. her heart..?

”What’s going on..” Many of her classmates whispered, as the stream continued on. Sabrina looked at Chloe in confusion, she could only shake her head.

Audrey stood on the podium, she wasn’t wearing any extravagant fashion extrodinar clothes, she looked.. surprisingly normal.

_“I have committed crimes that are.. unbecoming of someone in my higher position as an_ _artist.” Audrey spoke, grief biting at every word. “Emotionally abusing both my daughter and husband.. I’ve taken advantage of my wealth and relationship.. and I’ve gotten away with many.. tch.. scandalous acts, at the cost of betraying my husband and my daughter, all for my gain..”_

_There were a serious of camera flashes and reporters screaming for answers as Audrey continued, head bowed, as tears fell down her face, Andre was trembling in the background. Snot and tears mixed across her mouth as she continued to sob_

Chloe stared apathetically at the screen. It was satisfying to see the style queen fall from grace, this was supposed to make her feel better.. but.. it didn’t.

_”I even viewed the hotel.. my home.. as some rotting castle of my own design- like I was the queen, I treated my daughter Chloe like a puppet, and purposefully humiliated her in front of the public to make myself look better.. I pretended to not know her name for fourteen years, not because I didn’t know- but because I thought she was just a thorn in my side and I wanted to see her suffer.”  
  
_

_There were many camera flashes_

_”I forced my daughter.. to become a copy of me.. I told her that she wouldn’t be worth my time or existence if she wasn’t as mean.. and rude.. and disgusting as I am” Audrey said, slamming her hands on the podium “I made her hurt others, because I told her that I would only love her if she did!”_

Students all around her were gasping, Chloe was frozen solid, hands trembling, as she felt everyone’s eyes darting at her. No one had noticed Bustier walking in.

_People called for her to stop talking but she shook her head violently and continued, sniffling, as more tears fell down and smeared across her disgusting and ruined face_

_”I blame myself for every akumatization my daughter has inadvertently caused.. I’m the one to blame for everything!” Audrey sobbed, looked around desperately “Please! Someone call the police! Someone arrest me please!”  
_

The live video cut off. The classroom was completely silent. Chloe took in a deep breath, and exhaled, she looked around, seeing her classmate’s meet her eyes. Everyone single one holding a glint of empathy and shock.

Rose and Mylene was crying, Ivan desperately tried to not look bad, Juleka had glared at her phone and shared a sad glance at her- Alix was trembling, Adrien.. looked satisfied with his work but shaken.   
  


She didn’t notice Sabrina was hugging her, until she felt the red head’s tears seep through her jacket. Marinette looked.. conflicted, almost scared. Alya was staring at her with the must dumbstruck gaze, as if not knowing what to say. Max was muttering some calculations as Kim began to shake with rage.

Chloe was scared. Almost angry.

”Chloe we’re so so-“ Kim started

”Don’t pity me.” Chloe said coldly, this seemed to snap her classmates out of it. “I don’t know why she suddenly decided to barf all of her feelings out- but this doesn’t change who I am. I’m still your Queen Bitch of this class so don’t treat me like some sick puppy..” Chloe made a quick glare at Lila’s empty seat.

This brought more silence, as Chloe quickly wiped away the tears she hadn’t realized she shed.

”Just.. continue class as usual okay?!” She spat, eyes burning, as she attempted to steady her breathing.

_Damn it.. in and out Chloe..!_ _Soothe your emotions Chloe..! Don’t akumatize over something like this.._ Chloe scolded herself, before she looked up to see Caline Bustier, staring down at her with soft eyes.

”Chloe, I think you should go home for the day. I think you and your dad have things to talk about..” Caline said, putting a hand of Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe nodded, and quickly stood up from her chair, hastily texting her father that she was going home. _A change of heart._ She repeated in her mind.

Despite the tears that relentlessly washed down her face, a heavy fog that Chloe lived in for her entire life.. finally began to lift.

...

”Chloe?” Her butler knocked on her door.

”..Yeah?”

”Adrien Agreste wants to see you dear.” Chloe was.. definitely not in the best clothing for guests. Literally her pajamas. But regardless.. shoveling ice cream in your face while watching anime is best done with friends.

”Let him in”

The door creaked open, as Adrien slinked through.

”Hey Chloe..” He waved “You doing okay?”

”I’m absolutely peachy” Chloe huffed “Did I miss anything in class?”

”Just the usual.. Lila..” Adrien muttered, Chloe groaned loudly.

”ffFUCKING HATE THAT BITCH” She yelled, shoveling another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. “..jeez...”

”Oh yeah, Alix got really mad at Audrey though, said something on the lines of ‘I’m gonna plummet that fashion prick into the ground so hard, that archeologists in the future are gonna think she’s an alien’..” He chuckled. Chloe snorted.

”I’m surprised.” She smiled before sighing. “Clearly that confession today was from us.. so.. Do you think.. I did the right thing? I have no idea what’s gonna happen to Audrey and dad now.. and I feel like I lost all chances with connecting with her”

Adrien looked surprised.

”I don’t think I can answer that without sounding.. eh.. protective?” Adrien started, ruffling her hair “You’re basically my sister, and it made me really mad that.. well.. she hurt you”

Chloe nodded, letting out a sigh of relief 

“Thanks Adrien.. I-I’m sorry I’ve been such a fucking-“

”Queen Bitch? You say that a lot but I don’t think you’ve realized that I already forgive you Chlo” He said, cutting through her words, she chuckled.

”H-Heh.. yeah..” Suddenly, an Akuma alert picked up on her phone. “Ah, I figured something like this would happen due to that stunt today.”

”Plagg, claws out” Adrien transformed quickly, leaning over to her phone. “Who do you think it is?”

”Probably Audrey, we’ll probably have to be prepared for an akuma if we do this again..” She huffed, Chloe opened the balcony doors. “Alright mangy cat get out of here and beat my mom up again.”

Adrien snorted, he gave her one last hug before flinging himself off into the city scape.

Chloe sighed, hair becoming a mess with the wind. She could feel in her gut Mellona’s warm comforting power. Silently, She checked off Adrien from her list of suspects.

...

Alya connected another picture to her board, hands trembling as she stared at the picture of Audrey Bourgeois’s sobbing frame. 

It had been a few hours since the woman’s akumatization over her giant breakdown.. she had become Style Queen again, except an even worse version, sobbing with regret and rage. Of course, day was saved, but it left a bad taste in Paris’s mouth.

She stared silently, before pulling a red thread and connecting it carefully to a picture she had snagged of Chloe, which was connected to a blurred photo she took from.. that day.

Her footage had broken and glitched our at the exact time it happened. B-but Nico was there! He was her witness. They both saw in horror and Chloe’s.. awakening. The reporter stood up and carefully hid her theory board behind her desk. 

Something inside her told her not to share it. She had no idea why.. or how.. but still. Perhaps Lila could ask Ladybug? Hmm no. It seemed Ladybug had no idea what that thing was either.

What she saw was real though, she knew that for sure. Alya closed her eyes, thinking off her first time jumping through the city as Rena, the way Ladybug stared at her with seemingly a flicker of fear, and Chloe’s screaming body as she ripped a mask off her bloody face.

She snapped a pencil in her hand. When and life become so.. difficult. Alya thought about Marinette. When had they become so distant.. why did Marinette become so different?

Plus.. when did Chloe become so different?! Ever since that.. _mask ripping magic_ fiasco, the blonde had become.. almost more sentimental? More open, hell- Alya saw the girl actually be a good friend to Sabrina. 

Plus today?! Chloe was literally crying, she had never seen the queen bee genuinely distraught. She always figured she had maybe a lick of humanity in her- but she hadn’t expected a whole person?! ... wait that sounded really mean actually.

Abuse was.. never a subject she understood fully, normally she just tried to turn her head away from it, but realizing that Chloe, Marinette Abuser Chloe, was... she shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away.

The reporter picked up her phone, staring at her background screen. It was of her and Lila. Before.. the screen was of her and Marinette. She remembered that in the photo of Lila and her, that she was happy.. but..

Alya’s hands trembled, why did she look so fake?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice whispered a question _How desperate have you become for knowledge? So much so that you abandoned someone you ‘cared’ for just for a lick of it?_

She pushed the thoughts down, _im not wrong about this. Im living life how I want to and that’s best for me.._ she spat back at the slippery voice. _Oh? Even if we’re wrong? You dumb boring reporter.._

Alya threw the smashed pieces of her pencil into the trash can aggressively, ears ringing. Chloe’s face flickered in her mind, she shoved her thoughts down one more time, breathing heavily.

Alya would figure this mystery out for sure.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was.. satisfying to write. As said before, I’ve got most of the next like 3 chapters mostly done, so I’ll upload them one at a time for y’all.  
> I got excited last night when I finished last chapter and I had all these ideas I wanted to mark down without forgetting, and when I woke up, and I realized I wrote most of them into almost full chapters
> 
> Alya’s a tricky character to write for me because... ughhjgjg I love her so much but god it’s easy for me to mad at her in certain fics cause it’s really easy to get salty with her, so I wanna redeem her so bad.
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned guys! Stay healthy and safe! Thank you for your support guys!


	8. “My Cathedral”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe grows her hive

  
  


“Marinet-“

”FFFDDDFDFFFF-“ Marinette was screaming into her pillow

”Marinette” Tikki tried again

”TIKKKII” Marinette whined

”Marinette calm down!” Tikki slapped Marinette on the cheek. The bluenette looked up weakly. The kwami huffed “You need to calm down..”

”C-Calm down? How can I calm down? It’s obvious that we did that! We basically summoned an Akuma!” She yelled,

”But.. we helped Chloe didn’t we?” Tikki reminded. Marinette groaned even more, collapsing on her bed.

”Chloeee....” 

”What’s wrong now?” The ladybug huffed,

”She’s just.. changed a lot..” She mumbled, looking up “it’s a lot to.. take it.”

The memories of Miracle Queen flooded her mind. Chloe’s twisted traitorous grin staining her mind. Marinette winced.

Even more so, the vision of Chloe’s bloody and dirty body, seething with blue flames and declaring her protection over Ladybug had somehow hurt even more. As did the hopeful grin Chloe held when she saw her.

She dreaded going to class tomorrow..

”I don’t know what to do..” Marinette whimpered, 

...

Before Chloe went to sleep, she received an email from Bustier.

_To Chloe_

_Hello! I hope you’re okay, I know something... very difficult has happened involving your family recently, and the principal said it’s okay if you skip school for at few days, however, I intend on you keeping up with your studies regardless if that, so here’s a study guide for what you missed today_

_I hope to see you in good health_

_Your teacher,_

_Caline Bustier._

Chloe smiled, _thanks Miss Bustier.._ she truly did look up to her.

  
As much as she wanted to lock herself in her room, Chloe ended up going to school, anything to get away from the reporters hounding her with questions. Her father had it even worse, and she hadn’t even heard of Audrey afterwards..

Other than that, things were.. going surprisingly well! Chloe had felt a weight off her shoulders and while the strange looks she received from people in the halls were annoying- she felt.. better was a vague phrase but it definitely was right.

When she entered class, her mood immediately soured. Marinette was being a doormat again and Adrien hadn’t showed up yet. The harassment had seemed to have slowed down since Chloe’s argument Jagged Stone a couple of days ago.

Plus- it seemed she had some new henchmen in this scheme; as Alix, Kim, and Juleka came up and talked to her- Asking if what Lila said was true. Their faces when she listed off Lila’s easy debunked lies were priceless.

Chloe even ordered them to keep track of more info. She checked them off her list for the cathedral, She didn’t know why, but she did, they just didn’t seem the types.

The queen bee smiled, as she remembered the moment she had with the three.

’ _They pulled her over at lunch, Sabrina had looked at her worryingly, but she told Sabrina to stay with Lila, when they entered the bathrooms, Chloe faced the three._

_”What do you want?” She sneered. Surprisingly, Juleka spoke up first._

_”Lila.. is lying isn’t she?” The goth girl mumbled. Chloe was taken back first before straightening up. Seems like they’re smarter than they look she thought._

_”Yeah, wasn’t it obvious?” Chloe smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall._

_”You.. don’t be smug about this! Lila hurt Marinette!” Kim yelled, practically fuming with grief and anger._

_”Yeah, but so did you guys!” Chloe snapped back, before quickly quelling her rage_

_”You didn’t help either!” Alix snarled, balling her hands in fists._

_“oh? But do tell me how you found out besides my obvious hints” The queen bee said,_

_The silence was telling. Juleka grimaced, looking down at Chloe with cold copper eyes_

_”Marinette has done a lot of good for my family, so I was suspicious from the start.” She said, her eyes softening “I was stupid for doubting her in the first place.. but I just wanted Rose to be happy- but this.. this won’t won’t make Rose happy.”_

_Chloe rolled her eyes, how sentimental. She was jealous._

_”I look up to Marinette a lot- she’s supported me through a bunch of stuff.” Alix said “I’ve been an asshole, and I feel worse that it was you who snapped me out of it.”_

_Kim didn’t say anything, but his nervous glancing and tear filled expression said everything. These were three guilty people worthy of redemption, the thought. It was perfect.’_

_One point for the Bourgeois, another fuck you to the Rossi._ Chloe smirked, as she sat down in her seat.

“It was awful! Absolutely a bully!” Lila cried, as she fibbed about getting beaten up behind a Denny’s or someshit, Chloe wasn’t paying attention “and I couldn’t fight back because of my tinnitus!”

”That’s terrible Lila! I can’t believe Marinette would do such a thing!” Mylene gasped, as Alya’s eyes widened.

“That’s crazy.!” Rose squeaked, leaning closer. Marinette winced in the back, her broken expression growing more. Chloe glanced at Alix, who winked at her, then spoke up

”..But Lila, Marinette was at the louvre with me” Alix said, raising an eyebrow. “She was helping me set up a new exhibit for next week.” Marinette’s eyes widened with shock

”Tch, oh so that’s what you were doing, I thought I recognized you ruffians, moving those nasty pieces of trash around, right Sabrina?.” Chloe spouted out, looking at her phone.

“Of course Marinette would get all rough and dirty with the gremlin!” Sabrina sneered, as the two girls cackled a bit.

”Hey!” Alix yelled, Her eyes narrowing “Don’t diss my dad’s stuff!”

“I doubt you could carry anything heavier than your phone Chloe..” Juleka mumbled, before smiling a bit at the giggling Rose- which took the short blonde away from Lila.

Chloe, Alix, and Kim bickered loudly, Sabrina adding background support, taking over the classroom’s attention, but the cheeky glances they gave each other was what made it all in good fun. It was.. nice.

When class started, Marinette’s dumb struck face had met the three’s. Chloe scoffed, keeping her pride close to her chest, while Alix winked at Marinette, and Kim giving a thumbs up. Sure, it antagonized her and Sabrina a bit, but it didn’t effect them. 

Class ended smoothly, with Kim tripping Marinette, but then secretly handing the girl her stolen notebook while she was down. Marinette was.. incredibly confused but thanked him anyways, leaving.

Her ‘ _piss on Lila’s grave_ ’ group met up after class.

”I think that went well..” Juleka mumbled with a shy smile

”I feel.. a little bad for tripping Marinette like that, but it’s for the greater good right now..” Kim said, “I’m planning on making a fake artbook that looks like Marinette’s and ripping it up tomorrow, anyone in on that?”

”I’m in- oh oh! Sabrina! Do you have any scoops on what Lila is... “doing charity for” right now?” Alix grinned mischievously.

”Oh! Well I’m sure Lila would totally enjoy getting a visit from... oh.. her little friends from her spider rescue charity she boasted about yesterday?” Sabrina giggled, which made the three explode in excitement.

Chloe smiled endearingly. Her hive was just pranksters.. wait why was she calling them her hiv-

“I wanna get her back so bad,, how about we give her real arthritis!” Alix exclaimed

”That’s not how it works..” Sabrina huffed

”You think she’ll akumatize if we filled her locker with spoons..” Kim asked curiously

“..we could just kidnap Lila and throw her off my mom’s boat..” Juleka muttered, causing a few shocked faces before laughing. The small meeting continued on, before they split to avoid suspicion.

Sabrina and Chloe walked to the bathrooms.

”Did you record this morning’s show?” Chloe asked,

”Yeah! I think we’ve got a really good database of most of her lies.. if we can get some witnesses of where she was on those days and I think we could potentially.. heheh ‘ _end’_ her _._ ” Sabrina smiled, her attempts at sounding scary were cute.

”And once we’re done with that.. I think it’s best that we keep moving forward, don’t you think Sabrina?” Chloe asked, before suddenly her world shattered.

Lila was standing in front of her.

She was blocking the door, with a nasty grin, and her hands wrapped tightly around Sabrina’s throat.

”Never expected you to be on me like this..ending me huh? Huh hilarious..” Lila said, before souring. “Don’t let your whole dumb mom fiasco get to your head, even if everyone has smidge of sympathy for you now, you’ll still be at the bottom of the class..”

Sabrina cried out in pain, frantically trying to pry Lila’s claws off.

Chloe was frozen, her arms twitched, as her heart began to race. _DO SOMETHING_ she screamed at herself _MOVE.!_

“Lila..!” Sabrina squeaked, before choking, as Lila’s grasp continued to tighten.

”I’ll tell you the same thing I said to that _Marinette_..” The girl spat, “Unless you two work for me, I’ll turn everyone against you.. that includes your new henchmen.. you won’t be able to do anything about it because there is nothing that these classmates of ours won’t believe..”

Lila cackled a bit, a hint of madness in her eyes.

”it’s a shame- you really _were_ a great friend Sabrina.” She cooed in the red head’s ears, before letting her go. The poor red head stumbled into Chloe’s arms, trembling and wheezing for breath.

”I won’t let you get away with this..” Chloe snarled, holding her best friend close. She was going to kill this bitch... Lila only smirked.

”You won’t be able to do anything. This whole school is practically wrapped around my finger” She laughed, before growing dark “..hahaha..I’m practically their god, and they’re just my followers. In fact.. _This place is practically my cathedral_!”

Lila’s eyes were filled with a terrifying insanity, none like Chloe had ever scene.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as chaos began to brew inside her. _This bitch sees herself as a god.? The school being her cathedral? What kind of lousy.._

Then, something clicked inside her. _Cathedral.._ Her eyes widened. _Oh god. Why hadn’t I seen this sooner?!_

_The Palace.._

”Ciao- Chloe, Sabrina” Lila smiled, before turning out of the bathrooms. Chloe peered through the door crack, as she struggled to comfort her shaking friend.

Lila was right, the school practically bowed towards the vixen’s feet.

But..

“What an idiot.!” She laughed, as a devilish grin grew across Chloe’s face.

Lila had played herself, she had made a deal with the devil! She practically confessed already! Chloe could barely hide her glee. She’d get Lila back. She’d humiliate the bitch for threatening her hive.! ..Sabrina, Alix, Juleka, Kim, Adrien, Ladybug- all of them.

_Confession time.._ she sing songed in her head .. _is coming for you bitch... your nothing but a tyrant.. and as long as I stop everyone from bowing to you.. then I’ll finally get to sink my claws into you.._ _and drag you to hell where you belong.._

_..._

An akuma had interrupted the rest of the day, which gave Chloe a great opportunity to bring a Sabrina to the hotel. The poor girl was still trembling. It wasn’t her job to save the day like Chat and Ladybug anyways..

Sabrina was still heaving for breath, hands still clamped around her throat.

”Sabrina- Sabrina breath.” Chloe yelled, shaking the girl’s shoulders. Sabrina’s eyes darted around her room. Chloe held the red head close, sitting her friend down and forcing her to stare at her. “Sabrina look at me.”

”C-Chloe..” Sabrina croaked, tears falling down her face.

Chloe sighed, she wiped the redhead’s messy tears away from her red cheeks. Slowly, she moved Sabrina’s hands away from her throat.

”Jeez.. Lila’s gone, you can breath dummy” She said, wincing as she saw the red hand marks around her friend’s neck.

”Is.. is it bad?” Sabrina weakly asked, adjusting her glasses. Chloe’s eyebrow twitched, _I’m gonna murder Lila.._ she thought, before quietly sighing.

”I.. think it’s wise to cover it up.. a lot- with makeup and clothes” Chloe grimaced. Sabrina groaned,

”Jeez.. my dad’s gonna kill me...” she whined. _Probably will kill me out of assumption.._ Chloe thought sourly.

”Maybe it’ll fade if we don’t touch it, jeez I can’t believe this...” Chloe huffed, before slowly breaking into mutters, all she could think about was the cathedral.

Of course Lila should’ve been the ruler.. everything seemed to add up. But then, who was the ruler of the prison? What would the ruler of a prison be? Would it be a warden..?

But wait- palaces are driven by people who see the place as it’s cognition.. so someone sees the school as a prison.. their prison? Her mind swarmed with questions

”Chloe are you okay?” Sabrina’s voice cut through her thoughts.

”I’m fine, I’m just thinking- you go call your dad and tell him your fine, I’m sure he’s probably worried- tell him your sleeping over” Chloe said, as her friend nodded and scampered off. She sighed, gripping her wrist.

_Why couldn’t I have done anything in the bathrooms.._ she cursed to herself, as she thought about what Lila said.

_’”I’ll tell you the same thing I said to that Marinette..” The girl spat, “Unless you two work for me, I’ll turn everyone against you...‘_

Did that mean this whole bullying Marinette thing came from just figuring her out? Tch, ridiculous. Utter ridiculous. Chloe swore she was going to tear Lila apart. Dupain-Cheng was hers to bully..

Chloe blinked, _when did I get so protective?.. jeez.._ she turned to look at Sabrina, her hands still shook with anger as she remembered her friend’s horrified face, before stilling as she came up with a horrible realization.

Oh.. it was her fault that Sabrina got her.

Oh god. Oh fuck. 

What had she done? Even after.. fucking everything she still hurt the people around her didn’t she.. Chloe bit back her anger, as she gripped her sofa tightly. She had to calm down or else she would be sure to become akumatized again..

Chloe quelled her wrath, as she flopped back onto her couch, smiling weakly as Sabrina slinked over.

Red bruises still staining her little worker bee’s neck.. Chloe’s fingers twitched. _Oh Lila.. you stupid stupid little girl.._ she spat in her head _you act like a god.. but your nothing to me._

_This was her hive.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Chloe’s got a new posse. I actually released two chapters today because they connect to each other a lot tho so that’s why.  
> Thank you for your support!


	9. “My Prison”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All for her.

  
  


Since yesterday, life’s been a real bitch. Sure, Sabrina stayed the night, but ended up skipping school anyways. Which was fine, she understood that, still didn’t lift her frustration.

Kim did his own prank, with ripping up a fake version of Marinette’s sketchbook, in front of the class.

It was quite impressive actually, as it looked almost exactly like the book. Juleka then stole/hid Marinette’s real one for the rest of the day to make it seem believable- before Alix gave it back to the bluenette and told her to hush.

Great progress, and it kept Lila off their tail for a while, still...

_This party blows._ Chloe thought, it was some political shitload that she could care less shits about due to her boredom- plus both Adrien and Sabrina weren’t present so that left zero options.   
  


Maybe she could see if Alix was her.. people seemed to forget that girl was rich..

It was then that she noticed a familiar figur- _oh my god it’s Marinette how the fuck._

Chloe watched the blue haired girl intently, she seemed to be carrying some boxes of pastries around to the kitchen. Seemed like her family bakery was helping out...

She watched her classmate slink out into the courtyard, before quickly following.

The party lights dimly lit the garden, Chloe wandered around before finding Marinette alone, sitting on a bench. Quietly, she walked up behind her, almost tempted to stroke the bluenette’s soft hair, she opted for something else.

”Dupain-Cheng”

The girl flinched, whipping around.

”What do you want Chloe..” Marinette said, Chloe rose an eyebrow, before pushing herself next to Marinette.

A silence set between them.

”You’ve been real fucked up by Lila haven’t you” Chloe deadpanned.

”E-Eh? S-such language..” Marinette muttered, before sighing “yeah.. I basically have, I’m surprised you noticed.”

”Who do you think got Adrien to actually speaking up for you?” Chloe said, a hint of smugness in her voice. Marinette rose an eyebrow.

”Really?” She drawled, “can’t believe you had a heart” she joked. This was nice. Just banter. Just them. Just Marinette.

”I know right, I surprise myself sometimes” Chloe smirked “..I only did it cause he was doing a shit job at helping you” she said, her eyes narrowing.

”He wasn’t doing a Shi-“ Marinette covered her mouth, before doing a little _ahem.._ “I figured.. then why are you going after Lila right now then?” Marinette asked.

”Tch, I just hate her along with some other people that’s all..” Chloe mumbled.

”Is that why Sabrina didn’t come to school today?” She fell silent. “I see.. I was only curious cause I saw Lila follow you two to the bathrooms and you two never came out.. I got worried.”

Chloe felt.. weirdly touched. As if, even after everything between them, after everything Chloe represented in Paris- as the bitchiest akuma attracting monster.. she could still talk to someone. Someone like Marinette. Specifically Marinette.

”Thanks,” There was silence again. “You know, you were brave to stand up against her too.”

Marinette flinched, looking up at her weakly.

”H-How’d you know?”

”Lila said that she’d promise the same thing to us that she did to you if we didn’t follow her” Chloe responded with a shrug.

“..And it’s not like I wasn’t scared when Lila threatened me..” Marinette mumbled, her eyes darkening “Still really hurt when she partially beat me up..” 

”She what?!” Chloe exclaimed, if she was drinking, this would be the part where she spat it out in a comic matter. _She was pretty handsy with Sabrina.. but that bitch fucked up Marinette? That‘s my job you motherfucker!_

”Heheh.. it’s okay! The bruises are already gone!” The girl smiled weakly, _ohhhh_ _I’m gonna kill Lila.._ “but.. she _did_ fulfill her promise.. she said she’d make everyone turn on me..”

Chloe winced, Lila had mentioned that to her in the bathrooms didn’t she.. she thought about Alya, Nino, Kim.. everyone who had been close to Marinette for years and how they turned so easily.. luckily, Kim was here now even if Marinette didn’t know.

”She doesn’t get to bully you.. only I get to do that..” she spat, Marinette blinked, cheeks reddening.

”H-Huh?” Marinette squeaked. Chloe sputtered our some ‘forget it!’s before composing herself again.

”Tch.. It must really suck then at school” Chloe said, Marinette giggled a bit, before sniffling.

”Yeah! I think Kim, Juleka, and Alix are coming around again.. Kim ripped up my sketchbook in front of everyone today, but I turns out it was a fake so Lila would stop gunning for it..! So that’s nice.” Marinette smiled,

“Alix was planning on putting spiders in Lila’s backpack today with Sabrina but that didn’t work out” Chloe grinned, Marinette giggled lightly, before her face falling once again, silence took them.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, before closing her mouth. _This girl.._

”..But Alya and the others right?” Chloe asked rhetorically. The girl nodded, hands beginning to tremble.

”It’s just..” Marinette’s face reddened as big tears fell down her face “..it just feels trapped there at the school..”

”Oh?” Chloe rose an eyebrow. Marinette nodded weakly

”It’s like, I’m trapped in the school, like everywhere I go- I’ll still be hated and seen as a monster..” She leaned against Chloe’s body, much to the blonde’s surprise.

”Marinette?” Chloe whispered, her eyes softening.

”It just. it just feels like the school that I love so much.. is my _prison.._ ” Marinette sobbed, gripping her hands tightly to Chloe’s shirt, trembling like a child.

Chloe froze, her eyes widened as she store at Marinette’s sobbing body. Everything turned cold. An image flashed in front of her eyes.

’ _”Daddy, why does mommy hate me?” Chloe asked, tugging her father’s jacket._

_”Why would she hate you?” He asked, raising en eyebrow. She twiddled her thumbs._

_”Cause she said I was a monster.”’_

”C-Chloe?”

The blonde lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Marinette, who yelped in surprise. 

”I’m sorry” she whispered over and over, grip tightening as Marinette slowly hugged back. Chloe felt the girl’s hands trembling as she began to cry again.

Marinette. The angel. The fallen martyr of the god forsaken classroom.. _she_ was the ruler of the prison. How distorted had her thoughts become to result in this..? She heart beat out of her chest.

Marinette wasn’t evil- she couldn’t be evil, not like Audrey or Lila, not like them.., Chloe steadied her breathing, _Marinette wasn’t like them_ she told herself.. she knew that.. she dug through her knowledge.

Palaces were only described as distorted thoughts. But wait. the other palace- Lila’s faced flickered across Chloe’s mind, rage filled her to the core. Right.. it was _her_ who caused this.. no wonder why the two palaces caught for dominating over the school.

It was literally Marinette and Lila.

”Chloe are you okay? You’re.. you’re crying.” Marinette squeaked, Chloe blinked, oh.. she hadn’t realized. Marinette pulled away. 

“H-Huh?” 

“Oh dear, let me help..” Marinette began to wipe away her tears.. _her hands are warm_ Chloe thought, as she unknowingly leaned into Marinette’s touch. It was familiar.. as a memory of Ladybug wiping Chloe’s tears filled her mind.

”I’ll make this right..” She muttered, Lila would pay for what she did to her hive. She would pay. “I’ll make sure they all get what they deserve Dupain-Cheng.. you got it? That bitch doesn’t get to have my title of biggest bitch in school, I earned it!” Chloe yelled, which made Marinette laugh.

”Thanks Chloe..”

The blonde scoffed, her hearting beating out of her chest, as the moon shown on the two girls, as if the world was a stage, and this was their spotlight. The opening number. Shit, she’s been listening to too many musicals..

”Tch, Sure Dupain-Cheng.” 

Then two ran around the party, it almost distracted Chloe from both her fear and fascination of Marinette. Chloe felt.. happy. Or she was having a heart attack from the weird feeling in her heart.

They bumped into that.. ugh.. that Tsurugi, who seemed cold towards the two, but Chloe caught the small smile that Kagami held when Marinette waved at her.

Eventually, when they separated, Chloe immediately locked herself in her room and got to work. She looked up everything she could about exposing liars, which lead to a case that took place in Japan. How curious. Maybe this was what Igor talked about..

She kept going, and soon, all she could see was red- Chloe snatched her supplies, printing, gluing, cutting, researching more and more.

Quietly, the blonde apologized for the plagiarism, promising whoever was listening in her head that it was for the greater good.

Chloe would make sure she’d tear down Lila from her high horse, she raked her friend’s through the mud, and now- Chloe was going to drag the witch down to hell herself. 

_You smacked a beehive with a bat.. and you expected honey, but instead- you’re gonna get what you deserve,,_ She cursed, as she finished her masterpiece. _It’s all for them. All for her. All for her._

_..._

Marinette had a dream. 

She was alone, bars all around her, with chains clamping against her wrist.

She didn’t struggle, she felt exhausted.

Trapped.

Marinette down, seeing the puddles of water below her. Yellow eyes stared back.

She woke up with a gasp, sweating profusely and trembling. She needed to run. To just go.

”T-Tikki spots on..” 

Marinette ran through the city, stopping at the top of Notre Dame, heart beating out of her chest, as she desperately counted the windows on buildings, trying to soothe her nerves. 

_When will this nightmare be over..?_ she asked, as the cold hair rustled her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got, a lot gayer than expected  
> which is good
> 
> And thus, the ruler has been revealed! This idea was swimming around my head ever since the first chapter of this fic came out, so I’m rlly excited to finally get working on it. I really liked the idea of an akumatized Marinette ever since I learned about Lila, so I suppose that this’ll be my way of doing it
> 
> Thank you all for the support! Stay healthy!


	10. Sincerely- The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely...

As students shuffled into the classrooms, they all huddled in their individual groups. However, unlike every other desk, there were two letters placed neatly on two desks. 

Marinette showed up late as usual, while Lila had been surprisingly missing.. hm, that would be difficult with her plans now wouldn’t it.

Luckily, the Italian girl showed up minutes after. She shot a smug glare at Chloe and Sabrina before sitting down, before becoming surprised to see a letter on her desk, Marinette noticed the letter on her own desk.

”What’s that Lila?” Rose asked curiously. Chloe hid her smirk. 

”I don’t know” Lila fake gasped “I hope it’s not bully mail!”

There were a couple of looks towards Marinette, which were quickly dropped when Marinette held up an identical letter. Juleka looked over at Chloe, who gave a quick shrug, she mouthed ‘dunno’

”Me too Lila” Marinette said, the Italian girl bit her lip, as she glared at Marinette, before turning back to the letter.

The classroom watched as she opened it.

She read,

_“ **Lila Rossi- the radical bitching villain and sinner of lies who has torn worlds into discord..** ”_ Lila spat, hardly able to control her rage. Chloe smirked, as many students gasped. She could hear Alix snicker.

Sabrina looked at Chloe, who, again, shrugged. Sure, definitely not her usual writing style, but she took some inspiration from the crazy phenomenon involving.. phantom thieves(?) in japan. _T_ _hanks Igor_

Chloe smiled, glancing over at Marinette, who was as surprised as everyone else, along with Adrien’s slack jawed expression. Lila continued.

” _ **You are a liar of many deeds, and your foul mouth has raked many fellow people’s names in the mud..** ” _Lila’s hands were trembling, Chloe smiled. That’s a good sign. Chloe had multiple different drafts of the letter, but found that many of them sounded too much like her..

’ _To Lila fucking Rossi- you little bitching liar- I’m gonna make you confess all of your fucking crimes against humanity for making my friends cry I swear to god get ready cause I’m gonna make you a smear in the fucking mud_

_To Lila Rossi- get out of my school_

_To Liela Bitchi- Like Audrey Bourgeois your a bitch of many lies’  
  
_

_Yeah. I’m glad I changed that.. hoo boy._ Chloe thought.

_” **..so I have decided to change your heart, make you confess all of your crimes with your own silver tongue before the end of this month- sincerely, The Hive**.” _Lila recited, as she lost more of her composure with every word, her eyes widening. “W-Who wrote this!?”

_The Hive you fucking moron who else? I literally wrote it there- it’s hive dude._ Chloe thought _Honestly I probably could’ve thought of some cooler names.. like.. like The Phantom Miracle.. Or the The WaspNest.. oh well._

The Italian girl turned to the girl in the back, fuming. Chloe flinched, she could practically see Lila’s shadow seething off of her back, transparent and pulsing with dark distortion- it stared back.

”Marinette did you do this? How could you!” Lila cried, there were many whispers, many turning to the Bluenette before Adrien immediately spoke up.

”Hold on Lila! Marinette has a card too, so you can’t prove she gave you this,” He said, perfectly hiding the tremble in his voice. _My boys growing up I’m so proud_ Chloe smiled with pride. Lila backed down, her eyes burning with hatred.

Many kept whispering.

”The Hive?”..”A new Hero or villain?”..”why Lila?!”..”something’s not adding up..”..”lies?”..”can’t be an Akuma..”

She was satisfied. Sure, those cards took a couple years off her life, but god they were worth it.

The class waited, some looking over Marinette’s shoulder as she slowly read the letter, Chloe caught a glance of Marinette’s nervous eyes darting towards her. She winked.

” _ **M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng- the falling fashion designer of sloth, who’s unable to make the acts possible enough to stand on her own..** ”_ she read, her face falling at every word.

Chloe.. was less satisfied with this. It had taken.. a longer time.. to make this one. Some were too sympathetic. Some too detailed. Many ruined. _When did I become like this.._

She avoided eye contact with Marinette, briefly seeing Adrien’s horrified expression. He looked at her and mouthed ‘marinette?’. Chloe silently nodded- as Marinette continued.

” _ **You i-indulge yourself in work to please others, yet when you get nothing in return, you do nothing. F..Furthermore, despite how your name has been d-defiled beyond reason, you still remain silent as the world around you crumples to pieces..** ”_ Marinette’s voiced cracked 

Chloe could tell she was crying, as she slowly looked over.

” _ **As such.. I will take actions into my own hands and Change your heart- making you confess your true crimes of silence before the end of this month- sincerely, The Hive..** ”_ Marinette’s shaking hands had lost her grip on the letter. 

The classroom was silent, before it became a roar, Chloe watched as her classmates hounded Marinette for questions. Lila has glared at Chloe before speaking up with a smirk.

”Chloe! It was you wasn’t it! After you hurt me in the bathrooms a few days ago! Plus a Hive is a bee related thing, you must be jealous that you got kicked from Queen B!” Lila yelled.

Adrien and many others winced. No one could forget that. 

Sabrina flinched, rubbing her hidden bruised neck, while Chloe rose an eyebrow.

Direct approach huh? Her classmate’s eyes turned to her, many confused and conflicted- some.. not surprised. Eh.

”That would sound accurate wouldn’t it.. but I’m ‘retired’ from being Queen B remember? Not kicked.” Chloe said carefully, without loosing any of her confident tone, sure it was lie- she definitely got kicked, but still “I don’t have any reason to target you in any way.”

”But you were a horrible bully before.!” Lila shouted, her face red.

“And? That was directed at Marinette because I was..” Chloe weighed the pros and cons of her next words, she looked to Marinette’s broken face, _I caused this.._ “..cause I was jealous of her happiness. Of her life. But apparently, she’s not as happy as she seems, so what’s to be jealous of?”

There were many whispers, she could hear Rose tearing up. 

”Besides.. if you say I beat you up in the bathrooms, where’s the bruises, Lila?” Her eyes narrowed, as her gaze flickered between Sabrina’s shaken expression and Lila’s grimace. _Don’t mess with_ _My hive.._

”..I promise you, if what you said was true.. I wouldn’t have left you alive..” Chloe spat, venom dripping down her tongue.

The class started to look at both of them in shock, who only fell silent. Everyone’s eyes were widened, mouths agape. 

Miss Bustier walked in, a little surprised by the completely silent classroom. Class started, as the students reluctantly settled back into their seats. Chloe smirked as everyone’s eyes darted nervously between Marinette, Lila, and her.

She could ignore the pity that she could spot in some of their eyes towards her for now, but her focus was on Lila and Marinette.   
  


Chloe winced. _I’m.. sorry Marinette, but I promise this is for you._ She swore, as the day slowly went on. 

Sabrina had given her a big hug at break, thanking her, and saying that she and their other Piss On Lila group would continue working.

The palaces could be dealt with later, for now, she needed to meet up with Adrien. Luckily, he came to her first, pulling her behind the school.

”Chloe..” he growled. “What the hell was that.?”

”No idea what you’re talking about..” Chloe said, adjusting her hair in her phone’s mirror.

”You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about” Adrien said, pulling the phone out of her hands. She rose an eyebrow. “ _How_?”

Chloe was silent, she looked around. Completely alone.

”Remember a long while ago, the day I asked you to hang out and everything went out shit?” She asked, he nodded “Yeah so, that’s where I got this app, I tapped it- and well..” Chloe slowly explained,

”And?”

Chloe winced, a feeling of nervousness and fear biting at the back of her head. _Still a coward aren’t I.._

”I saw _two_ palaces, coming out of the school.” She said, throat dry. “I uh.. I’ve been investigating everyone ever since we destroyed Audrey’s palace, trying to figure out who the rulers are... uhm..“

”Chloe.” Adrien said, voicing rising.

”It’s Marinette and Lila okay?! L-Look, I’m sorry I didn’t discuss this with you, but Lila hurt Sabrina- Marinette cried about-“

”Marinette cried?!” Adrien yelled, Chloe shoved her hand over his mouth, he hushed “did you make her _cry_?”

”Not intentionally!” Chloe yelped, they looked around again. “..Last night, there was some rich people gathering or something- and Marinette was their with her family, in charge of food.”

Adrien slowly nodded.

”I talked to her, and she brought up how she got threatened by Lila.. she got _hurt_ Adrien. She had _bruises_ at some point and _no one noticed?_ ” Chloe muttered darkly. His eyes widened,

”Oh my god.. I-I..” 

“Did you know that? That she viewed this place as a prison so much that her thoughts were as distorted as Audreys?! Distorted as Lilas!?” The queen bee lashed out. Chloe took in a deep breath, before sighing heavily.

”We need to do something about this..” Adrien murmured.

”Obviously.! That’s why I made the fucking card things!” Chloe yelled, before huffing “..we should tell Ladybug, she’ll know what to do..”

”My Lady really is incredible..” Adrien said, his eyes going off. Chloe scoffed.

”Yeah I know- LadyNoir.. Whatever..”

”Don’t diss on My Lady! I’ve seen how you look at her too!” He snapped, Chloe rose an eyebrow

”What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, Adrien tilted his head.

”You mean don’t-“

Suddenly a door opened, and Marinette stumbled out, she looked distressed. 

”Chloe there you are.! And.. o-oh hi Adrien..” She squeaked, Adrien waved awkwardly. “Can I speak to Chloe?”

Adrien nodded, he gave a quick glance at the two girls before leaving. Chloe got a quick text from him afterwards.

**Adrien:** I’ll talk to you w/ LB later

Chloe looked up at Marinette, who was waiting.

”What Dupain-Cheng?” She sneered insensitively, raising an eyebrow.

”Chloe..” Marinette spoke, her voice was surprisingly cold. The blonde froze, stumbling back a bit. The hair on her neck rising. “Why.. why the hell..”

Chloe was silent. She straightened up, hoping her demeanor would hide her fear.

”It.. wasn’t me.” She said dryly, a loud crack broke through her thoughts. Chloe looked down to see Marinette’s fist bleeding. “What the shit?”

Marinette gasped in pain, the blonde moved over and slowly opened her enemy’s palm. Inside, a completely snapped and demolished pencil, with dozens of splinters piercing in her hand.

”Holy shit Dupain-Cheng, did you- oh my fucking jeez-“ Chloe grabbed the girl but the wrist and dragged her towards the school “Wow- You.. must be pissed then.. I can’t believe you smashed your pencil so hard you literally stabbed yourself!”

”Chloe-“

”You’ve got to be more careful what the fuck..”

” _Chloe_ - _“_

_”_ Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!”

” _Chloe_!-“

”I’m gonna have to take care of everything for yo-“

” ** _Chloe_**!” Marinette yelled, ripping her hand from Chloe’s grasp. The blonde swerved around to see Marinette’s grimacing expression, her stomach dropped. It was all too familiar. “Why the hell are you doing this?!”

Anger bubbled in her chest

”It’s for you, you idiot!” Chloe snapped, marching forward “Come on we’re going to the nurse..”

”What the hell does that mean ‘ _it’s for me’_?” Marinette pushed Chloe back. She had never seen such a wild expression on the girl before.. “You literally called me a criminal in front of everyone!”

”Like I said- it wasn’t me..” she hissed, 

“Bullshit.”

”Woah, language” Chloe taunted, her eyes narrowing “..l-look I can’t tell you why, this isn’t your problem- I know what I’m doing.”

”It _is_ my problem because it’s involving me!” She interrupted yelled, 

“It’s really _complicated_ Dupain-Cheng okay?! Look I’m trying to be a her-“

”You’re not a hero anymore Chloe, you shouldn’t put all of this on yourself..” Marinette spat bitterly, before slapping a hand over her mouth. Chloe froze.

”I..” Chloe gulped, hands trembling. She turned, and softly grabbed Marinette’s wrist again, pulling her to the nurse “..I know that..but I’m trying to do something better okay?” She said, trying to hide the growing tears in her eyes.

There was a silence between them. _It always ends like this.._ she thought hollowly. 

”When did you get so strong you could snap a pencil like that? You really demolished it.” she joked, Marinette didn’t respond. Chloe titled her head towards her. Marinette looked distraught. It hurt more to see her like that then what she said.

“...look, I know you didn’t mean it, and even if you did- I already know Queen B is long behind me..” she murmured.

Marinette flinched.

”I’ll figure this out, just trust me?”

”..You’re gonna do.. what you did to Audrey, aren’t you.” Marinette asked. Chloe kept walking, her grip tightening.

”I didn’t do that either.” She denied, eyes forward.

”Will I be able to stop you..?” Marinette asked again. Chloe looked back briefly. The bluenette’s gaze was glued to the ground, and looked.. hollow. _I’ll fix this I promise_..

She took in a deep breath as she opened up the nurse’s office.

”No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GETTING EVEN GAYER-
> 
> I’m little anxious on how well I wrote this and the next chapters, so I hope y’all enjoy it.  
> I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who comments, your guys’s excitement over this fic really helps me a lot, and I wanted to just say that I’m so grateful for your guys’s support!  
> Next chapter has already been finished so I’ll post it after a a few checks,  
> 
> 
> stay healthy stay safe!


	11. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open your Damn Eyes

Marinette was breathing hard, she couldn’t stop _shaking_. What if the change of heart made her confess about being Ladybug. What if she confessed about being threatened. If she confesses to that- then Lila will become an akuma again for sure..

Marinette froze. _What if I became an akuma.?!_

Tikki did her best to comfort her, but it was no use. Marinette was still terrified, as she thought back to what happened at school. _This meant I have a palace.. how..? I’m not distorted.. I-I’m not evil..!_

Chloe’s sharp gaze still pierced her heart, she could practically still feel the blonde’s grip on her wrist again. Marinette stared at her bandaged hand, holding her card carefully.

It was.. well made. She could admire that, she traced the words on it. _The_ _Hive, an interesting name._ She could note, but that didn’t stop her absolute fear. 

_Why was it always her_ , she wondered. _It always was Chloe.._ back when they were young and the blonde showed up to school deciding she ruled it, when Marinette made the perfect mistake to give Queen B a miraculous.. everything about Miracle Queen..

_We didn’t see her pain either.._ a voice whispered in the back of her head. _We gave her advice that she couldn’t live with.. and now, she’s gone beyond us and it’s our fault.._

Marinette pushed it down, practically choking with tears. Her hand stung with pain- as she remembered what Chloe said to her in the gardens.

‘ _Marinette felt Chloe’s grip tighten, as her previous bully, her enemy, her.. she stopped herself there- hugged her._

_”I’ll make this right..” Chloe muttered, “I’ll make sure they all get what they deserve Dupain-Cheng.. you got it? That bitch doesn’t get to have my title of biggest bitch in school, I earned it!”, she added with a prideful smile, which made Marinette laugh.’_

She flinched, the memory fading away, as another took its place.

_’”You’re not a hero anymore Chloe, you should put this all on yourself.” Marinette spat bitterly’_

God.. she said that. How could she..?

Marinette broke out of her thoughts, as someone texted her, it was through a fake phone number- but undoubtedly,. It was for Ladybug.   
  


“Tikki Spots on” Marinette rasped, the warm light washing over her, as she picked up the call. Chat Noir’s voice echoed on the other end.

” _Hey there Bugaboo, we need you for something, Chloe found two new palaces”_

...

When she arrived, they told Ladybug about the two shadows at their school, she seemed.. on edge. Chloe asked if she was okay, and Ladybug explained that she got hurt in her civilian life so she’s just worried about it effecting everything else.

She said she was fine. but.. it was clear that she wasn’t okay. Chloe nodded for herself. _All for her._

“I don’t think you should go with us in this one Ladybug” Chloe said, staring at the school.

”Eh?!” Ladybug and Adrien turned with shock.

”Look- I know we called you out here and everything-” She started carefully, Ladybug rose an eyebrow.

”and?”

“..annnnd as much as I want to see _specifically_ you beating this person up, I think it’s for the best that you sit this one out, you look.. _really_ out of it” Chloe drawled, looking at the hero.

She was stressed. Chloe could tell, she’s seen it before- it the same look both Adrien and her father wore before when dealing with.. horrible situations.. The _why_ behind it was beyond her, but Lila had caused enough problems.

Besides, from what she knew, Marinette was _actually_ Ladybug’s friend, so maybe taking Ladybug to Marinette’s shadow later would make things easier.

She shivered, still, Chloe had no idea what they were walking into...

Ladybug sighed.

”Okay.. I.. trust you Chloe.” Ladybug mumbled, Chloe nodded. “Text me if you guys need backup, but I’ll be patrolling till you guys come back. Bug out!”

Ladybug bounded away. _I’d rather you get rest.._ she thought, before shaking those _ew_ empathetic feelings away.

”You ready?” Adrien asked, looking up at the school. Chloe stretched,

”Yeah.. I’m gonna rip and tear that bitch apart for messing with my hive..” Chloe answered with a grin. Adrien‘s eyes widened.

”..Holy shit Chloe.” He deadpanned

”W-Well? You ready for go in or what? Cause I feel like this is gonna be... a little messier this time” She asked grimly.

”Of course I’m ready.” Adrien smiled, Chloe tapped her app, as they walked into the transforming palace- both not aware of the stalking figure.

...

Alya didn’t meant to intrude, she really didn’t. She _did_ mean to spy though.. she could admit _that_. So when Alya saw Chloe standing with Chat Noir and tap on some hidden app which suddenly made the school become a living hell- she was scared.

Horrifying monsters, that made akumas look like children show characters, roamed the transformed school halls in the forms of cultists and worshipers of... Lila? _It was a.. cathedral.._

The reporter shook her head, without Rena Rogue, she was powerless- so as she pushed down her thoughts and followed closely behind.

The walls were like split pieces of paper, practically glued together by the blood splattered on the walls. She felt sick- tuning in carefully to the conversation Chat and.. tch.. Chloe were somehow having.

Their banter so natural.. so.. nice? How? Chloe had basically declared war on Ladybug during Miracle Queen- she blew everyone’s cover!

”...and once we take down Lila’s shadow and do the change of heart?”

”Don’t get ahead of yourself you mangy cat.” Chloe sneered, “when Lila was threatening me and Sabrina in the bathrooms, she called herself a god- so... I think we should expect the worst.”

”Oh god..” Chat cursed. 

_Shadow.. threaten?_ The reporter’s head hurt.. she couldn’t think about this.. she couldn’t.. _repress..repress.._

Alya suddenly felt her legs leave the ground- she turned, seeing a monstrous figure pick her up, she screamed blood murder.

” _INTRUDER_.!” The monster roared, the reporter watched in horror, as the monster’s face split, revealing nothing but rows of teeth.

Alya prayed to whatever god or person who would listen to her _PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP I SWEAR PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-_

” _Mellona_!”

Chloe’s commanding voice pierced through her thoughts. Her eyes snapped out as she looked over, seeing the ghastly appearance of some.. celestial being.. rise from behind the queen.

Suddenly, a wall of fire burst between her and the creature’s face. Alya dropped to the ground, as it’s melting body screeched in agony, the smell of burning flesh making Alya’s eyes tear up.

” _G-GODDESS.. LILA..PLEASE PROTECT....ME.!”_ It fell, crumbling to ash. Alya could barely control her breathing, she trembled madly, and looked up at her heroes.

The cold eyes of Chloe Bourgeois and Chat Noir bored down at her.

”I should’ve known someone like you would follow.. I say we kick her out of the palace” Chloe sneered, Alya flinched, she wanted to retort back, but all she could do is tremble. Chat shook his head

”Alya’s seen too much, and we’ve already made too much progress, let’s take her to the next safe room and when we finish up we’ll bring her on our way out” He said, before helping the reporter up. “Besides, better we answer questions then wait later when she’s stalking us yeah?”

Alya expected some kind of explosion from Chloe, before getting greeted by a shrug.

”Tch.. fine.” The queen bee spat, giving her cape a twirl before continuing forward. Alya couldn’t stop shaking. _What was this? Where was she? Why was Lila’s face everywhere? God,?_

”Well? Do you want to get ripped to shreds by another shadow?” Chloe’s barking broke through her thoughts. The reporter swerved around, seeing the queen already walking off.

”I-I’m coming..!” She squeaked, her voice going an octave higher than she wished. It was.. so bizarre to see Chloe like this. The blonde was always confident but never this serious.. Perhaps she was distracted with Li-

She stopped there.

There was a deafening silence between them as questions raced through Alya’s head. When did Chloe become so close to Chat? They always were bickering before, plus miracle queen- hell, 

“S-So.. what is that thing.?” Alya weakly said, trying to strike up conversation. Part of her wanted to whip out her phone, but something about the heavy atmosphere and Chat’s grim look told her not to.

_When did he grow to look at me with such hate..? Why me?_

”If the ‘thing’ you’re referring to is Mellona, I’ll personally throw you out of the window.” Chloe spat, Alya shrunk, the blonde huffed “ugh.. She’s my.. persona..”

”Per..sona?” Alya whispered, as they all ducked down.

Chloe groaned, looking at Chat.

”Do I have to explain it to _her_?” The queen bee whined. 

”I feel like it’d be polite? Plus, you’re the one with the persona.” Chat smiled. Chloe huffed, before glaring at her. The queen looked around the corner quickly, before deciding.

”Keep up with us and I’ll explain..” She said, they pulled out of the corner, Alya gasped as they were face to face with another one of those monsters.

She watched Chat Noir jumped over the shadow’s head, before smashing it into the ground, it groaned in pain. She turned, seeing Chloe rip off her mask with a horrible bloody squelch. She screamed,

“ _Mellona_!”

Alya stood back, as the persona rose out in blue flames, burning the tips of her hair. It burst forward, in perfect sync with Chloe’s body, as it set the shadows body aflame.

”Lesson 1, the persona is a manifestation of it’s holders thoughts and feelings.” Chloe yelled from the hellfire “Lesson 2, this place is called a palace, and is the manifestation of it’s ruler’s distorted view on the world, reflecting as such.”

The shadow screamed, whatever vocal chords it might’ve had were nothing but ashes

”The ruler here is Lila Rossi, that bitch you call a friend..”

Alya winced, as Chloe stared straight at her, icy blue eyes. So.. apathetic, with a hint of rage behind those eyes. Why.? Why was it directed at her?

”and finally.. Lesson 3 for your dumb naive brain..” Chloe spat, smashing the shadow’s head in and watching it crumble to dust. ”everything you see is the truth and the reality, and if you can’t accept it, you’ll be as good as dead. _Got it Cesaire_?”

Alya gulped, she had never been so terrified of Chloe before. It was always rage and bitterness that she felt towards the Bourgeois, never this.. 

“Crystal clear” She said dryly. Chloe squinted her eyes, almost a little.. disappointed? Alya’s heart felt heavy, like something was missing. Like Chloe had been counting on something but she let her down. It was odd..

”Of course, couldn’t expect any less from Paris’s _best_ reporter, always checking her _false_ facts.” Chloe sneered, before turning away from her, smacking the reporter with her long cape. Alya’s eyes narrowed.

”Look, Chloe I know we’re not on friendly terms.. especially from you did..” Alya snarled, adjusting her glasses as she followed her down the ever darkening hall-

-..trying her best to avoid the murals that stained the walls.. the biblical paintings reimagined with Lila’s face plastered everywhere on it. 

“Uh huh?” Chloe rose an eyebrow.

”Guys..” Chat warned.

”..But I really don’t get why you’re so fucking pissed at my like this now, what the hell is your problem with me?” Alya yelled, completely ignoring the cat hero.

”Oh? This is about you now? I’m surprised you actually are asking me this instead of asking all of the better questions” Chloe rolled her eyes, “You know- like ‘ _why does Lila have a palace’? ‘Why is Lila’s distorted thoughts literally being a god_ ’?” She taunted.

” _Guys_ -“ Chat warned again, his voice raising.

”‘ _Why am I so stupid for believing someone I knew for barely a few weeks who’s lying out of her ass more than my best friend?_ ’” Chloe continued, “is it because you’re that dumb? Or you’re too afraid to know that you’re wrong-“

Alya raged, launching herself at The blonde. Chloe screamed, as the two wrestled over each other. Chat Noir watched bubbling with frustration.

” _Guys.!”_ Chat roared, he shoved the girls off each other, giving both of them cold looks. Alya was frozen solid. He just looked.. so mad. So disappointed, conflicted.

The two were wheezing for breath, Chloe’s hair was a mess and the reporter rubbed the fresh bruise on her cheek.

”I’m.. I’m sorry..” she murmured, looking at Chloe’s lost but angry face.

”Adre-“ Chloe started, before Chat pulled her up to her feet.

”Chloe- just... come here..” He said, exasperated.

Alya watched as the two huddled to a corner. She could make out some of what they were saying.

”Chloe look. I know your mad...” muffled “I am too I-I understand that.”

”You.. didn’t do anything either... I’m fine with being the bad guy anyways...” muffled “I.. I don’t care I’m still pissed at her for doing that to Marinette..”

Alya has sat up awkwardly and leaned against a wall. _The ‘Her’ is probably me. I don’t understand why though, why is Chloe suddenly on Marinette’s side? she’s ‘my’ best fri-_ Alya flinched. _No.. Marinette isn’t my best friend. Lila is.._

Lila...

She looked around, the dawning horror of this cultist cathedral finally settled in. Alya stumbled away from the wall, looking down at her feet, flyers of Lila’s grinning face plastered over it. _Had to be.. some sick joke.._

Alya pushed away her feelings desperately, as she ran after the two heroes. Goosebumps grew against her arms, as Chloe began to talk again.

”There’s these things called Cognitions, they’re just part of the palace and are harmless unless the ruler wants them to be aggressive..” The blonde’s voice was.. shaking. ”Cognitions of people are what the ruler sees or wants the, to be.. like how Audrey saw me as a puppet, heh.” 

The details seemed to a click in Alya’s head,

”Y-You were the one who spread those letters weren’t you.. that means you made Audrey Bourgeois confess on television.. the change of heart right? Which means your planning on doing the same to Lila and Marinette” Alya asked softly,

Chloe was silent. Chat turned away, avoiding eye contact.

”Chloe answer me damn it.!” Alya yelled, tears biting at the edge of her eyes. “Give me answers.!”

Chat silently pointed to a small door, Alya followed his gaze, they opened it. There was a strange feeling of relief that settled when they walked in.

”This is a safe room, it’s the stablest part of this damn place..” Chloe spat, before looking at Alya. “You’re gonna hide here until we’re done.”

The two heroes began to walk away, Alya stumbled after them, as they reached two large wooden doors, slathered in blood.

”W-what?! But I wanna help!” The reporter yelled desperately _don’t leave me alone.!_

”Too fucking bad I said so, it’s too dangerous for someone as powerless as you” She sneered, Alya burned with rage,

”But I-“ Alya started. She yelped in surprise, as she was slammed and pinned against the wall, Chloe’s mask was inches away from her face,

”You’ve caused enough fucking problems involving Lila and Marinette.!“ Chloe snarled, Alya gasped as she saw tears in the bully’s eyes “..she deserves _way_ better than you..”

The blonde dropped the reporter. Chat Noir stared at Chloe with an unclear expression. Alya couldn’t stop trembling, as Chloe’s words echoed in her mind.

”C-Chloe I’m sorr-“ she started

“Alya.. just hide in there damn it.!” Chloe yelled. Alya gulped, _she deserves way better than you she deserves way better than you she deserves way better than yo-_

She ran away to the safe room _,_ tripping through the halls as tears fell down her face.

What did she do wrong? WHAT DID SHE DO WRONG?!

Alya collapsed on the floor, she trembled, as she looked down at her own reflection from the pools of blood around her. The walls whispered her name, as multiple shadows bubbled around her.

...

“Alya.. just hide in there damn it.!” Chloe yelled. The reporter paled, before scrambling back to the direction of the safe room. _Maybe I was a bit harsh on her.._ she thought, as her stomach dropped.

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.

”Let’s go..” he said softly, as they opened the doors. 

What was once their classroom, had turned into a nave, the main room of a church. It had a large statue of Lila at the end, as cognitive versions of her classmates and unrecognizable figures shouted and praised Lila’s name.

But at the end.. wasn’t Lila. It was a priest, her loud bellowing voice shook Chloe to the core, as a she recognized it immediately. _But how? How was this possible, Lila was the ruler.. why was she here?!_

At the the church’s sanctum, standing open with her arms stretched wide, yellow eyes glowing magnificently, was Alya.

” **..and let that be a lesson.! Our goddess Lila’s glorious reign shall protect as all.!** ” Alya screamed to the crowd, as her long white cloak flapped in the wind.

”What the shit?!” She yelled, Alya’s cold golden eyes met Chloe’s.

“ **you dare interrupt our preaching?** ”

Adrien and Chloe gaped, before pulling out their weapons. Multiple cloaked shadows popped out of the ceiling, dropping behind the priest.

”How.. there can’t be two rulers at once..!?” Chloe yelled, Alya rose an eyebrow, her face twisting.

” **I’m not the ruler you seek.. as** **I’m satisfied with working under our great goddess.. I don’t need a palace as long as I have _her_.!**” Alya said, grinning madly. Chloe stumbled back. Alya.. was this desperate wasn’t she, how pathetic.

”Alya why are you doing this.?!” Adrien yelled

” **I’m doing this for my only salvation.. Lila.** ” Alya spat, before grinning “ **Obviously.. I couldn’t get anything new out of Marinette.. and I was getting no where with Ladybug.. but Lila, Lila made life fun.! She made me special! Even if what she said was completely bull.. at least I had fun in delusion** ”

”But weren’t you Rena-“ Chloe started

” **I can blame you for that you rat, if it wasn’t for you, I could still be a superhero like Ladybug.. but you just had to go after your own pettiness didn’t you..** ” Alya cut her off,

Adrien was fuming.

”You mean you abandoned your friend just for kicks?! Just for some info you knew was fake..?” He roared, his tail lashed “ _I’ll make you pay for every tear Marinette cried.!_ ”

”.. _You three opposers of the goddess of life itself: Lila... shall die by our hands.._ ” One of the shadows lurking behind Shadow Alya said, Chloe was shaking with rage, when something clicked.

”W-what.. three?” 

There was a loud cry, as a large cultist shadow dragged in the screaming body of the real Alya. _They found her.. shit.!_

”Let me go please.!” The reporter screamed, as she was thrown in front of the monsters. Alya’s shadow looked, surprised, looking at Chloe and Adrien then her doppelgänger.

“.. **tch, You may have intruded in first, but I have my sights on a different kill now..** ” The shadow bellowed, her voice echoed with three others, one a mans, one her own, and one Lilas.

Chloe quickly put two and two together, gasping in horror- 

_NONONONONONONO-_

“Alya run.!” Chloe screamed, before suddenly everything going black, as she was smashed into the ground with a loud crack, falling unconscious.

...

Alya was frozen, she watched Chloe cry out for her to run, as the blonde was lifted up into the air, and clobbered into the ground- eyes rolling back, as she fell into a deep sleep- she fell to her knees.

They were about to die, and Chloe Bourgeois- her enemy, rival, someone she despised- her last words were gonna be for her to flee.

Chat Noir screamed in horror, darting forward at the multiple monsters, desperately trying to keep them from coming any closer. There was a low deep chuckle, Alya’s head was forced to look up-

As she stared faced to face with.. herself.

”What the hell..” she said “..C-Chat we need to call for Ladybug s-she’ll fix-“

” **Ladybug? Oh..? Are we talking about Ladybug? God, that’s just the only thing you blabber on and on about, isn’t it...** ” Her double spat, before darting over and pushing Alya to the ground. “ **Why should she save you? All you’ve done is fail on her... let her down.. hurt her..** ”

Alya screamed, as the shadow picked her up by the neck, and slammed her into the podium, she felt her blood trickle down onto it.

”I don’t.. Get what you mean,..” She croaked, her vision grew foggy, as she watched Chloe’s limp body began to twitch- and Chat’s desperate rage become sloppier and sloppier.

” **You always spout about how cool Ladybug is, but your _reeaaaaal_ jealous of her too aren’t you.. That’s why you like ****Lila! Cause you think she’s just like her!** ” Her shadow said, she could feel her breath down her neck. “ **It’s all your fault that you can’t be friends with Ladybug anymore, so you hope that Lila can give you another chance..** ”

”W-What are you saying.?!” Alya screamed, the monster wearing her face scowled, before throwing her back on the ground.

” **I’m sick of being you. I’m sick of feeling ‘** ** _oh Ladybug, oh Marinette, oh Lila! Please feed me more bullshit so I can feel better about my meager and boring life so I can chase after your greatness again!’_** ” It screamed, stepping on her chest, as it leaned closer to her face.

”S-Stop it..! Stop it please.! I would never think that.!” She sobbed. Alya felt like she was suffocating, like she was swimming in nothing but grief. The reporter screamed in pain as her doppelgänger smashed a fist across her face.

Blood dropped down her forehead, as her glasses shattered.

” **Tch, even with glasses, you’re still blinded towards the truth. You’re so desperate for a ‘story’ that you purposely believe everything Lila says so you feel special..** ” 

Tears began to fall down her face, Alya screamed, desperately trying to pry away at this..this monsters hands.

_”gET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY!_ ” She yelled, before desperately trying to cover her ears.

” **You’re a horrible friend.** ”

”STOP.!”

” **You’re selfish.** ”

”YOU’RE LYING SHUT UP.!”

” ** _We_ abandoned everything for a delusional happiness. Ladybug, Marinette, Nino, the truth..**”

Everything seemed to zone in on her double. Those piercing golden eyes being the only thing separating the two from looking exactly the same. The reporter trembled.

”SHUT UP.! You don’t know anything about me.!” Alya screamed, tears falling down her face, the monster smiled.

” **Heheheh, so you’re continuing to deny me, the truth, pretend I don’t exist..** ”

”A-Alya.!” Chat Noir’s voice echoed somewhere far, she could only tremble though, as it continued.

” **Ohh but I do.. I see the truth.. and I know _everything_ that has to do with you..**” It grinned, “ **because.. I am you.. and you’re me..** ”

Alya froze, gasping for breath as it began to reach around her throat and slowly close her air pipe.

”N-No..!” She cried,

” **Yes.. say it.. say it..** ”

”Y-You’re.. you can’t..” Tears fell down Alya’s cheeks, visions of Marinette.. Ladybug.. Nino.. everyone.. it all flashed before her eyes as her shadow began to bubble, it began to flicker and grow-

“ ** _YES.. SAY IT YOU BITCH.. RELEASE ME!_** ” She roared, Alya sobbed, as her body was engulfed by the cold void of her shadow’s rising and pulsing power.

” _Y-YOU’RE.. YOU’RE NOT ME! I..I COULD NEVER BE YOU.!_ ” Alya screeched, her voice burning with pain, as she screamed her voice raw. 

She could hear her shadow cackle, before hearing it turn into a roar.

The last thing she saw before everything dark.. was her doppelgänger’s body pulse and deform, it had morphed into an unspeakable fiend.. 

It was a mass of multiple bodies, limbs and faces making up its form. It's face was gone and instead, replaced with a camera- it’s head twisted around, and she could see that on the back of it’s head, was a Fox face.

It’s body was flailed around on a bipedal body, like some fucked up centaur.

_This was her..?_

” **I am the shadow.. the true self- WITNESS ME AND THE TRUTH** ” She roared, before raising a glowing claw. The reporter screamed, as multiple grasping hands grabbed onto her body and pulled down into an abyss.

It seemed Alya was sucked into,, some kind of void her shadow created. She floated aimlessly, too tired to move.

_what.. is this.._

She could barely hear the fight going on outside.. but from the angry cursing- Alya could tell Chloe must have woken up.

The reporter flinched, she was so cold.. so very cold.. her eyes slowly opened, and found herself.. in Marinette’s room?

She looked around, she could hear Marinette’s voice.

’ _Why don’t they believe me.. why did they see the worse in me like that.. why..’_ Marinette’s voice cried. 

Alya swerved around. _Where.._

_’Why did Alya abandon me like this.. she called me jealous.. They all really just hate me..’_

_Stop it.!_ She sobbed, looking up, she saw Marinette’s body in the corner, trembling, and shedding messy red tears.

_’This school is a prison.. I should just..!’_ Her best friend cried

Alya fell to her knees, _Please.. just stop it.._ she begged, as grief overtook her.

Then everything changed, she found herself falling down the steps at school. She looked up, still bleeding- it was Ninos voice that haunted her this time..

’ _I need to support Alya.. but.. but Marinette has been my friend for forever.. I don’t know what to do..!_ ’ His voice cried, she could see his flickering figure crying on the steps

”P-Please I don’t want to see this.!” Alya cried, as she covered her eyes, before she was overwhelmed by another voice, it was.. her own.

’ _of course you don’t.. you never do..’_

_”_ stop it..!”

’ _don’t you get it..? We’re horrible.’_

Alya flinched, nails stabbing into her bloody face.

”Get away from me please.. I can’t stand it..” she whimpered.

” _LISTEN TO ME._ ”

Alya gasped, as she was suddenly dragged to her feet.

”H-Huh.?”

The reporter felt her hands forced off her eyes, she stared in horror at her double.

” **OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES IDIOT** ” She yelled, voice echoing through Alya’s entire mind, as suddenly a wave of heat consumed the both of them.

The reporter’s eyes snapped open- a wall of fire blasted into the side of her shadow, releasing her- as she fell onto the floor.

Alya looked up to see Chloe’s trembling form.

”C-Chloe..?” She coughed, 

“I said open up your eyes idiot.! Or have you become deaf too?” The blonde yelled, before ripping off her mask again “Mellona!”   
  


Her persona flew towards her, picking the reporter up and darting off the way of the shadow’s claw. Alya gasped as she stumbled to Chloe’s feet. She stared at her

”Get up. We’re solving this together because now this is both of our problem..” Chloe spat, before heaving Alya to her feet. Mellona began to wrestle against the dark being.

Both screeched in agony as they threw blows against each other, a gust of wind slammed into all of them as she watched her shadow tear down Chloe’s persona with a dark blast of magic.

She watched as Chloe howled in pain as her persona was slammed down into the ground, her mask solidifying back to her face as it disappeared, the blonde looked at her, blood tricking down her cheeks

”W-Well? Do something?” She said, spitting blood

”What the hell am I supposed to do?! I’m powerless against that thing!” Alya yelled, her hands shaking

”That thing is _you_ dumbass!” Chloe snapped “there’s gotta be something you can do!”

”Where the hell is Chat Noir?” She asked, Chloe pointed up. She followed her gaze to see the cat hero chased around the ceiling by shadows.

”Okay okay okay.. uh uh..” Alya swerved around, “I’m gonna try and talk to the shadow..”

There was a loud slam, Mellona flew out and shielded another blow from the boss.

”S-Sure.. why don’t we get a cup of tea while we’re out it..” Chloe winced “..this monster is a real fucking pain in the ass..!”

”Yeah.. I know- it is me after all..” Alya chuckled, before looking up weakly “I’ve been.. such an asshole haven’t I..?”

”W-Wait We’re having an actual heart to heart moment?” The blonde asked weakly, before quickly fixing her hair “If so, then _Yeah_! You have been a real asshole to Marinette..”

”I get that..” Alya winced, “I really don’t have any excuse except insecurities..”

”No one does..” The blonde said.

The monster roared in pain, the two girls swerved around to see the shadow clutching its head madly.

” **W-What the hell.?!** ”

_It’s.. reacting?_ She thought, Alya kept going.

”I really was blind.. I didn’t want to be wrong about my choices with Lila so I kept pushing forward, expecting everything to work out..” She confessed “I was scared and made a mistake.. but I kept denying it”

” **STOP.!** ”

Chloe looked up, Mellona pushed forward- pinning the monster to the wall- the force was so strong it shattered multiple stained glass windows.

Alya nodded to her, slowly limping over to the monster. She could feel it’s power pulsing before her. She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes weakly.

”We weren’t good to our friends.. I was dumb- and secretly you.. I.. _we_ suffered because of it” Alya said softly, tears falling down her face “I.. I get that now, you were right”

” **Y-YOU CANT JUST ACCEPT ME LIKE THAT.. YOU.. WE..** ” Alya’s shadow gave on last roar, the room shook as it lashed out. Chloe winced, as the nave began to creak and crumble.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir’s voice rang out of the chaos. They looked up, seeing the cat hero slam his hand into the falling ceiling. Alya yelped in surprise, as Chloe had charged forward and pushed her out of the way of a collapsing pillar.

The reporter winced as the two girls held each other tightly, the building falling around them.

Alya’s shadow gave one last screech, before they were all over taken by a cloud of dust.

When it finally cleared, the reporter looked up to see her shadow, finding it in human form, surrounded by the collateral damage.

” **D-Damn.. it..** ” It said, before chuckling “ **Goddess Lila is gonna be pissed at all of you for ruining her best priest...** ”

“We’re counting on it” Chat Noir said, “where is she?”

The shadow coughed weakly, before pointing at the statue of Lila. The three gasped to see that it had fallen off it’s spot, revealing a hole.

” **In there..** ” The Shadow said, before looking up at Alya expectantly.

”I’m sorry I denied you and so many people for so long” She said dryly “but I get it.. this is just how things are, right? Even if I think you suck, you’re still me huh”

” **Jeez.. you’re weird.** ” She chuckled, Alya winced, as it’s form began to burn a bright blue, “ **You better apologize to Marinette, or I’ll make you regret it**!”

Alya opened her eyes, as her shadow’s glowing form split apart into flames, and washed over her.

_I am thou.. thou art I, we can finally make things right._

_No matter what truth we find, let us bring it into light_

“Of course _.. Veritas”_ Alya said, turning to Chloe and Chat. The flames flickered off of her, as a new outfit laid on her, along with a smooth orange mask- that covered almost her entire face.

A long fluffy tail was clipped on one of the many brown leather belts that looped around her hips, with the edition of the long dark cape and thigh high boots, she looked like a real rogue from a fantasy verse.

She stood with her heroes in a sea of flames, Alya had never felt more alive.

Rena Rogue was a blessing, she could never forget her time as the fox miraculous holder- but now.. this was her power, from herself.

She couldn’t back down now, neither here or in real life. 

“I’ll help in whatever way I can” Alya said “To take Lila down..”

* * *

  
Alya’s shadow form, I had a lot of fun with this because I love monster designs

Pretty Silent Hill-y if you ask me but I’m proud of it

PLUS

Alya’s person outfit, or at least a demo version of it (haven’t thought of what the persona looks like sorry!)

Very dnd inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Roman mythology, Veritas, meaning truth, is the goddess of truth- and also a daughter of Saturn.
> 
> We out here going super Persona 4  
> Shadow Alya was just basically my way of doing Alya Salt tbh, very fun
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you guys for your support!


	12. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya takes a step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Chloe this chapter sorry y’all

Alya smiled, as she stood in a field of crackling fire. Her vision began to blur, body sore and her heart aching.

The reporter fell to her knees, _so tired.._. She looked up to see Chloe’s soft and sympathetic expression. Alya smiled weakly, chuckling as tears fell down her face, before suddenly blacking out. _Mari.._

...

Alya fell to the floor, her clothes replaced with her normal flannel jacket as the reporter drifted asleep.

Chloe picked her up bridal style.

”We need to go.” The blonde softly said

”What about the Palace?” Adrien asked “I don’t think that hole is gonna stay like that” he pointed at the hole in the ground.

Chloe sighed, while she felt useless for not being able to protect the reporter and Adrien.. she was still content with their progress- _..but this really was the best case scenario.._ She thought 

”We’ll steal the treasure later, we can’t leave Alya here.” She decided, trying her best not to sound scared. Adrien nodded.

”Okay, let’s call Ladybug.”

...

Marinette was laying peacefully on top of the building. It was... around 2 am. Pretty early, but she could remember some days that she didn’t sleep entirely. 

It was nice though.. the complete silence was comforting. She brought out a blanket around thirty minutes prior, and laid quietly, the clouds dusting across the sky, as she admired the twinkling stars beneath.

She felt her yoyo buzz. Opening it up, she read some texts

**Chat Noir** : We Got into Some Issues, Fortunately we Solved it, but We’re gonna Need to Come Another Night

Marinette pulled herself up, ignoring the pain in her palm

**Ladybug** : Are you okay?

**Chat Noir** : _I’m_ okay, I’m Not Sure about Chloe and

**Chat Noir** : Oh Yeah

**Chat Noir** : You should Come And see This

Her eyes widened, as she immediately took off. The cold Paris air rustled her hair. _Great, first she knows she has a palace, Lila’s hasn’t even been destroyed yet, and apparently there’s a third person?_

She swung in front of the school, just in time to see her partners walking out,

Chat seemed fine, some dust and grime on his face, apparently they had to do some collateral damage, but he had already recharged before she got there.

Chloe looking a little worse, some scratches on her cheeks plus outfit- and her hair was let down. Still though, she carried herself with a sense of confidence that was almost comforting. But what shocked her the most was who she was caring.

”A-Alya?” She exclaimed. _How?! How did she get here!?_

Her bes-.. Ex-best friend looked wrecked. Her glasses shattered and blood dripping down her face, clothes ripped and bruises all over, however they seemed to be fading already..

”Shh” Chat hushed, putting a finger to his mouth “She’ll be fine, I don’t think her glasses will fix, but I think sense all of this happened in the palace, most of her wounds won’t show up.”

”H-How did this happen?!” She said, the group had settled on the grass, letting Alya sleep for a bit. The reporter snored softly in Ladybug’s lap.

”She followed us in, apparently she was there during my awakening, and she got snoopy as usual.” Chloe said bitterly “We ran into her when she almost got killed.. then we.. had some conflict over someone at her school..”

”Conflict over Who?” Marinette asked. _Probably Lila or something.._

“You know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng” 

If she had a cup of water, this would be the moment where she would spit it out and have to make up some excuse on why.

”O-Oh?” She squeaked. _A-About me? What about me?_

“Me and Cesaire got into a small fight, I won’t lie, She was being an asshole-“ Chloe said, somehow sounding a little proud “but.. I basically told Alya that Marinette deserved better than her and that she was an idiot, it’s hard to explain.”

Marinette rose her eyebrows. _Chloe.._ she voiced in her mind, touched, before shaking her head.

”W-Why is that? I’m sure Alya had her reasons for whatever reasons,, a-after all I heard those two are best friends-“ Marinette said, hardly containing the fear in her voice. 

”Not.. recently- tch.. Alya abandoned her a while back, for some girl named Lila Rossi, yknow.. Volpina? One of the palace rulers?” Chloe continued, with a scowl “..dumbass reporter doesn’t..even..” she mumbled

Marinette could see the hurt in Chloe’s eyes,

“Alya apparently knew she was lying about everything in the back of her kind, but kept denying it because of her own insecurities.. All while hating what she was doing as well and denying that too.” Chat said, ear flicking as he stared at Chloe and her. “Maybe some Negative Self reflection, I’m still not sure, was running for my life”

_W-What?_ She stared down at her friend in her lap. _Alya felt this way?_

_’Jeez Marinette stop being so jealous.!’_ Alya’s words echoed through her head

”Apparently, I don’t know, I was knocked out mostly when we encountered her shadow..” The blonde said, fumbling with her long hair. Marinette’s jaw went slack. “Totally deserved that sucker punch to the face though..”

”A-Alya’s shadow?!” She yelped

That woke the reporter up.

”H-Hgh?! T-The fuck?” She sputtered. Marinette squeaked, pushing away from the girl in her lap. “L-Ladybug..? Ah shit I fell asleep..”

Alya squinted at all of them for a few seconds before putting a hand to her face, and looking at the blood that was left on her fingers.

”D-damn it my glasses broke.!”

“Yeah, your Shadow clobbered you in the face” Chat said with a small smirk “Do you have any extras at home?”

Alya groaned in pain, holding her head as she sat up.

”Ehhh yeah..? ..but this still sucks..” She muttered before looking at Marinette. The ladybug hero trembled in her spot. This was too much.

’ _jealous’_

Too much.

’ _liar_ ’

Too much.! She quickly steadied her breathing as much as she could, trying to put her thoughts back into the present.

Because of them, they put Alya into even more danger, maybe even more so than Rena Rouge- what if Alya told Lila about- she pushed it down again.

”..Hey Alya-“ Marinette greeted, trying to steady her voice

”I’m sorry.” 

Marinette blinked. _Huh?_ The reporter hung her head low, almost bowing a bit.

”I’m sorry for putting so much stress on you Ladybug, I.. I made a lot of mistakes involving my awe of you, I hurt my best friend so much and I made a lot of false accusations because..” Alya said, face twisting “..because I felt sick about myself and I wanted to feel special again..”

She was frozen. _What.. what the hell happened in the palace.._

”T-Thank you Alya.. but you don’t need to apologiz-“ Marinette said weakly, expecting the reporter to do an ‘okay thanks!’, but Alya instead grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking

”But I do.!” Alya cried “I hurt and abandoned my best friend! I fought Chloe because she was saying the truth.! My literal doppelgänger turned into a freaky symbolic monster and everything because of my shittiness.!”

Her head hung low.

”I wanna get better, I promised that- I really _don’t_ deserve Marinette’s friendship.. but I _do_ wanna get better.. and to start, I wanted to apologize to you for everything I’ve done..” 

Marinette’s hands trembled, mind racing.

She.. She couldn’t just forgive Alya like this.. she still did horrible things in her ignorance, _god it was easier to just hate people.. but.._ she took in a deep breath. Things wouldn’t be the same.. would it.. 

She wished it didn’t hurt so much to want to be friends with Alya again. She did. She wanted to be friends so bad. But the betrayal still hurt, and it hurt even more now that it had to do with both _Ladybug_ and _Marinette_.

”Alya” Marinette croaked, straightening up as best she could. “I.. I’m proud of you that you’ve realized this- as self improvement is great.., and I know it must be hard..”

The reporter smiled weakly, face filling with tears.

  
  
“and I know who Marinette is.. and your relationship with her.. so I think you should talk to her about this..” Marinette said carefully _I need time_ “..I don’t know if she’ll forgive you or not, but it’s a step forward, right?” 

_it was.._ she told herself, it took everything in her power to not cry. 

”Absolutely..! I want to make this right with her.. Marinette is honestly an angel and deserves better.. but she’s honestly great.. and I hope I can just fix this..” Alya said, holding her hero’s hands tightly. 

_This would take time.._ she thought _but.. I want to be her friend again too.._

Marinette glanced at Chloe’s soft expression, _she looked happy_ , she thought- as the moon illuminated the group of heroes. Huh, she had never seen Chloe with her hair down before.

”Right.. so what about Alya’s shadow?” She picked up again- as the three began to excitedly talk in vivid detail about their escapades in the cultist dungeon- Alya’s new persona- what they should do next

She smiled, as playful banter filled her ears when Chloe complained about her ruined hair.

It almost distracted Marinette from her sinking heart and the fear that she could feel itching at the back of her throat. _Tomorrow.. tomorrow is another day_ she told herself. _How Alya apologizes to Ladybug could be different to how she apologizes to Marinette.._

It really hurt to wear Ladybug’s mask sometimes.. it really did. Some days, she’d feel like she was an imposter in a hero’s skin, sometimes she’d feel proud of her job as a hero. Where she’d look out at the quiet city and smile with certainty..

Where the lines between Ladybug and Marinette could blur...

Those times got less frequent..

_Ten days before the end of the month.. not enough time.._

...

”Hey Chloe.” Alya said awkwardly. This morning had been rough, her wounds were mostly healed, aside from a few scrapes and bruises on her arms- but she was tired beyond belief. 

As for Chloe, the Bourgeois Bitch looked completely fine. As if nothing happened the night before. _How the hell does she do that_ Alya asked herself.

The two met each other in the hallway. Chloe glanced at Sabrina who was down the hall, making a ‘go ahead’ hand motion before turning to the reporter.

”Hey.” She responded dryly.

”I’m gonna.. try and apologize to Marinette today.” Alya said.. as she carefully adjusted her glasses.

”Good for you.” Chloe deadpanned,

”D-don’t you have anything else to say?!” The reporter exclaimed, the blonde rolled her eyes.

”God, do you want a whole ass pep talk?” She asked, “How’s this: if you hurt Marinette even more than you already have, I’ll drag you to fucking hell?”

”That really doesn’t help..” Alya said, narrowing her eyes. Chloe crossed her arms.

”Tch.. Just be honest then, be humble or something, whatever- and if you say anything about that stuff from last night, I’ll kill you with my bare hands..” She hissed, before the sound of a creaking door alerted both of them. 

Marinette stood in front of them, bandaged hand still shaking a bit. Alya looked up at Chloe nervously before speaking.

”Hey Girl, you get any sleep last night?” Alya greeted, as casually as possible. _It won’t be like before.._ she reminded herself coldly _I still did what I did but I need to make this right.._ “..can we talk?”

_”_ I’ll distract the class, you go ahead.” Chloe whispered, before moving into the classroom. When did that girl get so.. no- nice didn’t fit, maybe considerate at best.. Alya turned back to Marinette.

“Yeah.. uh, yeah let’s talk- That’d be nice..” Marinette said weakly. The two girls shuffled away from the classroom, before finding a quiet corner.

”If.. if this is about Lila, I.. I swear I didn’t lie..-“ Marinette started, eyes darting around. Alya looked at her softly, taking a deep breath _I did this.. I caused this rift.._

”Well, it _is_ about Lila” She said calmly “but.. not for what you think..”

The designer looked up slightly. Alya suppressed a choking sound. When did Marinette look so.. dead.? When had she grown so clouded into her delusion that she couldn’t see this truth.

She breathed in, _face it Cesaire.. face it_

”I uh.. I wanted to say I’m sorry for.. shit.. a lot of things and- everything I say; I want you to promise me you won’t be sorry for any of it okay?” Alya said sternly, Marinette stared at her before nodding.

”I- Okay? Alya what’s going on-”

” _Please_ \- promise me you won’t apologize Marinette, because I fucked up and this was entirely my fault” She said, her voice beginning to shake.

”I..” Marinette squeaked, before nodding “I promise I won’t apologize for anything you say..”

Alya felt tears fill her eyes, she took in a deep breath

”I’m sorry for not believing you _Mari_ ,” the nickname felt bitter on her tongue “I‘m sorry for being jealous, for being so stuck up my own ass that I ignored _everything_ that meant something in my life b-because I was desperate for something that.. I knew meant nothing in the end..”

”Oh Alya.. I.. I’m so-” Marinette started.

” _Please_ , please don’t apologize.. this isn’t your fault..” she said, the girl’s eyes widened “I wanna be a better to.. no- _for_ you Mari.. I wanna make up for my shittiness so bad.. you’re an angel, you didn’t deserve what I did to you..” Alya sobbed weakly, 

She sniffed, looking at Marinette’s red face.

“..You deserve all of happiness in the world and I say that with every truth in my heart..” The reporter said, smiling as tears fell down her face relentlessly.

Marinette hesitantly took Alya’s hands. _Please.. please.. you didn’t deserve the pain I put onto you.._

”I.. I don’t deserve your forgiveness” She softly said, burrowing her head in her the girl’s shoulder “But.. I wanted you to know that.. no matter if you hate me for forever more.. I still love you Mari.. so so much..”

Tears stained the designer’s clothes, as Alya trembled under Marinette’s soft touch.

”Not yet..” Marinette said weakly, the reporter could feel her crying “I can’t except it.. not yet.. it still hurts, so much.. but thank you for saying this to me.. I want to be friends again so bad.. you meant so much to me Alya..”

Alya choked back another sob, her friend was always so gentle. Always so kind.. why. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve Marinette..

She could feel the pounding voices of Veritas and her own shadow’s commanding voice tugging her heart

”I’m okay with that..” she said, before hardening “I’ll.. do everything I can to fix this Mari.. never to what it was before.. I can’t do that.. not after what I did.. I don’t even know if I deserve the chance to try fixing this between us.. but..”

Alya’s grip hardened on her friend. A sense of resolve burning within her. She could feel Veritas roaring inside her,

”Whatever happens, I’ll face it.. I won’t loose track ever again, I promise..” Marinette petted through her friend’s hair, smiling softly, as tears fell down her face. 

”It won’t be like before, it can’t, that’s your fault.” She whispered, her soft voice melting everything away “I’m gonna need space for a while, but _thank you.. thank you Alya.._ ”

...

At lunch, Chloe looked up to see Alya still sitting with.. Lila. Holding her phone excitedly as Lila blabbered on and on. Her eyes narrowed. _Damn it that little.._

_”_ Hang out Lila! I gotta check in with my big sister, she said she was taking care of my little sisters and I really don’t trust her with that haha!” Alya laughed, stepping away from the table.

Chloe’s eyes widened as she felt her own phone buzz. Cautiously, she waited for when Alya sat back down to open it, finding.. a text from Alya.

**Glassesbitch** : Hey, I wanted to say thanks for today and yesterday. I’m not friends with Marinette again, she said she needed space but it’s still better than me hurting her for my own selfishness

**Glassesbitch** : Here, this is from today, like right now, when I was sitting

**Glassesbitch** : [video]

**Glassesbitch** : something else I’m compiled

The blonde’s eyes darted around slightly, 

“Sabrina I’ve gotta go to the restroom, could you watch our stuff?” She asked, Sabrina nodded 

“Email the video to me when your done..” Her friend whispered with a shy smile. Chloe smiled, before quickly shuffling to the bathrooms.

Quietly, she turned on the video, it was simply a recording of a long drawn out conversation between the reporter and Lila. It was hilarious to hear how fake Lila’s voice was, but it was more exciting to hear Alya’s equally fake excitement.

The girl was drawing Lila’s fake words out like a ticket booth. So many. So many lies. With fake dates, events, everything. All in a single video. Chloe grinned. This would do wonderfully on a police report.

**Glassesbitch** : Hi I saw you read the message, it took a while to make it, cause I didn’t record as much as Sabrina did

**Glassesbitch** : but anyways, not everything in it is Rossi, a lot is footage I scrapped together of some people she said she was friends with saying literally not doing what Lila said they were doing with her at the time

**Glassesbitch** : or something, idk it’s hard to explain, I just

**Chloe <3**: This doesn’t make us even.

There was a pause.

**Glassesbitch** : I know that,

**Glassesbitch** : Chloe, I know I’m literally in no position to say this, and I literally thought you were the devil incarnate before yesterday night

**Chloe <3**: Hah

**Glassesbitch** : sshut up immtypinf 

Chloe smiled

**Glassesbitch** : but anyways, thank you for giving me a second chance Chloe

Her smile dropped, a cold feeling of almost deja vu washing over her. A cackling queen of wasps. Of miracles. Of fear. She took in a deep breath

**Chloe <3**: sure

She quickly left the bathrooms, silently changing the girl’s contact name to Alya.

...

_The security measures did seem extreme, but they really were keeping hold of a monster here. Layers of steel, cement, and locks- dozens of security guards paced around, as prisoners cowered in their cells, watching her get pulled down the hall._

_Solitary confinement, bars, locks, locks on locks- everything possible to keep her in._

_The warden strapped her to the cold thick chair, before shuffling out of the deeply secure room._

_Marinette’s dull golden eyes stared up, her arms tied together in a straight jacket and her mouth locked shut by a plastic mask. A chain ball strapped to her foot. All while covered in black chains._

_Security cameras all faced towards her, along with a variety of weapons._

_Truely, she thought, this was the perfect cell for the monstrosity that was she. It was more of an asylum then anything really, but someone as insane as her deserved it._

_Behind the glass, she could her a voice call on a small speaker._

_”Prisoner Marinette” The head scientist called out, her dark curly hair with red tips casting a familiar sight. The cognition fixed her red glasses “My name is Dr Cesaire, I’ll be watching you today, it’s a pleasure to meet you..” they greeted_

_”..”_

_”..heh, I figured you’d be silent.. to be honest though, I don’t think you’re guilty” The doctor smiled sympathetically. The prisoner looked up with an intrigued stare_

_She could feel some of the chains that held her down- loosening and snapping. Many had in the recent days but.. it didn’t matter..did it._

_Marinette was silent, she looked downward. The prisoner nodded quietly, before wincing. she could practically feel the voices return to her mind._

_Liar. How could Marinette do this. Expelled. Monster. Die._

_The palace walls shrieked at her pain. She created this, this was her paradise and what she deserved. The prisoner sat in silence. Waiting. Waiting waiting.  
_

_Well then, Fix me she dared. Fix me Bourgeois. Let’s see what happens when your beloved Ladybug crumpled to her knees in the face of the truth.  
_

_Beloved.._

_Shadow Marinette smiled weakly, the chattering of voices fueling her madness._

_Lets see your resolve now.._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANJ YOU FOR THE SUPPORT LAST CHAPTER!  
> Also art at the end, got excited and felt like I needed to draw something.
> 
> Y’all were really respectful with the Alya salt last chapter and I really appreciate it thank y’all!  
> I just wanted to write a bit more on my reasonings on how I wrote Alya, I used the answer for a comment last chapter but I just wanted to go with a more depthy(?) Alya, seriously they’re kiddos they’re gonna make poor judgement but they aren’t dumb-  
> So I completely kicked out the “Alya didn’t know she was lied to even though her best friend was pushing the truth in her face and rages over it when she finds out and immediately becomes best friends with Mari again” cause I didn’t like it, it’s not bad, but I’m the one writing my fic so I’m not letting it in  
> I tried a more “Alya feels like she disappointed Ladybug and because Marinette is so much Ladybug- she feels small in comparison to both. So when Lila appears and makes Alya feel special again, she lashes out in her own self reflecting against Mari”  
> if that makes sense  
> did I do good? you decide? I’m not the best writer but that was my intention  
> AAAANYWAYS NEW CHAPTER AMENDS HERE WE GO THIS WAS TOUGH TO WRITE FOR REASONS YOU KNOW WHY


	13. Godhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False Godhood

  
  


“Seriously. I’m gonna smack Lila with an umbrella..” Alix groaned, as the group walked down the steps

”Why _specifically_ an umbrella?” Max, who joined the Piss On Lila’s Grave group not too long after the cards, asked.

”It’s Complicated.” The short girl huffed

”I think it’s better than we focus on getting more of our classmates on our side, it’s better that we _all_ just know Lila is speaking bullshit instead of actually bullying her, so then we’re not hypocrites.” Juleka muttered carefully “Because if those cards were real-“

”There’s a 75% chance they are”

”-then we don’t know who’ll get hurt by the cold hard truth..”

The blonde was ignoring the group mostly, but when they asked for her opinion she just shrugged and said to keep it on the down low, before giving them a few pointer ideas. Sabrina helped organized them a bit more, but had left a while before everyone else.

Chloe texted Alya silently, slinking around the school.

**Chloe <3:** thanks for the video, I showed it to my Piss on Lila group, it’ll be useful to help turn other people against Lila

 **Alya:** Piss on Lila Group?

 **Alya:** W W WAIT IS RHERE MORE PERSONA USDERS?

 **Chloe <3:** No? I just convinced some people that Lila was lying, Alix came up with the name blame that shortie

 **Alya:** I see, so it’s just us then.

Mellona warmed her with comfort 

**Chloe <3:** Yeah, it makes things a little complicated, I’m still sore from yesterday, but we’re running out of time with Lila’s palace, we have to deal with Marinette’s as well.

 **Alya:** right.

 **Alya:** I.. I don’t think I’m allowed to ask why Marinette has a palace.. but should I know by now?

  
She took a deep breath. Part of her wanted to crush the little reporter so bad.. but..

**Chloe <3:** no, you’re allowed to know, it’s vital intel anyways.

 **Chloe <3:** She confessed to me that she felt trapped at school, like she had no where to turn, she called the school her prison. She was really fucked up by it.

 **Alya:** When was this?

 **Chloe <3:** The night before I sent those cards 

**Alya:** WWEKJDFJD WHAT

 **Alya:** tHE NIGHT BEFORE

 **Alya:** bbbut w hat if it wasn’t Marinette? What if it was just a coincidence

Chloe bit back her self doubt, as she stood alone behind the school. 

**Chloe <3:** I trust my judgement that’s all.

”Hey Chloe!” a voice perked up beside her. _Shit shit_ She quickly typed one last message.

**Chloe <3:** Tntite inn frnt of school

Chloe shut off her phone, as she turned around to see..

”Lila.” She greeted, venom dripping from her voice “You don’t get to use that fake voice on me you bitch.”

The Italian girl’s eyes narrowed.

”Oh, so I see you haven’t sided with me yet Bourgeois..” Lila said bitterly, _there she is. The true Lila._ _”_ I don’t know what kind of shit you’re trying to pull here.. but I’m not going to let this slide..”

”You’re open to try” Chloe smirked. Lila grimaced, before grinning mischievously.

”..Say who were you texting?” She asked sweetly. Chloe didn’t flinch.

”Sabrina.” She shoved her phone in her purse. Lila nodded

”You know, me and Sabrina are friends..” _Bitch don’t you act like ‘that’ didn’t happen_ “So I don’t think she’d mind if I-“

Lila lunged towards Chloe’s purse. _Shit, at least she’s upfront_ the blonde grind _finally.._

Quickly, she cracked her elbow upwards into Lila’s exposed stomach. Lila shouted in pain, but continuing to push forward. The girl reached out and attempted to deck Chloe in the face,

She was faster though,

”You’ve never been extraordinary at fighting, you’ve only thought yourself to be clever” Chloe spat, Queen B and Mellona prepared her for this.

She blocked the attack with her arms, and stepped to the side, Chloe quickly shoved the unbalanced Italian to the ground.

” _Cazzo_.. I’ll get you expelled for that..!” Lila screamed, scrawling back to her feet. Chloe huffed, casually leaned against the wall.

”Yeah? Then I’ll just say you fell due to your arthritis and say I made fun of you for it. They’ll believe that more.” She said, raising an eyebrow, Lila burned with rage. “ _Ciao_ Lila” She smirked, before smugly strutting away.

When the queen bee left Lila’s view, she burst into a sprint, running as far away as possible from the school. Fear finally overtaking her. _OH FUCK HOW DID I DO THAT._

She kept running. Chloe found herself at a skating ring when she couldn’t breath anymore..

Tiredly, she leaned against the wall and began to text again.

**Chloe <3:** Adrien we need to destroy that palace like today jfc 

**Adrien:** Are you okay?

 **Chloe <3:** I think Lila’s getting desperate, grab LB just in case for back up when we’re ready

”Strange.” A voice cut through her thoughts. Chloe screamed, snapping around to see.. uhhh....

”Kakemi..?” She tried. The fencer rolled her eyes

” _Kagami_.” She corrected, Chloe was about to open her mouth before she was cut off, “Why are you texting Adrien.”

”Business duh, none of yours specifically.” Chloe said, narrowing her eyes. She slid her phone back into her pocket.

”It does if it involves Adrien.” Kagami said grimly. 

”Fucking.. _hinata thirsting for naruto looking ass.._ ” she mumbled. The Japanese girl rose an eyebrow

”What was that?” 

”Forget it, what are you doing here?” Chloe sneered. Kagami glared

”I refuse to answer that, because although you still hesitate to destroy Lila Rossi, I wouldn’t hesitate breaking your knees right now if you answer my question.” She spat.

The blonde shrunk. _What the fuck why is she so fucking scary why-_

”I- what.. uh-“ She sputtered out. Kagami shook her head.

”As I thought, you lack anything Adrien said about you.” Kagami said, facing coming closer to Chloe’s “It will be easy to steal my target away from you..”

” _Target_? Tch, whatever you’re ridiculous- You know if you _respected my personal space_ , I would tell you what I’m texting Adrien about..” She warned, the fencer slowly sunk away from her face “That’s better, now I was just texting Adrikins about Lila’s fresh scoop of bullshit today, are you happy?”

Kagami glared at the nick name.

”And you have no intention of going after Adrien, correct?” She asked.

”Jeez.. I knew you were after him.. didn’t know it was like this though.. this just fucked my view on a lot of anime I have watched oh shit..” Chloe said softly, _Homura looking ass_ she thought before straightening up again “Right then, what are you doing here?”

”I ice skate here.” Kagami said.

”Oh yeah, I forgot, my daddy was talking about this place.. said it was shit so I never came.” She said off handedly “Tch, I forgot you had a schedule that could rival Adrien..”

A silence took over them again.

”Well? Are you gonna leave me alone?” Chloe snapped. Kagami looked down at her with cold eyes.

”Why are you here?” She asked

The blonde bit her lip, sitting down on the curb. 

”Had a tussle with Lila Rossi. She accused me of writing some _hah-_ dumb letter to her that basically told her that they were going to expose all of her lies! How ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe said smugly, _now leave me alone_

“Even though you did make them?” _Fuck_

”I didn’t.” She said quickly. Kagami stared emotionlessly, before.. sitting next to Chloe.

”Adrien talked to me about Lila Rossi. How she dishonored.. Marinette’s name.” Kagami said calmly, looking at Chloe “I always thought Adrien would take this chance to save her. To finally just stop the dancing around- to stop pulling the knots in my heart.. But I seem to have overestimated him.”

Chloe leaned on her knee curiously as Kagami continued. 

”He kept talking about how nervous he was but how he was staying on this ‘high road’. It was utterly foolish.” She said, Chloe snorted. _Surprised to see someone like her spilling her feelings to me.._

Flashes of Miracle Queen flickered across her eyes.

”I have tried to support him, but he’d still bring Marinette in..” Kagami sourly said “We would fence, or go on a date, but she’d be there. She wasn’t getting in the way, not intentionally-“

”But it’d still bother you?” Chloe asked. The Japanese girl nodded. _God what am I doing right now_ “She’d be doing nothing, but she’d still distract him the whole while through, happier than you’ve ever seen him, and you’d stand there.. torn?”

There was a silence.

”I seem to have underestimated you..” Kagami said, Chloe could catch the tiniest smile on the fencer’s lips “I thought you were like the yokai from my mother’s old tales. Demons. Deceivers.” 

”Thanks” She sneered. Kagami grew serious again.

”Why are you doing this? This whole letter thing.” She asked. Chloe thought for a moment, _why was she.._

_‘”It just. it just feels like the school that I love so much.. is my prison..” Marinette sobbed, gripping her hands tightly to Chloe’s shirt, trembling like a child.’  
_

She winced.

”..Well, as said before, I’m _not_ doing this. But if I was- I guess it’d be for..” 

”Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Chloe fell into a coughing fit.

”W-WhAT.. N-N NO ITS NOT FOR.. ITS..!” Chloe stumbled to her feet, she hadn’t realized how red she got _what’s happening with me..!?_ “I-It’s.. it’s because I hate Lila..! A-and because Mari- I mean Dupain-Cheng’s too much of a wimp to stand up for herself..! I’ve got to protect my hive after a-“

She shoved her mouth closed. _What am I saying.?!_ Chloe turned to look at Kagami’s slightly surprised expression

”I-I haven’t stopped my pursuit on Adrien or anything..! You better get your grubby hands off him.!” She spat, angerily “W-With all of your weird ‘target’ business..” Kagami blinked, before chuckling a bit

”It seems we have become rivals again.” She said blankly. 

”W-Huh?” Chloe sputtered out as Kagami stood up.

”A friend of mine, heh, even a love rival at some point- gave me the advice to change my target.” She said “So I have.”

The two girls stared at each other, 

“Whether you realize who our shared target is doesn’t matter to me, it’ll just give me a better lead.” Kagami smirked. Chloe could swear she’s seen this character in an anime before-

“H-Huh?”

“I wish you luck Bourgeois, with whatever you’re _not_ doing.” She deadpanned, before raising an eyebrow “..that was a joke.”

”Right..” she lowered her gaze. The Japanese girl nodded

As if perfectly timed, Kagami’s car rolled up.

”Sayonara Chloe Bourgeois” She said, before swiftly leaving the blushing blonde behind. Eventually, Chloe walked home, questions swimming around in her mind.

_What the fuck happened today.?! Damn you Fencer Girl.. you make everything more complicated.!_

...

Chloe quickly skittered towards the school. She was anxious. They had wasted enough time. She stood in front of the gate doors, waiting nervously. Besides.. she had other things on her mind too..

Alya had arrived first, looking hopped up on caffeine. They awkwardly greeted each other, waiting around the school. Eventually, Adrien and Ladybug had arrived.

”I’ll join you guys this time, it’s nice that we have another person helping out, but..” Ladybug said cautiously “we need to be extra careful”

”Understood Ladybug! I won’t let you guys down I swear.” Alya said. There was a sad smile of Ladybug’s face. 

Meanwhile, Chloe was still completely dazed from her afternoon. _Shared.. targets? She knew Adrien talked about how Kagami always called her crushes her targets.. but.. shared? The hell? What does that mean?_

“-Chloe?” Ladybug’s voice cut through her thoughts.

”E-Eh?”

”Oh dang, I called your name like ten times Chlo, then my lady says it once and you’re all alert. I’m _feline_ so sad.” Adrien fake whined, before giving her a friendly wink “Guess I have some com _purr_ tition”

”Don’t make those jokes at a time like this..” Chloe snapped, desperately trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. “C-Can we just go into the palace now? I really wanna fuck up Lila right now..”

The group looked at each other hesitantly, before nodding.

In a matter of minutes, they entered the palace. Alya was finally checking out her new duds, apparently really excited with the pockets. 

”I didn’t even notice my outfit changed to be honest..” The reporter said, checking out the fluffy tail that trailed behind her “It doesn’t move like Rena Rouge’s, I guess it’s just an accessory?” She mumbled.

”I actually didn’t notice my outfit either until I detransformed.” Chloe admitted, as the four paced through the.. oh fuck.

The palace before looked really fucked up. But now.. it had somehow gotten worse.

”This is.. not how we left it..?” Alya croaked,

The palace’s white walls had been almost burned and charred off. Bubbling under it was a layer of churning flesh and blood. Scrawled on every area possible were posters, magazine covers, murals that had Lila’s smiling face on it.

”That bitch..” Chloe gritted her teeth, as she tore a poster apart “Come on, let’s make our way to the old church part, hopefully that whole is still- oh fucking damn it..”

As the group turned a corner, they were faced with a long tight hallway full of shadows.

”We are most definitely _not_ getting passed them..” Ladybug hissed. “I doubt Mirage would help- _sorry Alya_ \- and I have no idea how kwamis would mix with your guys's personas..”

”A question for another time Milady, I suggest we find another way through..” Adrien spoke up 

“Sure- let’s go through the fleshy resident evil walls and become part of this monster house, sounds peachy..” Chloe deadpanned. Adrien huffed.

”Then what’s your plan?” He asked. There was a beat of silence before Alya snapped.

”We can lure them out into different areas to deal with them?” She suggested “We’re all pretty experienced, so they’re only dangerous in big groups like that”

”Well with Super powers yes, but you’re not experienced with your Persona yet..” Ladybug said, flashing a nervous and expectant look at Chloe. The blonde grimaced, cheeks burning. _What the hell was that for? Stop playing with my..-_ She huffed

“Alya will be fine, I didn’t know how to use Mellona either, but we still kicked ass didn’t we?” Chloe reassured, smiling smugly. Ladybug glowed.

”Alright, I trust you Chloe..” The hero said, cheeks glowing a soft pink as they she nodded softly. Chloe was completely silent. _Wow_. The queen bee coughed slightly 

“R-Right.!” She said, voice a little too high “Who wants to drag out the entire murder of shadows in that hall?”

They were all silent.

”Well.. this won’t end well-”

Moments later, a giant herd of shadows clambered out of the cluttered hall, roaring. Chloe and Alya screamed, as they ran for the lives.

”This was a horrible plan.! Of course you would come up with something as stupid as this Cesaire..!” Chloe panted, as they skidded down the hall. Alya snorted.

”Too scared you’re gonna trip and fall Bourgeois?!” She grinned madly, “Keep up.!”

The two users sprinted down the hall, before turning a corner and- disappearing.?

Three looming shadows looked around in confusion, groaning in displeasure- when suddenly a blast of flame and energy burst from underneath them. Chloe and Alya jumped from the floor boards. Chloe nodded, as they landed on the ground.

”Veritas!” Alya shouted, ripping her mask off with a horrible tear. Splattered blood turned into flame, as the persona rose behind the reporter. 

It was tall and more humanoid than Mellona. Yellow chrysanthemum flowers burst from many parts of its body, as many ring vines floated around her. In her hands, the persona held a large tablet, and most of her porcelain was covered by a long drawing hood.

Veritas lifted up her hand and a burst of violet energy blasted one of the shadows down to nothingness. When Alya looked at her for some form of approval Chloe just gave a quick shrug- before charging at the other shadow.

Alya nodded to herself, she lifted up the long and jagged dagger in her hand and sprung forward, cutting down her enemy with three quick strikes. When it bubbled away, the two girls both ran back to their heroes, who were sneaking into the halls.

They had successfully cleared out the hall, and now...

The group opened up the church’s doors. There was a large mass of foliage throughout the building. As if no one had been there for decades, and if the place wasn’t also pulsing with heavy air, they would’ve even called it peaceful.

At the end stood the Lila statue, completely upright again.

”Alright, I’ve got some extra Camembert, so if you ladies don’t mind-“ Adrien rushed forward, slashing the statue down “Cataclysm.!”

When the dust cleared, and they found the hole- Except.. a lot more fleshy. Adrien had hid and recharged- while they braced themselves for the worst.

They ventured downwards.. into the heart of the god.

It was damp, the walls pulsed with a rhythmic beat, and Chloe almost collapsed from the sounds of worship that screamed in her ears. The team desperately tried to ignore the squishing sounds under their feet, as they pushed forward into the abyss.

Adrien and Alya had to lead in front, as it got darker and darker. It was really annoying, as Alya kept asking ‘what do you mean you can’t see? It’s totally bright in here!’

Ladybug explained that miraculouses have.. side effects according to which animal they had. Wonderful. But a discussion for another time. They were close. Chloe could feel it,

”We’re nearing her and the treasure.. it’s close.” She said, as the group stopped to look at her “This could be really dangerous, and we all might die so, you guys ready?”

Ladybug nodded quickly, eyes darting around the group for support.

”Of course” Adrien said, there was a softness that only she could catch in his eyes. They all looked to Alya. The reporter took a deep breath.

”I’m right behind you guys,” She said, eyes piercing with a burning determination.

Chloe pushed in front, she let her mind clear.

She imagined the most peaceful vision possible..

_She was... at a beach, in a white sundress. The water lapping at her ankles. Chloe could hear the ocean’s rumbling waves, and the sounds of muffled laughter in the background. Perhaps she was with friends. Or she was alone. She couldn’t tell. She took in a deep breath of the salty crisp air- and opened her eyes,_

Chloe stood in front of a rotten wooden door, with power pulsing through every vein, she pushed it open- gripping her sword tightly, she breathed through a controlled rage.

The heroes entered the room, to find a giant room, decorated with tile and stone. Multiple flesh covered wooden pillars reaching 60 ft up to the ceiling. At the back of the room laid an open golden coffin. 

”Show yourself.” Chloe spoke, lifting up her sword towards the casket. There was a silence-

Before a loud boom exploded through everyone’s ear dreams. She screamed in pain, but refusing to fall. Gusts of wind slammed into her, as the glowing body of Lila Rossi began to float above them, clapping.

” **I’m genuinely impressed. You’ve really outdone yourself, Chloe.** ” Lila smiled. It was.. way too genuine. The girl looked almost ethereal, like an actual goddess had descended into hell. “ **.. it’s unfortunate though.. because your annoyances will end here..** ”

”Just try it Lila.” Chloe snapped, burning with hatred “Try it and I’ll make sure everything single cell in your body is shoved down in fucking hell.”

” **Of course you’d say that Chloe. Fine then. Die a fool like the rest of them..** ”

Lila’s golden eyes flared with bloodlust, as she lifted up an arm. Chloe’s eyes widened. She swerved around just in time to see the ground start to shatter beneath them.

”JUMP.!” Ladybug screamed, the ground burst open. Alya leapt forward, crashing into the ground- while Adrien had been practically shoved out of the way by Ladybug. Chloe fell forward, colliding with the ground.

She looked up to see the long bloody tentacle that burst from the ground. It was covered with bone and rot, and was laced with multiple teeth. Chloe looked around the chamber, trembling in fear as the walls began to burst with the same monstrous grasp.

Chloe pushed back the nausea that crashed down her, _the distortion here.. is way too fucking much.._

Lila began to cackle, voice rippling and booming across the room. Chloe looked around, her teammates were busying themselves with the tentacles, desperately trying to keep them away.

”Veritas.!” Alya screamed, ripping her mask off. The persona flew forward, blocking Ladybug from a heavy slash a tentacle provided. The reporter howled in pain, the persona shattering to pieces and forming back into the mask.

“ **Pathetic..!** ” Lila laughed, before turning to Chloe. “ **I’ll tear Ladybug into pieces myself.. but first..** ”

The false god began to convulse. Chloe winced as another gust of wind blasted against her, making her cape flap behind her.

Lila’s shadow grinned with needle like teeth, two horns ripped out of her head and curved upwards, forming a circular shape. An third eye opened from her forehead- while multiple new limbs ripped out from her sides and silky drapes covered her body. Four giant feathered wings burst from her back, and a halo floated above her head.   
  
  
“ **I am the shadow.. the true self..** ”

“What the fucking shit..?” Chloe rasped, struggling to stay standing.

” **Bask in my glory.. pray to me.. worship..** ” The shadow bellowed, turning to Chloe with empty crazed eyes.

The queen bee squeaked, quickly dodging a large beam of light that Lila released from one of her many clawed hands. She ripped off her mask.

”Mellona.!” She yelled, her persona sent a large fireball to blast into Lila’s side. Chloe watched in horror as a shadow dropped in front of the ruler. It turned to ash. She looked up, to see the multiples cluttered shadows hanging from the ceiling. ”Shit.!”

Many began to drop down, she watched as Alya- already struggling to end one of the tentacles was struck down by a shadow’s attack. Adrien had already wasted a cataclysm to save Ladybug and was panicking. Ladybug was.. Chloe looked around. She couldn’t see her.

She hadn’t realized she had been cornered. Multiple shadows lunged towards her, she cut them down as quickly as she could, exhaustion starting to creep through

” **Your resistance.. your will.. your existence.. it is all futile. There is only me.** ” Chloe stumbled back to see Lila solidify dozens of glowing spears, radiating with heat.

” _Ladybug, Chat, Alya.. fucking run.!_ ” Chloe screamed, she lifted up her sword and ripped her mask off- as if they’d help her block the dozens of spears.   
  
  


She could hear Alya gasp in fear, Adrien screamed, and..

Chloe looked behind Lila’s form to see Ladybug, hiding above on one of the wooden beams- horrified. The blonde’s face fell.   
  


_Bu-Bump..._

_Bu-Bump..._

_Bu-Bump..._

”Oh..”

Lila flung the burning hot spears into her body- they seemed to explode on impact,

Chloe screamed in pain- smoke blistering off her raw and exposed skin. Blood splattered across the ground, and dying her hair crimson. She fell, skin scalding, and clothes torn.

Her vision started to darken, she looked up weakly- it felt like everything was underwater- she grimaced. Chloe refused to be taken out by a single attack..

”M-Mellona..!” She cried out, ripping her mask off. The persona let out an eye piercing screech, as it flew out of the crackling blue flames. Mellona slashed Lila across the chest, wrestling for dominance as the two gods ripped at each other.

Chloe weakly stood up, tears bit at her eyes- as she swallowed a mouthful of blood.. luckily.. she wasn’t pierced in anyway.. she looked up, seeing Adrien screaming form tear against multiple shadows. 

She stared dizzily at Ladybug.. who looked pale.. _why so scared.. I’m fine.._ she wondered, blood gushed from her wounds- she forced herself to stand before glaring at Lila again. 

”Mellona.. send her to hell.!” Chloe commanded, struggling to breath as her persona had thrown Lila to the ground.

However.. Lila had already prepared something else.

” **SEND ME TO HELL..? WHAT A JOKE.!** ” The monster screamed, from her bloodied form, she finally began to look demonic. “ **Stupid stupid stupid.. stupid Chloe Bourgeois always getting what she wants.. stupid foolish children.. stupid Ladybug..!** ”

Chloe wheezed in pain, as Lila slammed a claw into Mellona’s face. The persona faded, and the shadow was let free. The blonde felt her knees buckle as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Lila screeched, sending a wave of power against everyone in the room- she flew above the bloodshed, holding a newly summoned spear.

The blonde readied for another barrage, smiling grimly. Her form was already broken, it was already hard to breath enough, but she wouldn’t let that show. She was honestly just running on spite and adrenaline.

”Try it mother fucker.! You’re _nothing_.!” She spat blood across the floor, opening her arms wide as she ripped her mask off again. _Reckless?_ Of course. _Stupid?_ Without a doubt. _Ready?_ Chloe took in a deep breath and grinned, always..! “Come on _Lila_.!”

Lila roared in a bloodthirsty rage, a loud crack exploded in Chloe’s ears as she braced herself for another horrible blow-

It never came. Chloe slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of dripping blood. Screams filled her ears, as the blonde choked back a sob.

Standing in front of her- was Ladybug’s limp and trembling body, pierced through her side was Lila’s glowing spear. Chloe was completely silent, jaw hanging open- as the spear dissipated- leaving the hero to fall and bleed in her arms.

She could hear Adrien screaming. Alya was stuck on the ground, sobbing. Chloe was shaking. _No. NO. NONONONO NO._

”.. **that was hilarious.!** ” Lila cackled, “ **I can’t believe it.. You know Ladybug. Part of me has really been itching to kill you for a long.. _long_ time. I’ve always thought you were as fake as me.. and..**”

”LILA I’LL KILL YOU.!” Adrien screamed, tears falling down his face. The false god flicked him away.

“. **hm..maybe I was even competitive with my bullshit? Hell, I don’t know. You’re literally dying!** ” Lila shrugged. Chloe was catatonic. Staring at Ladybug’s heaving body. There was.. so much blood.

The wound was barely three centimeters wide, and was directly under her ribs. _Why didn’t it explode..? Was it a different spear.? Or was it.. perhaps a different tolerance or protection to persona magic?_

Her eyes darted around frantically, _stop stop please stop stop_ Chloe ripped off part of her now bloody cape and slowly wrapped the wound. _Please please please please don’t die please-_

Chloe sobbed, tears mixing with the crimson, _I did it again.. I messed up.. this is my shit again.._

Sorrow began to burn into rage. She weakly looked up to see Adrien, desperately trying to cataclysm Lila’s shadow form.

_If she dies,. She can’t repent._.

The blonde slowly ripped off her mask again, Mellona’s transparent figure moved along with her hands over Ladybug’s exposed wound. She took out her sword and began to heat the blade, a burning warmth began to swell from the glowing rapier-

“Sorry Ladybug- your queen has work to do..” She whispered, she removed the now stained cape from Ladybug’s wound- and pressed the burning hot metal into the wound- cauterizing it. 

Ladybug’s bluebell eyes flew open, screaming wordlessly. Chloe winced. She couldn’t hear the battle anymore..

”I’m sorry I’m sorry..” The blonde sobbed, as she finished the process. Bloody and burned- Ladybug heaved for breath, staring at her with wide panicked eyes.

”C-Chl..” She whispered, Chloe’s eyes widened as Ladybug weakly wipes away her bloody tears- before passing out in her arms again. Chloe set her down, again. Alya had crawled over, bloody and bruised.

”Chloe..” Alya wheezed, looking completely broken “is.. is she..”

”Please.. take care of her Alya.. please.” Chloe begged, grabbing Alya’s hands with her own. “Does your Persona have any healing spells..?” The reporter’s dazed and teary eyes stared into her own, she nodded weakly.

”Y-Yeah.. I think so.?” She croaked, “..C-Chloe.. what are..” 

” _Heal her then_.” She ordered- Alya summoned her persona hastily and began to release a warm glow of magic- Chloe slowly stood, leaning against the wall, she looked up see the battle.

All of the shadows before had been reduced to bloody and ashy heaps, the only things in the chamber left- was the screaming Adrien and cackling Shadow of Lila Rossi.

Chloe ran as quickly as she could, almost sliding in her own blood.

”LILA.!” Adrien roared, his movements grew sloppy while Lila prepared another attack. _This dumbass.!_ Chloe thought, she ran over and tackled him- narrowly pushing the both of them from another blow. They fell behind the coffin.

”Adrien.!” She hissed into his ear “Listen to me.. listen to me you’ve gotta get Ladybug and Alya out of here.. you don’t have much time left for your miraculous.!”

”But., but..” He wheezed, his eyes were practically slits- Adrien scraped his claws against the floor

”I know I know..” Chloe said, tears falling down her face “Please Adrien you’ve gotta go.!”

There was a loud boom. They looked over the coffin, Lila had began to thrash around and smash the quaking pillars around her. Alya had blocked three slams from the unstable shadow, yowling in pain, as she shielded her and Ladybug’s body.

” **Useless Useless.!** ” Lila cackled, 

”Don’t doubt me Agreste..” Chloe sneered, she shoved him out from behind the casket “ _Now go.!_ ”

Adrien looked back at her with heart broken confusion, before dashing across the room towards Ladybug and Alya. Chloe watched as he pulled Ladybug into his arms and began to pull out of the room. She smiled.

_He really.. loves her doesn’t she.._ she thought, wincing at her own stinging wounds. Alya was screaming her name, saying that they couldn’t abandon her- she was touched, before seeing Ladybug..

Chloe felt cold, as she made eye contact with the hero. This look.. of utter fear and abandonment.. was.. so familiar...

_‘”It just. it just feels like the school that I love so much.. is my prison..” Marinette sobbed, gripping her hands tightly to Chloe’s shirt, trembling like a child.’_

She pushed it down. _No.. they aren’t the same.. but I’ve been horrible to both_. Chloe stood up and summoned her rapier- as the doors closed behind her friends, she smiled at Ladybug..

They doors shut. 

”Lila.!” Chloe yelled, grinning “I’m all yours, if you can’t kill me now, then this fight is over.!”   
  


  
The shadow spun around, abandoning its reckless outburst of rage, multiple newly grown eyes stared at Chloe- Lila’s wings flapped violently, as she moved around the room.

” **You.. are alone now..?** ” She hissed, looking around to see the lack of heroes “ **You are an absolute idiot.. you’ll die here.. along with the rest of them.!** ”

Lila lunged forward, Chloe channeled every bit of energy and anger through her veins- she ripped off her mask, as Mellona exploded in front of her and grappled Lila’s body- the false god roared, stabbing into Mellona’s form.

Chloe cursed, blood trickling out of the matching persona’s wounds- before lifting Lila’s form up before smashing her into the stone. The shadow couldn’t move.   
  
  


Her hands twitched, begging to rip apart the.. tch.. demon in front of her. 

She reimagined the sea again, sure.. she’s never really gone and enjoyed it.. but it brought Chloe back into a state of sanity again. _Don’t kill her.._ she reminded herself. Chloe opened her eyes, breathing through gritted and bloody teeth.

“ _YOU MESSED WITH MY HIVE LILA.!_ ” Chloe snarled, plunging her sword into the false god’s shoulder. Lila screeched in pain, struggling to move. Bloody feathers scattered around them, as Lila lashed around beneath her

”You hurt my hive.. you hurt everyone.. _everyone._ ” She spat bitterly, before yelling “I’ll make you pay.. _I’ll make you pay.!_ ” 

Chloe closed her eyes, before opening them and nodding. Mellona moved over the false god’s body, and ripped of her wings with a horrible crimson tear.

” **NNGGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH.!** ” She writhed on the ground, blood splattering everywhere. The shadow began to tear up- while Chloe started apathetically, her eyes cold.

”Look at me in the eyes Rossi.” Chloe slowly said, Lila groaned in pain, still struggling to even stand. She grabbed their face, pulling it towards her own “ _Look at me_.!”

”You’re not running away from this you _monster_..” She spat, Lila’s eyes quivered “I promised myself I’d drag you to hell.. and I’m not breaking that any time soon..”

” **You.. you call me a monster?** ” Lila growled bitterly, before growing fearful again “ **I just wanted to be adored.. you have no idea what it was like.. in Italy.. I was completely alone.. but with this school..”**

She motioned around them weakly

” **I had another chance..! I didn’t wanna be left alone again.. never again.! No matter what it took.!** ” She sobbed. Chloe winced, but still holding on.

”You’re pitiful..” She said coldly, “Your reasonings have grown stale with how you truly feel, what was once driven by fear of loneliness and abandonment has turned in _spite and jealousy_..” the words were familiar to her tongue.

”You have nothing but your lies now Rossi..” Chloe said, letting her hand go and pulling out her sword from Lila’s shoulder. She glared “You know your options. Everything you do will catch up to you. What is your choice?”

Lila stared at her, trembling and slathered with blood. The monstrous form cracked- then shattered. Her classmate was left bleeding in her civilian attire, looking helplessly at her. Golden eyes searching for words.

“ **..you win.** ” Lila said, the words dripped with venom and sorrow. Chloe stood above the shadow, Lila closed her eyes, before fading into gold dust. The palace walls began to break.

_this should have felt rewarding.._ she thought _why does my heart still feel so heavy.._

As the walls began to collapse, Chloe quickly searched the coffin, finding a single amulet- it‘s corruption felt so intense, it was practically burning. The queen bee weakly put it into her pocket.

Suddenly though- the crumbling stopped. Chloe froze. There was suddenly a wave of something else that overtook her. The previous distortion she felt before- the heavy heat of Lila’s palace- was gone. 

Now it was cold, and empty. Chloe watched, as the tile, meat, and wood- suddenly was washed over- into.. a new form. 

Chloe climbed out of the tomb, finding herself back into the now.. transforming cathedral. The once almost medieval church started to morph, watching as it began to turn into.. almost a facility.

Cognitions of Police officers and doctors began to rush past her, as she limped through the halls. The paper like walls of the cathedral changed into steel and cement. The red tinted lighting rippled into a dark blue and purple.

”What..” she rasped. Lila’s palace was.. completely gone. “This is..!”

” **Are you impressed.. Chloe?** ” A frightening familiar voice purred in her ears, Chloe closed her eyes, 

“Don’t.. look at me..” Chloe spoke softly, as she trembled. Soft hands brought her face down, as the blonde was forced to look in horror, at the soft smile of Shadow Marinette.

” **Hm.. Lila hurt you badly.. I’m so sorry that she’s horrible..** ” She cooed. Chloe flinched, as Marinette wiped away the tears from her eyes. _This wasn’t her.. this wasn’t her._

“M-Marinette,, I-“ Chloe started, her hands trembled. _Why do feel this way., why is my heart reacting like this.. why.. what is this..?!_ Her blue eyes stared deep into Marinette’s golden.

_This was wrong., Marinette doesn’t smile this widely, she doesn’t speak like this.._ Chloe thought _where’s the sweet girl who still looked at her with kindly even when angry.. where is her soft blue bell eyes that made her feel so..._

Chloe’s eyes widened,

_ba-dump..._

_ba-dump..._

_ba-dump..._

_“_ **‘You’ll fix this’.. that’s what you were going to say right?** ” She asked, voice rippling. Chloe’s face grew hot as the shadow drew one of her blond hairs behind her ear “ **I really can’t stop you..** ” The shadow grinned

“M-Marinet-“

” **You should leave. The guards are coming for me after all~ I just wanted to congratulate you for taking down Lila’s palace.. and letting my palace move in more as a result.** ” The shadow smiled, as if on cue, loud alarms blared through the prison halls. 

Chloe squeaked, as the shadow drew her close, she could practically feel her breath on her neck.

” **If you plan on exposing me Chloe.. then I hope your ready for the _true me_..**” Marinette’s shadow hissed, before pushing her away. “ **Go Chloe, you’re hurt. Show me your resolve soon. I can’t wait to see how your emotions play in my world..** ”

She stumbled back, chest heaving for breath as the shadow winked, before multiple figured dragged her away.

Chloe stood alone, before slowly exiting the palace.

The distortion dropped from her shoulders as she left the palace, she tapped her app- tapping the.. whatever vision granting thing it had away.

Chloe opened her eyes, to find Alya alone, the only one welcoming her.

”W-Where..” 

”There was an akuma alert..” The reporter weakly said. Chloe felt her stomach drop. _They just.. left?_

”You aren’t chasing after them?” Chloe asked, Alya stared at her before shaking her head.

A silence overtook them, as they limped down to the steps of the school, sitting down tiredly. Chloe was still bloody, but the explosive wounds that scattered across her body were mostly unseen. 

She checked her hand, the treasure was a copy of the Fox miraculous. Huh. She shoved it back into her pocket.

”You.. you’re alive..” Alya finally said, tears falling down her face. “I’m.. I'm really glad.” Chloe’s eyes widened. She was.. touched.

”Yeah, I am..” She said. More silence.

”Chat was really scared, he wanted to rush back in- but we got an alert and Ladybug said they had to go” The reporter said, twiddling her bloody thumbs. _Oh.. I.. I see._

The sight of Ladybug’s heaving bloody body stained her mind. Chloe winced, as tears started to flood down her cheeks again, she began to sob.

_This was my fault..!_

”C-Chloe.?!”

The blonde looked up at Alya, before leaning on the reporter’s shoulder, crying on her shoulder.

”I was so scared..” Chloe whispered, gripping tightly onto her shoulder _“I was so scared.. of if she was going to die because of me..”_

She felt Alya flinch, before slowly petting through her hair. For this tiny moment, for this instance. They were friends. Closer then they had ever been. Just two girls who had looked a false god in the face and said fuck you.

They both shared a sigh of relief when a sea of Ladybug’s had washed over both of them. Healing their wounds. _She saved the day again.._

“Do you think.. that the miraculous cure healed Ladybug too? From inside the palace?” Chloe asked, moving away from Alya, as she felt relief in the absence of her burning wounds.

“I hope so..” The reporter whispered, as they stared at the city. “We destroyed Lila’s palace.. so we just gotta do Mari’s.. and wait.. right?”

Chloe nodded quietly, pushing down the memories of her last moments in the palace.

The silence of the night was.. calming. But all Chloe could hear was the sound of her thundering heart.

_For them.. for my hive.._ she told herself. As the two girls waited for their heroes to return.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another ending for a palace.  
> Got a little bloody, and I’m still a bit anxious on how I wrote Chloe  
> But good golly I’m still happy  
> Also- Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami and oooohhhhhh boy everything is rlly gay  
> Okay- so Lila’s palace, I was inspired by a lot of things. One was a lot of biblical shit, and another was Lovecraftian horror. Also those tentacles being a reference to Cuthulu, Resident Evil, and DOOM and shit. The area where Lila was held was half inspired by The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe (it being under the actual church/floorboards) and Jesus’s Tomb in the Bible- both references then being distorted horribly into the fleshy and disgusting mess that was her palace.  
> As for her psuedo backstory, a lot of Persona Place rulers all allude to pasts that are part of their change into becoming monsters. (Okumura rising from poverty to see power and money as his only source of worth, Kanashiro wanting respect but seeing money as the only form of that, Etc) the potentially pure wishes of different people had become distorted, which made them rulers in the first place- so I came up with a Lila who was super lonely in Italy who then choose: that even if it was built on lies, she’d be popular in school at Paris.  
> I tried to reflect it to Chloe’s issues a bit, with the abandonment and pride?  
> I made her treasure the Volpina Necklace for- well- reasons, you know why.  
> Poor Adrien  
> Poor Chloe  
> (Maybe, I respect y’all who still salty) Poor Alya  
> Poor Marinette (I feel bad what have I done)
> 
> I’ll draw Shadow Lila later
> 
> Thank you for the support! Stay healthy and safe!


	14. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I wrote in advance, so for now on, uploads might get a little slow until I get a big inspiration again to write ahead- thanks for your patience!

When Adrien and Ladybug returned, they had practically tackled Chloe. Despite how sore the blonde was, she weakly hugged them back. 

Yet despite the relentless worries from her partner, Ladybug couldn’t meet Chloe’s eyes.. she looked pained. 

That.. of course. Chloe knew why.

Alya suggested a group celebration, but it was already way to early in the morning to, so they decided that they’d all do at least one picnic together- before they ventured into Mari’s palace..

That was a lump in everyone’s throats.

Chloe gave one last look at Ladybug before the group had separated.

_..._

“Chloe? You okay there?”

She shook her head dizzily, Chloe stared up at Sabrina.

”Eh,.. didn’t sleep last night” She drawled “Like, when I was about to go to sleep I had to go to school..”

”Chloe holy shi- shoot.” Sabrina’s jaw was wide open “S-Seriously I don’t think that’s good for you- what were you even doing?”

”Homework and Anime.” She said, staring at Adrien, who walked into the room. Plastic smile. Other students piled in.

Rose looked at her with panicked eyes, Juleka and Max nodded- Ivan looked.. unsure, and Lila was... missing. 

_Just like Audrey.._

Class and started and there was no signs of Dupain-Chung and Lila.

”...arinette’s parents said she wasn’t feeling too well today, same with Miss Rossi.” Bustier explained, wearing a ‘I’m an adult and I’m fine’ face. “I _was_ planning a group activity today, but I don’t think I.. should.” She said carefully.

The teacher began her lesson as Chloe, Alya, and Adrien struggled to stay awake.

Other students looked scared. They were probably thinking about the cards.. there were only so many days left until the month ended after all.. apparently news and spread too, from the classroom to the school.

Mr Damacoles didn’t do anything about it, but it still brought a new tension. 

”Chloe? Are you paying attention?”

She opened her eyes, _when did I even close them.._ She looked to see Bustier’s concerned face.

”H-Huh.?” 

”Swe- Chloe if you aren’t feeling well you shouldn’t force yourself to go to school, your health is important.” Her teacher said softly. The blonde rolled her eyes, ignoring the happy feeling in her heart.

”I’m fine, I can handle myself.” Chloe assured

”If you say so, make sure to get a lot of rest then okay?” Bustier pressed. She nodded tiredly.

_it’s nice that she cares.. I can’t really explain why I’m out so late.. super hero business doesn’t cut as an answer for me.._ she thought _but I also don’t wanna miss class, especially with all of these idiots.._

”Sure, Thanks _Mom_ ” Chloe said.

There was a long silence before she realized what she did

”I-I MEAN BUSTIER.! M-MISS BUSTIER! MY TEACHER, YEAH.” Chloe exclaimed loudly. Her cheeks grew pink with embarrassment,

There was a load of laughter and whispers, while Bustier too- looked flabbergasted and looked in shock.

”I-I er..” The teacher coughed in her hand “T-Thank you Chloe, I’m glad you see me as a.. m-mother figure.. Now back to the lesson.!”

Chloe couldn’t look at anyone in the eyes until lunch. _This was not the rest I wanted.._ she whined, the aching pains of the day before still biting her.

...

”Fuck Marry Kill- Ladybug, Chat Noir, or Rena Rouge- go!” Alya smirked, leaning over to Nino. Chloe watched with raised eyebrows, when did these two even get to her table..? Adrien sat next to Nino confused.

_Seriously?_ Chloe thought. She had practically figured out everyone’s identities didn’t she.. because of..

She pushed those memories down.

”W-Well.. I’d kill Rena-“ Nino slyly said, much to Alya’s huffing and Chloe’s amusement “Ans f- Kiss Chat Noir, then I’d marry Ladybug.”

” _Really_? Right in front of the Ladyblogger herself?” Alya made a shocked face before smiling “I can’t help but agree though Nino, we think too much alike- I would totally marry Ladybug if I had the chance, I might have to fuck Rena though she’s pretty hot..”

_A bit narcissistic now are we Cesaire.._ Chloe thought. God, she wished she hadn’t fucked everything up cause holy shit this could have been interesting if they included Queen B as an option in this. 

Unlike now, with everyone in all of Paris literally knowing her identity..

”Are you guys seriously playing Fuck Marry Kill?” Max asked, the blonde watched as multiple people joined near their table. “Also why Rena? Couldn’t you have picked like, any other super hero? Statistically speaking-”

”W-What do you mean? Rena’s cool dude!” Alya said defensively.

”Ehh I dunno, too furry for me man.” Alix shrugged, the girl group had wandered over.

“But aren’t they _all_ animals?” Rose asked, Juleka walking after her “I feel like you can’t call any of them too furry cause they’re all like, the same amount?”

”Yeah well, foxes are like the most iconic furry ones” The skater said, raising an eyebrow “Same with cats- but if I had to choose.. uh..”

”Not so easy is it” Nino grinned.

”Yeah well, sorry to burst your bubble Nino-“ She rose an eyebrow

”Har de har har..”

”-But I don’t have much a desire to smash people okay? Hmm..” The red head thought for a moment before snapping “Okay wait- he wasn’t on the list but I’d totally smash that Viperion dude, snakes rule and his hair is sick, pretty easy on the eyes.. And for killing.. uh.. does Hawkmoth count? Or do I have to choose heroes?”

”Let’s not count Hawkmoth, I feel like everyone would immediately say kill Hawkmoth” The reporter said. Chloe smiled. This was.. nice. The class felt normal again..

”Shit I can’t think of anything.. they’re all too cool to kill.” Alix cursed, “Kim, fuck marry kill- Chat Noir, Pegasus, or.. uh.. any suggestions?”

Alya suggested Rena, Juleka muttered about some.. Bunnyx? Who? She couldn’t hear the goth, with Kim yelling that he wasn’t gay, Max awkwardly asking if they change the heroes- for Kim’s sake obviously,

Chloe rolled her eyes, 

”I guess that means Queen B is out of the question here, it’d be awkward to choose-“

”-A classmate?” Kim smirked

”-a villain.” Chloe said at the same time.

There was an awkward silence. _Oh_. 

”Uh.. sure, classmate.” Chloe sputtered _please drop it_ “It’d be weird to hear you guys wanting to smash my super hero persona.. Y-Yeah.”

The quiet was suffocating. They were all there. All of Paris saw it. Whatever redemption she could’ve had as Queen B was gone.. Mellona pulsed inside her for comfort. Reassuring her.

”..Chloe we don’t think you’re a vil-“ Sabrina started, the blonde shot a desperate look, silencing the red head.

”I guess.. I’d Kill King Monkey, uh.. Kiss Pegasus and Marry Chat Noir.?” Kim weakly said

That didn’t help

”A-Anyways..” she stiffly said, before glancing at Juleka and Rose “Rose, Fuck Marry Kill- Kim, Mylene, or Juleka?” 

Chloe smirked at how red the goth got, as Rose began to turn.. well.. rosey. Some classmates yelled about how she changed the theme from super heroes to classmates all too quickly.

She caught Adrien’s wandering gaze, he looked.. sad. He mouthed ‘you okay?’. She grinned weakly before waving him off.

”U-Uh.. k-kill Kim.. fu- _Kiss_ Mylene.. and M-Marry..J-J..” the poor blonde fell into helpless mumbling. It was enough that they could tell who’s name she was going to say though. Most of the class was practically aweing.  
  


Chloe smirked at the blushing duo. _Juleka’s gonna kill me_ she thought, as the goth girl in question glared at her with embarrassment,

”Ooh ooh! Adrien! Fuck Marry Kill- Chat Noir, Carapace or Lad-“ Alya started before Adrien immediately cut through with blushing cheeks.

”M-Marry Ladybug!” He exclaimed. There was a complete silence, before the class fell into laughter. Chloe grinned mischievously at Adrien’s flustered form. Under the cheering sounds of their classmates, Chloe whispering to him

”Ah, so your flirtatious nature isn’t just for show?” She asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow “I’m _so_ surprised with your answer, Mr Furry”

He smirked, as their classmates settled down.

”Yeah? Then Chloe- Fuck Marry Kill-“ Adrien said slowly, _uh oh_ “King Monkey, Rena Rouge, Ladybug”

Chloe puffed up her chest, _oh easy_

“Tch, thought you were trying to scare me Adrien!” She scoffed, pride overtaking her again. _Easy!_

”Well obviously Kill King Monkey cause he’s a monkey-“ She smirked at huffing Kim “ _Fuck_ Rena Rouge cause she‘s apparently oh so hot-“ she flashed a quick wink at the blubbering Alya “and obviously cause I’m in love with her and she’s practically a goddess, Marry-“

_-Ladybug_

Her voice died on her, she froze mid speech. Her cheeks felt hot. The world crashed onto Chloe.

”Oh.”

The tables fell silent. Alix’s eyes widened.

”OH!” The skater girl’s face widened into a grin “OH SHIT!”

The class erupted into chaos. Sabrina was shaking her arm rapidly, rambling on and on- Alix collected money from Kim, Rose was shaking the equally shocked Juleka- other classes in the cafeteria were really confused.

Chloe was.. completely catatonic. She slowly looked up to see Adrien’s smug face. She mouthed ‘I’ll kill you’ before being hounded by her classmates- face completely red.

_ohmygodohmygod.._

”OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU THINK LADYBUG IS HOT TOO? IS THAT WHY YOU REJECTED ME ON VALENTINES DAY?!” 

_is that why I felt so scared when she took a hit for me?!_

“CHLOE OH MY GOD THE ART CLUB HAS SECRETLY BEEN A GAY CLUB YOU CAN TOTALLY JOIN NOW”

_IS THIS WHY MY HEART IS LIKE THIS?! IS THIS WHAT KAGAMI MEANT BY TARGETS.!? KAGAMI HAS A CRUSH ON LADYBUG-_

“CHLOE HOLY CRAP”

_I-_

It settled on her.

_“I.. like Ladybug.. holy fuck..”_ She muttered, putting a hand over her mouth, eyes widened. This.. no.. she should be happy with this.. but.. “I.. _betrayed_ Ladybug.. during miracle..-”

Her face heated up, Her hands were trembling, as she stared at her wide eye classmates. The People she saw inferior wastes of space barely two years ago, she was at their judging mercy.

Never before, had Chloe felt so vulnerable. Even after Antibug.. even after Queen B.. even after Miracle Queen.. she always held her head high because she even if it was made of dirt and grime, she held herself on a pedestal.

”Uh..” She sputtered out. She made eye contact with Adrien, who looked at her a bit worriedly. “Huh.. I think I’m.. definitely not as straight as I thought I was..”

Silence.

”.. _Ineedtogobyethisisalotiswesrimnotgay_ -“

Chloe hastily stood up, and ran to the bathrooms. She pushed past everyone, before locking herself in a stall, wheezing for breath. If she had a pillow, she’d be screaming it. _Save it for home.._ she thought while frantically trying to sort her thoughts.

_When did this happen? How?_ Chloe asked, she hadn’t even realized she started to cry as she dug her hands into her messy blonde hair. _Have I always been like this?? IS LADYBUG MY GAY AWAKENING.?_

She could hear the girls in her class shuffling into the bathrooms, speaking through the door. Is this what Marinette felt? Hounded by their classmates like this all the time so positively?? Ridiculous utterly ridiculous.!

”Chloe please come out whenever you’ve calmed down from your gay panic attack-“ Juleka’s voice mumbled through the door

”I’M NOT” she screeched.

”Girl, I’ve got my own love for Ladybug, but I’m pretty sure that was super gay.” Alya’s voice now

”I-I’M NOT! I literally..- FFFFUCK.!” She banged her hand against part of the stall. 

“C-Chloe.. I know we’re not on best terms b-but I don’t think Adrien meant it..” Mylene squeaked. Chloe rose an eyebrow. She sniffled.

”What do you mean?” She croaked,

“U-Uhm well.. When you r-ran off Adrien felt really bad and said he t-took things too-“ The door opened, Chloe stomped out of the stall absolutely fuming. 

_NO. HE DOESN'T GET TO BE SORRY ABOUT MY WEIRD FEELINGS NO._

She looked like a fucking mess but that didn’t stop her from running back to the tables in a crazy fury. Chloe huffed as she saw Adrien. He looked terrified. _Ridiculous.!_ The others watched as she punched him in the shoulder.

”Chloe sorry I-“

”Do _not_ get all sad Puppy eyed on my Agreste or I swear I will actually fight you-“ She snarled, before quickly softening “I-I just overreacted don’t apologize for this shit like how you do with everything..”

Adrien nodded, he looked like he shit himself. She weakly smiled, putting back her bitch persona on as she pat his head.

”Now with that out of the way- I look like shit. Sabrina, where’s my purse? I need to fix my make up-“

...

Chloe struggled to speak to anyone else that day. She was.. exhausted, as she let her hair pool over her shoulders. The girl group had started to move towards her more, nice, but not also not nice.. _at least tomorrow is a free day.._

She couldn’t help but think about Lila and Marinette. She got the fact that Lila was out.. but why Mari?

Chloe blinked. _Did I literally just call her Mari in my mind?_ Her cheeks burned. _Damn it damn it this is too much I hate this.!_

When school ended, Chloe opted to leaving as soon as possible, hoping to be alone- however she decided to text her butler to not pick her up.. she ended up walking. She needed to clear her mind.

Something else that was weird with her today, was that Chloe had for once, let her hair down- It had gotten messed up in the bathrooms when she had her totally not gay panic attack-

And she could blame the totally not cute low ribbon that tied her hair together on Rose, who was playing with it at some point.

_It was., actually kind of nice.._ she scoffed. _Wait! N-no it wasn’t. Yes! That’s it! It was horrible! Yes, she didn’t enjoy it. It sucked actually._

She didn’t change it though.

Chloe found herself wandering around Paris a bit before seeing a familiar figure waiting at a stop light-

“Chloe.” Kagami greeted “You look different.”

”Had an absolutely ridiculous day” She sneered, pink burning in her cheeks

”I can.. see that.” 

”Yeah.”

A silence took them

”So what did Marinette say?” Kagami asked slyly. Chloe whistled like a kettle.

”S-She didn’t say anything.! She wasn’t even here today!” Chloe sputtered, Kagami’s eyes narrowed with concern.

”Oh?”

”Bustier just said she wasn’t feeling well I don’t know..” She scoffed, trying to push down her own doubts. “By the way.. just morbid curiosity.. do you like Ladybug?”

”I think she’s.. a good hero, and she helped me with many things..” Kagami said. _Ryuko.._ “But she isn’t my target. Why?”

That confused things even more.. unless Kagami meant..-

“N-Nothing” Chloe spat, her cheeks burning “Leave me alone.”

The Japanese girl complied, and shuffled away as the traffic light changed. Chloe groaned, turning to take a detour back to the Grand Paris. 

This was hardly a rest day. Not even 24 hours since Lila’s palace collapsing and everything has already fell on her.. stupid fucking feelings.. She wishes she could just-

**Alya:** hey wanna hang out

_THE FUCK?!_

Chloe frantically tapped on her phone

**Chloe <3:** Wtf why?

 **Chloe <3:** Cesaire I swear to fuck if this is about today

 **Chloe <3:** Im going to murder your fucking ass

 **Alya:** It’s not it’s not I swear holy shit!

Chloe’s eyes narrowed.

**Chloe <3:** Go on

 **Alya:** okay well first, I wanted to hang out at Marinette’s to see if she was doing alright, but I didn’t want to bother her personal space

 **Alya:** So I decided to drop that idea

 **Alya:** So instead, remember when Ladybug said we could all have a small Lila’s Palace Destruction party?

 **Alya:** I realized we probably should bring food and stuff, tomorrow is a free day so we can spend however much time we want tonight so we can work extra hard tomorrow!

Chloe thought for a moment, blush crept in on her face as she thought of Ladybug again.

**Chloe <3:** and your point is?

”That we need to work together to make this a good celebratory picnic!” Alya’s voice boomed next to her. Chloe swung around, as the reporter had suddenly appeared behind her

”W-When did..” The blonde sputtered

”Sorry, I was following you..” Alya giggled before her smile faltered “But seriously, are you free? Cause.. well.. I feel like we should plan something other than just,. ‘picnic’ for our.. group” she said carefully

”You feel like we haven’t really planned the celebration thing out?” Chloe asked, basically repeating what Alya said. The reporter nodded, “Hm.. I guess why should, we haven’t even decided where to do it- I guess I can handle it, gotta make up for my criminal record if you know what I mean” she joked

Alya’s eyes narrowed

”You’re still up on that villain thing, aren’t you..” She murmured. Chloe ignored her.

“I say we raid the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery and we sit on a roof blasting music on some comfortable blankets until the heroes notice us” Chloe said, puffing her chest out.

”That actually sounds pretty great, maybe we ca-“ Then, a droplet hit.

Within seconds, it began to rain. The pour. The girls stood awkwardly on the sidewalk together, staring, as the rain drenched them.

”Oh. Never mind then,” she deadpanned. The two girls booked it to the Grand Paris

”Where did that storm come from?!” Alya exclaimed, as they ran through the streets, Chloe cursed whatever god there was, asking them why they were doing this to her.

Chloe pulled off her jacket and flung it over the reporter’s head

”The hell are you doing?!”

”I swear to fuck Cesaire I’d rather get a cold then deal with your sniffling ass.!” She yelled, before slipping on a puddle. Chloe crashed on the wet street with a heavy slam, she screamed out a loud “FUCK” before scrambling back up.

Alya burst out laughing, as they ran through the rain, swearing insults at each other.

When they got to the hotel, both were soaking wet. Chloe quickly ordered some towels as they headed up to her room. She hadn’t even realized how much she was enjoying the reporter’s company

”There is no way that hangout is happening with this weather” Alya huffed, squeezing the water out of her hair “Shame, cause I feel like we deserve a party for beating you know who’s ass”

”Oh no, it’s still happening, I’ve had a shitty day and I was promised a party, so we’re getting a party” Chloe declared, as she opened her door. She grabbed her phone and began texting vigorously to Adrien while Alya snooped around her room.

”I don’t think I’ve like, actually been in your room before” Alya said, “Like, probably as Lady Wifi or something but I haven’t actually explored, it’s basically an apartment”

”My room is probably worth more than your entire house” Chloe smirked, as she ordered some food from her telephone, which resulted in Alya glaring at her before snorting

”Your probably right, given how much you spend” She said. There was a crash of thunder outside the balcony windows. _Lightning.._ “Dang, it’s really coming down- one sec, I need to text my mom, she’s probably worried”

Chloe flinched, she didn’t face Alya. Right.. her mom.

From what she heard, which isn’t a lot, Audrey ended up leaving as soon as possible and Andre had completely lost touch with her. She just ran. Apparently the authorities caught up with her at the airport- for who knows what reason.

The style queen hadn’t gone.. per say.. insane, but was desperate to run away from her problems. Again.

She sighed, reaching a hand through her wet hair. It happened. At least the woman wouldn’t be a looming shadow over her anymore. Part of Chloe wished she could have said goodbye.. but. _Forget it.._ she told herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. But not.. the door door. The balcony door. Alya looked at Chloe curiously. She shrugged, and opened it. A gust of wind pushed in her face. Adrien, as Chat Noir, stumbled in completely drenched, and holding a large bag. Chloe slammed their door shut.

”Hey Ladies..?” He greeted, he held up the bag “I brought food from Marinette’s bakery!”

”Oh wonderful” Chloe said, taking the bag and setting it on a table “I was wondering when you’d show up, I ordered food and towels, but if you get anything in here wet I swear I’m going to throw you guys out.”

”Ah, there’s the Chloe we know, I was worried” Alya smirked, Chloe huffed

”Oh bite me Cesaire..” She scoffed

”Well, you did say you’d totally smash Rena Rouge-“ the reporter’s grin spread even more

”I swear to god.” Chloe covered her red face “You think if I get akumatized again it’d just be a gay panic thing? And it just makes everyone gay? I think that’d be funny”

”Oh my god-“ Alya giggled

”And like- all of the gay people are just awkwardly immune? While everyone is just super horny?” The blonde continued, struggling to hold her laughter “My.. death gay ray is just a big ass rainbow-“

The three laughed uncontrollably at the idea, throwing up random situations, where Ladybug would scream ‘gay rights’ while beating her up. Eventually, they all dried off thanks to the delivered towels, food would be arriving soon.

”So where _is_ Ladybug?” Chloe asked “I swear to god if you forgot Chat-“

”No no- he didn’t forget, sorry I’m late..” a voice squeaked, the three turned to see the soaking Ladybug squeeze through the balcony doors. They quickly scrambled over, Adrien throwing a big towel over the hero’s head and drying her dripping hair off.

Chloe hung back a bit, hands trembling. Ladybug was here again. Except- no no she’s been here before. This isn’t any different. Alya looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

”Sorry for such short notice! Chloe insisted through text that this whatever party needed to happen” Adrien laughed.

”Hold on- Chloe has your phone number?” Ladybug asked, as she pulled the towel away from her head. The three stared at the blonde. _Shit_

”No comment?” She tried weakly, before glaring at Adrien’s _uh oh_ face. Alya wisely stayed quiet.

”Alright.. well, do we have any food besides the bread and pastries?” Ladybug asked, finally dry. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

Her butler came in, placing down many platters of delicious food, thankfully not questioning why Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Alya was here.

The group had spent their time eating and talking, and despite the crashing thunder outside, it really did feel like a party. 

“I feel like- we’d probably explode if we used a Kwami and Persona at the same time” Alya said, “But I wonder how our super hero outfits would class with our- OH FUCK”

”What?” Chloe winced, covering her ears from the sudden screaming

”WE FORGOT NINO!” Alya screeched, quickly grabbing her phone

”Why would we bring Nino?” Chloe scoffed

”Chloe! Be nice..” Ladybug scolded, before throwing a grape at Chloe, which made the blonde laugh. 

”We aren’t team miraculous without Carapace!” She whined

”Yeah, but this isn’t team miraculous” Chloe retorted, this only made Alya burn even more

”THEN WE NEED TO GET NINO A PERSONA CHLOE!” She yelled, with that, they argued even more over the boy

While this happened though, Chloe met Ladybug’s eyes. She looked.. happy. Chloe smiled softly, her cheeks warming.

”-Chloe are you listening? HEY” Alya’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

”Sorry I don’t speak nerd” Chloe said quickly, the reporter rolled her eyes.

”Sure- you say that, but while you were making goo goo eyes at Ladybug- Chat Noir just told me you watched.. oh how many anime?” Alya grinned mischievously, Adrien smiled at Chloe

”Oh Rena- she’s watched at least a million- if you make a reference to any anime, she’ll be sure to recognize it!” Adrien said dramatically

”I’m gonna kill you both I swear..” Chloe hissed, before hearing Ladybug giggle.

”I haven’t watched that much anime, I really like it, but I’ve lost a lot of free time due to being Ladybug and a lot of other things..” The hero admittedly, her eyes widened as the trio turned to her with shocked glances,

”Oh??” Adrien purred, before turning to the blonde “Chloe? Would you please? For our Lady?”   
  


“HELL FUCKING YEAH.!” Alya pumped a fist in the air, Chloe scrambled to the tv, turning on Full Metal Alchemist

”WE’RE DOING THIS HOLY FUCK!” The blonde said excitedly, pink dusted over her cheeks as the group clustered together, surrounded in blankets and pillows. Alya had even convinced everyone to turn on a face time with Nino- who was both shell shocked (hah) and excited.

Chloe stared at Ladybug. Her heart heated out of her chest, as she looked at the hero. Miracle Queen flashed across her mind. but She was here now. That’s all that mattered..

unconsciously, she leaned on the bluenette’s shoulder comfortably as she turned the first episode on. Not noticing the hero’s surprise, but light blush beneath the mask

As the rain poured outside- Alya was loudly commenting, Nino was calming Alya down but also reacting as equally energetic, Adrien was grinning like an idiot, and Ladybug was completely hooked,

Chloe grinned,

It was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY PANIC CHLOE GAY PANIC CHLOE  
> I don’t have much to say about this chapter, very fluffy, very awakening for Chloe, where the fuck is Lila? WHO KNOWS! She’ll show up eventually  
> Stay Healthy Stay Safe! Thank you for the support!


	15. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tread lightly..

  
  


Marinette winced, as she trailed her new scar. Chloe had cauterized it.. she could still feel the burning pain flutter back onto her skin. Lucky charge fixed whatever internal bleeding but.. 

She looked over sadly at her bikinis. She supposes these weren’t options anymore..

Another headache wracked her mind, it had almost taken her off her feet. _What’s with me today.._ Marinette stared out the window. It was pouring heavily. Guess no picnic either..

”Marinette!” Tikki said “You got a text from Chat Noir!”

She checked her yo-yo, 

‘ _Hey Bugaboo! Didn’t see you today! Care to party with me at Chloe’s room? We’re celebrating our win against Lila!’_

Marinette winced, she looked at Tikki.

_”_ You don’t have to go..” Tikki murmured “You don’t feel well.”

She considered for a moment before smiling weakly, she didn’t want to disappoint..

”Tikki! Spots on!”

It was a wonderful party. It felt so nice to just.. be with friends..

Alya had stopped looking at Ladybug like she created the world (well tikki did but that’s not Ladybug) and looked at her like a person. She wasn’t ready to get close to Alya again as Marinette. But friends.. friends were good. Nino was on a call with them, he was chill. 

Chat Noir had become so.. dorky? Somehow got close to Chloe as well? They were like siblings- It was endearing.

And Chloe?

Marinette leaned her head on Chloe’s shoulder, as the anime they were watching continued on. It was a scene between two characters

_‘When it’s just us, the Colonel calls me by my first name, Riza’_

_’I didn’t know you two were that close!’_

_’I lied’_

She soon fell asleep.

...

Chloe dreamed of blue drapes, of a clapping Igor, a proud Mortiz- and cards

She could remember the cards. The sun and The Chariot.

Mellona pulsed inside her, power followed through her veins as Chloe smiled. She thanked Igor before falling back into the void.

...

Chloe woke up the sounds of snoring. Her eyes fluttered open, looking around carefully. From what she could tell, it was still dark outside, maybe just before sunrise. 

She looked around at the sleeping bodies of her.. yeah.. friends. Is it okay to call the, her friends? Exhausted still gripped her, so she opted to leaning back down to sleep and-

Ladybug wasn’t there. Chloe swerved around, panicked- before seeing the hero standing outside in the balcony. She blinked, before slowly crawling out of the many blankets they had strewn about.

Alya snored, hugging her phone- which was somehow still on a call with Nino, who was also sleeping. Adrien was cuddling her ladybug plushy, luckily, still transformed.

It had stopped raining, but the outside was still cold and wet. Chloe opened the balcony doors quietly, before stepping out and approaching Ladybug. The morning dew on her many new and beautiful plants dripped onto the ground 

”Good Morning Chloe” The hero said softly, not facing her. “I didn’t know you got into gardening”

”It happened a little after miracle queen, my favorite are the bluebells.” She said, before leaning against the railing. “What time is it?” She asked, not noticing the blush on Ladybug’s cheeks

”Around four, I was planning on heading home, but I wanted to wait for sunrise first” Ladybug said, as a breach of yellow and pink started to pull up from the dark blue and purple horizon.

”Best view in all of Paris” Chloe boasted, her cheeks burning

”Of course, Eiffel Tower is a close second though” The hero giggled, before finally looking at Chloe “It’s been a crazy couple of.. has it been weeks?”

”Definitely..” Chloe murmured, her hair rustled in the cold wind “How long have you been up?”

Ladybug was quiet

”For.. a while” She admitted “I’d say thirty minutes, but for all I know.. maybe hours?”

”Heh I get that feeling..” Chloe smiled softly. She remembers waking up screaming from nightmares, trembling for many nights- before sitting alone trembling in her garden. _Fuck you Hawkmoth.._ she thought bitterly _fuck you Chloe Bourgeois.._ she told herself

There was a deep silence, as the sky glowed a bright orange and pink.

”Say, are you close to Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Ladybug asked, she raised an eyebrow.

”I’ve been her bully for years” Chloe scoffed, her heart ached as she remembered Marinette’s crying. How.. mad she was at Lila. How close she was to killing Lila.. she winced before smiling “I’d say that’s close”

”Right,” Ladybug giggled lightheartedly, but her smile didn’t match her eyes though. “How do you.. feel about this palace thing..?” She asked.

Chloe was silent, _how do I feel_ she wondered.

”Uh.. it’s painful.” She said dryly, her scars echoed with pain “But it’s what’s right for all of us. The truth is what matters.”

The hero nodded quietly.

”Heh, I think I got a little crazy with Lila though..” Chloe chuckled. “I totally beat the shit out of her shadow..” the two girls giggled a bit.

”She deserved it.” The hero said bitterly, her eyes narrowed with a darkness Chloe had never seen before, there was a deep silence- 

“L-Ladybu-“ 

You’ve grown a lot, I’m proud of you” Ladybug said, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder a bit. The moment seemed to last forever, the heat in Chloe’s cheeks seemed to burn even more.

_God.. a gay awakening indeed.._ she cursed to herself. _This is too much.._

“Thanks..”

”Let’s meet at the school around lunch, bring whatever you think we need, I’m counting on you _Hive_ ” Ladybug softly murmured. Chloe blushed at the name. _Hah, I did call myself that didn’t I.._

”Of course Ladybug” She said, as the hero swung out into the new day.

...

The hours before their meeting consisted of Alya running home, thanking Chloe sheepishly for letting her stay, and Adrien stumbling back to his mansion, praying that no one noticed he was gone.

Chloe had taken a long shower, glaring at the small star shaped scars that laid on her stomach, thigh, and collar bone. She could only imagine what Ladybug had.. 

She enjoyed a breakfast with her dad, and spent the next hours were spent with relaxing in her room, thinking about Bluenettes and flowers.

The group skittered onto the empty school grounds

”We ready?” Chloe asked cautiously. The team nodded. The blonde took in a deep breath.

She thought of Marinette’s crying and broken expression. _For her_. She tapped the app.

The world shifted, Chloe’s knees buckled, as a wave of distortion slammed into her- the same cold and emptiness from before,. Hell, it almost reminded her how she felt when she was akumatized..

They looked around, they were standing outside a large prison, covered in bar wire and cement. Around them, where the front of the school once was- was a deserted island. Where the city of Paris once was, there laid a sea of crashing waves.

”Holy shit..” Adrien said in a hushed town.

”Paris is.. totally gone” Alya gasped. At the corner of Chloe’s eye, she could see Ladybug.. trembling

”H-How,, the entire.. it’s all..” The hero whimpered, the blonde quickly rushed to her.

”Ladybug? Are you okay?” She exclaimed.

”Everything is.. how.. I.. prevented.. I.. Paris...” Ladybug stumbled through her words, pale blue eyes quivering with fear. Chloe's gaze flickered between Ladybug and the equally confused Adrien. 

”Ladybug. _Ladybug_. You’re okay, we’re here. Paris is okay, we’re in Mari’s heart remember?” Chloe said sternly, holding Ladybug’s hands as best as she could.

The bluenette looked at her, _god.. she looks like a kicked puppy_ Chloe thought

”We’ll fix this, come on” Chloe said, pulling the hero back to her feet. _This was.. so bizarre. She had never seen the hero she lov- admired so much like this before.._ “Let’s see if there’s a front entrance”

”What- they’re just gonna let us in?” Alya questioned, nervously glancing at Ladybug. _She’s trying to keep it normal_ Chloe noted. 

“Marinette’s shadow is a prisoner.” Chloe said weakly “We can just say that we’re.. maybe friends or family staging a prisoner visit?”

”As if that’ll work.” The reporter narrowed her eyes

”If it does, you have to buy me lunch next time we talk” Chloe grinned, relaxing a bit as Ladybug seemed to stop trembling. Alya snorted, smiling smugly.

”Sure” She said, giggling “The bully for five years, the worst best friend, and two literal super heroes, one of which in kinky leather- is her family”

”H-Hey.!” Adrien exclaimed, cheeks reddening under his mask “It’s.. its not kinky!”

”It kinda is” Ladybug sheepishly said, smiling a bit. 

“You heard the Lady! Kinky Furry Shit” Chloe smirked. After a few minutes of banter, they quickly scampered around the tall walls- finding a large metal gate, with a small box with a person inside.

”Hello?” They greeted “Are you seeing someone?” The crew looked at each other curiously. Ladybug coughed in her fist

”We came to visit Marinette Dupain-Cheng..?” She said politely.

The figure’s face twisted in shock and fear, before pressing a button. The gate opened and the figure whispered

”Oh.. you must be _them_.. B-Be careful!” They said, before the group entered the gate.

As the wave of fear finally passed, Chloe smirked at Alya.

”Told ya that’d work”

”Shut up.” 

They entered the dark facility, Chloe felt the distortion get worse and worse as they got closer. It was just so.. normal? But not normal at the same time? They hadn’t encountered any shadows yet, and all of the cognitions were polite.. but terrified at even the mention of Marinette.

What the hell did Marinette think she was?

Prisoners that were dragged down the hall glared and looked the most like shadows here. Chloe sat uncomfortably, as the women at the desk told them that the warden wasn’t around anymore, but their lead professor here would take them to see the.. prisoner.

They all looked at each other nervously, Adrien held onto his baton protectively, as they were escorted into a different hallway. Chloe closed her eyes. It pulsed with a dark aura, as the receptionist jingled with heavy keys, before quickly unlocking the door.

”The professor will lead you down to the m-main chamber. Be careful..” The receptionist squeaked, before quickly shoving them in and locking it shut.

There was a silence

”Heavy security huh?” Adrien said dryly “What do you think it means?”

”W-What do you mean by that?” Ladybug asked, Chloe could see the panic in the hero’s eyes.. 

”Maybe Marinette’s feeling really locked up about her feelings.?” Alya suggested, her hands trembling a bit “What if this is a trap though?”

”I doubt it..” Chloe said, thinking back to her meeting with the shadow. She shuddered “L-Lets.. let’s just go find that professor or whatever..”

”Are you talking about me?” A familiar voice asked. The group’s eyes widened, they swerved around to see... Alya in a lab coat? _A cognition.._ She adjusted her glasses before politely speaking.

“Sorry for the surprise, I’m the lead doctor, psychologist, professor whatever here.. the Warden has been.. absent lately, so I’ve been in charge for a while- you came here to see.. _her_ correct?” Cognitive Alya asked carefully. They group looked at Ladybug and Chloe expectantly. _The warden must have been Lila.._

”Yeah, I think she has something to discuss with me..” Chloe spoke, the four tilted their heads at her, confused. The professor shook her head.

”..Right, please follow me, it’s easy to get lost here.. be careful, there’s a lot of freaky things here.” The cognition said, before walking off. The group followed after.

It was too easy for comfort.. Chloe shivered, as a suffocating discomfort grew within her. Alya was panicking, pointing at the cognition with big ‘what the fuck’ mouth movements. Adrien leaned over to ask her what she meant but she didn’t answer.

What they saw next was.. terrifying.

As they entered another hallway, the mood had completely changed. The once stiff and cold walls had suddenly become suffocating and claustrophobic- the lights were dimmed, and on each side of the hallway- were cells. 

With each cell, was a thick metal door, and a window. At first, they seemed empty, but whatever _things_ were inside it, woke up when the door opened. 

The group struggled to not scream, as copies of the akumas slammed behind the cell doors, screeching. Alya was unfortunately too close to one of the doors, and yelped, as a cognition of Reflekta slammed against the door.

Chloe found herself jumping towards Ladybug for protection, when she was scared by a version of Dark Cupid glaring through the glass.

”Looks like my _purr_ -incess is holding some stuff in..” Adrien whispered, his joking tone trembling- as he stared at Copycat uncomfortably 

“Oh god..” Alya held a hand to her mouth, avoiding eye contact with the akumas behind the doors. The Bubbler and Lady Wifi specifically making the reporter gag.

What bothered Chloe was how there wasn’t any Anti-Bug, Queen Wasp, or Miracle Queen- or really any of her akumas. Hell even Mr Pigeon was here where the hell was she?!?

Cognitive Alya just calmly walked down the hall, her eyes obscured by a shining glare in her glasses- it almost made her look like an anime character.

”Hurry now, it’s dangerous to get lost this deep in” The cognition warned. Chloe grimaced, _she’s right.. I can feel it.. we’re getting close.._

Chloe turned around to Ladybug, she looked mortified, her hands were shaking. _What’s going on.._ She was tempted to ask if she was okay- but the ladybug hero had already grabbed Adrien’s hand for comfort.

_Oh right, he’s Chat Noir.._ She remembered, it made her heart ache but.. it was better that it made Ladybug feel better, she knew Adrien liked Ladybug too after all..

The group finally exited the cell room- they entered a new hall curved hallway- there were more cells, with more akumas inside- each locked cell getting more elaborate than the last.

It was then that passed a single cell door to the right, that made Ladybug stop in her tracks. She began to wheeze for breath as she looked through the window, sweat rolling down her face and eyes snapped open with fear. 

They turned, concerned for the normally brave hero

”Ladybug are you okay?” Chloe asked

”K-Keep going- we need to keep going.” The hero said frantically, pushing Adrien and Alya forward and away from the door. She was trembling madly, as she sputtered out incomprehensible words.

While Alya helped steady Ladybug’s erratic breathing, it gave Chloe time to look through it.

Her eyes widened, as she looked at the.. monstrosity

it was a chained and pale version of Chat Noir. An **akumatized** version of Chat Noir. Of _Adrien_. 

His eyes were an icy blue, and his clothes had been changed to a milky white. He radiated with chaotic energy, with bloodlust. It shook her to the core.

_It was wrong. It was completely wrong._

She froze, many cloaked figures were talking behind the door. _It had to be an akuma but how.. how this wasn’t possible? This never was an akuma.. why is this kind of thing in Marinette’s palace.?!_

Ladybug grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door, eyes widened as she faked a brave smile.

”C-Come on Chloe.. we need to keep up with Professor Alya- or else we won’t be able to visit Marinette.!” Ladybug squeaked. Chloe buried her thoughts, barely containing her own insanity. _Keep it together for Ladybug.. for Adrien_

“Okay..”

When they returned to the group, she could look at the blond boy.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached a final door. There were security cameras lodged up, with many looming but docile shadows that stood near the door.

Other cognitions shoveled past, panicked and worried. Chloe could spot a few familiar faces with these cognitions. She wondered why there weren’t any of her.. 

“Right in here, please stay behind the glass for your own safety. I’ll be in a different room, watching, I’m very excited to add this meeting to my _research_. It’s _everything_ to me..” Cognitive Alya said, before opening the door. They slid inside.

It was.. fuck a lot of words- the room nauseating. Cold- the lights were a deep dark blue- it almost reminded Chloe of the velvet room. Behind a three inch thick glass, chained and strapped down, was Marinette.

The shadow.

The true self.

The blonde had to grip Alya’s hand tightly to prevent herself from fainting. A deafening silence filled the room.

Alya trembled, Chloe squeezed her hand, a weak attempt to stop the reporter from running at the window, but it worked. The blonde could see the reporter starting to cry.

Adrien wasn’t looking to hot, poor dude looked like he was going to throw up. Ladybug though..

she looked.. she looked worse.

Ladybug was pale, she looked like she got stabbed again. She was trembling madly, and her eyes were blown open. Chloe couldn’t understand. why.. Why was she so afraid..

Cognitive Alya looked at them carefully.

”There’s a mic here if you want to talk to her.. but be warned, she has a way with her words. Quite the liar..” She said, before leaving. _Lila’s the liar not her.._ she held back.

Chloe looked at Alya, nodding at the mic. The reporter hesitantly walked over towards it, Ladybug flinched.

”Hey girl,” Alya weakly said, her voice parched “It’s me, Alya Cesaire.. you know.. your uh.. friend.” 

The shadow looked up, cold golden eyes met her own. Chloe gulped nervously.

Marinette’s hair was loose, and she wore a straight jacket around her entire body, like a onesie. Around her face was some sort of.. muzzle- and multiple dark chains were strewn around her body, along with a chain and ball on her ankle.

She smiled, as far as Chloe could tell, it was sincere, but it didn’t hide the prickling rage behind it. She flinched. _This distortion..!_

” **Hey.. Alya...** ” Marinette cooed, voice rippling and echoing. “ **You’ve changed now haven’t you..”** she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Alya winced, before nodding

”I have Girl, I’m so sorry- b-But I promise we’re going to fix this-“ She sputtered

” **And forget about it?** ” The shadow snapped. A wave of distortion slapped Chloe in the face. “ **You just gotten more desperate.. I was a fool to like you..** ”. Tears dripped down beneath Alya’s face.

Chloe put a hand on the reporter’s back, who cut away from the microphone. Alya trembled, before turning around and crying into the blonde’s chest. 

” **Weak willed.. yet stubborn.. it’s a fun matchup, don’t worry Alya. I get it** ” Marinette spat, rolling her eyes “ **Its real easy to get bored with me.. you’re easy to please and disappoint.. how annoying..** ”

”Stop it.!” Ladybug shouted, Chloe’s eyes darted to the hero. She looked terrified. Behind the glass, Marinette blinked with surprise.

” **Oh? You really came with them?** ” The shadow said, genuinely shocked. It was then that Chloe realized that the window was actually a one way mirror, she could tell from the way the shadow’s eyes looked around unfocused at them. “ **Color me shocked.. you did something right for once.. Ladybug. After everything _you_ did to me..**”

Chloe blinked with shock, _Why does she sound so hateful towards Ladybug? Mari has shown her admiration towards the hero.. what’s going on_. Adrien swerved towards Ladybug.

”What does she mean by that M’lady?!” He exclaimed. Ladybug had already turned the mic off. Her eyes were blown open, in complete shock. “Tell me please? Why are you so on edge here.. did you actually hurt Marinette?”

”I.. I..” Ladybug rasped, before quickly covering her mouth, she stumbled back into the wall. Her eyes darted around the floor and ceiling. “I..”

” **Oh? Is poor little Ladybug having a panic attack behind the glass? Of course she is.. that spineless _bitch_ can’t do anything can she..**” Marinette grinned madly. It was so unnatural for Marinette to cuss.. Ladybug flinched, trembling more. It enraged Chloe.

_This was the real Marinette?! What happened to the girl who walked into class with a smile every day? What happened to the humble fashion designer who impressed cold hearted Audrey Bourgeois? Where’s the girl who I was jealous of for years because she was just so perfect.?!_ She questioned

The queen bee took in a few deep breaths, she focused on Alya’s hair, petting it softly as the reporter eventually ceased her shaking.

”Its not.. it’s not..” The reporter whimpered.

”It is her. Come on Cesaire.. you promised to face the truth..” Chloe whispered into Alya’s ear, she lifted her chin up with her hands, faces inches apart. “Marinette is in pain, this it lashing out at it’s worse. We need to be better for her, and we can only do that by solving this.. okay?”

Alya sniffled, Chloe could tell that her eyes were red under the mask.

”Okay..” she mumbled.

“Wonderful” She said, giving Alya a quick little wake up slap on the cheek and planted a small kiss on the reporter’s forehead, before pushing her off her body. Chloe turned to Adrien. He was distressed “Kitty, take the mic.”

He nodded, before turning it on. Ladybug stared at him nervously, it only grew Chloe’s suspicions

”Princess..” Adrien weakly said. The shadow seemed to perk up, _princess? Seriously?_ She shot up a look. He shrugged weary “Its me.. Chat Noir.”

” **Chat.. hmhmhm.. my Chaton..** ” Marinette purred, closing her eyes endearingly, it made Chloe’s heart squeeze “ **It’s nice that you visited me..** ”

“Of course.!” He said, hands trembling. Chloe patted him on the back, glancing at Ladybug- who looked at her, terrified. Alya was leaning on a different wall, wiping her own tears and looking at the team nervously. “Of course Mari.. I’m here for you..! I know you’re in pain, but we’re in this together!”

The shadow was silent, before chuckling.

” **..‘I’m here for you’.. ‘we’re in this together’.. how familiar.** ” Marinette bitterly said, Chloe flinched. “ **It reminds me of what Adrien said.. Adrien.. Adrien...** ” she muttered. Chloe looked at Adrien, panic grew on his face. “ **What a joke.. Both of you.. Chat Noir and Adrien** “

”What do you mean..?” He sputtered with shock. Ladybug was covering her ears.

”P-Please stop..!” Ladybug whimpered, pressing into the corner. _What’s going on?!_

” **Every time He said that we were in this together.. my heart fluttered.. I felt so happy.. then I’d walk into class.. and he’d leave me for dead.. he saw me suffering.. and..** ” Chloe watched as Marinette struggled in the chains, chair creaking as she moved “ _ **Fucking.. they all.. framed me..! Framed me.! And you did..-** ”_

The shadow looked around, now panicked golden eyes wandering as she snapped around- she looked like a wild animal.. Soon, she settled down, heaving.

“ **Chloe of all people had to force you to step up.. how humiliating for you., ignoring a problem that I was depending on you with didn’t work..** ” Marinette hissed, it was terrifying to see the blunette talk to him like that. It was the opposite of the love struck goo goo eyes she always wore around her brother. No.. this was rage. This was trauma. This was personal.

Adrien slunk away, ears flattened against his head. _Damn it.. he looked so heartbroken..._ Alya grimaced and grabbed the mic

”Marinette, I’ve been the worst friend to you. I should have trusted you when you trusted me.. But my ego got in the way, and I look up to you so much that I was blinded by my feelings” She shouted “I’m not gonna say ‘oh boo boo it’s all my fault’ cause even though it is, this isn’t about me.. I left you alone and I’m sorry.”

The shadow blinked, winding a bit from the volume of the mic. It was then that Chloe noticed the multiple guns propped up on the walls, all pointing at Marinette.

The shadow looked up, it was like she was staring right at them.

” **..I don’t want to talk to you Cesaire.** ” the shadow bitterly said, there was a pain behind those eyes “ **Not right now. In fact.. I don’t want to talk to any of you.. only one.** ” Alya wilted, turning off the mic.

There was an overwhelming silence, as Adrien and Alya looked at her expectantly. But they weren’t her focus.

Ladybug looked like she was gonna hurl, eyes dull as she looked up at the blonde. Chloe froze. Why.. why was Ladybug like this all of a sudden. Her heart ached.

Chloe strutted over to the hero, putting a hand on her cheek. 

“What are you doing? S-Shadow Marinette wants to talk to you..” Ladybug whispered. The blonde winced. 

”If something happens.. get them out of here..” she hissed. The hero rose an eyebrow.

”I don’t like this new self sacrificing attitude..” Ladybug murmured. 

”I don’t know your business with Marinette.. but we’re gonna fix this. Trust me.” She said. Ladybug looked at her. Hopelessly familiar bluebell eyes. Chloe pulled away, wiping away one of Ladybug’s tears.

Alya gave her a nervous thumbs up as Chloe turned the mic on. She was most likely their last chance at negotiations.. she took a deep breath. _For her.. for the hive_

”Dupain-Cheng.” She greeted coldly. Marinette grinned.

” **There you are Chloe..** ” The shadow said gleefully. “ **You came like how I wanted. How’s your day been?** ”

Her teammates looked at her confused,

”It’s been shitty.” Chloe smiled wryly. “Did you miss me? I’m asking even though you saw me when you overwhelmed the remains of Lila’s palace yesterday.” 

Alya mouthed ‘what?!’.

” **Of course I missed you. In fact, you’re the only one I wanted to see..** ” Marinette cocked her head “ **You’re a horrible person Chloe.. but you wanna know what I _li-i-i-ike_ about you?**” She asked.

The all too wide smile made Chloe stiffen.

”Go ahead, I don’t give a shit.” Chloe spat coldly. Adrien and Alya gave her a ‘really?’ face. Ladybug was covering her face.

” **Heheehh.. that. The fact that you don’t care..** ” Marinette cooed “ **You _hate_ me Chloe. I’m okay with that. My sheer existence is a _fucking_ curse..**” Chloe winced

“... **but you’re also impartial. This whole Lila thing.. you knew.. you didn’t do anything about it because of course cause you hated me.. but you didn’t bully me on Lila’s account..** ” she smiled, staring right at Chloe “ **You bullied me for being me.. not the false picture everyone fell for**..”

”I don’t hate you Dupain-Cheng.” She said, voice trembling “This whole operation was for you.”

” **Is that it.. this is all for me..?** ” The shadow asked tiredly, it chilled Chloe to the bone, she was practically breathing down her neck “ **Chloe.. we both know that’s not true.** “

”I wouldn’t lie to you, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe quickly snapped. The tension was so thick they could cut it with a knife. Alya’s gaze darted between her and the shadow behind the glass “I cheat. I break. I destroy. But I know too much about you to lie to you”

” **Then what do you think of me Chloe..?** ” The shadow asked, glowing with dark energy “ **I’ve broken down your friends.. I’ve humiliated you in front of many.. I ruined your dreams time and time again..I’ve dissed your hero in front of you..** “

”Stop.. I.. wouldn’t.. didn’t.. I..” Ladybug whispered, Chloe’s eyes darted between her and the hero. Something started to click in her mind as the shadow continued. 

“ **Tell me what you think of me Chloe.!** ” Marinette screeched, eyes glowing. Chloe was trembling, she could barely hold the mic as the shadow’s form began to fizzle “ **Tell me how much of a monster I am.! Release me from this fucking _torture_.. only you..**”

” _Shut up.!_ ” Ladybug yelled, she had collapsed to the floor, shaking madly, with her hands gripping her head tightly. 

”Ladybug are you-?” Chloe turned away from the mic, reaching a hand out for the hero. Alya had scrambled over as well, Adrien stood in terror, confused as hell.

Ladybug’s eyes widened, she smacked her hand away.

Time seemed to freeze for the blonde- as Ladybug rushed past her, reeled back a fist, and shattered the three inch thick glass into millions of pieces, resulting in the room going from an oppressing blue, to a screaming red.

Chloe winced, she fell to the,floor, as the sound of gunfire filled her ears. She opened her eyes slightly, luckily the guns weren’t real.. they were actually just strobe lights..

A wave of smoke hit them all as Ladybug tackled Marinette to the floor, Chloe winced, as she saw the two wrestle for domination. _What’s going on?! Why is Ladybug doing this..!?_

”LADYBUG STOP.!” Alya screamed, as Ladybug started to smash her fist unforgivingly into Shadow Marinette’s jaw. They watched in horror as the once graceful hero roared in a mix of pain and rage, blood splattering across the ground- 

Shadow Marinette screeched, untangling her arms from her straight jacket and helplessly scrapping her covered hands against the hero, eyes widened as chains crackled against the ground. 

Suddenly- the doors opened- and multiple shadows grabbed Alya and Adrien. Chloe ducked as one reached for her. Chloe watched in shock as the creatures began to drag them away.

”L-Let me go.!” Adrien screamed, “L-Let me go.! I need to save her.! Them.! Her.. I..” the wild look in his eyes had screamed danger for Chloe, as he began to raise his claws

_desperation is our mortal enemy here isn’t it.._

” _Chat don’t.!_ ” She yelled, watching in horror as he hand burned with black energy. Alya’s eyes widened

” _CATACLYSM_.!” Adrien screamed. Chloe ran forward, tackling the shadow and breaking him out of the shadow’s grasp- but that made it worse, as he lost his balance and instead, accidentally smashed his hand into the ground. 

“ **Damn it Chaton what the hell did you do.!?** ” Shadow Marinette yelled, Ladybug had stopped beating the shadow into a pulp to look up, face covered in blood. Chloe’s stomach dropped as she saw the horror in Ladybug’s eyes.

Adrien stared in shock as the ground began to darken and break, it spread and spread and spread- the floor began disappear underneath everyone- and it kept going. It traveled down the hall, up walls. It just kept going.

It was catastrophic- as the entire palace started to break away and shatter.

”This wasn’t supposed to happen..” Chloe whispered, making eye contact with a horrified Ladybug, before the ground beneath everyone disappeared, and they all fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of salt this chapter
> 
> ALSO A LOT OF CHAT BLANC REFERENCES CLEARLY- Whenever I write Marinette with bad ptsd of any kind it always has to do with that lil shit
> 
> Marinette: when your self hatred so strong your literal manifestation of your inner thoughts calls you a bitch
> 
> Adrien: guess y’all fell for me  
> Chloe: you broke the floor


	16. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicidal thoughts And blood in this

Chloe screamed in pain as she slammed into the ground, barely able to stand before it breaking beneath her again, and falling again. Her consciousness cake in and out, these suits didn’t give as much protection like Queen B’s did...

Her eyes darted around, before seeing Alya’s limp body a few feet away. As they smashed into another floor, she grabbed onto the fox, hands tangling in her hair. Relief swelled through her, as she held the reporter close.

Blood trickled down her forehead, clothes ripping, as they fell- deeper and deeper. _Damn it.. Adrien fucking broke this entire place..! If Marinette’s shadow dies.. Marinette will die.. and-_

Tears fell down her face, as she desperate held onto Alya.

_Fucking damn it.. Don’t die..!_ She begged, as she shielded Alya’s body.

She spotted Adrien crashing through another floor, _he‘s going to detransform soon.!_

Chloe twisted mid air and fell towards him, a green light flashed before her eyes as he became himself again..

In the brief seconds that the cataclysm hadn’t broken the ground beneath them, She hauled him over her shoulder. Chloe swerved around, seeing a non crumbling area not touching any part of the shattering facility, and quickly bounded over to it.

She set them down.

They both looked horrible. Alya’s arm looked twisted, she could see bone sticking out of the reporter’s leg.. and- _That’s a dangerous amount of blood that’s coming out of her head.._ she thought blankly,

Chloe winced, looking at her brother. Adrien has minor wounds that were probably protected by his suit, but he was still unconscious and horrible pale. She herself didn’t look too well, cape tattered, cheeks bloody, and hair messy

She didn’t couldn’t see Ladybug from the avalanche of debris. She prayed to whatever god there was and shoveled some food into the very dizzy Plagg’s mouth.

”Transform him please..” she begged, 

“He’s gotta say Plagg Claws Out to do that!” The kwami said, looking around in shock. As if on cue, Adrien began to stir.

”C-Chloe.?” He wheezed, sitting up. Chloe sighed with relief

”Adrien you’ve got to go please.. I’m going to find Ladybug, you need to get Alya and you out of here.” Chloe said, wincing in pain. He stared dazedly at her

”Is.. this my fault..?” Adrien asked weakly. Chloe stared at him, her throat parch

”This is all of our fault.” She said, before looking down “I’ve got at least a talking chance against Ladybug and Mari.. please live.. okay Adrien?” Chloe cried, 

“But., what about..”

”I’ve got this” Chloe assured “I beat Lila all by myself, I can... _save_ Marinette just the same”

He hugged her tightly, hands trembling,

”Please.. please be safe..” Adrien spoke softly, there was grief behind those eyes “I can’t lose my sister like how I lost Mari..”

”I promise I’ll be safe” She whispered, petting his hair softly “Now go.. get yourselves somewhere safe, Alya can heal..”

He transformed, looking back at her weakly, before he picked up the injured reporter and left. 

Chloe’s cape flapped wildly, standing above the rubble and dust, she could faintly see where the hole ended. _I don’t know what Ladybug’s or Marinette’s deal is.. but I promise.. I’ll save both of them.._

_..._

The two crashed into the ground. Finally, they reached the bottom. Marinette wheezed in pain, as she picked herself up from the concrete. Her hair was unraveled from her pig tails, her body ached, and blood trickled from her jaw.

She looked around frantically, rain poured on top of them. Marinette looked up, they were deep into the earth, a chasm, and above them was the crumbling remains of the prison.

”Shit..” She rasped, her bones ached with pain as she stood up. Luckily still transformed.

” **You’re telling me..** ” Her doppelgänger spat. Marinette swerved around, staring deep into those golden eyes “ **Shame.. wanted to talk to Chloe a bit more before I killed you.. but life isn’t fair huh. The Weak die.. the desperate beg.. and the talented starve..** ”

”You’re not going anywhere..” She said coldly “You hurt them..I’ll make you pay..”

Blood dripped from her hands

” **I didn’t hurt them..** ” the shadow hissed “ **You did.. _we_ did..**”

Marinette stumbled to her knees, 

”N-No..” she said, covering her ears “ _No.. no this is your fault_.. if I can just.. _I can’t let them know_.. I can’t.. that.. _that I’m Ladybug.._ ” Marinette cried, hands trembling “He’ll kill them all.. just like.. just like _Chat Blanc_.. it’ll all..”

God.. she didn’t even understand most of Chat Blanc.. Bunnyx refused to tell her.

“ **Can’t let them know your ladybug.. can’t let _him_ know you like him.. can’t let _her_ know you like her..**” Her shadow drawled with annoyance, “ **You’ve built your whole life on lies.. you’re just like Lila.. it makes you a lonely child** ”

Marinette roared with anger, despite the pain in her bones, she jumped at her shadow again.

”You don’t know anything about me.!” She sobbed, her hands trembled as she crashed her knuckles into the shadow’s flesh.

It was.. revolting.

It was unnerving.

All she could see was the perfect mirror of herself bruised and covered with blood. 

Her fist was caught by the now freed hand of Marinette’s shadow. She gasped, as her arm was quickly bent back- she was thrown backwards into the ground- the monster now loomed on top of her.

Her eyes widened as she saw what the creature had become.

While the shadow was still humanoid in form, the exposed parts of her skin had darkened, dark black smoke trailed from her body, and her white parts of her eyes had completely turned black. Her hair had grown immeasurably long and it was spiked like a porcupine.

Up to her elbow, her arm had become completely black. It almost reminded Marinette of Chat Noir’s cataclysm, as the corrupted hand was cracked and pulsing with dark energy. Not to mention the long tiger like class that extended from her fingers.

The shadow’s face stared down at the weakened hero menacingly

” **I’m taking my time with you..** ” Shadow Marinette hissed “ **You have no idea.. how much pain I’ve gone through because of you.. how much agony I’ve been.. how much I’ve been _itching_ to end you.. us..**”

Marinette’s eyes widened.

”I..”

” **Don’t deny it.. that won’t do here..** ” Golden eyes darkened as a cold claw trailed Marinette’s cheek, stopping near her earrings, before continuing up her forehead and parting away her bangs “ **You wanted me to die.. you know what will happen if I do..** ”

”Don’t..” Marinette weakly cried, but she could already feel the claws start to wrap around her neck

” **I’ll make you feel better..** ” The shadow whimpered “ **I’ll end your pain.. our pain.. our suffering..** ”

Her strength had melted away, she could feel Tikki in the back of her mind, screaming in horror and fear. She had stopped fighting long ago.. _she’s right.._ Marinette thought, her vision began to darken. _You said listen to my heart Tikki.. I am.._

She closed her eyes, as she felt her shadow begin to choke her. Marinette gasped in pain, as she felt her air begin to drain. _This is.. what I wanted right..?_ Marinette wondered _no.. no it’s not.!_

Panic swelled within her, a last effort to pull her doppelgänger’s hands off her now choking body, _no.. no no no.!_

Marinette’s blue bell eyes widened, all she could see was gold,as she writhed in the creature’s snarling grasp. 

_This is it. The end._

She closed her eyes.

” **We can finally be free..** ” her shadow purred in ears, as she finally felt her body grow numb.

...

”Yeah, I don’t think so.” A commanding voice bellowed.

Ladybug winced, as a spark flash in front of the shadow’s face, before exploding. Chloe dragged Ladybug out of the screaming creature’s grasp.

The hero opened her eyes, to see sapphire blue.

”C-Chloe..!” She rasped, Ladybug didn’t even realize she was crying until Chloe reached out to wipe away her bloody tears. Her mask was gone, she could hear Mellona clashing against the shadow’s body.

”D-Dumbass..” The blonde muttered, her eyes so full of sorrow “Come on we’ve gotta go.. I don’t think we can defeat Dupain-Cheng’s shadow just yet, you’re hurt..”

_Why did Ladybug looks so horrified..?_

” **You’re not.. leaving..!** ” 

They weakly looked over, as Mellona was crushed and returning as a mask. Marinette’s shadow had changed from the last time she saw her.. much more unhinged and monstrous. Those claws were definitely new, that long hair looked.. nice. 

” **I.. I won’t let you leave.. not like the rest of them..!** ” Her shadow snarled, pain gurgling in her voice. Chloe winced, her heart ached.

”Dupain-Cheng..” She voiced softly, 

” **Chloe please.. please save us..** ” Marinette whimpered, dropping her bloody face into her class. Ladybug whimpered a ‘wait’ as Chloe stood up and began to tread closer to the shadow. 

”..Dupain-Cheng I’m here.. why are you doing this to Ladybug? Who is ‘us’?” Chloe said, grabbing the shadow’s hands carefully. The monster’s wide golden eyes looked up at her weakly,

” **You want to know,,?** ” It asked. Fear bit at her “ **You really want to know?!** ”

”M-Mari..” Chloe stumbled back as the shadow began to send a wave of distortion that raked her mind.

”N-No.. Don’t tell her please.!” Ladybug screamed, The blonde swerved around

”What?! What is she _not_ supposed to tell me?!” She yelled. 

” **Tch.. such a coward.. aren’t you sick of feeling like this Ladybug? Can’t you just let it end? You’re disgusted., revolted by everyone.. why don't we just let it _all_ go?**” The shadow slurred, voice rippling 

“It’s.. it’s because..”

” **You need to set an example?** ” Marinette grinned. Chloe shivered at that phrase, one M. Bustier said so much “ **No.. not just that.. you’re so obligated to help that you’ve just become plain dumb.** ” 

”No I..”

” **God, you’ve repressed me for so long..** ” She purred heavily, she pushed past Chloe and began to stalk the fallen and wide eyed Ladybug. _wait what..?_ “ **It’s a fucking surprise that you haven’t been akumatized.. then again though.. it’s convenient that your an excellent liar..** ”

”Ladybug.!” Chloe cried, but she felt two cold hands pull her to the floor. She writhed in confusion, as she was forced to watch the scene. Her eyes shot up to see her attacker, but her stomach dropped as she met her own face,

”Don’t get in her way..” Her cognitive version if herself spat, her eyes discolored, just like Queen Wasp’s “I will protect Marinette from anyone.. she’s my kill.. not anyone else’s..I need to.. make up for..” the fake started to mutter incomprehensible words

Her eyes widened, _this was.._

” **Thank you Chloe..** ” Marinette cooed lovingly, before facing Ladybug again- who only stared in horror as Chloe was restrained. The shadow turned back to the hero “ **Now back to you..** ” she hissed darkly

”Why Marinette.?!” Chloe screamed “Why do you hate Ladybug so much?! Where’s the girl who believes all super heroes are humans beneath the suit.. the girl who fought tooth and nail to help her friends.. the one _I was jealous of for years because of how great she was.._ where the hell is she?! Was she _fake_?!”

”Chloe..” Ladybug whimpered, tears brimming with tears. The shadow turned to her, Chloe gasped as she saw the absolute fear in her golden eyes. Regret, grief, relief, fear, anger, regret again, and-

“ **Once I kill Ladybug.. that girl you wish for will be dead.** ” The shadow whispered, Chloe’s world became cold “ **Don’t you get it Chloe? You _must_ know the answer by now..**”

”No..” Ladybug cried, tears falling down her pretty red face- before the shadow growling and lifting the hero up by the collar.

” **You don’t get to stop me.. Ladybug.. what a disgusting name..** ” Shadow Marinette hissed. “ **You don’t get to call yourself that.. not anymore..** ” 

“Ladybug,.”

” **Call her by her real name.!** ” The shadow grinned, her hands twitching as she pinched Ladybug’s cheeks “ **I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.. but no.. no ‘Marinette we can’t.. it’s too dangerous!’ ‘No Marinette! Don’t wanna cause another Chat Blanc!’ ‘They won’t believe you anyways!** ”

She stomped on the ground angrily

” **High road my ass.. everything has gone to shit.!** ” The shadow snarled, glaring at Ladybug “ **Alya didn’t mean it when she apologized.. Adrien’s abandoned us.. our classmate’s are so shallow.. after everything we’ve done.! Not anymore! Don’t you want it to end? You do don’t you.. I know exactly what you’re thinking..** ” 

“No.. no you don’t.! You don’t know anything about me you sick monster.!” Ladybug spat, eyes wide and feral, “Don’t you dare fucking say another word.!” She reached out to smash her knuckles into the shadow again- but instead her arm was grabbed and twisted.

Chloe screamed as Ladybug fell limp to the floor, bloody and terrified- looking up at Marinette’s flickering form.

” **Say it then.. deny me again and again** ” Marinette snarled, stepping down on Ladybug’s chest, claws extending.

_it can’t be.._ Chloe grimaced, she pulled out her sword and stabbed her cognitive form with it. It let out a struggled gasp, before turning to dust. A good enough distraction, as the shadow swerved around in horror.

Chloe charged forward

”Don’t touch her.!” She yelled. Shadow Marintte was unfazed, simply scowling and slashing the blonde to the ground. Chloe saw red, as a large claw mark bled from her chest. Her bloody hands quivered as she looked up at the two figures.

” **Watch me when I do this Chloe..** ” She said, “ **It’ll all be worth it!** ”

”Stop.!” Chloe yelled, struggling to her feet. 

” **I’ll destroy everything that is us! I’ll end it all here!** ” The shadow bellowed, ignoring the blonde completely now, all eyes on Ladybug “ **All I need is your words.. your call.. your denial! Look at me and grovel Ladybug! Look at your reflection and die! I promise this is for you! Us! _Ladybug_.. you don’t have to call yourself that anymore..**”

”You’re not..” Ladybug sputtered hands trembling “D-DON’t!”

”Ladybug!” Chloe yelled, 

“ **DENY ME MARINETTE! SHOW ME YOUR TRUEST CRIMES! SHOW US WHO WE REALLY ARE!** ”

Time seemed to freeze as Ladybug went limp in the shadow’s arms,

Chloe was too slow- her eyes blown open as the words started to settle in. Lad-no no no..

Marinette opened her bluebell eyes and screamed.

” _NO_. _! YOU’RE NOT ME.!_ ”

The shadow cackled, tears falling down her golden eyes as she began to morph. Chloe stumbled back in horror, Ladybug was swallowed whole by the open sarcophagus like chest that the shadow had grown.

What was once Marinette’s shadow, was now a hulking mass of red flesh, bubbling and bleeding. A long neck, with a cat like face- and many eyes swerved around, roaring. On her back, was a dark shell, that split open momentarily to shown beetle like wings.

Her hands had morphed into large claws, three times as big as Chloe. Terrifying- but what scared Chloe was how many there were, as the monster had gained three arms in the transformation.

A long fluffy fox tail split out of the rear, lashing and bristling with anger, and as she heave up onto her hind legs- Chloe gaped in shock at the large open stomach that had inky black arms reaching out of. There were no innards. Just the void and ribs pointing out of it.

” **I am the shadow.. the true self..** ” it spat, a long snakelike tongue flickering out of its toothy jaw. It’s many eyes swerved to look at the trembling Chloe- who was barely able to stay conscious to comprehend what she was looking at. “ **Punish me.. break me for my crimes..! Let us see.. your true judgement!** ”

Chloe ran towards the dazed hero, she rolled them out of the way- as the monster smashed her claws into the ground.

” **Tikki.. you can hear me in there can’t you?** ” She asked, voice slippery and cold “ **Look at what you’ve made me become..** ”

The blonde winced, as she darted behind a broken sheet of metal, holding Marinette close. _What do I do what do I do.._

Her hands trembled, she reluctantly looked at the trembling hero in her arms. She was hyperventilating. _focus on this.. help her.._

”Jeez.. we’re really in trouble this time aren’t we?” Chloe chuckled weakly, before grabbing onto her shoulders “Come on Ladybug breath.. you need to breath.. focus on me- and breath- one two three.. out- two three..”

Marinette’s blue bell eyes bore into her’s, as their faces held inches apart. Her heart ached as her hero.. idol.. victim.. struggled to control her breathing, before slowly, her quick and ragged breaths became normal again. 

“C-Chloe..” She rasped, looking at her own bloody hands, horrified. _How could I never notice.. how did I?_ “I didn’t.. I’m not.. you.. you heard..- I swear I..” tears fell down her face “You.. you heard didn’t you..”

She winced, before pulling Marinette’s face up- forcing their eyes to meet again. Now centimeters apart. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Five years of abuse crashed down on her back. Two years of chasing each other around due to a secret identity clamped around her throat. A whole crush and betrayal shot her through the heart,

She stared at Marinette, wiping the bluenette’s tears away slowly. 

”L-Look here Ladybug.. it’s.. it’s still s-settling on me right now.. so before I have a _fucking_ existential crises..” Chloe took in a deep gulp of air, forcing herself to stop trembling “H-How about we deal with the shadow.. _before_ we discuss this.. okay?” She asked

Marin- Ladybug blinked, before nodding. 

”O-Okay..” she said, Chloe sighed, pushing the girl away from her face. _Existential crises later sexuality crises later JUST DO EVERYTHING LATER CHLOE THIS IS NOT THE TIME_ she told herself, as her cheeks felt hot

”Come on, we beat Audrey together before, let’s give Mari-“ She blinked _oh right_ “Your- her.. Dupain Cheng’s shadow the same treatment..’

The Ladybug hero nodded. Chloe’s bones ached, as they both stood up.

”After you.. Ladybug..” she bowed politely, the girl nodded, as they pushed past the steel wall.

The monster turned to them, _god she looks pissed.._ Chloe shallowly thought.

”I’ll distract her.. keep chipping at her.. maybe we can use our surroundings to beat her down..” Chloe said weakly, before snapping off her mask “Mellona! Return her to nothing!”

Mellona crackled our of the flame, bringing down a wave of fire. Chloe snapped violently, sending fire balls onto Marinette’s screaming form. She winced. It was horrible. It just.. sounded so much like her-

She screamed in pain as she crashed into a wall, falling to her knees. Chloe spat blood, staring up to see the shadow’s smoking form glaring at her.

” **Don’t fight me Chloe.. or I’ll finish the job..** ” Marinette’s shadow snapped.

Chloe froze, eyes widening at the implication. _Damn it damn it damn it.!_ All she could hear was Ladybug’s voice now..

She pulled herself back to her feet, her vision blurring. Mellona had already lunged out to burn the shadow’s form again, roaring. She couldn’t see Ladybug anymore.. just a red blur flying around the shadow’s form, smashing rocks around it and tying certain body parts together to trip her up,

Ladybug collapsed a large pillar on top of the shadow, screaming with rage.

“Keep at it!” Chloe yelled, reaching for her sword, and stumbling forward. She watched as the shadow’s slashing body swung towards her, she jumped onto its tail and climbed clumsy up its back. Orange fur turned to black, before turning to scales.

She gasped as the shell opened up and released its long wings. They flapped loudly, bringing the shadow to lift off the ground by a few feet before dropping it clumsily.. _of course.. there is really no way this thing could fly with those beetle wings._

Chloe winced, her hands tangling with the dark raven locks as she climbed on top of the hulking body’s neck. Ladybug swung around the throat, making quick eye contact before smashing another brick into Marinette’s hard shell.

The shadow roared, eyes turning to Ladybug’s flying body and snatching her mid air. Ladybug’s eyes bulged out as the shadow slowly began to crush her. The sound of creaking bones made Chloe epaulet

She ripped her mask off, Mellona materialized and quickly grabbed onto the large claws, prying them apart. Chloe smiled weakly as she saw Ladybug free, before she was suddenly launched off the shadow’s neck.

The concrete cracked beneath her as she crashed into the floor, and she heard a pound crunch from her arm as pain wrecked through her entire body. 

Vomit and blood bubbled out of her throat as she pulled herself up. Chloe attempted to move her arm, but was met with a burning pain in her arm that refused to let her. She howled in agony, blood trickling down her face, mask solidifying back as Mellona shattered to pieces.

_definitely broken DEFINITELY BROKEN!_ She thought, looking at her horribly bent arm, she could see the bone sticking out of it

Ladybug fell to the ground, Chloe gasped in horror as the shadow pounced on top of her body.

”Ladybug.. LADYBUG.!” She screamed, reaching her arm out helplessly as she could the open stomach start to widen, dark arms reaching her hero’s body as she began to get sucked inside “ _MARINETTE_.!”

“ **..setting an example..** ” The shadow’s grumbled, tilting it’s head towards her. Shadow Marinette looked like a beast untamed. There was no more Ladybug, just the hulking creature. 

A silence took over both of them. The beast slowly turned towards her, eyes blank, and body lowered close to the ground. Chloe’s body trembled, still wheezing for breath.

She couldn’t think of anything. She wasn’t leaving without Ladybug. Without Marinette. Chloe grimaced. Without burning this palace to the ground and making sure Marinette could smile again.! _I CAN STILL SAVE HER.._

”You hurt my hive.!” She snarled, pulling herself up “.. fucking..why.. _why_?”

” **I hate it..** ” The voice hissed, it was echoed by hundreds of others. Many she could recognize as the people Marinette knew, some were just Marinette but angrier or sadder. “ **I hate living in all of this Chloe.. dealing with all of this.. this isn’t what life was supposed to be.. I wish I never lived.. I never wanted any of this..** ”

It’s voice quivered

” **Just want the pain to go away.. don’t wanna deal with it all anymore.. I work too much for this..** ” It muttered, body swaying dangerously. “ **Want it all to end..I’m trapped here.. like this.. forever unless I die..** ”

Chloe stared tiredly, she took in a deep breath before dropping her sword. _This is how it is.._

The shadow’s eyes widened as she started to march forward,her hair fell over her face, messy and loose. She could feel the blood and grime drip down her cheeks, mixed with her sweat and tears. It was unbecoming..but still.

”Dupain-Cheng..”

” **Why do you call me that..?** ” Shadow Marinette snarled “ **Is it because that name is inferior to you Chloe..? Because you can’t bring yourself to say my name.?** ”

”So you still have a pride.” She said wryly, eyes narrowing, as she continued to edge closer and closer. The monstrous size of the demonic form becoming clearer and clearer

” **Do you seek death from me?** ” She asked, lowering her large head to meet the blonde at eye level.

”No..” Chloe said, before resting a hand on Shadow Marinette’s large cheek, staring into her eyes “I seek forgiveness..”

It’s eye widened.

”I never apologized did I..” She whispered, resting her forward on the scale and fur, “Mari.. I’m so sorry..for everything I’ve done.. everything..” tears fell down her face as she continued

” **Chl..oe..?** ” It questioned in a low growl.

“I saw you as the world’s mockery towards me.. I was so angry.. just so so angry.. that I never saw you as a person, just a another fuck you by life.. someone I can never be..” Chloe said, tears falling down her face as she leaned against the monster’s face. “Then you became Ladybug.. someone who I thought was even more perfect.. and still..”

Marinette’s shadow began to groan with pain, before falling on its side

”It was just you.. and I couldn’t see that.” She spoke softly “I still ended up hating you, being jealous of you.. _loving_ you..” she winced, before sighing “..just like Marinette.. all over again..”

” **L-love..?** ” The shadow echoed, eyes widening a bit

”Don’t tell her..” Chloe snorted, before weakly tugging her mask of, somberly looking at the creature “We have all done you wrong.. We’ve all failed you and that’s our fault. You aren’t perfect. You’re a teenage girl with a lot of live in her who’s an idiot.. a klutz.. a nerd.. and..”

She smiled softly

”..a hero..”

The shadow closed it’s eyes, tears dripping down its face

”Return to nothing Shadow. Please..” Chloe said.

Mellona drifted in front of her, and a wall of fire blasted from her hand, burning the creature a flame.

Chloe watched with tired eyes, gusts of wind blasting in her face, making her cape flap, before finally it all crackled away- revealing the charred human form of Shadow Marinette and beside her, Ladybug.

It would be soon that they’d both wake up. The blonde collapsed to the ground, wheezing for breath.

_Stay strong for them Chloe.._ she told herself _you’re the queen bee.. protect the hive.._

...

Ladybu- no.. Marinette slammed her hands into her shadow’s face, slowly beating it to death. Black blood splattered across her suit as the shadow choked on blood.

A few moments ago, the hero had woken up and immediately started to beat the shadow up, leaving a weak and shocked Chloe unable to do anything. She put two and two together and realized that Marinette must have saw something when she was sucked into her shadow.

”Dupain-Cheng stop..” Chloe rasped, slowly walking up to the broken woman “if you kill her, you’ll die too”

”SO WHAT?!” Marinette screamed, tears falling down her face “ _GOOD RIDANCE_!”

”Without you, Paris will fall” the blonde pressed, it made her heart ache to see Marinette like this. Feral, bloody, _broken_.

”No.. without _Ladybug_ \- Paris will fall” she swerved around, a desperate madness in her bluebell eyes “If I give you my miraculous.. you can be Ladybug.. isn’t that what you want Chloe? To be a hero.??” Marinette asked, voice shaking.

Chloe flinched _more than anything.. but.._ she closed her eyes _I want to be yours even more.._

”No..” She said, before kneeling, her cheeks turned a bright red “I want _you_ to be happy..”

Marinette winced, her hands going limp as she slumped over. The shadow’s eyes slowly opened, covered with blood. Completely silent.

Chloe stood behind the blunette, before watching her swerve around and hug her. Her eyes widened as the girl began to sob into her chest.

”Oh Mari..” she mumbled, moving the hair out of the girl’s face.

” **How sentimental..** ” the shadow muttered, her straight jacket had disappeared and was replaced by Marinette’s normal clothing.

”Shut up..” Marinette snarled, hands trembling. This didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, who despite the broken arm, still hugged the hero tightly.

”Dupain-Cheng.” She scolded, before softening “She’s you..”

The bluenette winced,

”I hate this..” she cried. Chloe’s grip on the girl tightened

”I know.”

”This fucking hurts..” Marinette spat, “I’m just _so_ pissed off by this..”

”That’s okay..” Chloe said

”I wish things were different..”

Chloe was silent for a moment, gulping down a bad memory

”But they aren’t.” She murmured, “You’ve had to push through a lot haven’t you Dupain-Cheng?”

She could feel the girl’s heartbeat through her suit. Marinette nodded

“The team adores you.. they really do..” Chloe said, looking far off “Please.. be honest with us for now on.. for yourself and us- none of this fucking- make an _example_ bullshit.” She spat.

”Do you hate me now..?” Marinette asked “Now that you know who I am?”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed

”No.” she said dryly “This is definitely a discussion for later.. but no.” Her eyes widened. _Adrien_. “Oh my god..” _Adrien is Chat_

”W-What?” She asked. Chloe’s eyes flickered to the girl and the giant hole in the ceiling. 

_It’s a fucking love square.. no- love decagon- god no it’s even more complicated.!_ Chloe pinched the space between her eyes. _I’m gonna have a headache from this.._

”Nothing.. I think you should speak to your shadow here..” Chloe weakly said, wiping a tear from Marinette’s face. She nodded before turning to the shadow.   
  


It looked at her expectantly, still caked with blood.

”Hey” Marinette greeted, the shadow stared at her silently. “You.. us.. we.. uhh”

Chloe watched quietly as the moment unfolded

”I’ve hurt you a lot haven’t I, is that why you wanted to kill me so bad?” Marinette asked. The shadow stared

” **You despised me. You broke me. Every culmination of your being hidden away was pushed onto me..** ” It hissed, without a drip of venom in its voice “ **I lived in torture due to you. But I felt your wish to be free from it all as well. I only wanted to grant you that.** ”

Her head hung low

”I’m so sorry..” Marinette whimpered, holding her doppelgänger’s face softly in her hands, gazing at the blood that dripped between them, tears falling down her face “I was so scared.. so worried.. but now, _I’m just so tired._ ”

It broke Chloe’s heart, but she resisted her urge to hug the girl again, her broken arm ached with pain. The shadow sat up, face soft, it wiped the blunette’s tears away

” **Work hard for both of us, you’re Ladybug.. don’t just fight for them, fight for us** ” Marinette’s Shadow smiled weakly

Marinette closed her eyes, as the shadow disappeared into gold light, leaving the ball and chain behind- before the body turned into a small glowing card. The ladybug hero gingerly held it in her hands, _The Sun Tarot Card_ , before it burned over her body.

Her outfit didn’t entirely change, only added black lines on her outfit, that being her palms, part of her shoulders, sides, and then it came up to her shins like boots. Her ribbons had also been extended. She was.. beautiful

”What.. do we do..” Marinette asked, pushing her bangs out of her face.

Chloe blinked, quickly turning away to hide her blush. She’d freak out about this later..

”U-Uh.. Don’t tell Chat or Alya about this..” Chloe said carefully “I don’t think right now is the _best_ time to do a big ol identity reveal.”

”Yeah, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet..” The girl agreed, pushing a hair out of Chloe’s face.

“We say _Ladybug_ got a persona.. _Marinette’s_ shadow returned to her.. like the card said..” the blonde turned to her hero, struggling to stay conscious “.. and will confess her crimes just like Lila Rossi by the end of this month”

Marinette nodded, before stumbling towards the blonde and wrapping her in a tight hug.

”Chloe.. _thank you_ ” She whispered softly in her ear

Chloe’s heart swelled, she could hear the girl cry beneath her. The two fell to their knees, holding each other quietly in the crumbling palace.

  
  
Marinette was Ladybug.. _I love Ladybug.._ She thought I _love.. Marinette.._

Chloe winced.

_I’m in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.. the girl I bullied for more than five years.. betrayed as our super hero identities.. and the girl I’m fighting over with my brother and my brother’s ex._

She chuckled to herself, _what a sick joke.._ she thought. A single tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away hastily before looking down at Marinette. _I could kiss her.. I could kiss her and she could be mine but.._

”Come on Ladybug.. they’re waiting.”

_I can’t.. she really loves Adrien doesn’t she.._ she thought _I can’t take her away from him like this.. not when I wished only for her happiness_

She moved away, and pulled Marinette to her feet.

”He’s waiting for you..” Chloe smiled weakly, she pulled out her phone- holding the treasure in her other hand. The ball and chain. “Let’s go home..”

They returned to reality.

* * *

  
Marinette’s shadow form, or at least an attempt. Idk 

  
  


The quiet moment between the two:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made a trend within this fic, where Chloe and Marinette are constantly wiping tears from eachother’s eyes. It’s basically their thing now.  
> There’s both a lot and not a lot to unpack here oh boy.  
> Uhhh unlike Lila’s palace, there wasn’t a lot of shot that inspired me for Mari’s palace. The straight jacket for the shadow’s normal form was for aesthetic, and probably barely tied up tbh. The more monstrous form was inspired SLIGHTLY by Venom? But not enough to be called a reference. Inspired also by Nico from Nanabaka. The final form was just me going nuts; cat face was Chat, Shell originally was a carapace ref but I changed it to just be a beetle, snake tongue and the fox tail is reference to Volpina- but the snake tongue was also Kagami and Luka at the same time?? Plus the OPEN CHEST but It’s complicated but I tried- also inspired by Terasks eh  
> That’s all I have about the palace-  
> Marinette doesn’t wanna be hated and not believed, she doesn’t like being lied to and being ladybug makes her lie all of the time, so it sucks. She shoulders all of the weight in everything she does alone and it broke her shadow. But she doesn’t notice because of how much she’s pushed it down  
> Her shadow- being the culmination of ALL of our thoughts, has been in torture because of this, and despises ‘Ladybug’ for it. This her absolute bloodlust over Ladybug. Same goes with Marinette- she hates seeing her shadow because it’s her realization to how she actually feels, really fucking sad and angry. Her beating her shadow up relentlessly is like her own way of self harm and attempted suicide, cause she knows what will happen if her shadow dies and she still wants it.  
> I actually believe that this palace would be more designed towards Wrath? But Sloth is what Chloe interpreted it to be but whatever  
> That scene with Chloe walking towards SM was inspired by Moana  
> “Return to nothing” is a reference to Full Metal Alchemist because of course Chloe would be making anime references mid battle
> 
> That’s about all I have to say about it.  
> Thank you guys for the support!


	17. Dry Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up

“Ladybug.! _Ladybug_.!” Chloe screamed. She couldn’t see anything anymore, Marinette could only stare upwards into the open stomach of the demonic monster. She was completely trapped. “ _MARINETTE_.!” 

She was met with nothingness. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her.

  
  
Marinette floated in the deep black. She could feel the tip of her fingers, the edge of her skip, _burn,_ as she drifted in the emptiness that was the shadow’s stomach.

It was like there was nothing but also everything surrounding her. Grasping invisible hands carried then ripped and then let go from her body, over and over.

She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t see anything. She was just in a whole load of nothing.

Marinette could feel herself coming apart like ribbons. It was maddening

Echoes of people’s voices wracked through her body, she choked in the void.

’ _secret secret secret’_

_’..how could you’_

_’..it’s right here.. but it’s already broken.._ ’

Her hands trembled, she couldn’t tell if she was detransformed or not. She just felt cold. Marinette opened her mouth to scream, but all she could see was her own breath

There was a low muffle, it was like someone was speaking to her- but she was too deep into the waves to hear.

”Help..”

”He **lp** ”

” **Help us please..** ” she cried “ **I don’t want to be alone anymore..** ”

Then everything released.

Everything was a blur, she could barely stay conscious as Chloe hugged her, muttering apologizes into her ear. 

She felt a deep warmth as her shadow disappeared, burning across her body and finally- after so long, she felt like she could breath. The palace crumbled to ashes around them. Chloe has a look of pain and sadness in her eyes, but her smile was soft and kind.

The world crackled away as they returned to reality.

...

Chloe dragged themselves out of the school, her arm was still partially broken, now only fractured. Marinette had slumped over when they exited the palace, which left her to have to carry the hero on her side.

“I’ll get you a ride home and make Alya heal you” She croaked “Does that sound good?”

The blunette nodded slowly, bluebell eyes meeting her own.

”Good..” Chloe smiled, she could feel the palace treasure in her left hand, she gripped it tightly, she had a good idea what the two replica earrings were and what they meant.. “good..”

The cold night air brushed across her face as they approached the steps. Standing there was Alya and Adrien.

The reporter’s eyes widened, tears falling down her face as she rushed forward. Chloe gasped with surprise as the girl wrapped her arms around the two, she was screaming.

She kept checking their faces and brushing her hands through their hair, as if making sure they were real. Adrien slowly approached from behind, tears streaming out of his emerald eyes, as he hugged the two girls- muttering apologies

”Chloe..” He whimpered, grip tightening

”I’m fine Mangy Cat” She scoffed, puffing up her chest a bit. “Just a few scrapes” He nodded slowly.

Chloe smiled, before wincing as she off handedly mentioned that her arm was super fucked in the group hug, which led to Alya swinging off of her and immediately healing her with her very transparent persona.

_Seems like personas can still be summoned outside.. much weaker for sure, but I can research that later.,_ Chloe thought

She winced as the warmth traveled up her arm, she could feel her bones moving and creaking, before mending entirely. It ached with pain, to which the blonde complained about. Marinette chuckled softly, pushing her hair out of her face.

”I’m glad.. you two.. are alright..” she said softly, before slumping over. Adrien quickly rushed to her, holding her in his arms.

“Are you okay My Lady?” He asked. Marinette looked at him lovingly and nodded. There was a twinge of jealousy in her heart, but she pushed it away. It was them that she was happy for.

”B-But seriously..” Alya whispered, her hands shaking “Are you two okay? You guys were seriously injured.. plus Ladybug’s outfit looks different”

Chloe stared at the reporter, _Ladybug is Marinette. Marinette_ _was super depressed. Marinette begged me to take the ladybug miraculous so she could die. I realized that I’m in love with Marinette_ her thoughts said.

”Things just got.. complicated, that’s all.” Chloe dryly said, brushing the hair out of her face “We’ll be fine, Ladybug unlocked her persona and took some..” she carefully chose her words “..some hits.”

Alya nodded, her dark eyes filled with a familiar grief. Chloe sighed, and slumped over onto Alya’s shoulder a bit, leaning and whispering into her ear

”Alya.. I’m not.. Marinette’s friend.. not really.. I’m not good at it..” she murmured, arms trembling “..so please.. please be a good friend to her when this fiasco is all over.? I just want her to be happy now..”

The reporter stiffened, before softly hugging the blonde, her strong arms stroking her messy hair.

”I will Chloe” Alya said softly, “for all of us..I made that promise after all..”

Chloe sniffled a bit, before pulling away from the reporter’s embrace

”Jeez..” she scoffed “Okay.. take the day off tomorrow I guess. Rest as much as you can, and if you need anything, just visit the hotel”

The group nodded, Alya gave a look at Chloe and Marinette before leaving. Adrien made some eye contact with Chloe, she mouthed ‘later’ and he bounded away.

Chloe turned to Marinette

”You have enough energy to crawl, through your window?” She asked wryly

”Y-Yeah.. I think so..” The blunette chuckled, hand clutched over her heart

”I can walk you” Chloe said, tilting her head. Marinette shook her head

”I’m okay, I’m just..” The girl stared at the ground “..Heh.. really tired right now.. like.. the most exhausted I’ve ever been..”

Tears started to form in her eyes

”..I.. I’ve been hiding a lot of shit..” Marinette muttered “It was all shoved down, all for Paris- I thought I was fine.. but I wasn’t, I wasn’t for a long time- I’m still not super okay right now to be honest” she chuckled

”You’ve still gotta confess, not being- you know.. but you’ve gotta tell the class the truth” Chloe said, pulling the hair out of her face

”B-But what if they don’t-“ Marinette started, she pressed a finger against her lips

”Dupain-Cheng” she said coldly “They will. We beat the shit out of Lila to make sure of that, remember? You stood against her. You fought back. You won.”

She rubbed the space between her eyes tiredly 

”Tch.. jeez, I’m glad you’re Mari.. I think you accepting your shadow was the best case scenario- you might’ve actually spouted your super secret if you weren’t there” She scoffed a bit

Marinette nodded softly, eyes still brimming with tears. Chloe sighed, and wiped the tears off her face

”Go sleep, I’ll make sure to stay on my best behavior and not make another akuma due to my bitchy attitude, so you can go fix your shitty sleep schedule” She smiled “No go”

The blunette smiled, she wrapped her arms around Chloe. The blonde’s eyes widened a bit before softening. She leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes a bit. _Ladybug is hugging me. Marinette is hugging me. I’m hugging them._ She thought

”Thank you for.. all of this Chloe..” Marinette whispered, giving one last squeeze before letting go. She smiled softly, swinging off. The smell of dry blood still clung to Chloe’s clothes. She sighed. _Jeez.. this isn’t good for my heart._

The sun was setting, coloring the sky a bright pink and yellow. Chloe dragged herself home, enjoying the last moments of sunlight through the quiet stroll through the city. 

_So.. that means Kagami likes Marinette._ She thought. _I guess I have an edge against Adrien and Her thanks to me knowing.. but.._ her shoulders slumped a bit. _I can’t get in the way.. not anymore.. he loves her.. she loves him.._

Tears burned in her eyes. _Still.. I love Ladybug.. Marinette.. so much._ Her heart ached. _Another problem for another day_ she told herself, entering the hotel.

Surprisingly, her father was there to meet her there.

”Dad” she greeted stiffly, ignoring the aching in her bones.

”Chloe!” He smiled “I haven’t seen you all day. I was calling Sabrina but she said you weren’t answering your phone, where were you?”

Her eyes narrowed a bit

”Nowhere really..” she mumbled. He sighed

”Right..” Andre said, rubbing the back of his neck “Would you like to have dinner together tonight? I just wanted to.. talk to you”

Chloe bit her lip

”Okay”

...

Alya crashes onto her bed, her excuse for being out for so long was a measly ‘was with friends’, she didn’t answer when her parents asked if it was with Lila. Her eyes narrowed

”I hurt her so much..” she murmured into her pillow “Damn it.. I promised to make things right.. but I still couldn’t face her.. I had to put back to my senses by fucking.. Chloe Bourgeois..”

She weakly stared at her desk. She moved up onto the ladyblog, she quickly took a screenshot of every post she had ever made of Lila Rossi and saved it. Alya would delete them soon. Not now. Soon. They were vital evidence.

Alya rubbed the space between her eyes. _We will make it right._ Her persona voiced inside her head _You have the power to do so._ She nodded. They defeated Lila and Marinette’s shadows. They won. So why did she feel so bad about it still?

She rested her head on her desk. She would talk about this with Chloe tomorrow.. she buried her questions about whatever Ladybug and Chloe had going on back there. Something really important happened.. but.. it wasn’t her place..

Her hands trembled, Alya needed to protect her friends from anything. It was her job, not just as Rena Rogue. But Alya Cesaire. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent her collected file of Lila Shit to Adrien

**Ladyblogg** : Hey Adrien. Send this to your dad before the end of the month. Thanks.

She leaned back against her bed, she was exhausted. Her leg still ached. _Got to help them.._ she told herself. _Make it right.._

...

”So.. uh.. how’s school been?” Andre asked carefully

”It’s been fine.” Chloe said “I’ve been getting weird looks by others lately because of _Audrey_. But it’s fine, I’ve been able to talk to my classmates better lately.”

Her father winced at the use of her mother’s name. Chloe took note of the wedding ring still attached to his finger.

”R-Right.. your mother” He said. Chloe took another bite of her meal. “Have you.. gotten along with Sabrina?”

”We got a little separated after Queen Wasp but we’re close again.” She spoke, Miracle Queen.. Queen Wasp.. same thing really. All shit. Her eyes darted up. Andre looked anxious, the family never talked about it.. it had damaged Andre’s campaign, not enough to break it- but still.

”Right..” he nodded. She rose an eyebrow.

”And what about Audrey?” Chloe asked ”I wasn’t told of anything new since the confession”

”A-Ah.. your mother uhm well..” He nearly choked on his food “She left again.. she’s still contacting us so-“

”Contacting _you_ ” Chloe corrected.

”Oh..” He murmured “Well., it’s less contacting to be honest. More like, getting updates from the news and drama going about from her.. confession. A lot of nasty stuff you don’t want to-“

”What is it?” She asked.

He blinked.

”Oh Chloe.. you shouldn’t know-“ he fumbled through his words

”Daddy tell me.” Her eyes narrowed. He gulped a bit. _Pitiful man.._ she thought sourly _Still love him but he’s not the best at standing up to his literal fifteen year old daughter_

“..Since your mother’s confession, a lot of things have been.. released to the public.” Andre said, adjusting his tie “U-Uhm.. well.. apparently she- well not n _ow- but she did.. and.. uh-_ and I’m sure she does love you, but she uh-“

”Did she cheat on you are not?” Chloe spat. He deflated

”She did..” Andre spoke, palms sweaty “Over the years.. yes. She has. Her reputation as the Style Queen has faltered a lot, a lot of news companies are eating their hearts over it. I’ve been trying to keep it mostly away from us”

”Why?” She asked. His eyes flickered to wards her

”Chloe what-“

”Are you afraid I’ll shit over her name even more? Shit over _your_ name even more?” She asked, grip tightening over the table.

”Y-Young lady! L-language!” Andre shouted, standing up from his table. Her eyes narrowed

”She hurt me Andre..” she spat, ignoring his falling expression as she said his first name “There’s a lot I’ve done.. a lot of things I’ve ruined.. just to impress her. All you did was encourage it..”

Chloe stood up from the table, breathing hard. _Don’t cause another akuma.._

”I know you love me.. and I love you too Daddy I do.. but..” She stared at him, swallowing hard “She hurt us.. she _still_ hurts us.. she _still_ hurts _me_..” Chloe continued, before looking up at him “..Maybe Audrey loved you, but she didn’t love me.”

She walked past him. His eyes were sullen.

”Don’t beat yourself over this, I’m glad I’m your daughter- and maybe you two _were_ in love, but.. still, I’m not that woman’s child” Chloe spat, walking away from the dinner table “Thanks for dinner dad, I’m going back to my room”

”Goodnight Chloe..” he murmured. She winced, before sighing

”Goodnight dad, love you” She said, before closing the door behind her.

...

Chloe took the longest bath in fucking existence, her hair dripped, as she brought her knees close to her chest. She slowly trailed the small scars that trailed across her body from Lila’s fight. There was a new one on her arm.

”Shit..” she muttered “I hope that not every palace ends like this..” she thought, before turning and pressing play on a set up iPad. “Now- to this new show that I can hopefully drown myself in to ignore life’s problems!”

She pressed play.

A few hours later. Adrien landed on Chloe’s balcony, detransforming before walking in

”Chloe?” He asked, before meeting the sight of a sobbing Chloe, sprawled across the ground, and holding an tablet “uhh.. you okay?”

”THEY JUST CARE ABOUT EACHOTHER SO MUCH ADRIEN..!” She cried, holding up her tablet, it was a paused scene between two characters holding hands wearing intense and concerned expressions.

One was a blond with lilac eyes and a robotic arm, and one with long black hair and cat ears, holding a small sword. Both really gay Adrien noted.

”And it’s..” he rose an eyebrow

”THEY’RE THE BEST SHIP ADRIEN!” Chloe shoved the tablet in his face ”THEIR SHIP NAME IS BUMBLEBY ADRIEN! LIKE BEES! BEES ADRIEN! ITS AMAZING!”

The tired look under her eyes spoke volumes. The hell, what time was it even? Way to late for a girl who fought a demonic monster that was a manifestation of the angel at school’s dark thoughts by herself! 

”Aaaand that’s my cue to put you to bed- bed time Chloe” Adrien chuckled, he hauled her over his shoulder and threw her onto her bed.

”I’M NOT DONE WITH IT THOUGH WAIT-“ she landed with a huff “I’m trying to distract myself from the horrors of my sexuality right now Adrien leave me alone”

”Oh?” He purred “Please share sister”  
  
  


”Oh my god stoooooop” She groaned “Today was a fucking disaster..”

His gaze turned a little dark

”What happened inside the palace?” he asked quietly. Chloe fell silent. 

”I can’t tell you.. it’s.. it’s not my place” She said carefully “But.. I saw a lot of stuff.. I said a lot of things.. and..- god what’s important is that we won and Mari is gonna be okay”

Adrien deflated a bit. Chloe sighed.

”Just ask her if she’s okay dumbass! I’m sure she wouldn’t mind company from you” she snapped, “God.. I don’t even know what’s gonna happen with Ladybug now sense she’s got a persona..”

”She’s got a persona?!” He exclaimed. Chloe rolled her eyes.

”Yes! I literally said so when- ugh.. yes Ladybug’s got a persona now” she sourly said “It was rough.. Ladybug has been dealing with a lot of stress lately and..” she chose her words carefully “..she was scared of disappointing us all in her own panic and fear.”

”Oh..” he said, if he was Chat Noir, his ears would have flattened

”I-It’s fine..” Chloe said “We’ve just.. got to support her even more now.”

Adrien nodded, patting her head.

”God.. I suck a lot” Chloe murmured, Adrien rose an eyebrow

”What do you mean?” He asked

”I just.. I just suck a lot..” she said “I have the biggest damn crush of Ladybug and I know you do too and I sweat to god it’s gonna kill me because of how shitty I treated her despite it..”

”It’s okay to love her Chlo” Adrien said “I accept you for liking girls an-“

”I like Ladybug though Adrien! Ladybug!” She spread out her arms “The girl I literally declared my enemy! She gave me so many chances! But I fucked everything up! I ruined everything! God.. I don’t trust myself to like her.. even now that I know her identity and-“

”You know her secret identity.?!” Adrien exclaimed. Chloe’s eyes widened. 

“Shit..” she hissed, covering her face “GREAT! I FUCKED IT UP EVEN MORE!” She yelled, tears falling down her face.

”H-How?! When!?” He sputtered. She looked up at him tiredly. His gaze just looked so.. lost and concerned. Chloe sighed, she sniffled, wiping the tears from her face

”In the palace..” Chloe murmured, slumping over “It hit her too hard and she detransformed..” she lied “I dragged her off to safety and that’s where I broke my arm.”

”Oh Chloe..” he said, parting her hair out of her face.

”I can’t tell you..” She hissed “I won’t.. I can’t fuck this up again.!” Tears fell down her face.

She quickly composed herself, she stared at him with intense eyes. _Don’t get upset over this.._ she scolded herself _keep looking ahead.._

”Adrien, can I trust you with something?”

”Of course” Adrien said.

”Look I just- I know I just spilled out about how much of a gay mother fucker I am- but two things; don’t tell this to anyone- or at least not yet.. and also..” She grabbed his shoulders “..Please make _her_ happy.”

”Chloe?”

”Adrien.” She rasped, her voice trembling “I don’t deserve her.. so please.. please just make her happy.. she loves you so much.. I can’t tell you who she is.. but she does.. she really does.. she’s been dealing with something beyond us.. and she needs someone who can help her.. that’s not me- _I’m_ a _bully_ , _you’re_ a _paragon_.”

His eyes widened a bit, before softening. Chloe gasped as Adrien wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She sniffled, crying into his shirt.

”Don’t give up your love for her Chloe, not for me” He said, voice burning with determination “But I will.. I’ll promise to work to make her happy..”

Chloe signed with relief, pulling away.

”Thanks..”

”Also- I don’t know if you remember, but you basically came out to the entire class when spouting about how much you wanted to marry Ladybug” He smirked “Miss ‘Not her Biggest Fan’ anymore”

Her face burned a bright red

”YOU-“ Chloe threw a pillow at him. He cackled with glee, before transforming and jumping off the balcony. She grimaced as she watched him go, before smiling. “..thanks..”

She traveled back to her bed, before finding her phone having new messages. Weird? She doesn’t get messages from people besides Sabrina, Alya, and Adrien now in days.. would could this be-

_Of the Rainbow Variety_

_[I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir added Chloe Bourgeois...]_   
  


...

**I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir** : farewell men, it’s been an honor

**GothicGay** : Oh my god h _e_ actually did it

**Rose <3**: Oh my goodness!!

**Sadtomato** : O

 **Sadtomato** : OH

**SkEETER** : HEUFRHFGSUEIEJRBRN

**MadMax** : I did not expect that.

**GothicGay** : is this hell or heaven I can’t tell I’m just shocked

**Ladyblogg** : CHLOE OH MY FOD

**SkEETER** : fod

**MadMax** : fod

**SadTomato** : fod

**Ladyblogg** : SSSHSHHUT UP SHES ONLINE

Chloe dropped her phone, mouth agape.

“He..He didn’t..” she said, she couldn’t believe this.

There was a long silence, before she picked up her phone and took a deep breath, typing quickly. _fuck it_

_Of the Rainbow Variety_

_[Chloe Bourgeois changed their name to LesBEEan]_

...

**I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir** : OH????

**GothicGay** : WHAT

**LesBEEan** : eat ass agreste

**I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir** : YYYYEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**SkETEER** : BWAHAHSHSHSHDHSHDJ

**SadTomato** : SHES ONE OF US SHE FINALLY ADMITS IT

**I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir** : ALIX YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS I TOLD YOU SHE’D MAKE A PUN

**Rose <3**: JULESJULESJULA SHE DID IT

**GothicGay** : YES! FINALLYTHE GAY PANIC WAS ACCEPTED

**Ladyblogg** : OH MY GOD OHM

**MadMax** : Wonderful!

Chloe grinned ear to ear, before turning off her phone. She’d finish watching her show later.. for now though.. she needed sleep She could listen to whatever panic she induced to her classmates in the morning. 

She could greet the sounds of the velvet room with ease.

Barely any days left till the end of the month. Chloe closed her eyes, falling into slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the song BMBLB while writing this  
> Chloe rlly likes RWBY now that’s my head cannon  
> Half of me wants to write an entire chatfic on the gay chat but that means it would be in the same universe?? And that sounds too complicated
> 
> Thank you for the support! Stay safe!


	18. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets closer to people

  
  


Chloe opened her eyes to the hues of deep shades of blue. The rumbling sounds of the carriage calmed her, as did the harmonic music of the hidden piano and singer. 

“ _Wonderful_..” Igor smiled giddily “ _Wonderful work Miss Bourgeois! Your progress has been most incredible!_ ”

”Thank you” She said, “Is Mortiz driving?”

” _They are_ ” Igor pointing to the front “ _But they are proud of you. Very proud_ ”

Chloe nodded gratefully

”I’m glad” She murmured, twiddling her thumbs. There was a deep silence that could have lasted for seconds or years before the man spoke up again

” _You seem lost_ ” He said, his beady eyes staring into hers “ _Is there something that is troubling you?_ ”

”No point in lying, I’d be a hypocrite-“ Chloe sighed, brushing a hand through her hair “Things just got complicated between me and Ladybu- Marinette.”

Igor nodded and pulled a card out of nowhere, placing it down, it was the Sun Tarot card.

”I hurt Marinette a lot. Like- a lot a lot.” She continued “But now, I hold the most important secret to her, and she’s trusting me not to let her down again.”

” _Do you not trust yourself to keep the secret?_ ” Igor asked. Chloe’s eyes widened a bit

”I don’t.” She answered dryly 

“ _But do you wish to protect her and your friends?_ ” He asked again. Her hands trembled

”..I do.” Chloe said, Igor nodded

” _It is the same feeling Miss Bourgeois._ ” Igor grinned “ _Good luck._ ”

...

Chloe woke up with a gasp. She winced slightly, rubbing her aching bones before sitting up. It was six am, she hissed with pain- she dragged herself out of bed onto her balcony.

The blonde picked up a watering can and began to wash over the flowers, before stopping at the bluebells. She smiled softly, as the water droplets shined over her many grown creations.

Chloe danced towards a rose and sniffed it, it was crazy how nice it smelt. She found herself humming softly, as she approached a large sunflower, watering it. 

” _Baby, can't you see? You could be with me.._ ” She whispered softly, trailing around the garden “ _We could live inside a garden of ecstasy.. You could be my queen- I could be your dream.._ ”

She wasn’t _bad_ at singing, Andre did force her to take lessons as a kid- but it wasn’t something she could really brag over considering the kids in the class.

” _Our lives like a fantasy.. Maybe set me free.._ ” Chloe sang, letting her night gown fly around “ _Let me be your bumble-_ “ she dropped the can as she turned around and faced Adrien, who was sitting on the railing with a bright smile on his face, holding his phone up towards her. “- _bee_..”

There was an awkward silence as Chloe stared at him.

”Adrien..” she greeted dryly, before charging at him “-I’M GONNA KILL YOU YOU SON OF A-“

” _HiChloeByeChloe_ I’msending thisto _thegroup_ chat _BYEE_!” Adrien said, jumping off the rail and catapulting into the city. The blonde smashed her hands against the railing

”Damn it!” She screamed, tempted to throw her water can at him, but he was already gone. Speaking off.. she headed back inside to check her phone. Looks like Adrien already did the deed.

  
  


_Of the Rainbow Variety_

**I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir** : [ _video_ ]  
  


**I swear I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir** : I might be killed in the next 24 hours send your prayers people.

**Ladyblogg** : oh wig?

**GothicGay** : huh i didn’t know Chloe could sing nice dude

**Rose <3**: OH MY GOD IS RHAT RWBY

 **Rose <3**: I DIDNT KNOW YOU LIKED RWBY FHLOE

 **Rose <3**: CHLOE

**SkEETER** : Chloe you broke Rose

 **SkETEER** : she was obsessed with Rwby a year ago and now you’ve brought it back we’re so screwed why couldn’t you have sung anything else

**Lesbeean** : fuck you it’s great

**Rose <3**: CHLOE

**SkEETER** : WOW SHE WENT OFF

**Rose <3**: CHLOE COME BACK

**GothicGay** : annd she’s offline again

 **GothicGay** : she’s a gay cryptid 

**Sadtomato** : how dare she take my title

Chloe sighed, _damn it Adrien_ before checking through her other contacts.

**Brina;)** : Hey Chloe! I was worried about you yesterday you weren’t answering your phone

 **Brina;)** : Wanna hang out today? :D

The blonde smiled

**Chlo** : Sure, let’s go to the new restaurant near the park.

She continued to the next contact, eyes widening a bit

_[3:20 AM Last Night]_

**Dupain-Cheng** : Hey Chloe.

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I know you told me to rest, I’m trying, but I needed to send this to you

 **Dupain-Cheng** : Thank you for everything. I mean it

 **Dupain-Cheng** : There’s been a lot on my chest that finally feel like I can get off my chest now and well- the whole Lila thing, and there’s a lot of stuff I want to discuss in person with you about you know what

 **Dupain-Cheng** : Unfortunately- I don’t feel well. Like, at all. I wanna vomit rn

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I think the past few days have finally caught up to me and I swear I can feel my fingernails

 **Dupain-Cheng** : maybe because of the persona..?

 **Dupain-Cheng** : Tikki said it’s cause of the magic or ~~some~~ ~~shit~~ something

 **Dupain-Cheng** : ~~fuck~~

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I didn’t curse 

**Dupain-Cheng** : anyways I’m rambling

 **Dupain-Cheng** : .thank you Chloe. So much

The blonde struggled to stay still, a smile grew across her face. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her cheeks burned a dark red. _Thank you.. Mari_

...

  
  
“Sabrina!” Chloe smiled brightly, waving at her friend at the table “You doing okay? Haven’t seen you in a while”

The red head looked at her

”Who are you and what have you done to my best friend.” Sabrina said, eyes widening. Chloe chuckled

”Nothing bad, just had some sleep finally, had a nice night last night that’s all” She smiled before grumbling “Shit dinner though..”

”What happened?” The red head tilted her head, sitting down

”Ugh, dad invited me to eat dinner with him.. it was really awkward and he brought up.. Audrey” Chloe said dryly.

”Are you okay?” Sabrina asked

”I will be, I _am_ -“ she corrected quickly, “Don’t worry about me though, it’s just a stressful time..”

”Yeah.. I’m just..” Sabrina sighed “To be honest.. I’m still doubtful of Lila’s lies.. is that weird? Cause I’ve been working really hard at collecting them all- but it.. doesn’t feel right to say she’s pure evil?”

”I know people called me pure evil” Chloe smirked 

”Yeah! They just didn’t know who you really were!” Sabrina smiled, before stroking her throat carefully “Like.. we’re all really young kids who’ve all become super powered terrorists at least once, but we all had our reasons that made us go from frustration to bloodlust you know..?”

Chloe nodded, thinking back to the palace. Lila’s voice echoed through her brain.

_‘” **You.. you call me a monster?** ” Lila growled bitterly, before growing fearful again “ **I just wanted to be adored.. you have no idea what it was like.. in Italy.. I was completely alone.. but with this school..”**_

_She motioned around them weakly_

_” **I had another chance..! I didn’t wanna be left alone again.. never again.! No matter what it took.!** ” She sobbed. Chloe winced, but still holding on.‘_

It was definitely a pitiful sight in her memory, Chloe didn’t have enough time to let what Lila’s shadow say sink in. Apparently Shadows couldn’t lie either., so that was interesting. _Loneliness.. what a feeling.._ The blonde hummed

”Huh, you know this is the most passionate I’ve ever heard you talk Sabrina-“ Chloe said “I think I get what you’re saying though, it’s..” Marinette’s face flickered across her eyes “..definitely more complicated than we wished.”

Sabrina nodded, her smile growing. 

”I might pull my weight as the police daughter for when Lila confesses.. but like.. I don’t want to seem all ‘daddy do this for me’ you know? Like-“

”Like me?” Chloe asked. The redhead blinked, before deflating a bit, the blonde put up a hand “Don’t feel bad, I was a bad example.. you deserve better friends than me Sabrina, you’re still a good kid.”

Sabrina was silent. Chloe drank her water awkwardly. _Damn it why do I suck at feelings shit.._

”Anyways.. I got into this show called RWBY though and now I’m invested, you should watch it- there’s a character that reminds me of you” She said “Granted- it’s cause she’s a redhead.. but she’s also pretty smart and badass”

”You think I’m.. badass?” Sabrina echoed. The blonde smiled, nodding, before holding up the menu

“What do you want to eat?” she asked, the redhead quickly grabbed it, eyes scanning it

”Thinking about getting the salad..” Sabrina murmured, fixing her glasses “What about you?”

”Hmm.. I’ll get that too, might as well” Chloe shrugged “hm.. I wonder if I could plant lettuce in my garden..” she murmured, Sabrina almost spat out her drink

”Ff- G-Garden? Seriously I swear something happened to you, was it the thing? The face ripping thing? Was that it? Did it like- rewire your brain?” Sabrina asked, adjusting her glasses. Chloe snorted

”No no.. it’s just a..” She fell silent _wait.. why did I even start gardening..?_ “It was like a sudden urge? Like I really wanted flowers to be close by?

”Mmhm” Sabrina rose an eyebrow

”L-Look they smelt nice and I thought they were pretty! Like they were always pretty, but now like- I appreciate it more? I think it’s a bee miraculous side effect, Ladybug mentioned it” the blonde huffed. 

”I wonder what the other side effects are like..” Sabrina murmured. Chloe shrugged, guess she’d have to pay attention more to her classmates.

She knew Adrien purred now.. how would he react to empty boxes? How many bananas has Kim been eating lately? What do horses do? Alya screamed a lot more than usual, is that a fox thing? She should research that later-

Nino didn’t seem to be any different, he was a reptile after all. She blinked. Wait what the hell happened to Kagami? She’s a dragon! Those don’t exist! Does she breath fire? That’d be so cool..

”Who knows” Chloe smiled, as they soon ordered and ate, chatting all the while.

_I feel like I got closer to Sabrina today_...

...

”Oh hey.” Chloe said, as she bumped into the short girl. 

”Oh it’s you” Alix stiffly greeted “What are you doing at the arcade? Not the kind of place I’d think anyone would find you”

Chloe shrugged

”Ehh I just wanted to, I finished having lunch with Sabrina and this was close by” She muttered, looking around “You alone?”

”Yeah.. well. I am now- Kim came with me, but he’s off with Ondine over there” Alix huffed, pointing to the corner.

Chloe snickered at how enraptured the two swimmers were with each other. Gazing into each others eyes and laughing giddily. It was disgustingly cute.

“They’re so gross about it, I just wanted to hang out with my best friend- you know?” Alix groaned, a hint of pain behind her eyes “Like bro’s before hoes kind of deal? But then he brought her and I couldn’t say no and it’s just awkward now”

Chloe looked down at the skater. She thought about her options, before she grabbed the red haired girl’s arm and began to drag her away to an arcade machine

”Come on” she said

”W-What the hell Chloe?!” Alix sputtered out

”I’m gonna beat your ass at street fighter” Chloe jeered, popping some coins into the machine. Alix’s face filtered through confusion to gratefulness

”As if!” She sneered playfully. After a few rounds, Chloe hung around as Alix watched Kim and Ondine leave. 

”Ugh. Dickhead..” Alix huffed, eyes narrowing as she watched them go. 

”What’s up?” Chloe said, slurping a small drink.

”It’s.. I just don’t like it when Kim does this- leaving me? I’m not jealous, _really_ , but I just.. wanted to hang out with Kim like how we used to. God it’s so dumb.. but it feels like I’m being..” Alix grimaced as she attempted to find the right words 

“Abandoned? Forgotten? Put aside?” Chloe tried. The skater looked up at her, staring intently.

”..Yep” she said, popping the ‘p’. “Exactly that..”

There was a short silence before Alix looked up with a soft smile

”Hey, thanks for playing with me- I would’ve been really lonely if you hadn’t dropped around- you’re really good at video games” Alix said, giving a soft punch to Chloe’s shoulder “I know we’re working together on the Lila thing together, but I.. hope we can become like- better friends in the future or some shit”

”..Yeah, you're welcome” Chloe smiled softly, “I hope so too”

”Hah! Wow, you’ve sure changed a lot” She chuckled “It’s a nice change of pace for you”

”No idea what that means but-” The blonde shrugged “I’ll fucking take it, better than nothing!”

”Sure- Les _bee_ an” Alix smirked before glaring “But Seriously? Lesbeean? I lost so much money because of that fucking pun”

”Blame Adrien- his puns rubbed off on me and I’ve known him for way too fucking long” Chloe laughed, Alix stuck her tongue out at her “so.. uh.. is it weird for me to ask you what you are?”

”Like sexuality and stuff?” Alix asked. She nodded, there was a small fearful expression in her eyes “Uh.. well.. I’m aro if you know what that is, and also.. uh..” she mumbled a word

“Pardon?”

Alix mumbled again, eyes avoiding her own.

”Mumbling is not your thing, spit it out” Chloe snapped,

” _Gender fluid,_.! I’m f-fucking.. fucking gender fluid..” Alix shouted, hands balling into fists “I’m fucking.. gender fluid.. she or them on certain days..”

Chloe rose her eyebrows slightly before nodding

”’s Cool- Why so shy about it?” She asked. Alix fidgeted nervously, 

”I.. haven’t told anyone.. you’re the first person” They murmured. Chloe almost spat her drink out.

”W-WHAT!” She yelled. Luckily the arcade was loud and no one looked at her weirdly. Chloe ducked her head “You.. haven’t told _anyone_? Not even the fucking gay chat you all dragged me into?!”

”Shh just shh sh.. God fucking.. no.” Alix hissed, before closing their eyes. Chloe took notice to the redhead’s trembling hands, she quickly backed off. “I.. _shit_.. uh..”

”Its fine, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to” Chloe said, lowering her voice. Alix opened their eyes, nodding before exhaling

”..It’s just.. it’s fine.. I.. I've told people I’m Aromantic- and people already don’t get that enough- so I just leave it that..” Alix murmured “My dad just told me I haven’t found the right.. ‘guy’ yet.. and I’ve already been left in the dust by Kim who-“ tears started grow in their eyes

”-FFucking pinky promised that he was still gonna be my buddy forever- pinky promised! It‘s so lame! B-but.. still a fucking disappointment when he let me down.” They trembled

Chloe was silent before she quietly pat Alix on the back as the skater continued

”It’s too much already.. it hurts too much already just being out as aro to people.. so even on days I don’t feel like a girl.. I just suck it up and let the girls call me to their girl squad-“ they said, avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

There was a moment of silence, as the loud sounds of the arcade swallowed both of them, before the red head talked again.

“I don’t wanna deal with the rest of the shit that has to deal with me being gender fluid.. I just can’t right now” Alix spat bitterly, wiping the tears from their eyes.

”Oh Alix..” 

“I can’t deal with a ‘what do you mean you’re a _they_ today? Make up your mind.!’ or or.. ‘You can’t be no gender you’re a girl!’ shit again.! Not after I worked so hard for just the shitty place I’m in right now..” They hissed “damn it..”

Chloe bit her lip, trying to find the right words. The blonde could see that Alix’s words came from experience, she never took the skater to be the bullied type of kid, they always seemed invincible. She let out a deep sigh.

”I.. I think you should tell the group chat- the gay one that is-“ Chloe said, waving a hand ”Not the- I _know_ there’s a class chat that I’m not a part of.. I’m fine with not being in it- but.. I’m rambling _anyways_ -“ she continued, trying to ignore the group chat thing. 

_It hurt to not to be included.._

”I think step by step- for _your_ sake-“ She put a hand on Alix’s shoulder “-you should tell them.. it’s not worth hiding it.. it’s not worth that pain”

”Chloe the fu-“ Alix cursed, wiping a messy tear from their face

”Alix.” Chloe said sternly “It’s not worth it to keep it a secret. I’m.. still not sure about calling myself g- attracted to girls just yet.. not so freely in front of people- not like you guys, h-hell..” she laughed “it took a lot out of me to just type down ‘Lesbeean’ I was still so scared- despite that fact I basically came out to the whole class on accident..”

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself

”That chat is a good support group for you.. Nathaniel’s your friend yeah? So is Juleka, Rose, Mari, Adrien- the whole lot of them? They’re all gay as shit- and they got excited over the fact that literal bitch queen Chloe Bourgeois called herself gay- so trust that they’ll accept you.” Chloe smiled.

Alix stared her blankly before sniffling, they wiped the tears off their face and hugged Chloe, much to the blonde’s surprise. Chloe looked off, patting her Classmate’s head softly before they eventually pulled away.

”Thanks Chloe..” Alix said, a small smile on their face. Chloe nodded

”Sure- I better see a confession out of you in that group chat or else” She fake sneered. Alix giggled softly, to which Chloe softened to “Hey, what’s your pronouns today?” She asked

”Oh uh-“ Alix said, smiling a bit “They/them.. probably will be tomorrow as well- Jeez it sucked ass when Ondine asked ‘who’s she?’- she didn’t mean it of course, she’s really sweet and Kim doesn’t deserve her- but still sucks ass though, especially when Kim was like ‘Oh this is Alix! She’s just a friend! She came along!’ Like dude.. I invited you first.!”

The blonde nodded,

”I’ll keep that in mind” Chloe said, throwing her drink away, _I’m_ _gonna beat Kim’s ass later_ “Wanna play more Street fighter?”

”Hell yeah, I’m gonna beat your ass!” Alix grinned, as the two classmates ran to the machines again.

Later that night, Chloe would find herself added to the class group chat, smiled as Alix- ahem- as _Sk8erRabbit_ told their classmates to shove off if they questioned why Chloe was there.

_I feel like I got closer to Alix today..._

_..._

Chloe went home a few hours later, while checking her messages, she surprised to see Alya awkwardly waiting for her at the hotel entrance

”Hey..” Alya stiffly greeted, the blonde rose an eyebrow. The reporter looked like she was bristling. Like really- like her hair looked like it was standing on end it was crazy- _add that to the list of side effects.._

“Hey, I haven’t heard from you much today. You wanted to talk then?” Chloe asked. Alya nodded. “I don’t think Marinette will be at school tomorrow”

Alya blinked before nodding quickly

”Y-Yeah, she told me she wasn’t feeling well” The reporter said, twiddling with her thumbs, there was a guilty look in her eyes, “I told her that.. if she needed anything I’d be here.. and I apologized for whatever she was feeling bad about..”

Chloe stares at her, she took a deep breath. _Yep. This is happening._

“..text your mom, you’re staying for the night” she said dryly, before turning away.

”W-What?!” Alya exclaimed, eyes widening. Chloe gave her a look, before the two walked inside. Luckily she didn’t object, as the reporter paused for a moment, texting, before following behind. “So.. uh.. Chloe.. how have you uh- been?”

”Don’t act weird Cesaire.” Chloe sneered “Just say what you wanna say! This sheepish version of you is weird”

”Oi I’m not weird asshole!” The girl barked angrily, the blonde smiled. _That’s better_

Chloe opened the doors

”Welcome back to my not so humble abode” Chloe smiled, “I’ll order food, want pizza?” 

”Pizza sounds so good right now.” Alya groaned, making herself at home on the couch. Never in Chloe’s wildest dreams would she ever imagine Alya Cesaire hanging out with her like this. “I’m still so exhausted from last night and I didn’t even fight..”

”God same.. my arm still aches” The blonde drawled, before catching the worried glance “Don’t feel bad about it though, It’s my fault I literally broke it in the palace”

”Yeah.. how the hell did that happen?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow. Chloe huffed

”Had to protect Ladybug- something.. _happened_ so I jumped into the fray to help- and I got hurt” She said carefully, “Still, Ladybug got sucked into Marinette’s Shadow and I ended up having to save her butt”

”You’ve made a habit of doing that haven’t you” Alya chuckled softly, before looking outside “Wow, your garden really has grown, I only saw a bit of it from the video Adrien sent”

”Ughhh don’t remind me” She groaned

”How’d he even get that video?” The reporter asked. Chloe winced _gonna kill that cat_

_”_ He stopped by really early, but I was still asleep, so I guess he took the chance to hide or something? He’s done that before to hang out with me when we were little” She shrugged as casually as possible “So why’d _you_ stop on by?”

Alya fell silent.

”I wanted to say sorry to you.. I don’t think I ever did” She murmured “We’ve come from.. completely different worlds- and while you were still not the best person- I judge you way too hard on that.”

”I was so blinded by my own justice against you that- well.. I didn’t notice what I was doing too...so, sorry Chloe. For all the shit I did.” Alya said, putting a hand on her chest. 

Chloe stood, shocked. She shook her head, making sure this was the right person. Yep. Still Cesaire.

”Huh.. w-well..” She croaked, “I’ll admit, I was a fucking bitch- and you did do some petty crap too- but..”

She thought back to what Sabrina said.

”We’re all young and dumb and still learning.” She reluctantly let out a hand “We can try and be.. ehgh- _friends_ now. This whole persona thing is not just my second chance... but _ours_..”

Alya smiled weakly, taking Chloe’s hand, the two shook on it. Before Chloe was suddenly grabbed and thrown onto the sofa

”Jeez! Now _you’re_ all mushy and sheepish!” The reporter laughed. Chloe growled, throwing a pillow at her. The two girls hung out for the rest of the day, Alya gawked out how big Chloe’s shower was- and the two talked over food

”You know- magic is weird” Alya said, popping a grape in her mouth. The blonde rose an eyebrow

”You just figured that out now?” She scoffed. The reporter huffed

”No like- god I swear uh- So Ladybug has a persona now yeah?” She waved a hand, Chloe nodded “That means Kwami magic and Persona magic doesn’t cancel out or blow us up”

”Sure..?” Chloe tilted her head. 

”Yeah but- see, let’s say I had Trixx- I turned into Rena Rogue, that gives me a whole ass costume already-“ Alya adjusted her glasses “then what fucking happens when I summon my persona? Cause like- Ladybug’s outfit changed outside of the palace”

The blonde’s eyes widened, she thought about the many clashing differences between the slick and modern superhero Rena Rogue and the rough and actual rogue looking costume that was Alya’s persona outfit _she needs a code name.._ _just for kicks_

”Huh..”

”Yeah.. I wonder what we’d look like- I guess we could ask..” The reporter murmured “..Hey wait a sec, you used a lot of kwamis at once as Miracle Queen didn’t you? Wouldn’t that effect you too?”

Chloe winced

”I don’t think so? If you’re talking about animal side effects I don’t think so- sense I already had.. Pollen first..” Her eyes darkened, she looked away. Alya softened a bit before trying to speak again

”Well.. we can just ask to borrow our kwamis to test the magic thing? I wonder how Queen B would mix with Hi-“ Alya started before Chloe quickly clambered to throw a pillow at her.

”N-No.!” She exclaimed. Alya’s eyes widened. Chloe looked away sheepishly, sitting back down “N-No.. I mean.. _you_ can- but I shouldn’t..”

”What do you mean?” The reporter said, before a flicker of realization flashed across her eyes “Oh.. Oh Chloe..”

”I don’t deserve Pollen back..” Chloe said dryly, tears falling down her face. She hastily brushed the hair out of her face, “I-It’s fine! I have Mellona! Pollen probably _h-hates_ me anyways!” She smiled weakly, before her voice cracked and she could feel the tears start to grow in her eyes.

Alya scooted over, putting a hand on Chloe’s back.   
  
  


“I know Pollen still adores you- they’re millennia old gods creatures, they’ve probably seen people do worse- you made a really good Queen B for what it’s worth. The life you lived just didn’t mix well with it” She said 

”Damn it..” Chloe hissed, hands trembling “I was having a good day and everything..” she leaned against Alya “Why’s it always you that I get comforted by?”

The reporter shrugged

”I’m not the best friend, but I radiate mom friend energy time to time” She chuckled. Chloe closed her eyes as she felt the reporter undo her hair and start to play with it “Do you straighten your hair?”

”Yeah, it’s naturally wavy” Chloe said, still sniffling “I think I started straightening it because I wanted to impress my mom a few years ago? Maybe that’s why my hair as Queen B got like..” she flapped her hands “..curlier?”

”Probably- I used to get dyed tips as Rena- so that was pretty cool” Alya began to twist Chloe’s hair, hands stroking through her locks, it didn’t hurt, but she felt the force from her head being pull back a little “What kind of shampoo do you use?”

”The rich ones” the blonde snorted

”Right” The reporter chuckled, Chloe relaxed as Alya let go “Annnnd done, sorry- I thought your hair was a mess from crying so I fixed it”, she lifted up her phone to show her.

Chloe smiled at the neat braid her hair was arranged it.

”Heh, cute” She smiled, much to the reporter’s delight “How’d you get so good at braiding?”

”I’ve got two younger sisters!” Alya puffed out her chest with pride “I’ve gotta deal with both of them on a daily basis because they refuse to learn how to do their own hair!”

Chloe giggled 

“I’ve never had siblings, only Adrien- and I was too much of a brat to really be a sister figure type” She said twirling one of her strands of hair “I don’t think I would be a good big sister anyways..”

Alya smirked, patting her on the head

”It’s fine, you suit the little sister type better anyways” She chuckled “At least you’re not a middle child cause oh god- it’s shit”

”Please explain Cesaire” Chloe tilted her head, smiling

”God you have no idea what it’s like! It’s sooo ugh- so there’s this thing my mom does...” Alya rambled on and on. Telling stories, and bringing chaos. 

Eventually the two settled down, Alya had borrowed some pajamas and the two of them were huddled in blankets on the couch while watching a Disney movie.

Lilo and Stitch, Chloe had never seen it before.

”When did our hate for each other turn into this?” Alya yawned. Chloe chuckled, shrugging, as she watched the scene.

_‘Stitch had crawled up towards Lilo and Nani, all four of His hands in cuffs, as Lilo gave him a hug’_

”When you stared at your demonic mirror of yourself..” She whispered, “and.. you stood up against it for us..”

Alya laughed quietly

”..right.. I remember that..” she murmured, before falling silent. Chloe could hear the reporter’s soft snores. She turned back to the screen as she watched the rest of the movie.

’” _Who are you?” The council alien asked, pointing at Lilo. Stitch turned around_

_”This is my family” He said “..I found it, all on my own..” he stumbled forward “it’s little.. and broken..but still good.. yeah- still good!” Stitch then marched back to the ship, the music swelling as the characters looked on.’_

Chloe smiled softly, before falling asleep.

_I think I got closer to Alya today..._

...

Chloe dreamt of the sea.

The cold salty wind licked at her face, as she stood at the edge of the water.

The water lapped at her heels and she could feel her hair untangle from the tight ponytail she always wore.

She could hear laughter behind her, she turned to see blurry figures. Chloe hadn’t realized she was crying until one of the figures looked at her.

’ _You doing okay Chloe?_ ’

Chloe couldn’t tell who said it, as there were many voices that came out of the figure’s mouth.

She smiled, and opened her mouth to say-

...

When Chloe woke up, she dragged Alya out of bed early, much to the reporter’s dismay. She decided on straightening her hair, and let her hair hang messily in her loose braid. The two ordered breakfast, discussing plans for the future.

The two were driven to school. Alya was impressed with how fancy the car was, commenting on how ‘very blatantly rich’ it was, to which they both shared a laugh for

”We’re enemies at school” Chloe spat, giving a playful smirk

”Most definitely!” Alya said “We both absolutely despise each other”

They pulled up to a corner, where Alya clambered out and walked for a bit- whole Chloe then pulled up the front and gave Alya a quick look before entering the school.

When she entered class, there was a different air to it. Well one, Mari and Lila still wasn’t there and two, everyone seemed a lot more anxious. Sabrina updated Chloe, saying that the two’s absences were getting to the class- before complimenting her new hair,

luckily, people seemed more worried for Mari’s disappearance. _Looks like The Piss on Lila’s Grave club has changed the class opinion a bit.. if not convinced- then at least the class wasn’t shunning Mari’s existence anymore.._

Class eventually started, Miss Bustier had smiled at the blonde, and then went on about structure of poems. Chloe and Sabrina smiled as the two of them worked on their own writings.

The red head had made one about loyalty and independence- while the blonde made one about bees and flowers. Sabrina had giggled at her when she showed it- saying it was ‘very Chloe’.

As the class ended, Alix discreetly walked up to her while Sabrina had ran off to talk to Mylene.

”Hey Chloe” They greeted

”Hey Alix” The blonde said, she made a quick glance at Kim, who was talking to Ivan across the room “..Well?”

”I’m working on it..” Alix hissed, shoving their hands in their pockets “Hey, come to the art club later, you can get into photography or something”

Chloe’s eyes widened, _an invitation?_ she thought, before she smiled

”I’ll think about it” she said dryly, leaning on her hand.

”Sure you will- see you then” Alix smirked, waving before scampering off. When Sabrina came back, she asked what happened and Chloe shrugged

”I’ll tell you later..” she said, as next class started

...

When class ended, Adrien was busy with Nino, and Sabrina had plans with Mylene and Ivan. Apparently the red head took Chloe’s advice to connect with her other classmates and was now working on a charity project with the others.

She was proud, but a little lonely and bored, so Chloe opted to stop by the art club room, it was pretty early to go in.. but whatever. As she approached the door, she could hear the soft sounds of a guitar playing inside.

Chloe slid inside, her eyes widening as she saw Juleka sitting and singing, back turned to the blonde and unaware of her presence.

She seated herself on a small seat, listening silently. _Was this why she was impressed with my singing? I’m not good at singing, but this.. is really good._

Juleka’s fingers danced across the guitar, Chloe could hear a small tremble in her voice as she sang.

” _Oh Hannah.. don’t look away., Oh Hannah- just look at me the same.._ ” Juleka’s voice echoed through the classroom “ _I don’t wanna be your friend- I wanna kiss your lips.. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.._ ” 

The song continued on, it was.. moving? It was just surprising to Chloe. She knew Juleka was in a band, but she only heard that the goth was on bass. No vocals.

Crazy what she learned when she actually paid attention. Chloe took a small picture of the scene as the goth continued on. 

” _I don’t wanna be your friend- I wanna kiss your lips.. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.. I don’t wanna be your friend- lose my breath.. I don’t wanna be your friend- lose my breath.._ ” Juleka let out the last few strums on her guitar before ending the song. She let out a sigh, fixing her hair.

Chloe smiled, clapping a bit. The goth flinched, spinning around, eyes blown open. There was a suffocating silence between them as Juleka stared in shock.

”Hey, nice singing, I’m surprised you aren’t on vocals for your band” Chloe said. Juleka dropped her guitar to the floor, before charging over and grabbing the blonde by the collar “O-Oh shit?”

”H-How much did you hear.!?” Juleka snarled, Chloe put her arms up defensively

”U-Uh,, most of it?” Chloe squeaked “Alix told me to drop by and I came early cause I had nothing else to do jeez! I won’t tell anyone what the shit.?!”

The goth’s shoulders dropped, groaning.

”Fucking.. ugh.. damn it..” She huffed, picking up her guitar and sitting down “Sorry, I’m just not really buddy buddy with you yet- I’m supportive of you of course, because you’re.. now that you’re.. U-uh..”

”I don’t know what to label myself just yet.. but the pun was something I couldn’t give up” Chloe scoffed, smiling a bit.

”I see” Juleka mumbled, hands fidgeting with her guitar “Uhm.. b-but.. uh-“

”Jeez you suck at talking” Chloe rolled her eyes “You sure weren’t stuttering when singing that song- if I paid attention correctly- ooh, there’s some saucy lyrics in there”

Juleka’s cheeks burned a bright pink

”God end me..” she hissed, covering her face. She took a deep breath “P-please.. don’t tell Rose..?”

”Why not? I’m sure she’d _love_ to share you sing that sort of balled to her, maybe you could do romantic girlfriend duets together” Chloe said, leaning back into her chair. Juleka frowned, eyes darting away from Chloe’s.

“She.. she doesn’t know I like her.. we’re not dating.”

If Chloe had a drink, she would have spat it out, her eyes widened.

”You’re not dating?!” She exclaimed. Juleka deflated a bit “I- What. I thought you were that’s why I did the fucking Fuck Marry- Wow.. you two aren’t dating. Ohh my god”

”She’s bisexual.. but dreams about princes all day.. we’re just friends..” Juleka hung her head low. She cringed.

”Oh god. ‘We’re just friends’ just gave me ptsd-“ Chloe groaned, rubbing the space between her eyes “-Look Couffaine, I don’t know how the fuck you think the thing between you and Rose is just ‘friendship’- because it’s disgusting how cute you two are together and I swear to fuck-“

Juleka’s eyes widened as Chloe took a deep breath, before glaring at her.

”-if I find myself in a deep conversation about love with Rose- I swear I’m going to murder _both_ of you and make it look like a lover’s suicide” She snapped. Juleka stared at her blankly. “Do you _love_ her Juleka?”

”I..”

”Do you love her dumbass?!” She yelled, shaking the poor goth’s shoulders

”I do!” Juleka sputtered, red flushing through her cheeks, she covered her face embarrassingly “I do! I do a lot! I wanna _fucking_ marry her damn it.. I-I love her so much, she’s amazing..”

The blonde smiled at the warm look in Juleka’s eyes, she let go.

”How’d you know?” Chloe asked, leaning back in her chair. Juleka blinked with surprise.

”Uh.. after Princess Fragrance- but I think I loved her _way_ before that” She said sheepishly, her eyes staring off as she began to reminisce. 

Chloe listened, as the goth began to quietly pick at the guitar, a soothing melody filled her ears as Juleka began to tell her story.

”When she was akumatized, I was.. beyond heartbroken,” She spoke, her guitar laying a low theme of.. what felt like remorse in song form “I was upset at you, upset at Prince Ali, upset at everything, I was angry that I couldn’t do anything to make her happy” Juleka’s face twisted with despair.

”Is that why- your so invested in exposing Lila right now?” Chloe asked, the goth looked up “I remember you saying that you didn’t want to hurt Rose despite your doubts- but you said that letting Rose believe Lila’s lies wouldn’t make her happy”

Chloe pointed at Juleka’s eyes

”You had this look- this deep sad look on your face, and it’s the same one you’re wearing when you mentioned your regret about Princess Fragrance” She said. The goth stared at her intently, before nodding

”I suppose so” she mumbled, shoulders sagging a bit “Anyways though.. when she turned back to normal, I was really relieved, but I realized that my relief for her safety was different from anyone else’s. It was.. a lot... uh..”

”Gayer?” Chloe smirked. Juleka gave her a hard look before chuckling

”Sure” She said “You can’t _imagine_ what that must feel like huh Chloe?” She drawled sarcastically, raising an eyebrow

The blonde narrowed her eyes. The vision of Marinette’s limp and bleeding body flashed across her face, She winced.

”Yep.. no idea.” Chloe murmured.

The two sat in an understanding silence until eventually, the rest of the art club walked in.

_I think I got closer to Juleka today.._

...

The rest of the art club walked on one by one. When Rose pranced in, she stared at Chloe worriedly, before Juleka gave a soft and reassuring smile.

The short blonde nodded, giving Juleka a quick hand squeeze before going to collect her art materials. Chloe rose an eyebrow at Juleka-

”Holding hands. Exchanging long and intimate glances. Such a _close_ friendship” she teased,

”I swear to god Bourgeois you _will_ keep today a secret” Juleka hissed, Chloe smirked, making a zipping motion. The goth nodded, walking off to hang with Rose. 

A few minutes later, Alix skated in, waving at Chloe before settling near a large canvas, covered by a dark and dirty sheet. Chloe rose an eyebrow, to which the skater winked and grabbing the cloth.

They pulled it off, revealing a large spray painted piece of a cityscape, dark hues of blue formed the buildings, far off, was the setting sun, casting a bright orange highlight across many of the roofs.  
  
  
  
Above on one of the buildings was Ladybug, swinging through the skyline, her bright colors popping out of the mostly dark painting. It was amazing considering it was done via spray paint. The imperfections of the paint and feeling of messiness brought out everything to it. It was beautiful.

”What do you think?” Alix asked “I know you don’t visit the art room much, but I’ve been working on this thing for like- months. The art teacher told me to try and go- out of my comfort zone”

”It’s not bad” Chloe scoffed, before smiling softly. Alix grinned, gently punching the blonde’s arm.

”A compliment from the queen! I’ve been blessed!” They exclaimed. The blonde rolled her eyes

Eventually Marc and Nathaniel walked in, both artists staring at Chloe in confusion before the red head softly grinned at her and moved on. Alix picked up, and banged a chair against the floor to get the club’s attention.

”Kay listen up- we’ve all been super powered terrorists and assholes once, Chloe’s part of our club now, any objections or questions?” The skater said, Marc rose a hand

”Yeah uh.. What’s she gonna do?” They asked sheepishly. 

”Photography- No more questions? Okay we’re done.! Now back to work!” Alix grinned, clapping before turning back to their masterpiece. They leaned over to Chloe

“Just a thing: but we do meetings every now and then, it’s not consistent so I’ll just tell you when- Oh yeah you can take pictures with your phone for now, but we can fund for an actual camera if you want” they said

”Thanks, but I’m rich” Chloe smirked, before softening “but seriously thank you..”

Alix rolled their eyes playfully

”Sure Chloe, ‘m just returning the favor.” They said softly, “I’ll.. probably tell Nathaniel about that _thing_ tonight, and work up from there, this Club thing is just my thank you”

Chloe nodded, and got to work on making some collages. It was hard, because a lot of her photos were herself- but she found a few good ones of the sky and some of the plants in her garden.

She occasionally bantered with the other artists in the room, but found herself comfortable. It distracted her from the inevitable end of the month. Chloe bit her lip. She prayed to whatever god was out there to not let this go wrong.

...

Chloe decided to walk home. She could still hear other students whispering about her. Normally she could brush it off, but it still hurt. 

_‘..she’s the one who betrayed Ladybug.’ ‘..her mom confessed to being abusive bitch and a whore on life tv.’ ‘..You think being a massive bitch is genetic?’ ‘..she probably doesn’t even give a shit, just happy for the attention.’_

The blonde winced, shuffling past them. She found herself wandering towards the ice rink, glancing inside to see one familiar figure, dancing across the ice.

Kagami was wearing a large jersey-like jacket over her normal civilian clothes, it was mostly red, with white sleeves and a checkered color and cuffs- and it had a large white dragon on the back. How appropriate.

Chloe looked around, before shuffling in. She sat down and watched, as Kagami scraped against the rink, spinning in complex forms- she leapt a few feet in the area, spinning, before ending with a small bow to no one.

She applauded, the fencer spun around confused, before relaxing a bit as she saw the blonde.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude, but I saw that you were alone” Chloe said. Kagami skated up towards the edge

”It is fine. I’ve heard that people improve when they have an audience.” She said dryly “I’m surprised you came here, given how your father doesn’t like this ice rink.”

”Well, I’m not my dad” She responded with a shrug

”True” Kagami said, before staring at her intensely “just like how you aren’t your _mother_ , correct?”

Chloe frowned, before nodding

”Sure, I’m safe to assume the same for you, right?” She asked. She could see a flash of pain flicker across Kagami’s eyes. A flash of loneliness. Chloe sighed “I didn’t mean to come off as harsh, we both know a thing about shit moms.”

”My mother isn’t exactly.. shit.” Kagami said sheepishly, moving away from the edge and started to skate across the ice again “She’s just adherent to the old traditions, strict, and cold. She’s less of my mother, and more of my teacher who controls most of my lifestyle-“

Kagami did a quick spin, without breaking eye contact. Normally, Chloe associated ice skating to dancing fairies, but Kagami just looked like a graceful warrior

“-however, do not mistake me. She does not control my _life.._ not like how your mother did” she added harshly, as if she was trying to make herself believe it.

Chloe huffed. It was true though. Despite Audrey’s distance from her. Her presence in Chloe’s life had effected every action she took.

”I’m aware of the difference.” Chloe said carefully “Loneliness can come in different ways, I know that” an image of a young Adrien, crumpled near Gabriel’s closed door flickered across her eyes “I know that well.”

The two girls fell silent. The sounds of the scraping ice filling their ears.

”How is.. Marinette?” Kagami asked. Chloe winced, cheeks burning a bit.

”She hasn’t felt well in a while, I’m scared that it has to do with whatever that Hive person is up to.” She said dryly “B-But why should I care!?” She scoffed, tilting her chin up

”Because we both are immensely attracted to her?” Kagami said, titling her head. Chloe coughed, her cheeks turning pink, she straightened herself up

”She‘ll never like me back.” Chloe sneered _not after what I did to both her and Ladybug, the times she saved me we’re out of obligation, I need to step up to keep her safe “_ You and Adrien have a better chance at both winning her heart _and_ making her happy!”

Kagami narrowed her eyes, swerving to the edge to look at Chloe again.

”So you’re hesitating?” She asked

”I-I..” Chloe frowned “I’m not hesitating I’m just-“

”Giving up?” Kagami pressed, raising an eyebrow, before exiting the rink “I thought you were Chloe Bourgeois? The queen _bitch_ of Paris that caused an akuma whenever she didn’t get what she wanted- and I know, Adrien knows, that you _want_ Marinette”

“I do! I do want Marinette! She’s great! And pretty! And I’ve been fucking jealous of her for years because I suck at my emotions and not to mention-” Chloe’s eyes widened, _I rambled_ she groaned “damn it..”

Kagami smiled, taking her ice skates off and hanging them over her shoulder. She strutted towards Chloe.

”This new considerate side of you is charming” The fencer said softly “You have forced yourself out of the chains of your mother’s shadow, but now..”

She pointed at Chloe’s chest, eyes staring intensely

”if you don’t want to loose her- I suggest you get a little selfish again, Chloe. You’ve grown to care about other’s feelings, but in doing so, I can see that you’ve abandoned your own.” She spat

Chloe’s eyes widened. The fencer backed away,

”Apologies, I’m not very good at dealing with other people’s emotions, but I felt like I could give my love rival some advice, maybe actually become friends.” Kagami murmured. The blonde shook her head

”Aren’t you mad at me?” She asked, voice trembling “About Miracle Queen?”

The fencer looked away, there was a flicker of pain in her eyes.

”I am, of _course_ I am.” Kagami spat “But.. I’m aware you have depth. Because you remind me in ways I don’t like, and I can understand why”

There was a short silence before Kagami got a call.

”H-Hello mother?” She answered, Chloe winced as there was loud yelling on the other side of the phone, completely in Japanese. Tomoe Tsurugi. Chloe shuddered at the name. But from what she knew, the woman was terrifying.

Kagami looked at the blonde sadly, silently waving goodbye, before running out of the ice rink, answering weakly to her overpowering mother. The blonde stared, before grabbing her things and leaving as well.

When she stepped out of the rink, she could see Kagami leaning against a pole, still on the call with Tomoe. Chloe couldn’t understand a word they were saying, but the pained expressions on the girl’s face spoke volumes.

Chloe hung back a bit, before seeing Kagami wince, and drop her phone to her hip. Clearly hung up on by her mother. She walked over, glancing worriedly at the fencer.

”Shit mom?” The blonde asked. Kagami stared at her and nodded tiredly, eyes dull

”...Shit mom..” She murmured, leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder. 

The two waited at the edge of the road, the setting sun coloring the world a deep orange. Chloe pulled up her phone and took a picture of the dark buildings contrasting with the light. 

_I think I got closer to Kagami today..._

_..._

Igor giddily stared at the many new cards around him

” _Miss Bourgeois got busy with her connections_ ” he smiled.

_The Magician for the Best friend. The Strength for the Fencer. The Lovers for the Wallflower._

He turned to the other cards. 

_The Chariot for the Blogger. The Fortune for the Skater. The Moon for the Brother._

Igor’s fingers curled around each other, he giggled to himself. Proud of his guest was something he could describe himself as. Worried. Worried was not. But worry was simply something that grew from his excitement for the end of the month.

” _I am most excited for the rest of Miss Bourgeois’s growth, wouldn’t you agree Mortiz?_ ” Igor asked. The attendee nodded. 

”I am as well Master” They smiled, as the sounds of the soft piano swelled inside the velvet room, they stared down at The Sun, smiling softly “I am as well..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a realization that she is slowly becoming a therapist friend-  
> The song Juleka is singing is called ‘I wanna be your Girlfriend’ by Girl in Red. When I was writing it, I was listening to Omi Alba’s cover of it, so imagine that. Yes. It’s a good song, please listen to it.  
> I also imagine that Luka’s skill of playing people’s emotions as music sort of bleeds into Juleka- except she really only plays how she feels subconsciously  
> The “I think I got closer to - today...” was a reference to Persona, whenever you’re bonding with your friends  
> I’m really worried that Chloe is getting OOC but she’s TRYING TO BE NICE FUCK


	19. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring into a reflection- all you see is zero.

_..//// stumbled through her room.. hands trembling. Her breathing was ragged. The horrible headache that had exploded a few nights before had finally quelled down, but that didn’t stop the disgusting voice in her head. It was her voice..._

_’We lied to them..’_

_”W-Why the hell did we do that..?!” //// cried, hands balling into fists_

_’We wanted them to love us..’_

_‘..once they know..’_

_’..they’ll never love us..’_

_’So many chances spoiled.. because of our lying..’_

_//// let out an estranged sob, falling to the floor. Her long flowing locks now a mess. When had she become such a monster?! When?! How did she never notice? How did she become so blind?!_

_There_ _was a loud crash that broke her from her senses, she looked up- seeing her fractured reflection in her now damaged mirror. She hurt so many people.. so many so many.. for such a petty-_

_//// just wanted to be adored. Not loved. Adored. Worshipped. Put on a pedestal. Look where she ended up because of that.._

_She stumbled towards her cracked mirror. She could see her green eyes flickering in the moonlight, dark brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, down her body.  
_

_Body too masculine. Too wrong. Not her own._

_Her hands trembled_

_’-shunned.. we were shunned.. we were right to be angry.. but then we became like them..!’ The voice hissed. It echoed with another voice, it was his.. he wasn’t her. Not anymore._

_//// screamed, grabbing the mirror and throwing it to the ground. A mistake, as blood began to drip from her hands, and her cursed reflection reflected across every piece of glass on the glass, staring at her._

_She had built her mighty kingdom on her lies, but now she couldn’t repent. She couldn’t fall from her high horse or else she’d- no.. no she deserved it didn’t she? She was horrible.!_

_What the hell was wrong with her.?!_

_Marinette.. was just like her so long ago.. So disgusted by lies. W-when had she fallen so far? When had she grown to become so foul?!_

_Her eyes snapped open, stepping over the glass, she found the ripped up letter. She knew who wrote it.. it was obvious.. no matter how much she denied it..!_

_Everything about it was true.. how could she.. how could she.._

_Her hands trembled with rage. Chloe.. Chloe made her feel this guilt.!  
_

_She stared at her reflections at the ground, they all stared back. Her tears and blood stained the carpet, as the growing discomfort in her stomach began to seep into her chest, it was a deep and darling bubbling pain._

_Perhaps the small fluttering sounds of wings was an akuma. Or maybe it was her imagination, because in the next few moments she could feel her breath leaving her body as she felt her being burn with pain-_

_//// cried out in pain as she fell, surrounded by her own hollow reflections. All she could see were zeros. She was nothing but a jester, walking off the edge- a fool._

_It was one AM. The end of the month._

_Part of her wanted to cry for help. Another wanted revenge._

_She stood up, blood trickling down her fingertips, as she started to get ready for school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but I think you know who it is.
> 
> I’m headcannoning her as trans woman in this fic- the fleshy blobs that came out of her palace being her palace’s manifestation of her dysmorphia. She isn’t evil in this fic, just very misguided and lead by her own dread and corrupted ego.  
> This is not me in any way saying ‘durr durr trans people are evil’- this is me trying my best to make her a better character with depth + being absolutely terrified of misrepresenting..  
> Please tell me if I’m doing something wrong or write, tips are welcomed- I want to pull her a bit more into this fic besides being a villain- because like Chloe- I think she’s got potential to be a more complex character.  
> She’s a Fool, but one with the ability for a new start. That’s why the tag is there. That’s all I’m saying.


	20. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Become the shining sun

  
  


Marinette’s bones ached as she lifted herself from her bed. She had been horribly sick for the past few days, Tikki explained that it was a magic overload, but luckily, there wouldn’t be any lasting conditions.

It had been almost an entire week since her palace’s fall. Her hands trembled as she remembered it. So that’s what her heart was. That was how she felt.. her Shadow’s icy eyes and cold voice had been a lesson.

A harsh lesson.. a very very harsh lesson. Marinette winced, as she trailed the small scars on her body. Lila had dealt more physical damage to Alya, Chloe, and her- but she had hurt her friends more on an emotional level. 

Trapped.. She never realized how trapped she felt. 

She stretched a bit, it had sucked to be so bed ridden, luckily- there weren’t any akumas lately, which in hindsight, was concerning, but Marinette was going to take whatever rest she could get!

Tikki flew around her, softly nuzzling her cheek.

”Are you sure you’re okay?” The kwami asked, “This is.. unknown magic- I’ve never seen someone produce their own magic like this before.”

”I’ll be okay, Chloe and Alya have personas and have experience with miraculouses too” She reassured, before frowning a bit. Alya and Chloe.. Chat.. they all saw Shadow Marinette so fouly. They probably hated her now for what she said.

Her stomach felt like there were butterflies in them, as she remembered the heartbroken expression on Alya’s face- how the reporter turned to Chloe- _Chloe Bourgeois,_ some who Alya hated with a passion,to cry on.

Chloe.. Chloe knew. Chloe, Queen B, Queen Wasp, Antibug, MIRACLE QUEEN- knew who Ladybug was. Something her heart ached, no one knew but her old enemy.

Not Luka, who had been her rock since Lila. Not Adrien, her warm hearted crush, who- okay he was sort of and sort of not with Kagami who had been looking at her strangely and so softly lately bUT THATS NOT THE POINT. Not Alya, her redeeming friend, who she could tell was trying to hard to make things up between them. Not Chat-

She winced. Chat Blanc had appeared in the palace.. didn’t he. As a cognition. She shivered, remembering the white cat’s insane grin. How he had called out for Marinette. How he had killed everyone. She shook her head, okay maybe not telling him was okay for now.

It was Chloe who knew her. The blonde’s voice echoed in her mind, her comforting gaze, as she wiped the tears from Marinette’s face.

She wondered how things would have gone if Chloe didn’t reveal her identity the first time Queen B debuted. If Chloe didn’t become Queen Wasp. If she didn’t become Miracle Queen. Marinette’s heart ached. What if she had been there to actually teach Chloe how to be happy.

Tears rolled down her cheeks,, what if..

”You aren’t sure what to do, don’t you” Tikki murmured, she patted Marinette’s cheek softly “It’ll be okay Marinette”

She nodded softly, hands trembling.

”Tikki.. why is my love life so complicated,.?” She asked. Tikki’s eyes widened a bit

”Oh! I thought you were going to talk more about the confession and palace thing-“ The kwami admitted, before giggling. The blunette groaned, the ladybug began to dance through the air “Love is _always_ complicated Marinette, especially when you’re young and filled with secrets” she tilted her head “who are you thinking of?”

Chl-

Her eyes widened a bit, cheeks heating up a bit. Tikki started at her a bit too knowingly. Marinette looked away, dropping the topic quickly, throat parching a bit as she looked at a class photo.

”Tikki, am I a pushover?” She asked quietly. The kwami’s face fell

”Why do you think that?” Tikki said. Marinette’s hands tapped against the floorboards, hair pooling over her shoulders- as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

”I feel like I shouldn’t forgive all of them this quickly..” she murmured, she could feel her heart flare with a deep warmth, it was her persona. She could feel it. “But.. I do.. I do forgive them. I care about that class so much, I’ve put my 200% into these people and I genuinely don’t plan on stopping.”

”They were all manipulated, they’re victims too- and I know that they all care so deeply about things” She continued, her room slowly beginning to glow a soft yellow “they’re all going to be hurt by the truth- but I’m so sick of bending backwards all for nothing too and I’m not going to let that happen anymore..”

The god creature stared at her, sapphire eyes filled with years of tragedy. It was finally then that Marinette could see how tired Tikki looked.

”You’ve grown..” Tikki smiled, before planting a small motherly kiss on Marinette’s forehead “I’m so proud of you Marinette, I’m so glad your my chosen.” She flew above the window, as the morning sunrise shined down on both of them “Today’s the day, become the Sun shining out of the rain.”

Marinette nodded, she could feel inside her heart, her persona breathing a warm breath of air through her. Pulsing with power. Her power. She smiled.

” _Amaterasu_..” She murmured her persona’s name. Today was the end of the month. She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one- working on the next chapter, WHICH IS GONNA BE THE YOU KNOW WHAT HAHA


	21. Confession (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What y’all have been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this release, we have reached the twenty first chapter.  
> This entire fic was originally meant to be a one shot, but now- I’ve become completely in awe by all of your support. I’m so so grateful and I just wanted to say; thank you all so much.

“We have special event coming by the end of the month, a small festival, Mr Damocoles arranged it to keep the school in high spirits” Miss Bustier announced “He asked us to have our class representative to speak but..”

Her eyes darted to the empty seats of Lila and Marinette

”..so Alya, unless Marinette comes back, could you represent the class for us?” The teacher asked. The reporter didn’t answer, because she was busy snoring on the desk “..and.. I suppose not.”

Chloe scoffed, _gotta do everything for you don’t I._ She made a paper ball and chucked it at Alya’s head

”Good morning sunshine! The earth says wake up!” She yelled, much to her classmate’s amusement. 

”-nOT THE PANCAKES- oh.. whoops.” Alya exclaimed, wheezing awake, looking around “Uh..Sorry”

The class fell into giggles

”Miss Cesaire, I hope your getting enough rest at home, but I was gonna ask you if you would be willing to stand in as class representative for the event at the end of the month” Miss Bustier asked again, a soft smile on her face.

Alya looked at Chloe for support, but the blonde merely shrugged

”Sure! I’d love to help” She said, Miss Bustier nodded gratefully

”Thank you, now, turn your books to page-”

...

Chloe dragged the piss on Lila’s grave group behind the school.

”I think I sent my collection all of you right?” Alya said. Sabrina nodded

”It was pretty big considering you trusted Lila longer than me” the red head said “u-uh.. that’s a.. sorry that sounded rude..”

The reporter shrugged

”It’s fine, I wasn’t acting right” She murmured, before turning to the others “Anything else you guys have? We don’t have much stuff left now”

Alix pulled up some pictures from Max’s bag, it was Lila walking around or fidgeting with her phone at different empty areas. There were scribbled dates on the back of each photo.

”These are pretty dated because Lila hasn’t been going out of the house in the past few days, but Markov took these photos of Lila’s whereabouts on certain days” Max said, adjusting his glasses “I’m not sure if counts as stalking though..”

”It’s fine” Chloe shrugged “We can deal with the legal problems later, for now we can claim that we were there seeing her not with whoever she lied about that day, anyone else have anything?”

The group shook their heads

”I’m a little worried about that representative thing I’ve gotta do” Alya scratched the back of her head

”Well, if we’re counting on those cards to actually make Lila confess, I think we can believe that she’s gonna be here that day” Juleka muttered “Marinette too..”

There was an uncomfortable silence

”What are we.. gonna do when this is all over?” Kim asked “I think we have enough evidence to say Lila’s fucking working with Hawkmoth, but what does that do to her? Are we gonna steep to her level and get her expelled?”

Chloe winced, the group looked to her for guidance.

”I.. don’t know, it depends on what happens after she confesses, whether that is her akumatizing or admitting outright that she’s working with Hawkbitch” She said coldly “Same with Mari, I’m still worried for her too..”

The group fell silent, she figured it was because of the Hawkmoth topic, but the sly grin growing on their faces said otherwise

”Did you.. just call her Mari?” Alix said, raising an eyebrow. Chloe blinked, her cheeks turning a bright pink

”N-No?! Why the fuck would I call Dupain-Cheng something cute like.. Mari?” She exclaimed, desperately trying to hide the blush on her face.

”Aww you’re worried about her too, how nice of you Chloe” Juleka smirked. Kim laughed

”Won’t judge you Chloe, everyone has had a crush on Marinette at some point!” He smiled, patting her on the back. Chloe burned with embarrassment

”I-I don’t.!” She yelled, she could feel herself buzz in anger. Buzz? Oh she was buzzing that’s fine- super fine, why was she buzzing. This wasn’t fine. Even worse- Alya and Adrien seemed to notice and were stifling a laugh. 

Cool! Must be soooo easy to have their animal side effects be literal night vision and purring- SHE GOT _BUZZING_ AND THE _URGE_ TO PLANT EVERY _FLOWER_ IN _FUCKING_ EXISTENCE-

”Oh sure, but there’s a _definite_ 99.9% chance you totally dig Ladybug though right? We aren’t denying that you do _right_?” Max chuckled, adjusting his glasses

”What percentage is it that Chloe is a tsundere?” Adrien asked,

”Adrien,.” She growled, hands trembling 

”Absolutely 100%” Alix grinned, the blonde swerved around at the group, looking for support

  
  
“Sorry Chloe but that’s so true..” Sabrina giggled. Chloe threw her hands up

”That’s it! I’m done! Byeee fuck y’all!” She yelled. The group followed behind, laughing. _God please end me_ she prayed, ignoring the warm feeling in her stomach

”W-Wait come back! W-we need to plan your wedding!” Adrien hollered, as Chloe screamed

...

It was the end of the month. Chloe started at the calendar intensely. She had been up since four am. She prayed this last minute, attempt at school moral, event wouldn’t blow up in their faces. _Just like hero’s day.._ she thought sourly.

Her phone buzzed, she quickly picked it up, to find a text message from Marinette.

**Dupain-Cheng** : Hey Chloe, uh

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I heard that there was gonna be some event thing today?

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I’m feeling better from ‘the thing’

 **Dupain-Cheng** : So I should be able to come today! Let’s hope Lila comes too.

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I’m kind of scared

 **Dupain-Cheng** : B-But why should I be hahaha? It’s not like if this doesn’t work m-my entire future career could be eventually screw over hahahah? Not like Hawkmoth might suddenly attack because of the shit this might cause hahaha

 **Chloe** : Marinette.

 **Dupain-Cheng** : Eep!?

Chloe rose an eyebrow. _Eep? the fuck is an eep?_ She shook her head. 

**Chloe** : It’s gonna be fine. _If_ something happens, Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day right?

 **Dupain-Cheng** : R-Right!

 **Dupain-Cheng** : I’ll see you at school Bee! ;D

Her face burned a bright pink. _Bee?!_ Did Marinette Dupain-Cheng literally nickname her Bee PLUS a winky face?! PLUS A WINKY FACE??!

Her hands trembled, _not to mention Marinette was ladybug.. ugh.._ she squeezed the space between her eyes, whilst buzzing (really how is she even buzzing? Is it like, intense humming?) with embarrassment.- _Why the fuck do I feel this way, this was just supposed to be a celebrity crush gone wrong.._

Chloe looked down at her phone, before silently changing Marinette’s caller id from Dupain-Cheng to ’Mari’. However, as she was ready to go to school- her phone vibrated again. _Maybe Adrien or Alya?_

**Unknown ID:** You know who I am.

 **Unknown ID:** what the hell did you do to me.

The blonde stared at it, she did know. It was obivous. Would she dare to answer? Chloe took in a deep breath

**Chloe Bourgeois:** Isn't it obvious? I kicked your ass.

-Chloe left for school, her hair undone.

...

She had arrived to school early, so early, it was practically empty. There were ribbons hung up everywhere, a poor attempt at making the school look festive. The art room was open, she could see Alix inside working. Chloe wisely decided not to bother them.

Chloe trailed the halls, before reaching the classroom door. Today was the day. She took a deep breath, ready to greet the empty room, but instead- found a familiar figure standing by the window. Her eyes widened.

It had been almost a whole week since they last saw each other. The soft morning light made her soft blue hair glow in a radiant light. Lila’s shadow had looked like a perverted and corrupted version of an angel. But no- _this_ was an actual goddess.

Marinette’s hair was in a small ponytail, she wore a small denim jacket, and a comfortable and loose white shirt. There was golden stitching on it that was just so _her_. It seemed to glow in the morning sun.

”Hey Chloe” Marinette grinned softly, Chloe flushed. _She’s not allowed to look this pretty what the hell.!_

”Dupain-Cheng” she greeted dryly, hands fidgeting “I hope.. that what I know about you now doesn’t.. change anything between us.”

The fashion designer deflated a bit

”I’m afraid we can’t stop change, _especially_ between us” the ladybug hero chuckled. It only made a Chloe blush more, whether Marinette could see it or not “But.. I hope it’s for the better?”

”I still.. haven’t gotten used to it” Chloe smiled softly, scratching the back of her neck “There’s.. a lot that makes sense now though, a lot of questions- mostly with a lot of ‘whys’”

She began to list off

”Originally a lot of- ‘why me?’ ‘Why did you do this to me?’.. then after Miracle Queen- I figured out most if not all of the miraculous users- out of guesses and research.. and the questions became ‘why Alya’ ‘why Nino’ ‘why _Kagami_ ’ hell- ‘W-Why Kim’?!” She laughed, before her eyes looked down a bit “..’why _not_ me?’”

”Chloe..” Marinette murmured. Chloe shook her head

”Don’t worry about it. It’s easier to get ‘why’ now. Especially ‘why’ you hated Lila the moment she opened her fuckin mouth.” She smirked, walking up to the fashion designer. Chloe’s heart ached as she looked at her. Her Ladybug. Her Marinette. “Don’t worry, I won’t let my mother or my ego get in the way anymore, I’m focused on keeping you safe now”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, a hint of pain behind her eyes

”I still don’t like this new self sacrificing attitude you’ve developed..” She pouted, looking up at Chloe indignantly “I can handle myself just fine!”

Chloe deflated, she didn’t want Marinette to think she was looking down on her or anything

”Of course you can- I just..” She sputtered, cheeks burning a bit. She slowly grabbed Marinette’s hand “I just want to make it all up for you, to protect you. After _everything_ I did.. I’m so thankful for you.”

Marinette’s gaze softened, hand squeezing.

”Well- thank you _Bee_.” She said, making Chloe flush “I’m very touched- and.. I’m thankful for you too”

”You’re doing that on purpose!” Chloe buzzed, “That nickname is ridiculous! When did you get so cheeky!?”

Marinette shrugged, a small pink growing on her cheeks

”When you figured out my super secret Chloe, I’m flirty to Chat like this as Ladybug” She chuckled, before looking down, _Adrien and Chat.._ “I don’t know what I’m gonna do today,. I don’t think I’m the best representative at the moment- public opinion wise”

”That’ll change,” Chloe smiled reassuringly “We worked way too hard for it not to”, her eyes looking up and down at Marinette’s body. “Are you.. okay?”

She tilted her head,

”You.. in Lila’s palace you.. and in your own..” The blonde choked, the image of Ladybug’s bleeding body flickered across her eyes again- tears watering in her eyes,

”You would have died if I hadn’t, Chloe” Marinette softly said, tenderly wiping the tears from her eyes “I’m a super hero! It’s my job!”

That didn’t help blonde, her eyes simply narrowed at the ground.

”..and obligation then..” she murmured. Marinette’s eyes widened

”No! No it wasn’t an obligation!” She shouted, snapping Chloe out of her dazed expression “I was worried about you! I was so scared when you got hurt the first time! Chloe! You _beautiful dumb idiot_! I give a shit about you! Did you _know_ that?”

Chloe blinked, her heart was beating out of her chest

”..I.. don’t know how to answer that..” she said, chuckling nervously “Thanks.. Marinette.. for everything. For Queen B, for this.. just.. thank you.” Chloe smiled, her thumb stroking Marinette’s palm.

”I don’t know Bee, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who helped us” Marinette said proudly “I was really reaching my breaking point, I dreaded being both me as both Marinette and Lady.. you helped me realize how shitty I felt.”

Chloe laughed

”..And I’m glad I got to know you Chloe, for who you really are” She grinned. The blonde nodded gratefully

”Thank you for helping me get there- even if you sucked at it for a while” Chloe grinned, a small mischievous glint in her eyes.

”Wow- get a room!” A voice yelled from the door. The two swerved around to see a smirking Alix, with a grinning Alya, Nino, and Adrien behind. Chloe burned a bright red, stumbling away from Marinette, already longing to hold the blunette again

”I-I.. W-We.. she- uh- WE WERE IN A ROOM BEFORE YOU THREE BARGED IN.!” She yelled, crossing her arms, cheeks flushed. She could already feel the loud buzzing of wasps again.

”H-How long were you guys standing there..?” Marinette squeaked. Chloe’s eyes widened _ooOOHHH PANIC PANIC PANI-_

“Not too long don’t worry, only heard how ‘Glad Marinette was to know the real her’! So saucy” Alya smiled, before facing the blunette, growing nervous “Uh.. Mari.. ‘bout before- I’ll still totally give you some space if you need it, what I did was shitty but.. we’re here for you..”

”All of us! F-for real this time..” Adrien added, Nino nodded sheepishly, his golden eyes flickering between his friends.

Marinette’s eyes widened then softened. She looked towards a Chloe for reassurance, who only gestured towards the three encouragingly, before shuffling out of the classroom.

She pushed past Alya, giving her a pat on the shoulder. She pushed past Adrien, glancing at him with a steady look. She pushed past Nino, giving him a small nod.

It was.. a conversation for team miraculous. Team miraculous didn’t include Chloe. Not anymore.. 

Alix glanced around, before following after her.

”I.. didn’t think they’d get into such a serious conversation so fast- sorry I cut yours short..” They said, as the team walked inside the classroom to (unknowingly) talk to their secret leader. Chloe shut the classroom door behind her.

”It’s fine..” Chloe smiled “We said what we needed to say, things just have been.. complicated.”

”A love confession?” Alix tilted their head, Chloe coughed

”W-What?! No.. nono why would she- no..” Her cheeks turning a bright red

”It’s fine, won’t judge you for your tastes man, everyone besides me and Lila had a crush on Mari at some point” the redhead chuckled, before deadpanning “..she/her today by the way”

”Gotcha- ANYWAYS I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH!” Chloe nodded curtly, before exploding “I-I.. have a crush on Ladybug remember! But that’s already fucked over, j-just a celebrity crush!”

”Even though you know Ladybug?” Alix asked. Chloe’s eyes widened with shock, as she suppressed a choking sound

”I-I don’t know L-Ladybug’s identity w-what what are you talking about.?!“ She sputtered. The skater’s eyes widened.

”Oh my god- I meant like, as super heroes you got to know each other- you totally know don’t you.!” Alix exclaimed, the blonde grimaced, grabbing the shorter girl and shoving her against the wall

”You won’t say a word..” she snarled, hands trembling. She couldn’t see it, but her eyes had flashed a dangerous gold- and the buzzing sounds had increased tenfold, so much so Alix had flinched from the sounds. Bees.. hive.. wasps.. pollen..everything..

”I won’t! I won’t I won’t! Holy shit!” The skater said, Chloe calmed down, breathing heavily. She let go of Alix, _when had I become so protective.._ she wondered, as the buzzing died down. Luckily, the red head didn’t comment on it, still terrified from the sudden lashing out by Chloe.

”Sorry..” she coughed, Alix nodded, looking Chloe up and down.

“‘S cool, didn’t know you could buzz” She said, “I won’t ask for any hints- but I’m just throwing it out there- is it Kagami? It’s a dumb guess but it’s been bugging me cause they look similar just please confirm Chloe I’ve been dying”

”I- No, _no_. No she’s not” Chloe said, raising en eyebrow. There was a moment of silence before Alix spoke again

”How’d you find out?” she asked cautiously. Chloe looked away

”.. _Unique_ circumstances.” The blonde said, as vaguely as possible “It’s already shitty that _I_ of all people know, I’m the worst..” She added dryly.

”Is this.. about that whole villain thing when you came out at the tables?” Alix tilted her head. She flinched, the silence telling. The skater shook her head “Chloe..”

”I fucked up.” The blonde said, “I really have no excuse, I was acting selfishly, I-“

”You were fucking abused by your mom Chloe.” Alix said, shaking the blonde’s arm, much to her surprise “We all watched her confess, remember? We know now. We know _why_ now.”

Chloe deflated, eyes glancing away. The red haired girl punched her shoulder softly

”We all fucked up. Remember? Super powered terrorists remember who killed for jewlery?” She rose an eyebrow “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

”I caused 90% of those ‘fuck up’s Alix” Chloe huffed, the skater shrugged

”That’s true I guess, but for what it’s worth- _I_ forgive you.” Alix said. The blonde sighed, before nodding gratefully. “Let’s go back into the classroom, they should be done with whatever sappy shit they’re talking ‘bout”

They opened the doors to see Alya crying on Marinette, Nino covering his red face with his hat, and Adrien hugging Marinette. Chloe nodded. Yep. Seemed about right.

She noticed how Adrien’s hands intertwined with Marinette’s. It made her heart ache slightly, before she pushed it down- her saddened expression didn’t go unnoticed by a silent Alix.

“Hey nerds!” She yelled, catching all of their attention. She smirked “I think we should update our class president on that festival thing don’t you think? It’d be _real_ bad if a certain Italian girl suddenly interrupted and spilt all of her crimes in the middle of her totally planned speech- don’t you think?”

Alix snorted, as team miraculous looked over, small smiles gathering on their faces. The group begin to fill the fashion designer in on some plan, whilst Chloe hung back a bit.

She could feel Mellona’s power pulse through her. Finally, things were coming together. A small smirk played across her face, she knew what she was going to do..

She texted Alya, telling the blogger not to tell anyone what she sent. Chloe caught her confused and serious gaze from across the room- but smiled as Alya lied and said it was from her mom.

Good, she was going to need her help for this- hopefully Marinette wouldn’t be too mad about this.. it wasn’t entirely like Queen B’s reveal.. but..

Audrey’s confession had no culprit, but _Hive_ and _Ace_ were going to make sure _this_ did.

...

“...And to cap off these announcements- we’ll have each of our class representatives saying a _little_ something for each class!” Damacoles said, as the students shuffled on stage. He rose an eyebrow to see Marinette at the back- but nodded to the rest.

The stage was really plain, but behind them, was a large white sheet.

They went down the line, each one saying a little something nice about their classes, before it reached to Marinette.

The school was completely silent. It was really the moment of truth. The tension was so thick they could cut it with a knife.

”Hello..” she greeted dryly, hands shaking “..I’m Miss Bustier’s class representative, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And.. over the span of the past two years, 98% of my class has been akumatized.”

She could see Max muttering about the correct statistics, which brought her some sense of ease. She took a deep breath.

”I understand the weight of that, and the many ways people have been hurt to become or been hurt by Akumas- however that doesn’t change the fact that my class..” Marinette looked down at her wide eyes classmates, many followers of Lila-

Her eyes brows knit together with concern as she saw the lack of Lila, Alya, _or_ Chloe. However Adrien smiled supportably at her, which urged her to keep going.

“..is filled with the most passionate people with the potential of greatness that I know and what I confess today will not change any of that” she finally said. People who ridiculed her for Lila’s eyes widened

The blood of the school’s students ran cold. From what she heard, the news of the letters had spread. To people who knew Marinette. To people who didn’t. To people who knew Lila. To people who didn’t. To people who knew neither- and to people who knew all, the news of the letters were known 

Marinette looked for her best friend, her enemy, and her rival one more time- she failed, before looking straight at the school body.

”I confess to my crimes of sloth.. and wrath- I was emotionally trapped at this school, my mind was so warped that I pictured this entire place as.. a prison-“ Perhaps she shouldn’t add too much information about the palace, but no one would know.

”-so when I found my class victims of a manipulator, I didn’t do anything to save them from it, because I was afraid of being torn down myself again, because the first time I tried, I lost everything.” She confessed, the student body began to whisper

”I was accused of acts of assault, theft, defamation.. and many others, but I didn’t do anything to fight back because I didn’t want to deal with another akuma to ruin life-“ The last part was a half lie, the scar on her side was proof of that, but they didn’t need to know that. 

”I watched as this manipulator let down and dragged my classmates through her lies and I only watched, because I thought that was the high road, but.. I still despised her- and for every drop of hate.. and disgust.. I held for her.. I held for me as well” Her hands trembled, she could see some kids holding up their phones, some whispering if this was just some act. 

“I hold myself guilty for the broken hearts I could have protected and I confess to it all, I’m hypocrite for my failing acts as class representative.. a-and.!” Marionette choked up, she could her Damacoles rushing to her, trying to stop her- but someone clawed onto the stage.

Lila stood, hands covered in bandages, hair a mess, and eyes dull.

”Move..” she hissed, shoving Marinette away from the mic. The blunette’s eyes widened, as she scrambled away from the stage, it was happening “I.. I wanna say first- thank you all for your continuous support in my class, it truly warmed my heart to see how you all cared,. Which is why I can’t let it go any longer.!”

The Italian girl’s eyes snapped open, as their class gasped, she gripped the mic tightly as she began to shout.

” _I have.. committed the many sins.. of envy.._ ” Lila spat, cold emerald eyes shaking with madness “ _I was so driven solely by my jealousy.. that I-_ ” she took in a deep breath, Marinette saw as Lila’s body shuddered with pain “ _-I purposefully framed Marinette Dupain-Cheng for multiple crimes._ ”

The student body began to whisper again. ‘This has to be fake right?’ ‘Is someone getting this on camera?’ ‘This is nuts!’ ‘Just like the cards..’

” _I have faked multiple injuries to skip school, to bend the school’s system into my favor. I convinced my teacher that I had a hearing condition to sit next to Adrien Agreste.. to push Marinette into the back of the class- and I faked my account as a friend or associate to multiple celebrities and authoritarian figures- like Audrey Bourgeois, Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, and Ladybug_.” 

Marinette could’ve sworn she saw Lila glance after her at the mention of the hero, but she held onto the hope that she was overthinking things. Her hands trembled as she was pulled away from the stage by M. Bustier. The poor teacher was shaking with rage, muttering apologizes

” _I.. was hired by Gabriel Agreste to watch over Adrien Agreste’s position in school. But I abused that power to try and.. force him into relations through blackmail and continuous acts of manipulation.._ ” Lila spat, unlike Audrey or Marinette though, she didn’t cry.

M. Bustier’s was trembling. People part of, what Marinette heard of, the Piss on Lila’s Grave squad, winced in pain or were slack jawed in awe at how much Lila was confessing to. It was.. terrifying actually.

People who were not part of the operation entirely were either crying, trembling with rage, or catatonic.

“ _I did this by expelling Marinette, by more false charges, one of which being assaulting me over jealousy over Mr Agreste, and theft of a pendent that I had bought that day to lie about my heritage._ ” Her emerald eyes met Marinette’s “ _When he confronted me, I forced him to create a modeling contract with me, he agreed as long as I’d bring Marinette back into school, so I did, and lied about having a condition about lying._ ”

The blunette’s eyes widened, she hadn’t known this. Her gaze flickered to a remorseful Adrien, many students looking their way, with ‘are you serious’ faces, to which he nodded.

Marinette’s hands trembled, this was getting dangerous, seriously dangerous, and the way the students kept staring at her meant she wouldn’t be able to slip away if someone akumatized- which seemed really soon considering how the student body was acting!

Her head swiveled around, where was Chloe and Alya? 

” _On two occasions.. due to Ladybug’s efforts to keep me from lying more, I willingly took an akuma in my own spite, one of which was to purposefully cause the event of Hero’s Day-_ ” Lila’s eyes opened, staring lifelessly at the screaming crowd of children. That’s what did it.

Marinette looked up in terror to see the inky black akuma fluttering across the crowd, worse, there was also a feather. Lila looked terrified. Mr Damacoles yelled for the children to stay calm, but to no avail. Miss Bustier ran to her classmates

”T-This isn’t safe we need to evacuate!” The teacher screamed, grief filled eyes flickering to the blunette and the Italian still frozen on stage. Marinette shook her head.

”We don’t have the time to think about that, someone’s clearly going to get akumatized! We need to-“ She started- when suddenly Alix spun around and yelled

”Look!”

The crowd turned, to see a flickering image illuminated behind Lila. It was then that she could finally see Alya running away from the crowd, her eyes spotting the hastily set down projector and she was able to put two and two together. _But where is Chloe?_

The Italian girl snapped out of her daze, as she spun around to see the picture finally solidly. Marinette’s eyes widened, as the speakers began to fizz out and glitch- before a very familiar figure showed up onto the screen.

The crowd froze, even the amok and akuma seemed to stop drifting around as the flickering image of Hive showed up on screen. 

” _Citizens of Paris.._ ” Hive spoke, voice altered- with multiple filters played over her already fake voice “ _You may not know us, but may address us as The Hive._ ”

The ladybug hero stood, absolutely slack jawed at what she was seeing. Chloe was somehow in her entire persona attire, mask obscuring most of her face, and hair flowing messily over her face and shoulders. She looked.. astounding.

It was then that Marinette remembered that many people were recording this event. Adrien looked at her, panicked, to which she grabbed his hand for support. But still, She felt sick, her heart was beating madly- as memories of Queen B flooded her mind. Was she going to reveal herself on live television again.? Was Alya helping?

Then, Hive smiled. It was the same kind and soft smile from the morning, the same smile she wore when Marinette sweetly called her ‘Bee’. It was still.. Chloe. The crowd muttered ‘another hawkmoth?’ ‘who the hell is that?’ ‘Gotta be some sick joke!’

  
  
Lila grimaced, her stomach dropped as she saw the vixen run off the stage. Eyes flickering with rage.

” _We, the Hive, are the ones behind the confessions of Audrey Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Lila Rossi_ ” Hive smirked, “ _We have stolen and changed their hearts! And they will not be the last.. we will tear down the names of every corrupted individual in our path! Including Hawkmoth!_ ”

The ‘anonymous’ figure leaned towards the camera, mask glinting in the light.

” _Hawkmoth.. you have terrorized this city for far to long, the heroes of Paris have fought valiantly against you.. and we support their actions, despite their heroics hurting themselves too-_ “ She hissed “- _however, it will be The Hive that makes you confess your sins.. you may fear us, threaten us, but you will never find us- instead, we will find you.._ ”

The video fizzled out, leaving the crowd in more panic. Adrien had been separated from her, which left her to be shoved around, she couldn’t find her class, she was surrounded by chaos.

”What do you think Dupain-Cheng?” A voice purred, Marinette squeaked, spinning around to see Chloe, completely like how she was in the morning. The blonde was grinning nervously, before turning serious again.

”You..”

Her cheeks flushed as Chloe leaned close to her ear

“Hive’s appearance is a distraction..! Go transform now!” She whispered urgently. Marinette’s eyes widened, as she saw the concern in Chloe’s eyes.

”W-What about Lila.?!” She said, pointing at the empty stage. The blonde sighed, grimacing 

”I’ve got it covered. I know what she wants right now, and she’s going to get it.” Chloe spat, before softening “Now go.”

Marinette nodded, the blonde’s eyes widened as the blunette enveloped her in a long warm hug, before pulling away.

”You know.. Hive’s a cool name.. but I think Bee is still better..” she winked, before turning away “Good luck Chloe, be safe!”

She couldn’t see the extremely red expression on Chloe’s face but she heard a soft

”I will, be careful.”

Marinette ran through the crowds, someone had already akumatized, she had to trust the idea that Chat Noir was running over, she had to trust the idea that Alya and Chloe knew what they were doing, she had to trust herself not to mess up!

She skidded inside the school building, hiding in the bathrooms. After looking around, Tikki flew out, eyes burning with determination.

”Tikki! Spots on!”

...

Chloe smiled as Ladybug launched outside, spinning around the massive Sentimonster and Akuma. She could feel someone watching her, her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath.

The sounds of wasps washed through her mind, as she proceeded to slowly travel to the school’s roof. The battle had moved farther away, she could see that Adrien had eventually joined the fight, as they started to push the akuma and monster towards the Eiffel Tower.

As she stood on the school roof, hair drifting in the wild wind, she could hear her stalker’s boots crunch against the ground. Chloe slowly spun around, to see the figure, 

“It _was_ you, wasn’t it..” Lila hissed. 

”Whatever makes you say that?” She asked smugly 

”It was obvious.. so _obvious_.. because you.. I-“ Lila winced, there was pain in her eyes. Chloe watched apathetically as the vixen rubbed her head. “..just.. Horrible _horrible_.. shit..”

”What a wonderful vocabulary, it describes you _perfectly_ ” The blonde smiled.

Lila snarled, before launching forward. Chloe sidestepped, eyes widening with surprise. _So much for a change of heart_ she thought, before seeing the way Lila’s hands trembled. _At least now.. I can see the agony behind her eyes.._

The Italian girl swerved around, wheezing for breath as Chloe grinned.

”Desperate aren’t you..” She hissed, venom dripping from her tongue “You’re mad.. _real_ mad.. and you’re really _ashamed_ too, grief is spilling through your _black_ blood.. can you feel it Lila? _Just like me..?_ ”

Lila’s eyes widened, before shaking her head frantically, growling with rage. God she looked like a wild animal..

”.. _bitch_..! I’m _nothing_ like you.!” Lila barked “You took _everything_ from me.!” hot tears fell down the Italian girl’s face “I _needed_ it.. I needed their love.. their _admiration_.. after everything I went through.. I deserved a _happy ending_!”

”Even if you tore everything in your path? Even if you abandoned your morals? ” Chloe asked coldly. She already knew the answer though. Lila winced, confusion flickering across her face before burning with rage

”Morals? What fucking morals..? I just- I..” Lila blubbered through her words. Chloe could see it now. A lonely Lila in a school, alone in her room, staring at nothing but a cursed reflection. A false image.   
  
  


She thought back to the palace. She understood it now.

She took in a deep breath. _This Italian girl needed closure.. not some magical cure.. not some happy illusion.. not fame.. not a hug and pat on the back.. no_ , that wasn’t Chloe’s thing. What Lila needed was an ass kicking to set the score.

Chloe, daughter of the mayor, queen bitch of the school, nemesis of Ladybug and Marinette, Queen B, Anti Bug, Queen Wasp, Miracle Queen, _Hive_ \- every single one of her titles.. it was her who Lila needed to be set her into the ground.

She opened her arms wide, smiling devilishly

”You’re _mad_ Lila.. so come on.. take it out on me.. stare right at me and fucking _remember_.” Chloe grinned wolfishly.

Perhaps she was a little crazy, but there was a drop of madness in everyone.

There was a long few seconds between them, far away an akuma battle was waging. Far away, heroes were fighting evil. Far away, there’s a universe where Queen B would be joining them.

Not here. Not now.

Because in this time, it’s Chloe staring down Lila on the school’s rooftop. Alone. With nothing but the grief wallowing in the air.

Lila screamed, before charging at Chloe once again. The Italian girl smashed her fist into Chloe’s cheek. She didn’t block it this time, she grabbed onto Lila’s hair and pulled- she grinned madly as blood trickled from her jaw.

Chloe clobbered Lila in her stomach, before spitting and bashing an elbow into her teeth.  
  
  


“Show me how you fooled everyone Lila!” Chloe taunted “Show me how _exceptional_ you are!”

She slammed her knee into Lila’s chest, grimacing as she heard Lila wheeze. Chloe screamed in pain as the Italian girl smashed her hands against her face, tears burned her eyes but Chloe reeled back a fist and slammed it into Lila’s face again

”You’re disappointing for someone who’s _apparently_ on Hawkmoth’s side.!” Chloe hissed, biting back the pain in her knuckles “Especially against someone as weak as me.!”

Lila raged. She reached out and grabbed Chloe’s hair, pulling her down and bashing her in the neck. But no.. it was weak. She could feel the hesitation and fear with it.. there was remorse.

“COME ON LILA.!” She screamed, she couldn’t contain her rage anymore “SHOW IT TO ME.! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE SELF! JUST LIKE TODAY!”

”You fucking bitch..! True self my ass!” Lila cursed, eyes narrowing. The two wrestled a bit, Lila’s rage had strengthened her, but it wasn’t enough. No. Not against Chloe.

Chloe could never be as physically strong as Queen B. She had no miraculous or persona to power her here. That’s what made it so fun.. so deserving. She was weak.. but she still.. was _stronger_..

”I’ll protect them.. I’ll _fight_.. to keep the away from monsters like you! Like _us_.!” Chloe snarled, pain rippling through her throat “they’re _mine_! They’re my hive!”

Lila snarled, she charged forward and smashed her leg into Chloe’s side, the blonde took the advantage to grab the girl’s leg and shove her down. She got up quickly, before getting punched in the side again,

”Chloe.!” Lila roared, her voice raw and trembling. Chloe grinned. She was beating Lila Rossi up. The real one. Not some manifestation of all of the girl’s hellish thoughts, not some fake, not some akuma, not some dream- it was the real one.

”Oh no.. that’s not my fucking name..” Chloe snarled, before kicking her classmate to the ground. She couldn’t stop herself from strangling her, as her hands wrapped around her throat. She watched as the Italian girl writhed in horror as her oxygen began to deplete “Say my real fucking name..”

“C-Chloe..” Lila let out a weak cry, hands clawing at Chloe’s wrists

”No..” Chloe growled, pressing hard “I said say my fucking name..!”

”Q-Queen B..?” Lila tried weakly, she only pressed down harder. She gasped in pain, Chloe could see the Italian girl’s eyes start to burn red. Tears rolled down her face

”Say it.! SAY IT!” The blonde screamed, the sounds of wasps grew louder and louder. It drowned out her sanity. It only fed into her rage, she could feel Mellona’s power pounding through her heart. Marinette’s smile, what was once her grip on reality, only fueled her bloodlust even more.

The Italian girl’s eyes widened, as she choked out a gasp.

“ _H-Hive_.! Hive.. _please_.!” Lila yelled, arms going limp. Chloe’s eyes widened and her hands left the Italian girl’s throat

The two fell to the floor, blood caked under Chloe’s finger nails as she hit the ground. The two wheezed for breath. Chloe’s hands trembled, as she realized what she had done. She winced, inhaling heavily, as she did her best to collect her thoughts.

”Shit..” Her eyes burned with tears “I just fucking did that..”

”Do.. y-you.. have a choking kink or something _holy fuck_..?” Lila coughed, she just looked.. broken. Just tired. “You look like shit..” she deadpanned.

“Really?”

”Yep..” the Italian said, “You’re covered in blood and dirt.. plus I messed up your hair..”

”Am I at least like.. dirty sexy?” Chloe asked, which resulted a weak laugh coming from Lila.

”Not even close.. you look like a dead rat.!” She snorted, before breaking again, her hands trembling “Oh god.. I’m ruined..”

”Yeah..”

”We’re like.. _barely_ sixteen and I’ve already fucked everything..” Lila rasped, looking away “Like- _everything_ ”

”Yeah..” Chloe said.

The two sat in silence as Lila softly cried. The blonde sighed, pain ached through her entire body.. but still...

“Hey,” She said sheepishly “I don’t know _most_ of _any_ of the illegal shit that you literally confessed to.. but like.. I’ll visit you in juvie or wherever they send you”

Lila sniffled, expression unreadable

” _Italy_ \- if my mom still loves me she’ll probably use some democratic immunity or some shit to keep me out of jail- but I’ll probably have a criminal record and leave Paris” She said before glaring-

“god- I don’t want to see your fucking face ever again..” Lila spat bitterly, but it didn’t sound genuine. It just sounded.. sad, so lost. “..fucking damn it..”

The Italian weakly waved her blood soaked hands,

”I’m so so tired Chloe..” she said softly, tears falling down her face. 

”Of what?” She asked. Lila looked at her with dull eyes

”Everything.. _cazzo_.. just everything Chloe..” Lila sobbed, her long hair strewn across the ground “I tried to fight so much.. I tried so hard.. to live as me. to be me.. b-but my school was disgusting.. the people there were disgusting.. they broke me..”

She weakly sat up, she seemed to be staring at the akuma attack so far away, but her eyes were somewhere else.

”..you kept on living, you kept on trying Chloe.. you’re a _cockroach_ that refuses to die..” Lila spat, tears rolling down her red face “..but so am I..”

A silence overtook them again, the blonde no longer saw Lila Rossi, the manipulator and mastermind her Ladybug’s tears, she only saw a child now.

”You wanted to be loved, wanted, thought of. You wanted people to care about you.. and I get that” Chloe said weakly, her hair pushed against her face. “But Lila, there hasn’t been a single instance since you’ve come here that has pushed you closer to that goal.”

Lila closed her eyes, hands trembling. For once, Lila Rossi had no words.

”I hate you..” the blonde bitterly said “with every fiber in my being I hate you for making _her_ cry. _Him_ cry. But.. I was a fool to think that the problems would go away if you just confessed.. it’s so much more _complicated_.. I get that.”

A wave of ladybugs washed over them, she breathed shallowly as the miraculous cure healed Paris. It had done very little to heal their wounds- but whatever teeth or bones they might’ve broken or lost were fixed. Chloe hissed in pain at the giant bruise on her cheek. They sat in silence.

”So you _are_ Hive..” Lila said, looking at Chloe.

”Sure, no point in hiding it from _you_.. I literally made you scream my name with my arms wrapped around your-“ Chloe’s cheeks burned a bright red “ _Oh,_ I see why you asked me if I was _kinky_ now..” 

Lila let out a low laugh, it was the most genuine thing she had ever seen of Lila

“Hah.. yeah-“ She chuckled, wiping a tear from her face “Won’t judge you for that, though. I’m not sure how much Marinette would like it though”

Chloe coughed

”Oi!” She snapped, resulting in Lila giggling again, before sighing

”I’m.. definitely going back to Italy.. my mother is gonna be pissed and I’ll probably never see you again, if I’m _lucky_ ” Lila hissed with pain, before breaking down again “..god.. even after all of this.. I’m still _so_ weak..”

”Obviously, you’ve just.. gotta get stronger, _not_ for _yourself_ \- but for _others_ ” Chloe scoffed, Lila made a confused expression at her, as if it was a ‘are you serious’ but there was a hint of consideration in it.

_wish I had that advice_ she thought, before standing up “What are you gonna say to explain the blood all over your stupid face when you show up?”

”The truth probably,” Lila shrugged, eyes dull “Tell ‘em I picked a fight in my anger”

“I’d wish you good luck, but I don’t want to.” The blonde glared, before huffing “You can totally say we tied though”

”Gee Thanks, that _really_ makes things better” the Italian girl rolled her eyes, wiping the blood off her mouth “Fuck you Chloe Bourgeois.. I hope I never see you again”  
  
  


”Yeah whatever, fuck off Lila Rossi, you _bitch_.” Chloe said, before giving a sympathetic look “I.. I hope your next life is better”

She sat in silence, the blonde waited for her to say something else. Anything else. To close it off. But there was nothing, just the sounds of the wind. Chloe sighed, stepping towards the door- before she felt something in her pocket.

She gingerly pulled it out, eyes widening. Chloe closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

”Hey Lila, when are you leaving?” She asked. The Italian girl flinched, before shrugging

”I don’t know.. I guess it depends on how the court thing goes..” She said. Chloe nodded, strutting back to Lila carefully, 

”Are you gonna be honest during those ‘court thing’s?” The blonde asked. Lila’s face remained unreadable, before she nodded.

”I am..” Lila murmured, voice shaking “I cant do this anymore Chloe.. I can’t hurt people like this anymore..”

”Then it looks like you’re at the start of your journey..” She smiled softly, as she slowly slipped the Fool card into Lila’s pocket. She nodded “From one queen bitch to another, I say again: I hope your next life is better.. I mean it.”

Lila fell silent, before nodding

”Me too Chloe, see you.”

Hive disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot.. happened.. this chapter..  
> The fight between Lila and Chloe has been in the works since Lila’s palace.  
> The confession.. how’d I do? Someone told me my last confession chapter was a little cringey, so whoops..? Hopefully it got better?  
> I don’t have much to note, I’m rlly tired  
> Thank you all for the support! Be happy and safe! Please comment I’m very active in the comments


	22. (Not story; Deleted Scenes) new chapters coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a big doozie  
> So here’s an intermission before we get into more!

Hey sorry this isn’t an actual chapter, I just wanted to share some deleted scenes while worked on my other chapters, hope you enjoy! I’ll be explaining why I didn’t put them in for each one. 

**Chloe’s Cognition**

”Ladybug.!” Chloe cried, but she felt two cold hands pull her to the floor. She writhed in confusion, as she was forced to watch the scene. Her eyes shot up to see her attacker, but her stomach dropped as she met her own face,

”Don’t get in her way..” Her cognitive version if herself spat, her eyes discolored, just like Queen Wasp’s “I will protect Marinette from anyone.. she’s _my_ kill.. not anyone else’s..I need to.. make up for..” the fake started to mutter incomprehensible words

Her eyes widened, _this was.._

” **Thank you Chloe..** ” Marinette cooed lovingly, before facing Ladybug again- who only stared in horror as Chloe was restrained. The shadow turned back to the hero “ **Now back to you..** ” she hissed darkly.

Ladybug screamed, charging at Marinette recklessly, before Chloe wheezed- as her cognitive double threw her body at the hero, making them both fall.

The two crashed into the ground, the blonde looked up weakly to see the cognitive walk up towards Marinette and loop an arm around the shadow’s shoulder.

”Did I make it up to you.. did I?” Cognitive Chloe breathed heavily, blood began to drip from Marinette’s arm as the cognition’s nails began to dig into her flesh. Tears fell down the fake blonde’s face “I _need_ it back.. I need it back so please tell my I fixed it..”

Need what back..? No.. that wasn’t important.. this was how Marinette saw Chloe.

A desperate bitch. And she was right to.. she was totally right to. 

Marinette grimaced slightly, only shoving her off again

” **You haven’t played nice yet.. haven’t played nice at all..** ” The shadow spat “ **Take them down Chloe.. go redeem yourself again and again and learn the same lesson..** ”

[This was going to show up in Shadow Marinette’s palace- but the reason why I didn’t include it was because it stopped the fight too much and I didn’t like how I wrote the cognitive form]

**Ace vs Rena Rogue**

”Ace? Really?” Alya said, tilting her head.

”Look! I’m not the best at names! A-and we can’t go with Rena Rogue again!” Chloe shouted, hastily summoning her Persona.

Whatever leftovers of magic or cognition in the school had allowed her to transform easily. It wouldn’t be enough to actually use her persona do anything useful- but I was enough to become Hive.

”A damn shame, I’m proud of that name” Alya huffed, setting up the camera.

”I’ll admit, Rena Rogue was my favorite superhero name in the miraculous team, but-“

”Hold on-“ Alya exclaimed, eyes widening “You liked Rena?”

”She was never as good as Ladybug, and I thought she looked like Volpina a bit too much- but yeah, I thought Rena Rogue was a kickass name?” Chloe rose an eyebrow “I consider good superhero names as ones that could be used as both something intimidating and uplifting”

”Like Ladybug- I love her, but if she suddenly becomes a super edgy superhero vigilante, that name isn’t going to cut it-“ She said, listing off “Chat Noir is okay, but it’s literally just black cat, so points off- Carapace.. ehh,, I don’t know wha a carapace is? Plus it’s not intimidating either?”

She pointed at herself

”Queen B would have been.. ehh.. _fine_ if I didn’t out myself to the whole world, and I’m using Hive as a team name” Chloe added, before pointing at Alya, a small smile on her face “Rena Rogue though- _Rena Rogue_ , that shit rolls off the tongue”

Alya just stared dumbfounded

”I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever told me” She deadpanned,

”Don’t get used to it foxy, Ace will do for now unless you have any other suggestions” Chloe rolled her eyes “Now, without further ado, let’s fuck this shit up!”

Alya turned on the video.

[This was going to show up last chapter! The Reason for why I didn’t add this was also because it slowed the action? Also I didn’t know where to put it without spoiling Chloe’s plan on introducing The Hive to paris or confusing what the time of events is]

**Marinette and Chloe**

The palace fell away, Chloe gasped for breath as she heaved Ladybug against them wall. They both were bleeding horribly, and Ladybug’s earnings were beeping.

Chloe slumped to the floor, her once open fractured arm had been reversed slightly, now it was just broken. She watched as a soft red light flashed in front of her, leaving a bleeding Marinette in her hands.

”Hey..” she croaked, parting her hero’s bangs “I-It’s.. gonna be okay Ladybug.. we did it..”

Marinette’s glossy blue eyes stared into Chloe’s, the blonde gulped. Her hands trembling as she held the hero in her arms.

”C-Chloe..” She rasped

“Y-Yeah it’s me, what does your Kwami eat?” She said, as if on cue, the creature popped out of Marinette’s jacket. Her eyes widened “Oh.. you’re the toy..this makes so much sense”

”Yes, I’m glad glamour works, that time was a very close call..” It said, “My name is Tikki, I am the ladybug miraculous.”

Chloe nodded meekly, messing with her blonde mane

“I’m- well.. you know me.” She greeted dryly. Marinette hissed with pain as she struggled to get up

”S-Shit.. you know..” The blunette cursed, large gloopy tears rolled down her red face “You know.. who I am..”

She felt a pang in her heart, she was really that untrustworthy wasn’t she.. she took in a deep breath, Chloe slowly began to wipe away Marinette’s tears

”I’m sorry it was me who found out.. I know I don’t deserve that title- the one who found your super secret..” She choked back a sob, she hurt Marinette “It should’ve been Chat Noir.. I’m so sorry..”

”N-No I.. I’m not mad at you.. I-“ Marinette melted into Chloe’s hands, tears falling down her face. “I just.. I’m scared.. I’m just so scared of so many things right now..”

”I know..”

”I don’t want him to hurt you..” Her hero unraveled before her, trembling. The blonde brought her close, hugging her with her stronger arm “I didn’t want to hurt you either.. I’m so sorry..”

”It wasn’t your fault Dupain-Cheng, you’ve been hurting for so long because of us..” Chloe spat, her grip hardening “Y-You.. I know I said I wasn’t your number one fan during Miracle Queen, but., you’re still my hero.. I still.. love you all the same.”

Marinette sobbed into her chest, soft blue hair undone, and blood splattered across her knuckles.

”I won’t tell anyone.. I won’t let you down again.. I promise.. I promise..” Chloe hissed through her teeth, refusing to show her tears, “I’ll protect you Marinette. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that ever again..”

The blunette nodded weakly. Chloe took in a deep breath, pulling away. Bluebell eyes met her own. For once, the world seemed to make sense. She wanted to scream, to sob, to break down- but she had to be strong for Marinette right now.

Chloe winced in pain, looking back down at her wounds.

”C-Chloe..” Marinette voiced softly, the blonde shook her head.

”I-I’m fine, don’t worry, it could’ve been worse..” She wheezed, gripping Marinette’s hand. Marinette. W-Wow.. “A lot has happened in the past.. god it felt like a bajillion hours.. we’re both exhausted.. you went through.. _that_ \- and I’m not really good at anything.. so yeah..”

Chloe hesitantly brushed their hair out of Marinette’s face, it was soft and wet- with tears and blood smeared across her beautiful face. The blunette leaned into her touch. The two completely silent.

It was a small moment, She planted a small reassuring kiss on her forehead like how she did with Alya in the palace, before achingly standing up

”They’re waiting for us outside, let’s go.. shall we Ladybug?” She rasped, arm burning with pain. Marinette nodded, pulling out a cookie and feeding it to her kwami. God.. it just became more and more obvious about how Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette nodded, Chloe watched in awe as her hero transformed before her very eyes. She was beautiful.

She couldn’t stop herself from lunging forward and hugging her. Marinette squeaked with surprise, before melting in her grasp. The two stood there for a moment, before pulling away a little- to have the ladybug hero lean on Chloe again.

”Yeah.. let’s go..” 

[this scene got scrapped because during Lila’s palace- I made it a fact before that wounds from the palaces are healed exponentially- sense they got hurt in a mind world and I assumed that that hey, wouldn’t be as bad if it happened in real life- so it got scrapped for meta reasons, gotta stay consistent.

Plus- I planned for Marinette to use a lucky charm at some point in the palace, but that got scrapped too so there was no need for her to detransform. I still regret scrapping it, but it’s here now]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chapter:  
> Team Persona/Hive celebrate  
> Chloe says goodbye to a fox  
> Kagami goes shopping


	23. Breathe

The rest of the day was mostly a blur. She was exhausted.

Sabrina had found her wandering the halls bleeding and had practically tackled her best friend. She then entered a shouting match with her best friend when she groggily said she punched Lila in the face, which ended with them both hugging and Sabrina muttering ‘..lucky, I’m just glad you’re okay’

The red head quickly pulled Chloe back to the class, just in time to see the very bruised up Lila being escorted to a police car. The Italian girl paused, turning back to meet the blonde’s eyes one last time, before disappearing. Sabrina squeezed Chloe’s arm reassuringly.

Chloe had scoffed, saying something on the lines of ‘good riddance’, which had caused the class to turn around and look at her, the equally bruised Chloe Bourgeois.

_That_ caused an uproar because they put two and two together and realized Chloe totally got into a cat fight. Alix jumped on her, asking if she won- Miss Busiter had rushed over and asked what happened, Mylene was trembling with confusion, and Rose coldly asked if Lila got what she deserved.

She answered each question with a tired but snappy line, denying that she didn’t do anything but also totally admitting to it as well, all whilst leaning on Sabrina’s shoulder.

(‘ _How much money will you give me to tell you’ ‘I just got thrown around in the crowd’ ‘Well I didn’t have anything to do with it but yes, she did Rose_ ’)

”Hey..” she coughed, vision swimming “W-Where’s Mar- Dupain-Cheng?”

The class paled. She realized that, while the Piss on Lila’s Grave Group _did_ collect evidence to expose Lila, they still hadn’t apologized to the fashion designer yet. Chloe internally cringed, looking around for Marinette and Adrien in the class, it seemed like they weren’t back yet..

”We need to apologize to her. All of us.” Alya said, pushing out of the crowd. Her hazel eyes met Chloe’s, a mix of worry and pride for her.. friend. Huh. They _were_ friends now weren’t they. If she told her fourteen year old self that she’d trust Alya Cesaire with her life, she’d be called ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

Chloe’s heart sank as she saw the broken expression on Bustier’s face. She wobbled over to the teacher, grabbing her arm for support.

”Miss Bustier..” she murmured. Chloe doesn’t remember what happened next, but the tear stains in her shirt suggested a very tear filled hug from her teacher.

She was half asleep when Marinette arrived, the excuse being hiding in the bathrooms _again_ , luckily Adrien’s was better, which was just being lost and pushed around by the crowd.

Chloe caught Marinette’s shocked look and smirked reassuringly, however the absolutely angry and worried look on the blunette’s face spelt a very stern talk later, yikes. It really didn’t help that Sabrina noticed it and poked Chloe’s side with her elbow

”Chloe, your wife is angry” Sabrina snickered under her breath

”My worst nightmare..” she murmured, spitting blood.

School was stopped for the rest of the day, with the whatever festival completely backfired. Chloe was ready to call her dad for a ride home, but she felt Sabrina tugging her sleeve nervously.

It was a look of worry. She slowly nodded and texted her dad, telling him Sabrina was staying with them for a while. 

The class had crowded around Marinette as Chloe’s vision began to blur again. Their loud and sorrow filled voices and Sabrina’s soft strokes through her messy blonde hair being the only thing keeping her awake. She caught a few glances towards her, to which she instinctively scowled at.

Eventually, when people were forced home, she gave Alya, Marinette, and Adrien one more trusting look before leaving with Sabrina, the limbo’s floor looking _way_ too comfortable for sleepy Chloe.

Chloe was able to pull through a few more hours at the hotel, catching up with Sabrina. Apparently while Lila and her were beating each others asses, Ladybug and Chat Noir took a few heavy hits from the akuma and sentimonster. Apparently Mayura (god Chloe wanted to kill that bitch) showed up briefly in the thick of it.

Sabrina ended up going home when Roger sent her a text, saying that he was alright and would be home soon. Luckily he was able to get the Lila case files to the police, and they wouldn’t be involved anymore.

She hugged her best friend one last time, before the redhead eventually left her to pass out.

...

” _Miss Bourgeois_ ” Igor greeted

”Igor” she smiled, the sounds of the velvet room and grown into a comfort

” _You’ve made many connections_ ” He said, twiddling with his thumbs “ _I’m very proud of you, you have truly reached a point of promise today- you have achieved your goal and caused a positive effect among many people_ ”

Chloe nodded softly, eyes looking away. _Not for Lila.._ she thought

” _No Miss Bourgeois, I think Lila indeed._ ” Igor said, reading her thoughts. Chloe’s eyes widened as he pulled out a small tarot card, it was of a jester and a dog, walking off a cliff- he then pulled out the card of judgement.

She recognized the judgement to be her card, and the other card she gave Lila. But why?

“ _May I ask you of something Miss Bourgeois?_ ” He asked

”Of course, I didn’t expect someone like you to ask me something though.. sense you’re.. all knowing.. basically..” She said sheepishly, the man only chuckled saying

” _It’s more of asking for your opinion, and a few other things_ ” He explained cryptically, twirling the judgement and other card. He held up Lila’s card “ _Do you know what this is?_ ”

”I don’t, but.. I figured you somehow snuck it into my pocket. I don’t know why. but I gave it to Lila.” Chloe said stiffly, luckily her aching bones didn’t exist in the reality here. She leaned against her seat “..it’s a tarot card, just like the ones you presented me when I.. connected with someone.”

Igor was silent, beady eyes staring into her. He nodded.

” _Yes.. that is right Miss Bourgeois._ ” He smiled, he held up the card of judgement “ _Judgement.. I have this card to an older guest of mine when his journey as the wild was over. Your journey has not ended of course- but I thought it’s connection to the Fool was fascinating.._ ”

Chloe’s eyes widened, as she remembered Igor’s words from the first time she visited the velvet room. So many weeks ago.

’” _Normally, guests under a contract here carry the ability of the wild card.. which is always related to the Tarot Card of The Fool.”_ He grinned, placing his hands under his chin _“Yet.. you lack that card, Miss Bourgeois”’_

“You’re meaning to say Lila..” she gasped. He nodded giddily

” _She has not made the best of choices.. she **was** naive to think that lying was going to get her somewhere.._” he drawled, almost amused “ _However.. the Fool’s card is the card of new beginnings, it is the zero of the deck, full of opportunities and potential._ ”

Her eyes narrowed, hands trembling

”Does that mean you’re leaving me? Y-You said I was an exception of a guest but now you could totally have one.. But now you-“

” _This doesn’t make you any less of my guest_ ” Igor said, grinning “ _You still are on your journey. Miss Rossi’s story is simply detached from your own now. She is not any more superior or inferior to you Chloe”_

He waved a hand, and suddenly a multitude of cards spun around her.

_”Like_ _I said when we first met- You hold a potential none of the velvet room has seen in a long time, Chloe Bourgeois._ ”

The carriage stopped moving.

” _Until you’re next visit Miss Bourgeois_ ” He said, dipping his head into a small bow. The door had opened, and she exited the carriage- dropping onto the non existent floor, she turned to look at the blue carriage.

For a brief moment, she could see it. It was about as elegant and blue as it was on the inside, the wheels were a shimmering sapphire, and she could see Mortiz sitting in the front, smiling kindly at her- before the image began to warp.

Chloe felt herself being pulled away from the dream, but before it slipped from her fingers, she could see _it_ \- she could see _her_.

What was once a queen’s carriage, was now was a limousine fitting the most famous of people- and for a brief moment, she could see Lila opening her eyes- before the door was shut and reality fell around her.

...

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open, to the sight of Alya’s concerned face staring down at her.

”A-Alya..?” She drawled, raising an eyebrow.

”Holy shit you finally woke up” The blogger smiled. Chloe’s eyes narrowed

”Y-Yeah? I mean I feel like total shit but yeah? What are you doing in my room?” She asked, Alya stared at her blankly “You broke in didn’t you..”

”A good reporter knows how to keep her secrets!” Alya grinned, puffing up her chest

”Well you’re a shit reporter then- how the hell did you get in?” Chloe snapped playfully,

”I.. may or may not know how to pick locks?” She sheepishly said, twiddling her thumbs. The blonde groaned, rubbing the space between her eyes, wincing slightly at her bruises

”Of.. of course you do..” she grumbled, before smiling. _This is why she’s my Ace_ she thought gratefully. “Can you move out of my face? I still feel like shit..”

She laid upright on the couch, groaning with pain.

”What the hell happened today? With you and Lila?” Alya asked, fidgeting with her glasses as she plopped down. Chloe sighed tiredly, her hair a mess, and dried blood staining parts of her clothes.

”I think she could tell Hive was me- which I don’t blame her for? We don’t exactly have glamour in our persona outfits- and she followed me to the rooftops.” She said, Alya’s face contorted with shock “Don’t worry she won’t tell..”

”How do you know?! W-What if she reveals our operation? _You_ know Ladybug’s identity- and F-for all we know she could be working with Hawkmoth a-and-“

”I said don’t worry Cesaire! My brain is going to explode if you keep- ugh..” she hissed, eyes narrowing “She won’t tell.. because _I beat her_.” Chloe growled

Alya was silent as she continued.

“I’m not like you guys, I’m no hero- I can’t just pat Lila’s back and make it all better. A change of heart for her wasn’t some dramatic confession or some shit like Audrey- it was a wake up call, and she couldn’t handle it-“

A flash of Queen Wasp.. of Miracle Queen.. flickered across her eyes. Chloe hissed with pain, before sighing.

”All she could see was revenge on me.. and I couldn’t let it end on that, she’d be boiling in her own hate for the rest of her life if she did.” She spat, hands trembling. _Just like me_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she fought back the urge to spit it out

Her hair pooled over her shoulders, messy and unkept.

“So.. I beat her, to show her it was over. To show her that everything was finished. Because if we just left her like that.. she never would be able to pick herself back up.” Chloe rasped, rubbing her eyes

The suite was silent. Alya’s hazel eyes wide and glossy.

”Is.. is that how you felt?” She asked. Chloe winced

”Sort of.. there was just no ending.. I just kept getting better and worse.. better and worse.. and it just kept going- I didn’t understand why it just didn’t end?” She rasped

“I was a bully, I got Queen B.. then I turned into Queen Wasp.. then I got a second chance at Queen B- but then.. Miracle Queen happened.. and then I just kept living..”

Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes.

”Lila’s got her own things to deal with now.. we ended on our own terms.. that’s all that matters to me..” The blonde said. While there was still an aching in her heart.. she believed what she said. Alya sniffled, leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder

”’m sorry..” she murmured

”Whazzat?” She rose an eyebrow, looking at the crumpled form of the blogger.

”I dunno if I apologized to you yet.. I can forget what’s important sometimes heh.. anyways though..-“ Alya pulled away, wiping her glasses carefully “-I think we can both say that.. we’ve done some dumb shit.. and I’m just glad that.. that we’re friends now.. and I wanna thank you for giving me this second chance..”

Chloe blinked, before smiling sheepishly

”W-Whatever Cesaide, you’ve apologized before..” she sneered, there wasn’t a drop of venom in her voice. The reporter nodded dutifully. Chloe cracked her knuckles “Now- I think we deserve a party for our efforts! We were all sad after Marinette’s palace but the end of a tyranny deserves some food and movies!”

Alya grinned, pumping her fist into the air

”Hell yeah!” She exclaimed, before suddenly her phone buzzing. Chloe leaned over her shoulder, seeing that it was the class chat, she quickly pulled out her phone to check it.

[ _Dupont Class_ ]

**MyMy** : so.. is no one gonna talk about today?

Yikes. _Right_. That happened today. She glanced at Alya, who was focusing on her phone.

**LadyBlogg** : We should. We do need to talk about this.

**Ivan** : Hang on. Isn't _She_ still on this chat?

**DjMan** : are we.. supposed to kick her?

**Sk8terRabbit** : that sounds appropriate?

**MyMy** : but.. I don’t know.. I still feel bad about today? She confessed and everything so maybe there was a bit of remorse in her that made her realize she had to tell everyone?

**Sk8terRabbit** : well yeah sure, but then what about Marinette? Or Audrey? Or that whole fucking message shit from that Hive person?

**MadMax** : Perhaps we should leave this up to Marinette?

**Chloe** : jeez, you assholes better not go pushing shit back on Mari again.

**Chloe** : whether or not you want to kick Rossi from the chat is up to you guys. I doubt she’d take it hardly anyways.

Alya rose an eyebrow at her, before looking back at the phone

**MadMax** : oh I forgot you were added here Chloe

**BriBri** : Hi Chloe! I’m glad you’re okay!

**Sunshineboy** : Chloe was added? Was I not online for that?

**Chloe** : yes. You all have Alix to thank for adding me.

**Chloe** : hello Sabrina, Adrien.

**LadyBlogg** : back to the topic please.

There was a pause.

**Rosie** : how did we not know? How the hell did we not fucking know?

**Jules** : oh rose..

**Rosie** : how the hell.. did we fall for it.. how the hell were we tricked so easily? 

**Rosie** : I’m not gonna fucking akumatize over this but I’m still really fucking pissed off. I could’ve checked! I could’ve fucking checked but instead we fucked shit up 

**MyMy** : were we really so stupid?

**Redtumblr** : i wasn’t really involved with anything but there was some stuff that i believed that just seems so dumb now.. 

Chloe bit her lip, she wasn’t sure how to go around this. Rose was absolutely bloodthirsty, Mylene was probably gonna cry on the other side of the text, and she didn’t know where the hell the rest of her classmates were. Alya was typing something quickly, leaning on Chloe’s shoulder again for support.

**LadyBlogg** : I know we apologized to Mari today. But we still let her down. It doesn’t matter whether or not we believed Lila for the whole time, or no time at all- we still didn’t step up for Mari.

**LadyBlogg** : I was one of Lila’s most avid believers, and I was shitty to who I was supposed to be the best friend of. My friendship with Mari is never gonna be the same ever again but that’s not gonna stop me from showing how much I still love her.

**DjMan** : Alya..

**Sunshineboy** : Alya it’s not your fault 

**LadyBlogg** : I’m still typinf hold up

**LadyBlogg** : first of all, it _was_ my fault you’ll never be able to erase the shit I did, whether i or anyone wants to or not

**LadyBlogg** : and two- my perspective in life has like- completely been turned upside over this whole situation and it really fucking sucks ass

**LadyBlogg** : but

**LadyBlogg** : we aren’t going to fucking sit around wallowing in Lila’s leftover shit because we have a girl here who we all love that wejdu74yfhsnf

Alya was sobbing, her phone dropped softly from her hands. Chloe’s eyes widened as she quickly moved closer to the brunette. The reporter was whimpering as large tears rolled down her face.

”I’m f-fine..” she sniffled, her hands trembling. Chloe pulled her phone away, letting the reporter cry on her shoulder, much to her once rival’s confusion “Chloe..?”

”I’ll finish your message, keep crying, just don’t mess up my shirt Cesaire” She said dryly, as she pulled up the chat

**Rosie** : Alya?

**Sunshineboy** : Alya are you okay?

**Jules** : alya you good?

**Redtumblr** : What’s going on?

**Ladyblogg** : ****we have a girl here who we all love that we either really fucked over or ignored her cries for help

**LadyBlogg** : she’s most definitely not gonna forget this utterly ridiculous bullshit we all pulled and that’s just on fucking us really

**LadyBlogg** : Obviously we’re young and dumbasses- but we can’t excuse the shit we did in the past, we never can, but we have to work for the future to make things better, “clean up our messes” as someone told me one time- I thought I got the message then but I get it better now.

**LadyBlogg** : Alya’s crying now, so I just finished her message plus with what I had to say.

**69Kim69** : who are you? Nino?

**LadyBlogg** : it’s chloe rn, you guys better keep reading because these tears stains in my shirt are gonna be a pain- anyways

**LadyBlogg** : Lila has her own shit she needs to clean up and I made sure to beat that fact into her on the roofs. She understands that better than anyone here now. I finished what she started and that’s final.

**LadyBlogg** : all of you losers can keep wallowing in your own grief, regret, confusion, or whatever- but that’s not Mari’s problem anymore.

**LadyBlogg** : fuckin- i doubt anyone’s parents will let them, but im open for anyone who wants to stop by the hotel. I’ll get some snacks or some shit ready. I know this better than anyone, but all of you are like a rubber band ready to snap.

Chloe paused, ready to receive absolute flame, but instead was greeted by a strange sight.

**Rosie** : my parents said yes, i’m on my way in thirty minutes.

**Jules** : my brother’s still at school and my mom is off getting drunk so yeah I’ll gladly take that offer right now.

**MyMy** : I might come, i think I’m gonna stay with Ivan for a bit though.

**DJMan** : Coming dudes I’ll bring video games

**MaxMan** : I’ll bring my laptop for whoever wants to test my game

**Redtumblr** : ill consider coming, thanks Chloe

**Sk8terRabbit** : my dad is being a dick about you guys rn im on my way

**Sunshineboy** : my father is telling me to stay home but i could totally sneak out

**69Kim69** : I feel really uncomfortable with my stuffy parents right now too, coming

Her eyes widened. Alya slowly read the messages as they came, a weak smile growing on her red face. Chloe’s shock only grew as a single message was sent.

**OurEverydayLadybug** : I’m on my way, thank you Chloe.

The two girls sat in silence. The blonde took a deep breath, exhaling deeply before speaking up

”We look like shit.” Chloe deadpanned

...

Marinette was.. well there was a lot of words to express how she was feeling.

The akuma attack was fine. It was just _fine_. Mayura showed up briefly, but immediately disappeared. She could describe herself frustrated from that, but not surprised. She felt loved when Chat Noir had pounced on her, hugging the living shit out of her.

And she could admit she felt a morbid feeling of satisfaction when she saw a police car carry away a fucked up Lila. However, there were no words that could describe her absolute rage when she saw Chloe hobbling around covered in wounds.

She was sent home along with everyone else at school, the festival being a bust. Mr Damacoles had immediately sent her a formal apology, to which she briefly read before being overwhelmed with love by her parents.

Sabine’s warm embrace and soft motherly voice had made Marinette melt into tears, and Tom said that he was going to rip the little she-devil apart, to which the blunette said that Chloe already beat him to it- but to their surprise.

Right! Chloe!

Her classmates had spammed her in her phone, ranging from apologizes to questions. Hell, even Kagami had suddenly caught wind of what had happened and was worriedly texting her. It was.. nice to be friends with the fencer again.

That wasn’t her focus right now though. Right now, she was stomping to the bourgeois’s hotel.

Luckily, no servant or maid or butler or whatever the fuck Chloe called the staff was going to stop her. She skidded to a stop, hand hovering over Chloe’s door.

She remembered the conversation with the blonde this morning.. when the hell.. did Chloe become so.. so.. so protective?

Marinette twisted the door handle, rushing into the room.

She was met with silence, the suite was completely empty. Marinette closed the door behind her, cautiously looking around, before seeing the silhouettes of two figures in the balcony garden. She slowly walked into the light, opening the doors to see Chloe and Alya watering the many flowers and plants that were growing from the many planters and pots.

They hadn’t noticed her.

”..you think I watered it enough?” Alya asked, holding a large watering can over a bright red flower.

”Eh, probably, I’m not a professional” Chloe shrugged, the sunshine had practically made the blonde glow in the light. Her skin was wet, but she smelt like honey, so perhaps she took a shower..

”Well yeah, but you’re a bee” Alya retorted playfully, cocking her head to the side as she set down the bucket.

The blonde paused, as if she felt something, before turning around. Marinette and Chloe’s eyes met.

“Dupain-Cheng..” she greeted softly, sapphire eyes warm and gentle. The blonde’s cheek had a small bandage on it, her makeup was completely washed off, and her hair tumbled down her back in messy waves. She was horribly stunning.

Alya turned around, eyes widening. Marinette could notice the bright red coloring that was plastered across her friend’s face, she had been crying, just like the chat said.

”M-Mari!” She exclaimed, face brightening. The reporter made a move to hug her, before hesitating. Alya stared at her remorsefully “H-Hey girl, we’re glad you made it!” She sheepishly said, gripping her jeans.

Marinette’s heart ached, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Alya. Her best friend immediately hugged her back, the blunette could feel how Alya practically melted into her embrace. It was warm. She missed this. She missed this so much.

She slowly pulled away, wiping a tear from her eyes.

”Hey Alya..” Marinette smiled, “are you okay?”

”Am I o- Are _you_ okay?!” Alya exclaimed “I.. okay.. I’ve been working with Chloe recently.. she and this whole group of our classmates were gathering evidence t-to prove Lila wrong.. because I knew you were hurting.. b-but that much.. I had no idea.! I’m so sorry I didn’t notice sooner!”

Marinette’s heart fluttered, as Alya overwhelmed her in another hug. She took note of Alya’s avoidance of mentioning anything the shadow had said.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me” Marinette admitted, squeezing Alya’s hands “But.. thank you for being here now.. what you said in the chat- it meant a lot to me.”

Alya nodded, before motioning to Chloe, who was watching the two of them with soft eyes. 

”I think you two need to talk over something, I’ll go order snacks and watch the door” The reporter said, she gave Marinette one last trusting look, before running off.

The two girls stared at each other. The silence was deafening,

”C-Chloe..” she breathed, doing her best stern glare

”Oh don’t be weird with me Dupain-Cheng, it’s what Lila needed- not deserved- _needed_.” Chloe rolled her eyes as apathetically as possible, but the trembling in her hands didn’t go unnoticed by the blunette.

”I’m not mad about that, I’m mad that you threw yourself in danger like that..” Marinette hissed,

”Compared to most people, I’m pretty strong Dupain-Chung, just saying” The blonde huffed, before bending eye level to Marinette. She could smell the honey scented shampoo in the blondes hair “I’m _fine_ , the fight was cathartic and.. while I was itching to punch her in the face- Lila was the one who needed it. She’s complicated.”

The blonde pulled away, flushing a bit

”Sure I got hurt, but hey- I’m not perfect, no one is” Chloe smirked playfully, before softening “I’ll be okay, so don’t worry about me Dupain-Cheng, be a little selfish for once” 

She stared at her. Chloe had changed so much since Miracle Queen. It was nice to see her be so considerate, it really was! But it hurt, because all she could see in the blonde was Chat Noir sacrificing himself., again.. and again..

Marinette sulked, grabbing Chloe’s hands softly and giving them a squeeze

”Okay..” she murmured before glaring again “You better not make this a habit, Chloe. I don’t like this self sacrificing behavior..”

”No promises here bug, you know our dynamic- you hate everything bad about me, and I‘m jealous of everything that’s good about you” She said wryly, “Now come on, I hear people.”

Marinette watched as Chloe moved through the garden, wondering silently why there were so many new bluebells

...

One by one, most of their classmates arrived at Chloe’s door, with the exception of Adrien (who said he got caught by The Gorilla), Sabrina (who was forced to stay home with Roger), Mylene (who was still trying to handle how she felt), and Ivan (who was with Mylene).

Luckily, Adrien texted her saying he’d visit as Chat later.

It was nice. Alix and her bantered over how many shoes she had. Rose was impressed with, and requested to borrow, some of her many expensive jackets.

  
Alya was with Nino and Juleka, arguing about musicals, and how Highschool Musical wouldn’t make a good broadway. Kim, Max, and Marinette were playing video games, and Nathaniel was eating snacks and drawing, enjoying the busy atmosphere.

It wasn’t a party, but more of a.. hang out. It was nice, and it lifted her classmate’s spirits. Besides, it was terrifying to see angry Rose, like Princess Fragrance was just creepy- but god lord this tiny girl was intimidating. She could see why Juleka was practically drooling over her.

She watched Marinette slowly make her way over to each group, it honestly impressed Chloe how a girl as sputtery and oblivious as her had such a knack at connections. It still surprised her how much Lila was able to turn these kids, cause it was clear that they adored Mari.

Perhaps a purposefully planned, middle of the night, call to a hopefully jet lagged Lila for another time.

She caught Marinette’s bluebell eyes and smiled, her heart aching as the girl weakly waved at her.

Eventually, around 7pm, people began to shuffle out. Chloe smiled as many of them thanked her, she had made plans to hang out with them more on another time. There were a few stragglers left, but they were just figuring out rides home.

Alix scowled “damn it..”

”What’s up gremlin?” Chloe rose an eyebrow. The skater looked up at her before showing her phone.

”Dad won’t pick me up ‘nd Jalil’s busy, can I get a limo ride?” She asked

”Where the hell are your heeleys?” Chloe asked, she knew the red head hated it when she called her precious skates that.

”Left them at home” Alix huffed, before her eyes darted away “I bet my dad’s just doing this out of spite, he kind of hates your guts to be honest..”

”Tch, asshat.” Chloe grumbled “fine, I’ll get you a limo ride- anyone else need a limo ride?” She asked out loud, facing the other kids left.

It wasn’t _too_ hard to pack everyone inside. Marinette seemed anxious and Alya was just making herself comfortable while Alix was milking her time inside the fancy car as much as she could.

Meanwhile, Kim was shoveling his face with food and touching everything, and Max was rambling on about the history of cars. He kept talking about the horsepower (hah) while Kim just stared at him amazed with his knowledge. She rolled her eyes at the ape and nerd.

While this happened, Juleka was practically attached to Rose, who was amazed about how fancy everything was. 

There was a shared look between her and the goth, one that she quickly looked away from. She was tired. She hardly took notice of the people leaving, she just weakly waved goodbye, until the smell of bread filled her senses.

She looked up to see Marinette standing up from the empty car, the bakery outside the limo door.

”I’m going” she announced quietly 

”I’ll see you tomorrow” Chloe said,

”Tomorrow is a free day” Marinette giggled

”Won’t stop me” she smirked, 

They shared a small smile, before the blunette climbed out of the car

”Yknow Chloe.. I quite like your hair down, it’s nice” Marinette said with a small grin, before closing the door. Chloe was silent, before feeling her cheeks burn a bright pink.

”Breath Chloe breath..” she reminded herself, before the car began to move again, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

...

”Messy. Sloppy. You will die if you continue like this.” Tomoe’s voice rang through her thoughts.

Kagami looked up dazedly, before standing up again. She refused to falter, despite the aching in her bones and the blood that dripped from her nose. She wondered if her mother could smell the blood. She wondered if her mother cared.

Since Miracle Queen.. her mother became colder. She understood why. Hell- perhaps she should be more angry at Chloe. The blonde _did_ seem to be the source of her suffering, and she was able to hate her for so long thanks to that fact- however..

She remembered the worried look on Adrien’s face during fencing practice as he described his ‘sister’’s pain. She remembered Marinette’s broken expression as she spoke about her class’s betrayal, but mentioned how Chloe didn’t pick on her anymore.

Kagami’s grip on the sword tightened.

She remembered Audrey Bourgeois’s confession perfectly. How her heart twisted at the mother’s sins. She remembered her encounter with the blonde at the ice rink. She remembered every cold and bitter word her mother spat outside, she remembered the comforting company Chloe gave her, with her pained and sympathetic gaze.

_Shitty mom.._

No.. no she just wasn’t working hard enough.

”Get up Kagami. You will live. You will win. You will _conquer_.” Her mother snarled

_When had that become the goal?_ Kagami wondered.

She took in a deep breath, forcing herself back into a fighting stance. 

It didn’t matter. She was here to fight her teacher. That was all. She was going to show her worth, no matter how many bruises that her mother could never see grew across her body.

Chloe had her hive- but Kagami had her hoard.

...

The cold wind nipped at her aching skin, how long had it been since training..? Hours?

Kagami sighed. She was lonely. Dreadfully lonely. She eyed her phone, it was already quite late, who would want to deal with her at this moment..

Her eyes narrowed at her very.. _limited_ contacts.

After the fiasco from this morning, she didn’t want to bother Marinette, Adrien wouldn’t be even let a step outside his mansion this late, and Rose.. ehh- she was barely friends with Rose except that one time she hung out with the short blonde and Mari.

The moon sparkled above her as she stood alone on the sidewalk. It was a miracle that she was even outside this late. Perhaps she should ask for makeup advice, the bruises that colored her arms were getting harder to hide..

She sighed, cursing as she felt her hands tremble. Why was she crying. Why was she fucking crying?!

Her hands clenched around her jacket. It was new, it didn’t suit her normal style, but Marinette made it for her.. and it was special to her. It was her treasure, it brought her ease. Comfort. She could feel a fire ignite inside her heart as she thought about it.

Kagami leaned against the wall, perhaps she should visit Marinette.. it would be a selfish reason, but the girl did say they were friends.. she sighed. No. No she had to be strong. She was strong right?

Right?

A loud honking noise broke her out of her thoughts, as she realized more tears had fallen down her cheeks. She looked up to see a large limo rolling up to her. Her eyes widened as the window rolled down to reveal a very disheveled Chloe Bourgeois.

”Get in.” The blonde commanded.

”H-Huh?” She sputtered, Chloe clambered our of the car, pushing the dragon girl inside.

”Consequences later, get in Gami” She huffed, before slamming the door close. Kagami blinked as she found herself being driven away from her home, in Chloe Bourgeois’s limo.

The two sat in silence, staring at each other. 

”Sorry.” Chloe murmured stiffly “I basically kidnapped you.”

”It’s fine.” Kagami said, voice hoarse. “Thank you.”

”Shitty mom?” Chloe rose an eyebrow. Kagami looked up at her, desperately wiping her tears away.

”You keep saying that.. but..” _it’s not true_ she told herself, yet every part of her wanted to agree with the blonde. Yet, she couldn’t let her know. Tomoe was a proud figure. She wasn’t.. shitty. Unfortunately, Chloe had already read her mind.

”I can see your bruises Tsurugi. Around your wrists and collar bone.” She said, pointing at the not obscured areas. Kagami deflated, hands trembling.

”Why are you doing this?” She asked weakly

”I’d like to think.. we’re friends..” Chloe carefully said, Kagami looked up to see the nervousness in the blonde’s eyes “Or, I’d like to be. I know I fucked up like- all of my second chances and you think there aren’t second chances.. but that’s not gonna stop me from trying- and last time I checked, friends are supposed to care about each other...”

The fencer stared at her, before handing her her phone. Chloe wasted no time putting her names in her contacts

”I’d say we’re already friends Chloe.” She smiled softly “Thank you for picking me up.. I just.. had an intense training session with my mother.”

There was a flicker of anger that went across the blonde’s crystal blue eyes

”Do training sessions include being beaten?” She asked coldly, hands gripping into the seat

”Only if I am weak.” Kagami responded carefully, trailing the aching areas across her body. “She’s not the same anymore.”

”Probably my fault..” Chloe groaned, looking away tiredly. There were things turning in the Bourgeois’s brain. The dragon girl could see it in her eyes. She nodded to herself knowingly before looking at Kagami “Let’s go shopping tomorrow, if you can’t come then I’ll just steal you again.”

Kagami let out a soft laugh,

”I’m counting on you to do that” She grinned, the car eventually stopped, Kagami’s eyes widened as they arrived near the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Chloe looked away sheepishly, cheeks burning a bright red “Finally, you realized our target”

”S-Shut up.. I’m giving you this one chance- even if we’re.. love rivals or whatever.. friends first.” Chloe huffed, cheeks reddening. “She’s.. had a day.. I think you know that- and I think she’d appreciate it if you visited”

Kagami stared at her, shocked, before smiling.

”Thank you Chloe” she said

”W-Whatever Tsurugi, we’ll be waiting outside so you have a ride home” The blonde rolled her eyes playfully “Now go woo her with your.. I don’t know- sword lesbian charm”

”Wish me luck, friend” Kagami chuckled 

”Sure, you’ll need it. After all, we just have literal Model Adrien Agreste, Loverboy Guitarist Couffaine, probably Chat Noir, and each other as competition” Chloe scoffed, before giving her a thumbs up.

“Not giving up on her just yet?” She asked. Chloe was silent for a moment before looking away. That’s all she needed.

Kagami climbed out of the car carefully, stepping into the bakery. The warm smell of bread had delighted her senses. Mrs. Cheng smiled on sight.

”Kagami! It’s been a while” She said, eyes slightly red. The woman had been crying, but the clearness in her voice seemed to dictate that she was happy.

”Hello Mrs. Cheng, is Marinette here?” She asked. Mrs. Cheng nodded,

”Up in her room dear, it’s been a long day and I think she’d love to see you” The woman said, eyes looking last the fencer, no doubt seeing Chloe “I’ll bring some cookies out for the two of you”

”I won’t be long, thank you”

She slowly moved towards Marinette’s room, glimpsing back to see Mrs. Cheng moving outside to approach the limo.

Kagami knocked on the door, hearing a loud squeak- books falling- before a quiet ‘come in!’

She popped her head through, adjusting her jacket to hide her bruises.

”Hey Mari” She greeted softly. The fashion designer was collapsed on the ground, with a book on her head- she had no doubt that she had fallen down. Kagami made her way into the room and pulled her to her feet. “Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded, squeezing Kagami’s hand

”Y-Yeah! I’m okay! Great! Just.. a klutz” She smiled, “It’s.. it’s been a day.. but Chloe cheered me up and things went better than they could’ve been.. I’m still a little shaken that’s all”

”I can imagine, some people uploaded _it_ online.” Kagami said, they knew what ‘it’ meant “I came to see if you were alright, I was worried”

The blunette’s cheeks grew a small pink

”I’ll be okay, but thank you Kagami-“ she frowned, eyebrows knitting together “w-wait.. isn’t it late? Not to be mean to your mom but I doubt she’d let you come here just for me..”

”I had help” She smiled, tugging tenderly at her sleeves “Do you classmates believe you now?”

Marinette nodded.

”Its.. its gonna take work to rebuild my trust completely with them, but yeah- they do”

”Good, any second more of your class’s _bullshit_ and I would’ve taken my family’s heirloom sword and cut that Lila to pieces!” Kagami snarled, it was unlike her to cuss. Marinette gasped

”Kagami! Language!” She scolded, before laughing “Thank you though, I’m glad we’re friends.”

Her heart sank at those words, but she nodded. Even if she failed to reach her target again, friendship was still a treasure. Still a worth more than any jewel- she should really stop with these treasure analogies what’s wrong with her..

”Marinette! Chloe finally broke! We got her to eat our cookies and now she’s crying!” A voice called from downstairs,

The two girls froze before clambering down the stairs, almost falling halfway as they saw the beautiful sight of Chloe crying while eating a mouth watering Dubain-Cheng bakery cookie.

”Why the fuck.. did my pride tell me not to eat these out of spite,.? Theesh are sho fumcking good??” Chloe cried, mouth full of cookie as Mr Dupain and Mrs. Cheng watched with pride as she devoured the pastry.

Marinette was laughing, her angelic voice ringing through the fencer’s ears, as the fashion designer pat the blonde on the back, saying she was welcome to visit anytime- to which she yelled ‘YES OBVIOUSLY?! ARE YOU RIDICULOUS!?”

Kagami chuckled, taking a quick picture of the occasion. She felt giddy. This was nice. This was family. There would be a time where she would have to return to the cold home of the Tsurugi family- face whatever rage her mother built up, but right now.. she was happy. She was safe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s been a while! I don’t have much to talk about for this chapter sense it’s a bit of a cool down one, so I’m just gonna sprinkle in some stuff her  
> Kagami’s jacket may or may not be the jacket Mulan wears in the wreck it Ralph movie, except MUCH MORE POOFY  
> I feel like I could’ve written more for Marinette  
> Kagami be making all of these treasure analogies without knowing about palace treasures. It’s a dragon hoard thing.


	24. Float like a butterfly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is a fucking asshole.

Gabriel snarled with anger as he lost connection to the akuma. He threw his cane to the ground as his transformation broke. Nooroo slunk away. He heard Nathalie stumbling into the room, detransformed and wheezing for breath. A failure.

”M-Mr Agreste..” she hacked, he didn’t notice the blood dripping from her jaw, only the groveling excuse for an assistant.

”Get back to work _Mayura_.” He snapped, ignoring the fallen expression on her face as he didn’t use her real name. “We won’t get any closer to waking up Emelie if we don't try harder..!”

The secretary winced, hands trembling.

”M-Mr Agreste.. what about Miss Bourgeois?” She asked. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. Chloe Bourgeois.. damn her.

This little shit wasn’t as dumb as he thought and was now trying to go against him again.. no. No she was stupid. She was stupid to think she could stand up to him again- ‘Hive’, what a joke. What sort of Blackmail could she possibly have on Hawkmoth?

All of Paris already saw her betray them, what could possibly make him confess? He was a good man, the only thing possibly shameful he could spit out would be a perfect ‘I was doing this for my family’ and everything would go perfectly..

He grimaced. Perhaps this Hive situation did fault him some way, which was the loss of Lorenzo Rossi.. or whatever that boy wanted to call himself.

Perhaps he was a loose cannon in his own way though, Gabriel rolled his eyes. Liars never lasted long anyways. He gave that fake girl what he wanted, a chance to become the perfect female model, and the boy fucked it up on his own. So it wasn’t his problem.

It didn’t matter if he lost Volpina, he could always find another. Lorenzo or- ‘Lila’ was nothing to him. Just another pawn.

”Mr.. Agreste?” Nathalie repeated, bringing him back to the present. Ah right. Chloe Bourgeois. He was able to get front row seats to her strange power.. how.. fascinating.. when he asked Nooroo what it was, the butterfly had merely shrugged and said he didn’t know- but Gabriel would know soon.

”She won’t get far, she’s nothing after all.” He smirked. He carefully hid the butterfly brooch and moved past Nathalie and into the elevator. “Make sure Adrien keeps up on his studies Nathalie.”  
  
  


He had more important things to get to, Gabriel sighed, looking up at the portrait of his wife. He smiled

”All for you my love.. soon..” He said, adjusting his jacket “We will be together again..”

...

Nathalie watched tiredly as he left. She hacked, covering her mouth as dark icky blood began to drip from her jaw.

”Miss Nathalie?” Duusu said, tilting their head. She looked at them weakly, before smiling

”I’m fine..” She said tiredly “I suppose whatever.. sickness the peacock miraculous gave me when damaged wasn’t..” her eyes narrowed slightly as she felt a deep pain in her chest “..exactly cured..”

The kwami’s face fell, flying around her head. Why were they so worried? She was.. fine. She was fine. She just needed to work harder to bring _her_ back.

Once she was back, things would be okay again, she could look at Adrien without her heart aching, she could stop using this damn miraculous, she could stop hurting children too young for their own good. She just needed to keep pushing forward.

”Miss Nathalie why are you doing this.?” They asked, the woman stared at the creature, eyes dull

”I’m doing this for the ones I love.” She said thickly. 

“Who is it that you love? Gabriel?” Duusu’s dark eyes glittered

Her eyes narrowed, she was indeed invested with her boss’s goal, far more than the normal person would- but no. No she wasn’t. The only reason she’d do anything for him was because he was doing everything for-

”Emelie.” Nathalie spoke, straightening her back “I loved _Emelie_. She was _my_ friend. And I love Adrien because he’s my-“ The word _son_ died on her lips, she shook her head “I’m fighting to bring _her_ back, and I’m fighting to make _her_ son happy,”

”What if he already is?” The bird tilted their head. Nathalie’s eyes widened. Already? But his mother.. “.. I d-don’t understand humans sometimes, you can be so invested with the outcome of your goals that you don’t notice the things around you a-all- but oohhh, it’s lovely how much you can care though..”

The secretary's eyes narrowed slightly

”What’s that supposed to mean..?” She snapped softly, the peacock kwami flinched- looking at her carefully. Nathalie huffed, the burning feeling in her chest not improving as she pushed down the pain. “Never mind. I’m going, hide.”

She approached the elevator, closing her eyes- she could see Emelie, smiling softly in the sunlight. It was a faint memory, but she remembered it well. They were still high school students.. her best friend has proclaimed that she wanted to do everything that was fashion, and she quietly said that she’d support her in every way possible.

The wide smile on Emelie’s face made her heart ache, as the blonde squeezed the life out of her. Gabriel was no where to be seen as Nathalie shuffled out of his office, before slumping down at her desk. She stared tiredly at the small picture of Emelie.

Her hand traced over her face lovingly, before pulling back when she saw a small smear of blood go over the picture frame. Her eyes widened a bit, before looking down at her bloody palm.

Duusu’s eyes were on her, as she felt another bubble of pain rise from her body, she coughed violently into her fist. It hurt so much, but that wasn’t on her mind.

Nathalie was going to get her back.. she was going to get her back no matter what..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I allude to the idea that Nathalie was in lesbians with Emelie? Maybe.  
> But now I’m thinking of the whole ‘Shadow the Hedgehog Fucked My Wife’ except it’s Gabriel screaming that his assistant fucked his wife.  
> Blame the It’s Over Isn’t It animatic of Nathalie for this.


	25. A little Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hives and Hoards..

Chloe licked the ice cream as she waited for Kagami to come out of the changing booth. She wasn’t supposed to bring food inside but fuck it y’know? She was rich damnit!

The door opened and the fencer walked out sheepishly. The blonde almost choked on her desert as she looked at her, _if you threw away the sad rich kid vibes and awkwardness to the girl, I would be considered to call her absolutely hot._ She thought.

”Do I like fine?” She asked. Kagami was wearing a loose dress shirt and dark jeans, her Marinette custom jacket was hung up behind her, and instead, she was wearing a long and thin jacket that reached down to her knees. Her boots were leather.

”You look great,” Chloe nodded approvingly “Though I will say; you look uncomfortable despite how loose it is”

The fenced sighed, before smiling “It _is_ comfortable and I _would_ like to wear it- it just feels weird not to be.. hmm.”

“Prepared to leap into any danger? Dressed for battle? Always with with the right equipment to kill a man?” Chloe smirked, tilting her head curiously. The dragon girl huffed, before laughing.

”Yes” She answered, slightly sharpened teeth glinting mischievously “ _Exactly_ that”

”Then I guess we can test out some more sporty or jock looks, that’ll make _someone_ swoon” The blonde winked, shoving Kagami back into the changing room “Let’s buy this outfit just in case though, it makes you look like a lesbian and I’m pretty sure that’s what we’re aiming for here.”

The two continued through the mall. It had been a long time since Chloe went shopping with someone, it was nice. Kagami made nice company, no wonder Marinette still made friends with her despite their love rivalry with Adrien.

”What are you doing after this?” She asked, Kagami tilted her head

”I’m not sure, I was planning on just going home and facing my shi- my mother’s wrath” The fencer said hollowly, as she fidgeted with the bag. That wouldn’t do.

”I’m kidnapping you again then, is that fine with you?” She asked. Her rival nodded excitedly “Great, I’ll have Adrien cover for us then, your mom probably hates me”

”No doubt” Kagami chuckled, before spotting another store, her face brightening with excitement. Chloe paled at it. 

”No way” She said

”I want to go in” The dark haired girl grinned

”Great, should’ve invited Juleka while we were at it” Chloe groaned, as she was dragged into the hot topic.

Okay- most of the stuff in there was just merch shit. (She denied the fact that she eyed the FMA shirt.) Still, Chloe stuck out like a sore thumb as Kagami looked around curiously. She swore she saw someone watching them.

”Should I pierce my ears Chloe?” Kagami asked, as she eyed a model version of Ladybug’s earrings.

”If you do your mom will murder you.” She deadpanned, which made the fencer chuckle

”I’ll find a way to sneak it past my mother” She said, tugging uncomfortably at her sleeves, her bandages arms expertly hidden to the weak perception. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, she suppressed the continuous buzzing noise in her throat and instead whooped in excitement for her friend.

”Hell yeah!Rebellious Tsurugi gonna cause the end of the world!” The blonde said, glancing behind them again. Her sapphire eyes met copper before the figure disappeared. “We should go, pretty sure someone recognized us..” she whispered to the fencer

Kagami looked up carefully, following her gaze with suspicion

”Okay” she said, discreetly eyeing a shiny dragon pin, before shuffling out of the shop “To the hotel then? Adrien was talking about this anime I should watch and he mentioned that you loved it”

Chloe grinned, knowing exactly what her brother was talking about

”Hell yeah I do, let’s go ‘Gami” The rich girl said, dragging Kagami out of the mall. 

...

Juleka slowly stepped out of the Hot Topic, watching the two girls leave, copper eyes blinking curiously 

”Huh, never imagined that” she said, before flipping open her phone and calling the only other person she’d ever talk gossip to, a small smile played across her face “Hey Nathaniel you wouldn’t guess who I found snooping around Hot Topic-“

She checked the counter and saw one of the pins missing, she chuckled- Who knew the ice queen had a sleight of hand.

The goth wondered what would’ve happened if she actually kidnapped Kagami during one of the many Adrinette escapades. Her mother probably would’ve adopted the poor fencer, hell, maybe Chloe too after this whole ordeal. Fuck it! Add Adrien in there too, adopt all of the rich kids.

Juleka smiled to herself, before moving back into the shop, becoming invisible to the world yet again.

...

The two laid comfortably on the ground, Kagami had been adorably swaddled up in blankets and plushies, she jokingly called it her hoard as they watched the tv.

It definitely surprised Andre when the two waltzed into the hotel, but they were dangerous bitches so no one dared to bother them- Chloe smiled to herself, she needed this break, it didn’t feel like the craziest day of her life happened yesterday.

Kagami stared at the screen. The scene playing out was Greed-Ling, he was crying over his chimera friend, as the person he possessed screamed at him for abandoning the things he loved

_’If you turned your back on something you wanted, you don’t deserve to be call yourself greed!’_

The two watched the scene unfold, Chloe had seen in multiple times before, but it always fascinated her to a delightful degree to see how people reacted. Then, Kagami spoke up

”Chloe am I greedy?” She asked quietly, 

”Hm?” Chloe tilted her head.

”Am I greedy?” She pressed

She thought for a moment. Greedy? Kagami? It didn’t seem right- but it didn’t seem wrong either. The girl was already rich but who’s to say her empty heart was desiring more.

”I don’t think so? Maybe really protective, why?”

”This greed character..” Kagami said, pointing at the screen “He’s protective over everything he considers his- but it doesn’t just stop at riches, what he treasures is.. his friends.. his family.. his connections with people and-“ her eyes softened “-that’s how I feel. He is greed, so am I greedy?.”

The blonde stared at her. _Oh, so that’s why._ She thought. Chloe hummed to herself, before coming to a conclusion

”I think you’re dragon level greedy” She answered, chuckling a bit as she saw the pout on Kagami’s face “No I’m serious, and I think there’s a reason why that has to deal with _you know who_ ”

The expression on the fencer’s face went from ‘ugh really?’ to intrigue. 

”Let’s stop pretending it didn’t happen, you’re Ryuko and I was Queen B-“ Chloe said, sitting up “We both have used miraculouses which are themed after animals. I’ve begrudgingly accepted it at this point but the thing is- Miraculouses have side effects- animal side effects- instinctual effects”

Kagami’s amber eyes widened, the cogs turning in her brain. The implications of how far ‘animal side effects’ were something that amused Chloe late at night. 

”But dragons.. don’t.. exist..?”

”For all we know yeah,” Chloe shrugged, leaning on Kagami’s shoulder, the fencer was warm “But dragons like to hoard don’t they? What’d you call this little fort of yours again?”

The fencer was quiet, before covering her scarlet face with her hands

”..Is this why I keep making hoard and treasure analogies in my brain..?” She groaned, Chloe threw her head back in laughter

”Get used to it Gami! At least you don’t buzz like _moi_!” She giggled

The dragon girl snorted “You.. buzz?”

The blonde fake groaned, nodding

”Yep- I sound like a frickin wasp nest when I get angry” Chloe smirked, scratching the back of her neck “Also I.. I think you caught me doing this one time and it’s so embarrassing but.. uh...”

”You call your friends your hive” Kagami smiled knowingly, making the blonde’s cheeks burn a bright pink “You said it in front of me when you were denying the fact you wanted to protect Marinette. You wanted protect your Hive. You wanted to protect her- I understand that. Marinette is more valuable than any metaphorical jewel in my hoard”

Chloe huffed, eyes darting away

”I’m satisfied with just seeing her happy” she said dryly, ignoring the ache in her heart. Kagami seemed to notice as she leaned on Chloe’s shoulder, fangs glinting from the tv screen light.

”For now” The fencer said, eyes shining suspiciously bright in the dark hotel room “But take it from me Chloe, _from someone greedy_ , and realize that simply watching her won’t be enough for you.” She practically hissed the last word.

The two continued to watch the show, Chloe refusing to say another word as her cheeks turned a scarlet red.

”A queen and a dragon” Kagami mused quietly to herself, a soft smile on her smile “I never imagined such figures to become friends”

”Thought you’d capture the princess first?” Chloe asked, amusement playing across her face

”Perhaps I already have stolen the lovely _hime_ , you won’t do nothing in response to that, right?” The fencer tilted her head slightly, eyes darting to her challengingly. Her friend was asking if she was giving up. The blonde chuckled

Chloe thought for a moment. There was no denying it.. there was a burning feeling of wanting in her. It felt almost like possessiveness? Over protectiveness? It was a warm and almost sticky never fading emotion that grew from her heart, 

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about Marinette, about Ladybug, about how the blunette lovingly called her ‘Bee’. Chloe sighed, damn that Dupain-Cheng, the little fashion designer had her wrapped around her little finger

“I won’t let you win without a fight” She finally said, Kagami whooped

”A request my queen?” The fencer asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly

“Of course Tsurugi” Chloe said, just as playfully

“We cannot let the boys get her! We may share her as our targets but there isn’t a _damn_ way those two princes are getting her before us.“ Kagami snarled, eyes burning with a fiery passion. The blonde laughed,

”Ice queen Kagami Tsurugi is no more, Tomoe’s lil girl has gone off the rails- a rebellious child- who wants to pierce her ears and curses out in a fire breathing rage at the slightest idea that two lover boys might steal her princess!” Chloe exclaimed loudly, dancing around the room.

The fencer smiled brightly,

”The queen of bees and The fiercest dragon in all of the lands- both in love with the loveliest princess in all of Paris” Kagami drawled jokingly “Both fighting against each other for her attention but also fighting together to push back; the Charming Prince Agreste and the Siren or the Seas- not to mention the rogue vigilante Chat Noir”

The two girls laughed, Kagami had wrapped the blanket around her and flapped it around like wings while Chloe jumped around like she was six years old again and playing Super Heroes with Adrien.

”God- w-what is this- a love dodecahedron?” Chloe asked, wiping a tear from her eye, as she plopped on the couch. 

”There’s six of us including Mari- so a love hexagon” she said, brushing the hair from her face “Plus everyone sane in Paris, who _can’t_ love Mari?”

”Lila” The blonde deadpanned.

”Okay that’s a given but there is a reason that girl is practically in jail right now” Kagami said, rubbing the space between her eyes. The blonde laughed, as she thought about the blunette. Her heart fluttered, every memory of her pining over Ladybug was now her pining over Marinette- and not for a moment did that waver her love.

The bakers daughter was smart, strong, and beautiful- she carried so much on her shoulders but was still able to care so much.. she was just..

”Oh my god Kagami” Chloe groaned into her hands, cheeks a bright red “She’s _so_ amazing”

”She is”

”Why the fuck was I an ass to her for years??’ She whined, leaning on the fencer’s shoulder. The dark hair girl hummed

”Yes- why were you?” She asked, tilting her head. Chloe’s throat went dry for a moment, her cheeks dusted with a dark shade of pink. She sighed as Kagami sat down next to her

”Jealousy really, mo- _Audrey_ wasn’t around ever.. and that got to my head cause whenever she was; she either refused to talk to me, bragged about how much better she was without me, or compared me to other children- saying I wasn’t exceptional” Chloe huffed, refusing to acknowledge the shaking in her hands “Took it out on Mari cause she had everything”

The dragon girl was silent for a moment, before leaning on the blonde’s shoulder.

”That’s sad” Kagami murmured, pain and sympathy filled eyes drifting over to her covered arms. 

”Not really,” Chloe hummed, eyes narrowed softly at the obscuring sleeves “I’m just easy to get jealous, remember how I was with Adrien? Adrikins?”

The anime continued on as the fencer thought for a moment

”Hmm, maybe you were jealous over him- but I think you were more protective over him- that’s what you want right? You want your hive to be protected?” She asked, tilting her head. Chloe blinked slowly, letting the words sink in slightly, she buzzed in irritation. “The same why I want to protect my hoard?”

”T-Tch maybe, r-remember this was _before_ I got Pollen-“ She spat, the words ‘ _and messed everything up_ ’ we’re on the tip of her tongue, but she quickly bit it back

”Yes, you didn’t possess the bee miraculous at that time-” Kagami nodded knowingly before smiling softly “-but I think you were always Queen B”

Chloe stared at her with wide eyes, she hadn’t realized she was crying until the fencer looked at her and her face twisted with shock and worry and suddenly the world got blurry and wet

”Are you okay?” She exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders tightly “I’m not used to connecting emotionally with friends like this I-I uh..” 

”F-Fine! I’m fine!” She squeaked, wiping her tears quickly “S-Sorry I- I didn’t expect you to say something like that- thank you Kagami..”

The Asian girl nodded slowly, refusing to move too far away. They ended the hang out with the anime’s last episode, and Kagami thanked her gratefully, taking her bags, and leaving.

Chloe softly waved goodbye. _Always Queen B huh? Damn.._ she thought, before her heart ached again. _Marinette is perfect for her, she’ll be happy with Kagami- Or Adrien- Or Luka. They’ll be happier without me._

Her shoulders shrank. She wouldn’t fail them. Never again. She was going to fix and destroy Hawkmoth- all for them. All for the good of the Hive.

Chloe waltzed back inside, Hive would be taking a break for a while- Maribug, Alya, and Chatdrien needed rest. She thought about Kagami. Her mother’s anger wouldn’t do.

Her fists trembled with anger, as a buzzing sound rippled from her throat. She knew who she was after next- she didn’t care if Kagami had her own little hoard, she was part of her Hive. And no one hurt her Hive.

The bruises. The soft pained look. She wouldn’t let the person who made Marinette happy hurt. She wouldn’t let the person who she had connected with hurt. Chloe gripped her wrist, quelling her anger.

_Not yet_ she told herself _Yesterday had been the end of a world already, the hive needs to rest._ Chloe took in a deep breath. That was right. They needed rest. She’d protect them, no matter what.

She waltzed onto her balcony, breathing in the wonderful aroma of her garden. Perhaps Kagami wasn’t the only greedy one, it was fine, in a fantasy of dragons, princes, sirens, and princesses- the queen had to fit in somewhere.  
  
  


_I feel like I got closer to Kagami today..._

Chloe paused for a moment, looking around.

”Did she steal my fucking blanket?”

...

_A hoard.._ Kagami chuckled sheepishly, as she dropped the blanket inside her room. _Yes._ _It was definitely something one could call a dragon’s hoard._

Around her were little bobbles and trinkets, belongings or even just photos she had collected since Miracle Queen. Perhaps the side effects had been caused due to her transformation at that time, perhaps her ever increasing connections to people were just growing the urge to collect.

She wouldn’t say she was a _hoarder hoarder_ , but more of protector of her fine things. Kagami smiled as she began to unpack. She set down the many bags of clothing she and Chloe had bought that day, quickly hanging them in her closet- she was proud of what she chose.

Kagami blinked, before fishing out the stolen dragon pin in her pocket. She didn’t mean to steal it, she blamed how shiny it was. She looked around carefully as she held it in her hands, before slowly placing it next to her bed. Everything had a place. She smiled.

Hah, the way she acted reminded herself of the magpies she could see in Japan. When she was a young girl. She would watch the birds eat the grain she had threw across the gardens, and they would bring her treasures.

She stood in the middle of her hoard, it was a controlled messiness. It wasn’t like Adrien’s room, that was full of things but hollow. It wasn’t like Marinette’s which was a colorful hodgepodge of everything. It wasn’t Chloe’s hotel suite, only ever full of life if people were in it. 

It was just hers. Kagami’s. And that made her pleased.

”Kagami.” One of her maid’s greeted, opening the door. Their eyes widened a bit at the once empty and dull room, now covered in trinkets and memories. She stared in awe before stiffly saying “Your mother- she.. she wants to see you.”

The fencer’s smile dropped, she took in a deep breath and grabbed her sword. She hung up her red jacket and slipped into her training clothes. Her teacher only ever wanted to see her for a battle now.

’ _Shitty mom_ ’ Chloe’s voice echoed in her head. No. No that was something the blonde was still wrong about. Her mother wasn’t.. she wasn’t shitty she was just honorable.

The door opened, and sitting alone in the room was Tomoe, staring into nothing, with her always closed eyes.

”Mother.” She greeted coldly, gripping tightly on her sword, she watched in both fear and anticipation as her teacher unsheathed her sword silently.

_‘”Do training sessions include being beaten?” She asked coldly, hands gripping into the seat_

_”Only if I am weak.” Kagami responded carefully, trailing the aching areas across her body.‘_

The memory flickered in front of Kagami’s eyes, for just a moment. She grimaced, as her mother charged forward. This was a loosing battle between a pawn and an empress. A fool and a teacher. This was Tomoe’s colosseum, and this was Kagami’s lesson.

Kagami felt a deep pain sweep through her body as she stumbled back from another barrage of attacks. She wiped the blood from her cheek weakly, _thank you for inviting me today Chloe.. and I’m sorry_ she thought, arms aching with pain as she readied herself again _..because I am weak.._

She wore extra layers the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime means princess in Japanese just so you know  
> ALSO KAGAMI AND CHLOE BONDING! I WANT THEM TO BE FRIENDS  
> Sorry that there wasn’t much in this chapter Chloe needs a break,  
> I hope I didn’t make either of them seem obsessive?? Canon makes them feel obsessive and this fic has spat in canon’s face a numerous amount of times  
> Blame animal instincts I suppose  
> Juleka wondering what would happen if she actually kidnapped Kagami is a self reference to another fic I made where the Couffaines adopt all of the sad rich kids through happy kidnapping and snacks


	26. Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe relaxes but also doesn’t

She stood silently before the shore. Her long golden hair tumbled down her shoulders as she watched the waves lap at her heels. Her dress drifted in the salty air, she could hear the sound of laughter behind her, however when she turned to see where it came from- 

...

Chloe woke up unearthly early, like- sunrise early. She groaned tiredly, before changing into a small loose dress. She opened the balcony doors as she entered her garden, picking up her watering can.

She hummed quietly as she moved through the garden, pouring the water on each flower carefully. She smiled as she approached a small bluebell. It shone beautifully as the hues of orange and pink in the sky highlighted the flower. She pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of it- another good one for the art club.

“Your favorite right?” A voice asked, she turned around to see Ladybu- Marinette sitting quietly on a lounge chair. Chloe laughed gently, if this was a few years before- she wouldn’t freaked out on multiple levels- but now.. she found herself grinning happily

”Yep” She said, popping the ‘p’. “You’d think I’d like sunflowers or something, but those are Auntie Emelie’s favorites.”

Marinette paused, looking at her quietly. 

”Adrien’s mom right?” She asked, almost breathlessly.

The blonde nodded, walking through the garden silently, her golden hair drifting through the cold morning air.

”..She absolutely adored them, I remember she’d tell me and Adrien that they were made out of the sun” Chloe chuckled, before gazing at Marinette “How have you been? You haven’t visited me one on one in a while.”

”Hah, well last time I did- you almost akumatized” She smirked playfully, before sighing. The ladybug heroine leaned on her elbow “I’ve been.. Tired, very tired.”

”Yeah- You’ve been through a lot in the past few days” Chloe said, placing the watering can down, as a small smile played across her lips. “I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet”

The blunette shook her head

”Nah, my sleep schedule has been screwed up” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes “Couldn’t sleep if I tried.”

”That’s rough” The blonde huffed. Honestly, she had been starting to sleep better, visits to the velvet room or dreams of the ocean had began to overtake the fuzzy and recurring memories of Queen Wasp and Miracle Queen. Still, She could still consider nightmares common “Have you eaten yet?”

”I live in a bakery Chloe, _yes._ ” Marinette laughed, eyes soft “Don’t worry about me”

”That’s impossible to do.” She rolled her eyes, before chuckling softly to herself “You have _no_ idea how much you mean to me Marinette..”

The hero’s cheeks darkened into a deep shade of red.

”P-Pardon?” She squeaked. Chloe giggled softly before she turned to her and smiled

”Nothing,” she shrugged, shaking her head. The two were silent again before Marinette spoke up again.

”Why.. why did you broadcast yourself as Hive?” She asked quietly, Chloe chuckled hollowly

”I was always made for the spotlight Dupain-Cheng, regardless if anyone knows it or not!” she fake scoffed, raising an eyebrow playfully before growing serious

She sighed, pulling the hair out of her face carefully as she began to explain-

“And.. I needed to make it known that I was not going to be fucked with anymore..” She said flatly before growing into a low snarl “HawkMoth was there when I awakened Mellona. He knows who I am.. and I’m going to make sure he regrets screwing with my Hive..”

She blinked with surprise, as she heard the low buzzing sound she was emitting. Chloe sighed, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, it quieted down as she calmed herself, her hands ceasing it’s tremble. Her hero was staring at her carefully,

“People are viewing you as a potential villain” Marinette said softly, her eyebrows knitted together “They’re afraid, but also conflicted sense you said you’d defeat Hawkmoth. A lot of Ladybug fans are pissed.. saying it’s my job and you’re jealous or something..” she huffed

”I don’t blame ‘em! Besides- I think Hive suits me more as a Vigilante anyways” Chloe laughed, brushing a hand through her hair _I’ve failed as a hero anyways_ “What does the Ladyblog have to say about it?”

“Not a lot surprisingly, I think Alya’s really trying to keep her involvement on the download, so along with an apology video she said she was curious for who Hive might be, discreetly commenting on how ‘mysterious’ and ‘fancy’ they were” the blunette giggled “She said she’ll trust Ladybug’s decision” 

“That’s good, guess she’s finally learned how to be discreet, she’ll be a useful asset- definitely my Ace” Chloe sighed with relief, her gaze drifted to the glowing horizon, a smile playing across her lips “Join me to watch the sunrise?” 

Marinette nodded, trotting up to the blonde, as they leaned against the railing- Chloe gazed lovingly at her, she looked like an angel, a glowing angel. She smiled to herself, as the world began to turn blue.

It was almost magical. Chloe closed her eyes, taking in the peace. She was so relaxed that She didn’t notice the way her rival had leaned her head on her shoulder, letting out a soft sight of release.

_I feel like I got closer to Marinette today..._

...

”Ah, Kubdel” She greeted, Alix looked up from the arcade game and smiled

”Hey there Chloe, wanna play?” She asked, Chloe nodded and wandered over- placing a coin into the machine. The two played a few rounds, the blonde grinned as she got a few wins in. When they ran out of coins, Alix dragged her out to eat.

The two wandered up to a small burger joint, Chloe smiled as she chewed on a fry.

”So, what have you been up to gremlin? Crimes?” She grinned cheekily

”I wish. Nothin much though, but I have been busy with trying to reign the class in, they’re all very ride or die which is why they were so loyal to Lila- and equally hurt too” Alix huffed tiredly, “God I’m tired..”

”Same, it’s exhausting to be pretty” Chloe smirked, the skater snorted

”Hah! Sure Chloe” She rolled her eyes, eating a fry “Anyways so what about you? And please don’t talk about your obvious crush on Marinette- I get headaches every time I see Juleka’s obvious pining on Rose, it’s so frustrating..”

”Oh thank god we can agree on that, I genuinely thought they were dating already- what the fuck man.. I can’t believe those two..” Chloe mumbled, choosing to ignore the Marinette comment. Alix nodded in agreement

”Right?! Those two have been making my hair go grey I swear..” The skater groaned “This is why I dye my hair..”

The blonde chuckled, as she twisted a hand through her blonde locks “Honestly though? I’ve been busy on my own I guess.. business..“

”The Hive?” Alix guessed, raising an eyebrow. Chloe glared at her, before accepting reality quickly

”I really hope it’s not that obvious and you’re just smart.“ she huffed, the red head laughed and shook her head

”Nah nah, Alya made up an alibi for you that day, everyone believed it so- you’re in the clear. People think the video was live, which meant you couldn’t _possibly_ have been Hive- plus you beating up Lila was perfect.” She ate another fry “As for me though- I’m just a genius” Alix said proudly, waving her hand.

Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She supposed that was true, she knew that the skater knew more than she let on, a smart cookie she was. She ate another fry

”Can I ask some questions though? I’m curious on how you did it- I doubt it was blackmail” The red head said, leaning on their elbow. Chloe shrugged and nodded

”Definitely magic, different from Ladybug and Chat Noir’s- no Kwami business from what I can tell but I’m making the most of it” She explained “It has a lot to do with how people perceive the world- how their cognition works and their mindsets- all I do is tap into it physically and boom- Clear goal”

Alix stared at her fascinated “That is dope as shit- could you always do that?”

”Nope” Chloe shook her head “Happened around.. gosh maybe a month and a half ago? Completely out of the blue. Something.. weird happened to me during an akuma attack though- almost died which is normal but something definitely caused.. yknow.. this” she waved a hand at herself

”Interesting..” Alix nodded to herself, eating another fry before asking “I get how your magic connects I guess but how’d you change their hearts?”

“Okay that’s a little complicated- let’s see.. uh..” Chloe took a sip of her drink before leaning back “Okay- Sabrina doesn’t know shit about this you and my teammates are the only ones who know about this so let me explain quickly-“

”Basically- everyone’s got their masks in real life yeah? Like even the most honest people usually put a bit of a mask on. Their facades- their hidden doubts- their whatever’s?“ Chloe waved her hands. Alix nodded 

”Underneath everyone’s hearts is their shadows- basically doppelgängers that are like your true true self” Chloe explained carefully “The only one’s I’ve really met are warped as shit though, so it’s not that cool- in simple terms? I punch their shadows so hard in the face they decide to make their outside world selves confess their shit”

Alix grinned “Now _that_ is dope. I always thought punching people helped the most with feelings.”

”Hah, you and me both.” She smirked, the red head had a sudden lightbulb go over their head

“oh yeah! _Feelings_! I told Nathaniel about my you know what yesterday” Alix said proudly, she smiled

”Yeah? What’d he say?”

”Apparently Marc is genderfluid too!” The skater glowed with happiness, joy practically radiating off her in waves “It’s just really nice yknow? I’m really.. I’m really happy.. to have someone to talk about things to”

Chloe nodded, proud of her friend. They finished their fries and hung out for a few more more minutes before Alix was called back home by her dad.

_I feel like I got closer to Alix today..._

...

Chloe was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the balcony door, she opened it up to find Adrien outside- transformed.

”Hey Chlo” he greeted, dropping his transformation “Can I come in?”

”Of course dumbass,” She smiled, sticking her tongue out playfully before pulling him in. Adrien smiled and plopped onto the couch as she shut the door “So what brings you here Adrikins?” she asked, smirking at the old nickname

Adrien laughed softly before his expression hardening into something more serious

”I just.. I wanted to know if you were.. if you were okay” He said, he fumbled with ring nervously. His green eyes clouded with doubt “A lot.. has happened in the last few weeks and.. well- I need to make sure you’re not overworking yourself Chlo”

Chloe blinked with surprise before shuffling “I’m fine thanks” she answered dryly

His eyes narrowed

”No you aren’t.” Adrien said, turning around “You’re just saying you are.. I can see it on your face Chlo.. you’re tired-”

”I’m always tired“ She retorted quickly. The cat hero rose from his seat, Chloe realized how tall he had gotten. When had he gotten so tall? When had he gotten so big? When had he grown so much?

”Chlo.. the palace.. a lot of stuff happened..” He murmured, his eyes looking away “I’ve.. I never knew.. I knew she was hurting but.. it’s just- it’s still a lot to take it.. and- and she doesn’t even know- she doesn’t even know Chloe..”

She winced. _But Marinette did know.. she was there.. suffering with guilt as she watched her true self chew out her crush, her best friend, her enemy, and her partner- all at once_. She remembered. Chloe looked up at Adrien

_He came here to comfort me but look at him- he’s probably been all sappy about Marinette since he got both of his names raked up by her shadow.._ Chloe thought sourly, she sighed

”Adrien look-“ she said, grabbing his hands and guiding him back to sit down, she took a deep breath and steadied her voice as best as she could “I’m not gonna say.. that Marinette’s shadow was lying or something- because what she said was the full brunt of her unstable and hurting emotions, those venom filled words were from months of pain Adrien, that’s just the truth and I won’t deny anything she said.”

His eyes flickered with pain, she winced at the expression before speaking again, gripping his shoulders tightly

”But.. I will say- that perhaps her emotions were more.. _exaggerated_ in the palace.” She said sheepishly, perhaps it was true. They had really only met horrible people’s shadows and they knew Marinette wasn’t evil or psychotic. Chloe rubbed the back of her neck shyly “She was hurting, and her shadow bit back- we made.. we all made a mistake and what Marinette’s shadow said was from her point of view so.. Yknow.. that’s on us.“

Chloe pulled away, sitting a little ways away from him. Adrien’s eyebrows were knitted together as he let out a sigh

”I wish.. I wish I could take her pain away” He murmured, she scoffed at that

”Now that’s impossible,“ she rolled her eyes before staring intently “Pain will never go away, that’s just reality- so don’t baby her- Marinette knows how to roll with the punches” Chloe paused when she saw the hurt in his eyes “..but she needs support from us, just.. just don’t think that she’s some.. damsel in distress”

Adrien perked up “Like.. like a princess?”

Chloe scoffed, looking away

”Yeah- don’t treat her like a princess or whatever. She could kick your ass” The blonde flicked her hair, and to be honest- Marinette detransformed could probably kick both Adrien’s or Chat Noir’s ass any day.

She smirked at the image and thought back to every time her brother got brainwashed in some way by an akuma. ‘ _God I wish she kicked our ass_ ’ a voice way too similar to Mellona’s said inside her mind _focus Chloe_

”Hah, she probably could..” Adrien smiled “Heh, so could Ladybug” he added, his eyes drifting off. God Chloe wanted to strangle him.

”Mhm” She nodded, trying to suppress her urges to throw him off the hotel “You okay now?”

Adrien nodded happily “Yeah- I just.. I just needed to vent I guess.. I was really surprised that she wanted to see you, I was honestly expecting her to.. go off on you- no offense”

”None taken- and honestly? Me too” Chloe sighed, draping herself over the couch “I kind of wish she did.. it’s easier for her to hate me”

The model nodded, his cheeks turning pink “She’s real special..”

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled out some cheese

”Yeah yeah you’re still in denial that you like her- get out of here loverboy” She teased, shoving the cheese into his hands, Plagg immediately flew out and ate it from his hands. Adrien’s cheeks burned a bright red

”D-Denial? L-Loverboy?!” He sputtered, before he was promptly thrown off the Grand Paris.  
  
  


_I feel like I got closer to Adrien today..._

...

” _So? What do you think?_ ” Alya asked on the other side of the phone. Chloe stared at the blog, smiling.

”It’s pretty good, you’re a lot better at playing dumb than I thought Cesaire” She said, the reporter grinned happily, the blonde could see her practically glowing on the video call.

” _Thanks! I was really busy with trying to make myself seem both.. eh.. believable but also low key make us seem a little bit better to the public_ eye?”

Alya sighed with exasperation

“ _I ended up just writing and saying that Paris should be wary of us for now until Ladybug stayed her public opinion about it- I painted us a little morally grey if that’s okay_ ” Alya rambled sheepishly, she shrugged

”It’s alright to me, I think vigilantism suits our aesthetic” Chloe chuckled, twirling a hair through her fingers “Think you can handle that Ladyblogger?”

“ _Obviously, you can count on me Chloe!_ ” The reporter grinned, before blinking with surprise “ _Wow, never in a million years would I have ever expected myself to say that”_

The blonde laughed as they continued their call

_I feel like I got closer to Alya today..._

...

Chloe dragged herself into class, kids were anxious, many steering clever from Lila’s empty desk- as if it was cursed. Marinette still sat at the bike, satisfied with her seat- except this time, Alya was sitting with her. The two girls were chatting freely, happily. Chloe smiled for herself, sitting at her usual spot.

Sabrina sat next to her happily, talking about her weekend casually. It was nice, their dynamic had changed so quickly, it was nice to hear her friend actually.. well.. speak about how she felt? Better than before,

Adrien had entered a little afterwards, there were some nervous glances. _Looks like they learned he was keeping quiet about Lila.. glad I missed it_ she thought, before turning her attention back to Sabrina.

It was definitely quieter today. Tense. Cold. Chloe felt it all. Her eyes darted behind her numerous amounts of times as she watched Alya and Marinette talk. It was fascinating to see how their friendship was built on both overwhelming trust and lies, all for each other’s safety.

Her eyes narrowed slightly- _once Hawkmoth is gone.. Marinette would be free from her burdens.._ she realized. She had barely been able to pay attention in class- perhaps she was thinking to hard on it, perhaps she was getting obsessed far to easily.

She hadn’t realized that break started until Sabrina tapped her shoulder

”Hey you okay?” She asked, Chloe nodded

”Yeah I’m good, you can go on ahead” She smiled reassuringly, Sabrina nodded and skittered off. The blonde rubbed her eyes tiredly, she hadn’t felt too tired since Lila’s defeat.. but perhaps it was finally settling back into her when she returned to school,

Her muscles ached, as she called back to the scorching pain that burned across her body when Lila’s shadow had sent a barrage of flaming spears. Chloe winced, maybe it was phantom pain..

”Chloe? Would you like to eat lunch with me?” Miss Bustier’s voice cut through her thoughts, she looked up blankly, seeing her teachers face looking down at her with concern.

”I’m okay” She said, though the tremble in her voice betrayed her. The teacher’s eyes narrowed slightly before smiling.

”Do you have any food Chloe?” Miss Bustier asked, the blonde shook her head

”Not really?” She said sheepishly. Miss Bustier’s eyes brows knit together with concern before rustling through her bag

”Well you’re just in luck sweetie, I packed two sandwiches today- peanut butter and jelly okay with you?” She said, pulling out two triangle cut sandwiches. Chloe stared at them, her eyes glanced around the empty classroom, just her and Bustier..

She nodded, Miss Bustier smiled happily and set down the sandwich on Chloe’s desk with a napkin. Damn it- it actually kind of looked good. She begrudgingly ate it, smiling at how good it was- seriously it was just peanut butter and jelly why was it so good?!

”I made it with love” Her teacher giggled “Also sleep deprivation but I suppose we both share that” she smirked tiredly before sitting down and eating her half. Chloe snorted- god being a teacher sounded hard, especially when your close was prone to become superpowered terrorists when getting pissy.

She thought for a moment before smiling “Thank you Miss Bustier, I’m really lucky to have you as my teacher, you mean a lot to me and you’ve taught me a lot.”

There was a pause as her teacher looked up at her. Her aqua blue eyes widened with shock before melting into warmth.

_I feel like I got closer to Miss Bustier today..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter except the fact that I’m trying to write most of these characters with a specific love language? I’ve kinda been subconsciously writing them already in their actions but Do these seem about right?:
> 
> Words of affirmation: Adrien, Alya, Marinette, Nino  
> Quality time: Chloe, Adrien, Marinette  
> Receiving gifts: Adrien, Sabrina, KAGAMI!!  
> Acts of service: Sabrina , Nino, Adrien  
> Physical touch: CHLOE!!!, Kagami, Alya, Adrien
> 
> (Honestly Adrien just needs more affection in general that’s why here’s in every category)
> 
> I can go into full depth mode and talk about how I plan to write these traits but I’ll share them in the comments if y’all are interested, thanks for the support! Stay healthy and safe!


	27. Sunflower

Chloe started blankly at her wardrobe. She buzzed in irritation- she didn’t feel like wearing her usual style. She ripped her hair out of her ponytail and began rummaging through her things.

Eventually- she gave up and just opted for a different hairstyle instead- however she ditched the makeup. Chloe still wore her signature sunglasses on her head- but this time she let her hair loose and pinned slightly up in the back in a half up half down style.

She didn’t straighten it and smiled at how her natural waves flowed down her back. Chloe smiled and headed to school, packing a few extra cookies and slices of cheese in her bag (her two favorite heroes..) along with something very special.

...

Chloe pulled herself into the art room, her eyes trailed the few students inside- Alix was working on their painting as usual, and MarcNath was in the back. Alix heard Chloe close the door and gave a quick and friendly wave.

She smiled as she saw a small pin on their Spray paint bag that said their pronouns for the day. It was cute, and no doubt a gift from a particular tomato head.

Today had become an especially nice day. Lila was gone, so Adrien looked more comfortable talking to people, Alya was on better terms with Marinette (back to hugging and joking loudly), Sabrina was talking about her new study in forensics, and Marinette...

Chloe smiled softly

...well.. Marinette just looked plain happy.

Especially after Chloe secretly had a stern talk to all of her classmates on how they were going to give their class president a fucking break or so help her- she was going to rip them all to pieces.

She was practically buzzing with anger at that time and only cooled down when Alya hauled her over her shoulder and dragged her home to paint nails. Speaking of which...

Alya still looked remorseful, which.. she _supposed_ was _good_ \- as that meant lessons were learned- however it still made Chloe feel bad because she was.. ugh.. _worried_ for the reporter.

However something She was particularly excited about today was the new camera she bought. It had distracted her from the overwhelming feel to punch her cool sword lesbian friend’s mom in the face.

She opened it up, there had been a few pictures she had already taken with it. A few scenic shots, some flowers here and there, nothing too special in her opinion but they were high quality.

“Ooh these are pretty good!” Rose said, looking over her shoulder. Chloe rose an eyebrow at her. The short girl had been on and off since Lila’s confession. No wonder why, she was one of the fox’s biggest supporters- and also biggest Haters since the reveal.

The hang out seemed to have calmed her bloodlust, but angry Rose was still fucking terrifying. Chloe glanced around, there was no sign of Juleka. She sighed and smirked

”Thanks, I feel like I could do better.. there’s only so many pictures of the sky and my garden that I can take before it gets boring” Chloe huffed, Rose shrugged.

”I guess.. ooh this one is good!” She exclaimed, pointing at the screen. It was a picture of a large sunflower. It was still dripping with water- the sunrise was behind it and it caused the droplets to shine.

”Ah yeah, I’m a fan of that one” The heiress smiled proudly “It remind me of someone.”

”Who?” Rose asked. Chloe paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell. Her voice lowered into an almost hush whisper as she answered-

”Adrien’s mom.” She said softly, as her grip on the camera tightened.

Ah, that silenced the short girl. There was a few moments as more people piled into the room.

Rose then smiled, ”Well it’s beautiful! And I’m sure she was too!” She said, then left. Chloe wondered how that girl was so positive. It was nauseating really. Her eyes trailed back to the picture, lost in thought. She didn’t speak much after that.

...  
  


  
After people left the art room, Chloe hung around as Juleka began to fiddle with her guitar. There was a look of conflict on her face, as her visible eye narrowed.

”Sing something, you look conflicted” She said flatly, the goth flinched before nodding.

”You’re glad I am..” she mumbled before holding the instrument tightly- as if wondering what she should do. There was a few moments of silence before she began to play. The strumming on the guitar slightly rough but catchy.

It was a simple tune, and she felt herself tapping along.

” _I'm a dumb teen boy- I eat sticks and rocks and mud.. I don't care about the government- And I really need a hug“_ Juleka sang softly, her eyes knit together “ _I feel Stupid..Ugly.. Pretend it doesn't bother me..I'm not very strong but- I'll fuck you up if you're mean to bugs!“_  
  
  


Chloe had almost laughed at the lyrics, as she sat back to listen. It was definitely a song she didn’t expect from the goth girl.

” _It's getting cold down here underneath the weather-I skipped class to sit with you..I really like your spotty sweater- if Ladybugs are girls how do you make kids together? What's it like in a female world- I bet it's just so much better_ “ 

“ _I just turned fourteen.. And I think this year I'm gonna be mean-_ “ Juleka gripped her guitar tightly as she began to play the chorus, her voice strong and sure “ _Don't mess with me, I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary-I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate.._ “

  
  
“ _Don't message me 'cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry- Ain't that how its s'posed to be? Though it isn't me- Boys will be bugs right?_ “ 

Chloe listened, barely looking away from Juleka’s hands. She found herself lost in all of the bug metaphors and loneliness the song. It continued on as Juleka’s voice rang through the room.

“ _I have friends who understand me- Their names are spider, beetle, bee.. They don't say much but they have always listened to me_ ” 

Chloe took a picture of the outside

“ _The other boys at school think it's cool to hate your parents-But they're lying all the time.. The bugs advised that I should let 'em- And if you wanna cry.. make sure that they never see it_ -“

“- _Or even better yet.. Block it out and never feel it- I just turned fourteen and I think I know everything-_ “

The chorus filled the room again as Chloe felt a shiver go up her spine. She sat down- as the worlds repeated on for the rest of the song, Juleka’s voice echoing through the room.

She looked up tiredly at The goth- the sunlight cast against her dark figure and seemed to make her purple dyed hair glow.

Chloe smiled as the song slowed to a stop- and she took a picture. Juleka turned around in confusion at the sound of the camera shutter. The blonde smirked

”Rose is gonna love this one” She said, before shuffling out of the room before the very flustered Juleka could run after her-

...

Chloe walked down the street, she found herself drawn to the ice rink today. She was rewarded with the sight of Kagami, ice skating silently inside. She skipped in, sitting down by the seats to watch.

The fencer saw her and smiled. Chloe watched patiently as Kagami went through her drills, dancing across the ice carefully and precisely. _I wonder if I should show her Yuri on Ice.._

Kagami looped around in the air, before touching against the ice and then spinning around again- her jacket fluttered over her normal blazer as she twisted around- 

However- while it _was_ beautiful, it also felt lifeless. She understood why of course- like Adrien- Kagami was pulled around by her parent’s orders and design, what they were good at was not made of passion but of responsibility and force.

There was hardly a day that Kagami lived completely as herself. But Chloe could see it when it happened. The way the fencer smiled at Marinette, the way she laughed and snorted without reason at the smallest of things. How she found meaning in her own confusing emotions.

Chloe shook her head tiredly, she was getting more and more thoughtful lately.. she supposed it was because of the recent developments in her life. 

Her eyes narrowed at the new bandages that wrapped on the girl’s face and arms. She dug her nails into herself to stop her from buzzing as anger festered inside her.

Finally- Kagami’s silent song ended, as she slowed to a stop near the edge, her shoulders shuddered up and down as she caught her breath

”Chloe,” she greeted, breathing heavily as sweat rolled down her cheeks “I wasn’t expecting to see you here”

”I came to visit dummy” Chloe smirked “You’ve been ice skating a lot more lately”

Kagami laughed “Anything to get out of the house really, besides- people wouldn’t look at me funny for wearing so many layers here” She said sheepishly, before flinching- seeming to realize the implication and slip up in her words.

Chloe was silent, before standing up and walking to the rink.

The fencer was indeed wearing much more layers than normal, underneath the blazer was a thin black turtleneck that covered most of her- no doubt- _wounded_ neck. Her stockings were replaced with tights to cover all of her legs, and she wore gloves to cover the calloused and bloody palms.

The stared at each other in complete silence. There was an edge of nervousness in Kagami’s eyes that she could catch. She smiled- “Can you teach me how to ice skate?” She asked.

The fencer seemed to let out a sigh of relief, she nodded gratefully

”Of course, there’s some spare ice skates over there- try them on and we can get to work.” Kagami said, pointing to the door. She smiled and waltzed over. While she wanted to question what happened.. she’d respect her friend’s privacy.. for now..

After a few minutes of size tries- Chloe returned and stumbled onto the rink.

She had very old memories of ice skating with Adrien when they were little- and she remembered distinctly of being rather decent at it because she remembered teasing Adrien about his lack of grace.

However she wondered if she was actually doing well- or she was just clinging to the wall.

Either way, she was here on the ice now. Chloe shivered- it was a lot colder than she realized. Kagami laughed on the other side of the rink before skating up to her

”You look like a new born deer” The fencer teased, Chloe huffed in irritation as her legs wobbled

”And _you_ look like a gay disaster Kagami- so fuck off” She stuck her tongue out. Kagami snorted and skated around her, it reminded Chloe of how Alix moved actually- she supposed ice skating and roller skating wasn’t all too different.

Kagami linked their arms together and helped to guide her across the ice. She definitely wasn’t.. good at it.. but she hadn’t fallen yet so that was a plus!

Eventually, she was able to skate across with clinging like a koala to her- however she was still _totally_ clinging because god dang this fencer was warm and she was already feeling sleepy from the cold. However as she squeezed Kagami’s arm, she could feel her wince with pain.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed and she reluctantly pulled away. Kagami’s face spelt disappointment at the loss of contact but when her amber eyes met the blonde’s- she realized her moment of weakness.

”Kagami” She said, slowing to a stop. “What did she do?”

The fencer froze, before saying “You know it’s part of the sport..”

”Sport or not it’s like she’s purposefully trying to break your bones! What the hell!?” Chloe exploded, her eyes burning with rage. A loud buzzing sound not unlike a billion vibrating phones on a glass table rippled from her lungs- as her hands trembled.

The fenced winced- Chloe paused as she saw the dark haired girl’s eyes brim with tears. She clutched the sides of her torso uncomfortably, scratching at the bandages on her cheeks.

“Kagami I-“ She reached a hand out, before pulling away apologetically “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to snap like that.. I’m just..”

”Frustrated?” Kagami answered quietly, Chloe nodded- the buzzing sound quieting but no fully going away. There was a few moments of silence before the fencer chuckled hollowly,”You weren’t wrong when you said you buzzed!” She said

Chloe scoffed- “Don’t change the subject here Tsurugi..”

Kagami looked off, beginning to skate again. Chloe hung around the corner as she watched the dragon girl gracefully drift across and loop around the ice. Arms behind her back as she skated. The sounds of scraping ice filling the empty rink.

This left the blonde to her thoughts. She wanted to wait longer.. her hive deserved a break.. but she couldn’t stand this fuckery any longer because although Chloe didn’t want to admit it- she had definitely added Kagami to her hive already and it was _physically_ killing her to see her so hurt.

Kagami did a short mid air spin before landing and gliding across the ice- she finally looped back to her, face soft.

”How was that?” She asked. Chloe smiled- _yep definitely showing her Yuri on Ice.._

”Personally, I think it was amazing, but I don’t know what qualifies as Tsurugi Perfection though” She said wryly. Kagami chuckled, her face brightening.

”Well that’s good for me then, I’d rather you not judge me like how my mother does”

Chloe nodded, doing her best not to glare at the bandages that wrapped around her dragon’s face.

”Right..”

They skated together for a little while longer before Kagami was soon whisked away back to hell- Chloe caught one more look from the fencer before she left- and she almost snapped

No matter what mask someone wore- Chloe could see past it. She was observant like that.

Kagami’s expression was pleading- it was fearful. It reminded blonde of a certain bluebell eyed girl and that made Chloe’s blood ran cold. Then the moment was over.. and she was _gone_.

Chloe snarled in irritation, her nails digging into the side of the rink. _We’re ripping that bitch apart.._ She swore, and left.  
  
  


...

”Kagami.” Tomoe’s voice cut through her thoughts. The young girl did her best not to flinch as she spoke. They were eating dinner together for once- and in another time- she would’ve enjoyed spending time with her mother, but now, she only felt afraid.

”..Yes _okaasan_?” She said hollowly, dipping into her Japanese tongue. 

”Do you understand why I push you so hard?” Tomoe asked, her voice cold and emotionless.

Kagami’s eyes narrowed, she was glad her mother couldn’t see the scowl on her face. No. She didn’t understand. Kagami didn’t understand why her mother was doing this. Training was never this.. foul before. So broken.

Her arms ached with pain- she longed for the touch and comfort of others- but the welts and bruises that stained her skin didn’t help with that. Kagami straightened her posture as she hardened her voice.

”No. I do not. Please tell me.” The fencer requested. Tomoe paused before speaking again- and although her words were careful and well chosen- they were just as lifeless as any of her careful insults as well.

”I’m doing this to _protect_ you, Kagami.” Her mother said, “The world is an unforgiving war. And you must be strong to survive. If you do not conquer- You will not live. You will not be happy. You will die. Do you understand me?”

Kagami’s heart sank, her grip on her arms tightened- as she winced in pain. _Is this protection?_ She wondered, she shook her head silently. _No.. I know true protection.. if I wanted to protect something.. I would never harm it.. my hoard.. I will never harm my treasure.._

_Marinette.. is a diamond.. Adrien is gold.. Chloe is sapphire.. and hell- Luka makes a lovely quartz or lapis..._ She could go on and on really. Dragon and whatever metaphors.. But she knew what she wanted. She knew what she loved..

“Kagami answer me. Do you understand?” Tomoe’s cold voice brought her back to reality. Kagami gritted her way too sharp teeth- she was glad her mother couldn’t see her.. she was glad her mother couldn’t see the hate on her face..

She was glad her mother couldn’t see.. she was glad she couldn’t see her mother.. she was glad she couldn’t see her mother’s _eyes_.

”I.. I understand _okaasan_.” The girl said clearly and politely- as if she wasn’t shaking with rage. Tomoe nodded, but she didn’t look pleased.

”Good. Pick up your sword then. We must train, Kagami. Do not disappoint me again.” Her mother spat, standing up and turning. Kagami flinched, but pushed forward. 

She picked up her shinai carefully in her bloodied and calloused hand. The girl took a deep breath, as she strode behind her mother- disappearing into their training room.

By the time they were done.. Kagami was collapsed on the floor. It was tiring to be defeated be a blind woman really.. and Tomoe made sure to always rub that part in.. 

At least she wasn’t fighting her mother at her prime. Or her mother with her sight.

That would be the day Kagami would die.

Her eyes drifted across the empty room where she laid, blood dripping from her jaw and arms. Kagami was exhausted, she could barely move. She wasn’t sure where her mother left to, but most likely to bed.

Once again.. she’d be left to fix herself up.

This was fine.

It was fine.

She..

it..

Kagami trembled, as tears dripped down her face- she clung tightly to the sides of her shoulders as she wept silently in the room. 

She was awfully lonely. She was awfully cold. She wanted to be with her hoard. Her things. Her treasures. Her trinkets.. her memories..

Kagami sluggishly pulled herself out, the world felt like it was sloshing around- she passed a few of the maids, who asked if she was okay in hushed whispers. The fencer stubbornly waved them off though, as she made her way to a small medicine cabinet.

Delicately, she began to unwrap the bandages. Kagami winced in pain as she watched them stick to her arms- she peeled the stained wraps off- she realized in morbid horror how many bandages there were..

However just as she was about to replace her bloody and tattered bandages- there was a loud knock from the door. Kagami slowly turned, a maid looked at her expectantly, to which she nodded and motioned for them to open it.

Her consciousness swam in and out as she washed the blood off her hands. There was a loud clutter by the door- along with sounds of shuffling-

“A-Ah Mme. Tsurugi was just going to bed.. I don’t think she’s prepared for any visitors..” The maid (she didn’t know their name) said, a half lie of course, as she was busy now. There was a muffled sound that was no doubt a snappy reply “U-Um well.. No not technically but- h-hey!”

Kagami huffed, she turned out of the bathroom to approach the door, her eyes widened slightly as she saw Chloe at the steps, taking off her shoes and arguing with the maid. The blonde heard her coming, and looked up. 

Her normal irritated expression fell into a face of horror. It was then that the fencer realized how much of her well.. wounds were showing. Kagami covered her arms behind her back in fear

”Chloe..!” She started weakly- she had never seen such rage on the blonde’s face before. Chloe pushed past the dumbstruck maid and grabbed onto Kagami’s hands. The heiress’s sapphire eyes widened as she looked down at the bloody and bruised arms. “Chloe., I.. uh..”

There was a long uncomfortable silence as Chloe stared at her- her eyes burning in a cold fury.

” _You aren’t safe here._ ” Is all she said, before running away into the night. Kagami stood in silence, feeling emptier than she had ever felt before. The maid stared at her, before returning her to the bathroom- where she finished bandaging her body- and then putting her to bed.

Lonely. Unsatisfied. Cold. Greedy.

Kagami surrounded herself in her treasure, doing her best to cry in silence. Because after all..

Her mother could hear..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating here is like the equivalent of going to the gym in Persona 5
> 
> Kagami’s situation reminds me of this lyric from the Bruno is Orange-  
> “Did you hear about that mother? Broke her daughter’s legs in two- she said, ‘it’s too dangerous out there to walk, so I had to save you’”
> 
> Juleka is singing Boys Will Be Bugs by CaveTown, I was planning on making her sing Bruno is Orange actually, but that song isn’t sung alone so I couldn’t rip. Boys Will Be Bugs is rlly good and reminds me of Chloe a lot in this fic
> 
> The palaces will return soon I’m just adding some.. idk.. foreplay(tf no that’s sex) I guess? Tension? Fuck it man I suck at writing wtf am I doing honestly
> 
> Thank you for the support! School is officially over for me so expect more updates! Stay Healthy and safe!


	28. All Seeing Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colosseum..

“Excuse me- I’m here to see Chloe? I’m her friend from school, she told me to come here?” Alya said, the receptionist looked up suspiciously before nodding.

”Ah right.. she said she was expecting visitors today. Go ahead, you know where she lives.” He said dryly. She nodded gratefully and headed up, sweat rolled down her forehead as the floor numbers got higher and higher.

It was time like these where she wished she was still Rena Rouge, so she wouldn’t have to go through the security every time she showed her face up at the hotel. However- she wondered if she could even get up to Chloe’s suite as Rena didn’t really have much options for mobility..

Alya straightened up as the doors opened, and strode through the halls- before making it to Chloe’s room. She took a deep breath as she remembered the message Chloe had sent her the night before

[Sent to you 12 hours ago]

**Chloe** : SOS

**Chloe** : meet me at my suite tomorrow.

**Chloe** : emergency.

**Chloe** : CN and LB are coming along with someone else.

**Chloe** : i will kill you if you’re late.

She opened the room up and was met with the smell of her mother’s food, which was always comforting, she found it very convenient that Her mom worked with the hotel.

Chat Noir was on the couch- Chloe was no where to be seen- and neither was Ladybug. The cat hero looked up and smiled

”Oh hey Alya! You get the text too?”

”Yeah.. though it said I was going to be killed if I was late..” She said carefully, Chat Noir laughed

”Me too! But Chloe said Ladybug was picking up our mystery guest apparently? I bet if _she_ was late Chloe wouldn’t do anything though” He smirked, winking mischievously. Alya snickered and sat down next to him- picking up a very syruped and honeyed up pancake.

”She came prepared this morning..” Alya said, He nodded, taking a bite of his own plate

”She usually is- she knows I don’t eat much at home so it’s really nice” Chat Noir chewed, his ear twitching “Although.. I think a lot of this is for her as well..” he mumbled, pointing at the honey.

The reporter laughed “Glad I wasn’t the only one who noticed! You think we’ll develop a taste of our own too?”

”Hopefully not.. I was eyeing this pigeon the other day and I really hated how hungry I felt.. I’m bloody allergic to pigeons like what the hell?!” He exclaimed, the two laughed for a bit before a familiar whizzing sound came from the outside.

They opened the balcony door and found Ladybug- they ran up to greet her before finding a familiar and very confused girl swaddled up in her arms.

”Kagami?!” The two exclaimed.

”G-Good morning?” The fencer squeaked- as Ladybug rushed inside and practically threw the poor girl at the couch.

”Comfort her I need to talk to Chloe right now-“ Ladybug started, her voice shaking and barely put together-

Before she could finish her sentence though, the bedroom’s doors burst open. They swerved around to see Chloe standing at the entrance. She looked.. oh she looked awful. Her hair was a mess and her eyes had dark circles underneath them.

”Oh good you’re all here.” She said, in her hand was a small envelope that smelt like trouble.

”Chloe if this is about..“ Kagami said,

“You bet your ass it is Kagami, now hunker down and eat because I’ve been working all night on this shit..” Chloe interrupted

It was at this point that the reporter had noticed the bandages that wrapped and stuck to the girl’s body. She knew that fencing got intense but.. no this wasn’t fencing.. this was something else.

Chat Noir seemed to notice as well- his green eyes widening.

”Kagami what happened?” He asked sternly. The girl’s face fell briefly before looking away coldly.

”The exact reason why I brought you all here” Chloe said thickly, her voice was hoarse and tired. Ladybug shook her head angrily

”No- No Chloe- I don’t know what the fuck happened- and yes- _clearly_ something bad- but you and Kagami look awful.. you both need to take a shower or a nap-“ Ladybug said harshly, before Chloe rolled her eyes deliriously, barely able to stay on her feet.

”I can’t I’m busy” The blonde grunted, her eyes were glossy and unfocused.

”Busy?! With what?!” Ladybug exclaimed, Chloe shrugged

”I dunno.. what I was working on, researching, and stewing over for 8 hours last night? It’s all kinda blurred right now..” Chloe mumbled, as she made her way over to Kagami- handing her a black envelope “Can you proofread this? I need your permission here..”

They all huddled around Kagami as she opened up- _a letter.. No way.._ Alya realized, she held back a gasp as her investigator mind had already pieced the pieces together. Her grip on Kagami’s shoulder tightened- she held back her growl and begging feeling in her stomach to whisk the fencer away and take her home safe.

”To Tomoe Tsurugi- oh.. my mother..” Kagami read, her face falling. She turned to Chloe, eyes burning in a cold and hurt fury- she stood up and faced the girl, doing her best to cover her obvious bandages.

Alya heard Chat choke back a gasp and Ladybug stare in horror

“Are you serious Chloe? Are you fucking kidding me?” Kagami exclaimed, her voice trembling with a mixture of rage and hurt. Alya had never seen such pain on the girl’s face.

The ice queen and heiress had barely interacted before.. but the idea that they must’ve seen each other more in the past few weeks were likely..

”I am not letting you get hurt by that woman anymore.” Chloe spat, crossing her arms indignantly. As always, she held herself with a cold and calculating grace. 

”She isn’t hurting-“ The fencer started- but that was enough to break the careful castle of mental stability cards Chloe had built up in the last few seconds-

”Yes she fucking is and you’re denying it! Don’t tell me you can ‘protect yourself’ Kagami- _just look at yourself!_ ” The blonde exploded, throwing her hands up- Alya swore she saw Chloe’s eyes flash a dangerous gold and blue. Her ears perked up as she heard the rumbling and buzzing sound of wasps reach her ears.

What made Alya more curious was the fact that they were coming from Chloe, as she trembled in place. The blonde was practically pooling with rage before she took a deep breath and stepped back. The noise died down, and so did the tension in Ladybug’s shoulders.

Alya couldn’t see Kagami’s expression but she knew it was definitely one of shock. Chloe’s eyes narrowed before softening into a look of regret and hurt. There was a tense silence before Chat Noir spoke up

”No one has eaten breakfast yet, and while it’ll totally be awkward, can we argue about this with full stomachs?” He asked carefully. The group nodded quietly and sat down. Alya swallowed a mouthful of pancake as she glanced weakly at Chat.

Despite the jokester personality he wore- He was aware on how to handle a or diffuse a situation. _Passive_.

Some considered it to be a good trait, however after the Lila incident, she found herself disliking the word more and more. It sucked that she always referred the word Adrien though..

She paused- looking at Chat Noir

_Wait.._ she thought, as a horrible idea that she had long ago began to cross her mind again-

“You put a lot of honey on this..” Kagami’s voice cut through the reporter’s thoughts. Ladybug laughed and nodded

”Right! Is there something you need to tell us, _bee_?” The red hero teased.

Chloe’s face turned a bright scarlet much to Chat Noir and Alya’s delight- the tension and fell a bit- but the reporter couldn’t help but keep glancing at the dark envelope and the bandages that wrapped delicately around the once cold hearted ice queen.

The reporter didn’t know Kagami that well. That was her fault really.. cause she kept seeing Kagami as an object of obstruction to her. But now.. no.. Kagami was something else now. _Someone_ else now.

Alya’s eyes furrowed together with thought as she watched the group banter and talk. Maybe Kagami was always the same and the reporter’s new view on the world and change of perspective and priority put Kagami in a different light.

Her grip on her fork tightened as she searched her investigator mind- before something clicked.

”Hey not to bring the mood down again but I think the calling card was great, however...” She said, bringing the attention to her “I have an idea here.. so if we’re all on the same page.. I’d like to share it to you.”

...

They had eventually forced Chloe to take a nap- much to her dismay- with Alya originally on watch duty to keep her asleep.

While the queen was resting- Chat Noir and Ladybug talked in another room, discussing their plans and what they should do. Concern rocked Ladybug’s voice as they discussed what they should do about Kagami’s situation, Chloe turned out to it as she fell in and out of slumber.

Kagami was returned home for a while, setting up the card’s position and making sure her mother didn’t think she got kidnapped- however she’d return soon as it was fortunately a free day for her on her schedule.

If it wasn’t- they would’ve said she was hanging out with Adrien (which was semi true even if they didn’t know it). A few minutes after Kagami returned- Chloe had woken up.

The blonde stretched for a moment, looking around the room. Kagami was consoling Adrien in another room with Alya- her eyes searched her room and found Marinette at the edge of her bed. Their eyes met and the red hero quickly shuffled off, her cheeks slightly pink.

”I’m glad you rested..” she whispered. Chloe nodded sheepishly, trying to subdue the idea that Marinette- aka Ladybug- was probably watching her sleep.

”Mm..”

Marinette stared at her with wide and concern filled eyes

”So you and Kagami have been.. getting along well?” She asked quietly. Chloe nodded again- leaning on her shoulder “How long has..”

”Probably since Miracle Queen.. so.. again- probably my fault,” The blonde answered, there was a look of sorrow that went across the fashion designers face that the heiress couldn’t _stand_.

“It’s not your fault Chloe..” 

”Well Dupain-Cheng, it’s not _your_ fault that you didn’t notice, she did a good job hiding it.” Chloe cut in sourly, Marinette flinched as she realized how easily it was for her old enemy to read her mind. The blonde smirked, and sliding across the bed and leaning on the fashion designer’s back.

”She.. I’m supposed to be her friend.. how could I let her be hurt so easily.. how did it go over my head so easily?” Marinette hissed through her teeth, covering her face with a hand “What if you didn’t learn Chloe? She would’ve died at some point!”

The blonde was silent for a moment before speaking “That’s how Alya felt when she discovered you were being hurt by Lila.” She said flatly. Marinette’s gorgeous and glossy bluebell eyes darted up.

”Huh?” She sputtered, Chloe glanced at her before looking away

”She felt dumb for not realizing it sooner, that she didn’t realize you were hurting.” She murmured “..but what we should focus on now is that we made it before it was too late” Chloe stated calmly, Marinette nodded quietly. 

“Right..”

Chloe paused for a moment, she lifted her hero’s chin put, forcing eye contact

”Hey- you okay?” She asked softly. Marinette paused for a moment before nodding dumbly, pulling away from the blonde’s hand, although a little regrettably

”Y-Yeah! Yeah. I’m good” she smiled unsurely, brushing through her soft blue hair shyly “Uh.. yeah.. I’m okay.. I guess I’m just a little..” her cheeks darkened a bit “..scared.”

Chloe’s chest tightened as she nodded “ _Yeah_. I can.. I can imagine why.” She said thickly, her throat feeling parched. She quickly shuffled off the bed, doing her best to look away from Marinette “Come on Dupain-Cheng.. I.. you.. we shouldn’t keep them waiting now.”

The ladybug heroine nodded quickly as Chloe made her way to the door, trying to ignore the tremble in her hands

”Right, and Chloe-“ the blonde paused for a moment to show her attention. There was a silence before Marinette spoke up again, “Thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you..”

The heiress froze for a moment, a bubble of hurt growing in her chest for a moment before she pushed it down. 

“Well.. a queen must protect her hive,,” She said weakly, before opening the door “Come on.. Kagami’s waiting..”

Kagami. She said Kagami was waiting. Chloe watched as Marinette slipped out of the room, as grimaced slightly as the hero’s back was turned before fulling on a tired and content smile. She hoped Kagami didn’t notice.

...

Kagami noticed.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she saw Chloe’s expression go from a jealous wince to a serene smile. Their eyes met and she made it clear that she knew, much to the girl’s dismay.

She was still on edge from this morning, a lot had happened in the last three hours. Part of her was enraged by Chloe’s hate towards her mother, an urge to protect her family burned in her mind- however another part of her begged to let her blonde friend tear into her remaining family member’s skin, as gruesome and horrible as those thoughts were.

She hated feeling helpless. She always had. She always will.

Kagami’s grip around her bandages tightened as they gathered near Ladybug and Chloe, their leaders. Part of her was particularly angry at Chloe for being so weak willed in their shared pursuit for Marinette- even though her friend had said they would fight equally- she could see it in her eyes,

Chloe was still giving up. And Kagami was angry that she had been tricked so easily. She didn’t want her friend to be heartbroken. But she didn’t want to lose either.

She settled for the idea that they could both fight as equals, for equal chances of happiness for her friend or a future with her love- but.. ugh.. _damn it Chloe why do you have to ruin everything.._ she wondered.

”So? How is this going to work?” She asked dryly. They looked at her surprised, she rose an eyebrow “You.. you seriously expected me to hang back and wait?”

”Well..” Alya said squeamishly, Kagami recognized her to be the girl from the galentine’s day event, also Marinette’s friend, also an old supporter of Lila.. 

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation momentarily before she focused back on Chloe, who met her strong gaze with her own. She motioned at Alya with her eyes and the heiress gave a reassuring slow nod

”What was your opinion on this Chloe?” She asked carefully, the queen bee scoffed before tilting her head upwards.

“I know you can kick ass so my concern wasn’t you being in danger.. but I know what it feels like to fight against.. you know.. a _shitty mom_ ” The blonde said thickly, her blue eyes piercing into hers, although a little softer now “It’s rough- but I won’t stop you if you want to though.”

Kagami paused for a moment, glancing at Chat Noir and Ladybug’s nervous and hesitant expressions. She looked down at her bandaged hand and a swell of rage passed through her.

”I want to. I really want to.” She snarled, gripping her fist tightly “I need to settle the score.”

There was a look of fear that passed by Ladybug’s eyes before melting in an almost sad acceptance, the red hero looked up expectantly at Chat who nodded hesitantly. They looked to Kagami, nodding

”Okay, you can come, but please-“ Ladybug held onto Kagami’s hands, her large and all too familiar eyes glossing with tears as she stared at her Marinette Original Jacket that covered her bloody and neatly wrapped bandages. “-Please be careful.”

”If I stay with you guys I will be. I do not know what we are heading into- so I will stay close” She said reassuringly, much to the relief of both Chat Noir and Ladybug. Chloe nodded approvingly, before slipping out her phone.

”Okay losers, let’s hop right in then..” She drawled, casting a glance at Kagami. The fencer could catch a flicker of fear that was familiar to the night before that passed by the blonde’s face- but as she blinked, it was gone. “..Ready Kagami?”

”Always.”

Chloe opened an app, and tapped it-

A wave of nausea washed over, the air became heavy and thick, and the floor itself felt unsteady- Kagami opened her eyes as she watched the world churn and darken, the forms of reality rifled and pulled together- 

She could see her friends forms flicker and buzz, before settling again- as the room became still. Alya looked around.

”Hey wait a minute- why aren’t we in the palace?” She asked. Chloe huffed

”Because the hotel isn’t the palace dummy” She said, sticking her tongue out playfully, “Any idea where your Mother dearest’s most distorted desires might lay?”

”From the vague knowledge I have of her? Probably Japan honestly.” Kagami grumbled wearily, her eyes adjusting to the uneas and prickling atmosphere the room radiated. She could feel a pooling of power practically burn off of Chloe, Alya, and Ladybug- Each unique in their own right.

As for the cat hero- the same bubbling and icky feeling of dark force was familiar but it wasn’t the same. Kagami shook her head as her gaze filtered outside, the sky itself didn’t look real, as she stared at the city, she found herself untrusting of it’s outer appearance.

”I think if we walk down there, we’ll find it on our own.” Chloe spoke absentmindedly, there was an almost buzzing feeling in her mind that she knew the heiress was feeling too, Kagami gave it a tug of her own- yes- she could tell.. “Stay close, I think our powers will click on when we need them.”

They exited the hotel, it’s walls rippled and shifted- almost as if didn’t know what form it was supposed take. The traces of magic lingered along with the smell of ash and ozone. Kagami fitted herself next to Chloe and Chat Noir in the group, her eyes trailing Alya’s face every few moments.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the reporter.. it was just.. ugh- perhaps Dragons grow grudges easily.. Kagami still wasn’t easy on the ideas of second chances.. however Chloe clearly proved her wrong on that- and the fact that her mother was the one to teach her those things..

She shuddered, as a scalding feel of hate and hurt filled her chest. Was she still doubting the idea that her mother was.. horrible? Kagami’s eyes narrowed as she looked down at her bandages. She had every right to hate Tomoe. She and every proof that her mother despised her.

Yet..

Suddenly reality began to ripple again as they began to close in on Kagami’s house- a wash of flame went over Ladybug, Chloe, and Alya’s bodies as a blinding line shone over them. Their eyes fluttered open- and the entire warped city had transformed.

What was once the city of Paris had transformed into a land not unlike Ancient Rome.

And it was horribly hot.

”Holy fuck..” Alya whispered, Kagami turned and saw that the reporter had been transformed as well. Wearing dark and rugged leather clothing, adorned with belts, buckles, and cloth. On her face was a pale fox mask.

Her gaze shifted to Chloe- who was in the outfit she wore on the video. However now, she could see the entire suit. It was rather regal looking, and it suited the heiress more than the Queen B outfit had.

Up ahead with Chat Noir and Ladybug, discussing their plans and their worries about the changed city.

Chat Noir remained unchanged, perhaps it was due to the lack of magic inside him- however Ladybug’s outfit had been edited. Her mask was more detailed, and there was much more black on her tunic.

Ladybug’s ribbons had reached down to her lower back and seemed to flow. Her fore arms were black, almost giving off the illusion of gloves, and She wore an actual belt- holding many weapons and trinkets.

The air was thick, and Kagami found herself overwhelmed. _My mother’s.. heart.._

Chloe put a hand on her shoulder, the fencer looked up and met her steady gaze, she let out a deep breath.

”Thank you..” She murmured

”This is more than you expected isn’t it” Chloe said, Kagami nodded softly

”Definitely..” She said, Alya looped an arm around her’s, smiling reassuringly under the mask

”We’ve got your back, stay close to the group okay?”

Kagami nodded “Okay, I-”

”Attention Warriors of the Sun!” A loud voice belted across the street. They turned and saw a mechanical man covered in gold and red armor with dragon designs carved into his form attached to a chariot rolling down the road, in his hand was a limp and dirtied thieving child “Watch! Cheer! Witness this fools end at the colosseum! Praise our grand Empress Tsurugi!”

The group stared at each other, deciding they only had one option. To follow.

”We’re going in.. stay close..” Ladybug decided, as they ran with the crowd of faceless people. Kagami felt a sick pit in her stomach as they all screamed for honor, for glory, for bloodshed.

When they made it inside, they found themselves jostled with the crowd to the seats. The chariot man had disappeared and the the thief had been thrown into the large arena. He screamed at the crowd for his retribution, but the crowd replied with cheers.

He turned around in horror and he found himself mauled by an amalgamation that she could only half recognize to be a perverted and warped version of a lion.

The team struggled away from their seats. _This was.. this was a massacre_. Kagami’s legs wobbled, struggling to keep end edge. Meanwhile, Alya was literally hurling behind a pillar. _This.. was her mother.._

”Holy fuck..” Chat whispered. Chloe’s grip on her sword ( _oh hey it’s a Rapier_ Kagami realized) tightened. She looked up at Kagami, her blue eyes glimmering

”Well Kagami? Your thoughts?” She asked. The fencer pursed her lips together, the group was looking at her expectantly. She took a deep breath through her gritted teeth and decided-

“We hit the source.” She growled “My mother is the Empress here yes? Then there must be an area where she must be watching this bloodshed.. we shall go there.”

”Isn’t your mom blind though?” Alya croaked from behind the pillar. Kagami winced before nodding.

”Yes. But her hearing is impeccable, and if she can call out my failures every time I fight in front of her, then I’m sure she can still find amusement in the colosseum despite her faults.” Kagami said dryly, adjusting her jacket.

Alya’s eyebrows furrowed together “Ah.. _right_..” she murmured, despite not sounding all too convinced herself.

”We are lucky my mother is not in her prime. We would be.. ‘ _screwed_ ’” Kagami said, almost amusedly. The morbid feeling of absolute disbelief and hurt swirled inside her. 

”You wish to see the Empress?” A distorted voice asked.

The group swerved around, seeing the chariot creature staring down at them again. Eyes sunken in and lifeless. Ladybug gulped and stepped forward.

”We are. Will you take us to her? We just want to talk.” She requested. The creature stared at them before nodding, it turned and began to roll forward- down the marble halls. Chloe shrugged.

”That was.. easy..” The blonde said sheepishly

”I doubt it is.” Chat Noir retorted, brushing a hand through his hair. “Let’s hope we don’t end up like that guy in the arena.. stay close guys..”

The group followed closely behind, Kagami could see the way her teammates twitched and glared- they were prepared for a fight. She was impressed- while also feeling incredibly overdressed and defenseless.

_She_ should’ve been protecting _them_.. she felt useless..

_Focus_. She told herself. _Mother is the_ _focus_.

They climbed up a flight of stairs (somehow the wheels were just fine), and made their way down the halls, decorated in ferns, pelts, paintings, and drapes.

Kagami never imagined her mother’s mind to be anything but Kyoto. Though.. perhaps her mother was more poetic than she thought to. The phrase ‘your mind is a temple’ repeating in her head with asmuement.

Meanwhile, Alya was fidgeting. Her grip on her twin daggers tightening and loosening, her hazel eyes darting uncomfortably at the furnished walls and city below. Chloe noticed.

”Ace. Is something bothering you?” She asked. Alya shook her head

”I- Yeah I’m fine I just- I’m just thinking..” The reporter whispered, as they walked another flight of stairs.

”I’m _feline_ bad about this too, just stay strong.” Chat Noir murmured, his tail lashing as she held Ladybug’s hand tightly.

“It’s fine. My mother is blind and no longer in her prime. Even if we must fight her, we should be able to handle ourselves.” Kagami stated coldly, _and yet.. I have still been beaten.._

Finally, it seemed their journey came to an end.

Kagami led them forward, as they neared to large crimson doors. However as she went to open them with the chariot creature- The reporter held her back, grabbing tightly to her shoulder. 

”W-Wait.. this.. _No_. This doesn’t make sense.. no no this isn’t good...” Alya hissed, eyes widening with a growing horror, the group stopped in their tracks, turning to her. Kagami glared at her, hands trembling.

”What do you mean?” She asked. The brunette looked around, her gaze flickering around the room as the gears in her head began to click and move.

”This whole city.. this whole colosseum.. It’s all born from her heart.. her mind.. right?” The reporter spoke, her voice trembling “It’s how she _sees_ the world.. _right_?”

They all nodded hesitantly, unsure of where she was going with this. Alya’s eyes narrowed for a moment, thinking intensely, before her face paled with fear. 

“Everything here is her hurt, desire, opinions.. everything..” She looked up expectantly “..right?”

Chloe broke the silence “Yes- what is it Ace spit it out, please!”

The reporter took a deep breath, as she was terrified of her own horrid realization.

” _Then.. then why should we expect your mom to be **blind** here?_” Alya asked quietly, her voice trembling.

Kagami’s blood ran cold and the group froze, as they realized their worst fears were coming to fruition. They weren’t just finding Tomoe.. they were fighting Tomoe in her _prime_.

It was too late to run away however. The doors opened- and Kagami was met with sight she had never thought she’d ever see. A sight she had never wanted to see.

Rising from a low golden chair was Tomoe- she turned and looked down upon the children. Her face was years younger, sharper, and practically glistening. She was dressed in a Roman general’s suit of armor, a crown of golden wheat rested on her head-

And..

Her _eyes_.

For the first time in perhaps fourteen years- the last time being when she was two years old- Kagami stared into her mother’s clear and sight filled eyes- and Tomoe met her gaze. The woman strode forward, buckles and armor plates clinking together like a set of machinery.

The group had to stare upwards to look at her, as she cast a long shadow on them.

Was _this_ despair?

Kagami’s breath hitched as her mother’s hand gazed her bandage covered cheek- her golden glowing eyes cold and calculating- this isn’t what Kagami wanted- and Kagami was one who wanted so much.

” **My..** **Kagami**.” Tomoe’s voice was hardly distorted, it was only backed up a hushed and creeping whisper- one that sounded awfully familiar to her late father. Kagami felt her pulse elevate.

Her mother’s gaze narrowed before softening- an expression Kagami hadn’t seen in years. She held a distant hope that her mother would say anything that would change her mind. To give her a reason to think her mother loved her.

“ **I never imagined the day I’d ever see you like this. You’ve grown so beautifully.** ” She said, “ **My heart has ached in my disability, in the fact that I’d never see you grow up to be the strong woman I did my best to raise you to be.. But I’m glad to see that I have.** “

It sounded like love. But to Kagami- it was self congratulating.

A feeling of fear she hadn’t felt in a long time crept up her neck as she stepped back. A warmth filled her hand as she looked down, finding Chloe’s strong hand grip tightly to hers- She had almost laughed when she saw the look of rage fill the heiress’s face. 

The she felt Ladybug’s- Chat Noir’s- Alya’s- she felt them as they all held onto a part of her, whilst facing the empress. Kagami felt a warmth fill her stomach and heart, as a feeling of serenity and compassion filled her. Her treasure.. They were her treasure..

”Well.. hello mother.” She greeted carefully “ _I’m here._ ”

...

”You have a letter madame.”

”Then read it to me.” Tomoe said sharply, 

”Uhm.. it’s.. in Braille..”

Tomoe grimaced, these maids Gabriel hired for her were useless.. she pulled the letter from their hands- it was cardboard paper, most likely hand made.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she ran her fingers over it- and became enraged.

” **Tomoe Tsurugi, the commanding lord of wrath- who’s thirst for revenge and blood has blinded her beyond the physical understanding** “ She spoke, venom dripping from her lips, _how dare this sender.._ she released a heavy breath and continued bitterly

“ **You have committed the deep sin of maltreatment and raising your hand against your own blood and kin in your own cowardice of the outside world..** ” Tomoe felt her grip on the paper tighten “ **..we are sick of it.** ”

” **And so.. we shall steal your heart without fail, and make you confess your crimes with your own mouth. Like the foul Queen of Vanity and the Princesses of Envy of Sloth before you.** ” Her blood burned with rage “ **..Sincerely.. The Hive**.”

Tomoe was silent for a moment, before she set the letter down and stabbed it with her sword. She rose from her seat and turned to where she could only assume where the assistant stood.

”Who did this?!” She yelled.

”We don’t know!” The younger woman squeaked “But you should know.. there’s multiple copies outside as well..”

”Is the media aware of it?” She asked.

”You.. you could say that..”

Tomoe snarled before composing herself, as she thought of her daughter. _How dare they.. I am only protecting her.. how dare they.. how dare they try and get in my way.!_

“It is no matter. Take those letters down- and leave.” She commanded “Whoever this culprit is.. they will face the Tsurugi’s best lawyers..”

”Y-Yes ma’am.” The maid murmured, before skittering off. However as Tomoe turned to burn with rage- the maid held up her tablet in her hands. The security camera did catch the culprit of the cards..

Madame Tomoe’s daughter had confidently strolled up to the maid and handed it to her- her bandages almost glowing in the early sunlight.

” _Give this to her. You never saw me._ ” She said, eyes cold and stormy “ _Let your cowardice be good for once._ ”

Then she left, after throwing a handful of the exact same cards around the house- apparently she had done the same around the city, at least a little more discreetly sense people where asking who did it.

The maid looked back at the memory in silent horror, before looking down at the tablet- replaying the clear camera footage she had of Kagami giving it to her.

She bit her lip, _coward indeed.. why do I work with Tsurugis?_ She wondered- and deleted the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN IT HAS BEEN A WHILE  
> Sorry, I’ve been busy with other fics- OKAY LETS GET DOWN TO IT
> 
> Alya plays investigator in this- because I love her and I don’t want her to be pushed to the side in this fic, SHES WORKING HARD MAN.  
> Play the Prowler from the SpiderMan into the SpiderVerse or God of War from the God of War 4 soundtrack for the ending,. Both are good and they’re the mood I wanted to set for that last scene.  
> In case if I didn’t make it clear- Alya’s idea was to make it Braille so that Tomoe would have to read it herself, rubbing salt in the wound and all and also make Kagami bring it in, knowing that the maids would probably do nothing about it.  
> None of the other deadly sins seemed appropriate besides wrath, even though I’ve stated before that I thought Marinette fitted wrath more.  
> The seven deadly sins I have so far is-  
> Audrey: Gluttony/Vanity  
> Mari: wrath/sloth  
> Lila: Envy  
> Tomoe: Wrath  
> That seem right? I hope it does.
> 
> If Tomoe sticks around, her arcana would probably be The Tower, but I’m not sure if she will (I haven’t planned it out yet, but Kagami is gonna need SOMEONE to stay with, so I have no idea)


	29. Fafnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come! Let us dance in the blood of our enemies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play RWBY Red Like Roses (both part 1 and 2) while reading the main part of this chapter.
> 
> Also Play the God of War 4 soundtrack while reading this chapter’s end.

”Hello Mother,” Kagami said coldly “I’m _here_.”

The shadow nodded, slowly looking out of her balcony and staring down at the colosseum. The smell of ash and blood not far.

” **So I see.** ” the shadow said, inspecting the group carefully. Alya was trembling, Ladybug and Chloe was glaring, and Chat Noir was frozen. She looked back down at Kagami “ **Why have you been brought here?** ”

”I-“

”We came to stop your fucking bullshit, you horrid _bitch_!” Chloe snarled, stepping in front of Kagami protectively, a horrible buzzing sound filling the air. However Tomoe didn’t flinch.

” _Hive cut it out_.!” Ladybug hissed through her teeth, trying to yank her back

Chloe crossed her arms, meeting Tomoe’s gaze “I don’t give a shit about whatever twisted reason you have for _beating your child.._ but get this bitch— we’re _stealing_ her from you, and we’ll make sure you never hurt her again.!”

She pointed at Kagami, who paled slightly- before seeing the fury in Chloe’s eyes, and soon fear turned into pride and gratefulness

”You’re _daughter_ is part of _my_ hive.” Chloe snarled, “And I won’t let anyone hurt my hive. Not you- or any other entitled asshole in this fucking city! Do you hear me?! I won’t let you threaten Kagami ever again!” 

Tomoe started her down, unmoved at all by Chloe’s threat, the heiress was silent. If she was intimidated, she didn’t show it. Alya was by Kagami’s side, tail curling protectively around her waist.

“ **You are mistaken, child.** ” Tomoe spoke “ **I am not the threat to my daughter.** ” Her eyes narrowed, as her calloused hands gripped tightly to her sword “ ** _You are._** ”

The group froze, a chill went up their spines as the one woman army stared them down.

” **You are all unworthy of my presence. You are all unworthy of being _alive_.**” The empress said, eyes burning a dangerous gold. Chat Noir burst forward, pulling Chloe backwards as a large sword came down on where her head once was. The group stumbled back, eyes widened with fear.

A large hulking shadow pulled from the walls. Alya stepped protectively in front of them, ripping off her mask.

” _Veritas_!-“

Before the creature could attack again, a large transparent figure crackled off of the reporter’s body, Kagami stared in dumbstruck awe as the spiritual form fought the monster back-

However even as the others crashed against the multiple creatures, they were losing. Slowly being pushed back against the wall- the room was too small- and Tomoe was too strong. Too powerful. Too big.

” _Amaterasu_..!” Ladybug hissed, Kagami’s eyes widened at the name of the Japanese sun goddess- the hero bent down, covering her face, as she ripped her mask off- Chat Noir and her watched as the hero’s face was enveloped briefly in flames, before a large transparent figure burst from her back.

The persona was an ethereal like figure— lacking any facial features. However a head of feathers grew from their back of their head, almost giving a hair like apeparence. Blooming flowers covered their legs and arms, and their arms were holding two large and golden fans.

Ladybug’s face was still obscured by the blood, hair, and flames covering her face however. She wheezed for breath and then sent her yo-yo out, covering from a stumbling Alya. 

However, even if it was flashy and awe inspiring- they were losing. Chloe screamed in indignation as a large shadow in golden armor grabbed her by her neck, Alya was in a similar situation, kicking her legs desperately as she was held multiple feet of the ground.

The remaining three froze as Tomoe held up a hand,

” **They will die if you fight back.** ” She said evenly, holding a long blade in her hand. Kagami could see Ladybug and Chat Noir trembling with rage, as Chloe let out a choked sound.

“What the hell do you want?!” Chat Noir yelled, Tomoe thought for a moment, before a sly and sadistic smile graved her cheeks

” **Like I said before foolish children.. you are all unworthy of being alive.** ” The monster said cooly, “ **but I can make you all worthy. I will. When all is said and done, I know you will all thank me one day.** ”

Chloe and Alya screamed in pain. _Hurting., my treasure., she’s hurting my treasure.._

Kagami snarled as tears glossed over her eyes “I will _never_ thank you for this.! You hurt me mother! You hurt me so bad! These people are trying to protect me don’t you understand?! They’re trying to protect me from _you_!”

Tomoe froze for a moment, a look of recognition flashing across her face before being pushed down.

” **Protect you.. from me? Kagami no.. no I’m protecting _you_.**” She said authoritarianly **“If you are being protected.. then that means you are unable to protect yourself... You need to be stronger. You _must.!”_** Her voice trembled for a moment, she almost sounded hysteric.

The dragon girl softened, “Mother..” she whispered.

Suddenly the creatures lurched forward and grabbed Ladybug and Chat Noir, they shoved Kagami to the ground. The team screamed as they were dragged away from her—

“Kagami.!” Chloe screamed, tears dripping form her eyes as she struggled against the monster’s grip, the fencer reached a bandaged hand out to the heiresss, before the doors shut in front of her face.

The room was silent once again.

” **They’ll be next..** ” Tomoe muttered, before grabbing Kagami by the wrist and pulling her onto the chariot creature. “ **Tatsu, take my daughter to the arena. She must learn her lesson.** ”

” _Mother no.!_ ” She yelled in protest. The woman shook her head, stepping on next to her, before suddenly they were blasted through the halls. Kagami winced in pain as she felt her mother’s grip on her shoulder, claws digging into the fabric and her skin.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in front of a large wooden door. She froze. Blood was slathered against the stoney walls, sunlight streamed through the cracks and imperfections in the door. 

The fencer was shoved forward towards it, she looked up, seeing her amalgamation of a mother. Tomoe stared at her coldly.

” **..this is for your own good.”** she said, without moving a muscle. “ **I love you Kagami.** ”

Perhaps Kagami should have believed it. This was her mother’s true self, the one who couldn’t lie. However.. she didn’t feel a thing for the woman at the moment.. She clenched her fist with rage, 

”I wish you showed it mother.” The dragon girl snarled. Her mother only stared at her, perhaps there was remorse behind her eyes. Perhaps she remembered something. Perhaps perhaps perhaps..

The shadow took a deep breath, closing her golden eyes for a moment before looking down on Kagami again- god she hated those eyes. She hated them so much.

” **I never will.** ” She finally spat, before opening the colosseum doors. Kagami felt the blistering golden sun beat on her back as she was pushed out into the arena.

Greeting her- was a large hulking and bubbling creature. Kagami froze with fear as it’s shadow cast above her- she was weaponless and alone. Her friends were far from her- and once she was dead- they were most likely next.

Accepting her fate, she readied herself- as the shadow’s hulking form roared against her face.

...

They were dragged to a viewing area, either chained or held down by a guard. The urge to tear everything apart was burning through her veins. Then she saw Kagami being shoved into the arena, as a large monstrous shadow bubbled out of the sand.

”Shit.!” She cursed, the sound of wasps filling her head as the creature lumbered towards her friend—

Chloe panicked, as she saw Kagami dodge the shadow’s attack, defenseless. Sweat rolled down her face as she surveyed her options- finally, She grabbed her rapier and threw it into the arena

”Catch dumbass!” She shouted. Kagami turned and grabbed it mid air- the fencer’s face went from a desperate fear to hope as she smiled at her.

Chloe winced as the shadow that was tying her down smacked her across the head, Marinette turned to her

”Why the hell did you give her a weapon?!” She yelled, as Kagami turned to fight instead of run- Chloe deflated before scoffing- sweat rolling off the edges of her skin as the blood soaked arena reeked with ash.

”We’re literally stuck and heavily guarded, Kagami can manage herself until we escape!” She said, Marinette stared at her with disapproval.

”You were the only one with the weapon! Ace was knocked down five minutes ago! We can’t escape at all now!” The ladybug hero exclaimed. Chloe fell silent, she turned and saw Alya passed out in the arms of two large soldiers.

”Well fuck.” She deadpanned, she made eye contact with Kagami, who was looking like the girl from the horror movie Carrie. The fencer gave a wild grin and went back to fighting.

Yep. She wasn’t going to last. Chloe sighed and looked at the guards around her

“Well- Plan B then.” She decided

”Don’t you mean Plan _Bee_?” Adrien quipped, Chloe rolled her eyes, adjusting her cape carefully

”Sure Chat- whatever floats your boat”

”W-What are you doing?” Marinette asked

Chloe started at Marinette blankly, “Ever heard of that one Amaterasu Cave legend?”

”What—“

...

Kagami swerved around, the relentless sun beating down on her back. She stared down at the gladiator ring that stretched around her, the loud cheering and screams of the crowd filling her ears- it was both mortifying and adrenaline filling.

”Kagami watch out.!” Chat Noir yelled, as Kagami jumped back from the giant creature’s paw. This beyond her wildest imaginations. This wasn’t like the bizarreness of akumas, this was another disgusting reality entirely.

”Catch dumbass!” Chloe’s voice hollered, she smiled, as she looked up and caught the rapier in her hand. She could hear the blonde get railed on by her teammates, but that wasn’t the focus now. Now she could beat the creatures now! No hesitation!

Kagami swerved around and stabbed the creature’s stomach, before ripping out sideways- she watched in brutal satisfaction as she watched it’s body shriek and shudder- it’s black and formless innards splattered across their sand.

The crowd roared as she lunged forward to jab out its eyes, before rolling away- seeing it crumble to dust. The crowd shrieked in a mix of horror and amazement. She looked up, staring at the unforgiving eyes of Tomoe Tsurugi.

The fencer had her weapon, and she was ready to annihilate.

She spat on the ground, that wasn’t her mother. Her mother wouldn’t hide behind the strength of others like this. The gates opened, as another demonic creatures lurched out of it. 

Kagami let out a battle cry, as the creature lunged forward- it’s claws clashing against the dark metal of her sword, she ripped the paws to the side and shoved the rapier between it’s eyes. Icky black blood splattered all over her face as she pulled back.

She hated to see Marinette’s hard work so tainted and ruined by the blood of her enemies.. But she could bet that the blood would go away as they left.. so she had nothing to worry for.

Readjusting her grip, the crowd screamed for more. A creature not unlike DarkBlade bubbled out of the gates, it’s sword clanged against her own, sparks flew from each other as they clashed against each other.

Dust flew around them, as they danced around each other, before Kagami swerved around and stabbed it in the leg, it fell to its knees before she stabbed it through the throat.

Her tattered bandages flew through the air, she grinned, kicking its body down as exhaustion began to ache her bones once again.

But she still stood strong. Like a pillar, she refused to fall.

Kagami didn’t have another second to wait, basking in the burning sun as she made eye contact with Chloe from the stands. Their eyes met and smiled bitterly. _I won’t die.._

She faced monster after monster. Her brutal take downs unforgiving as she alone fought against the beasts- however as her arms began to burn more and more, her body itself and began to take it’s toll.

Many of her bandages had been practically scraped off her, revealing many of her bloody scrapes and welts on her pale skin. Blood dripped from her scratched cheek as she kicked off the head of another beast,

She wheezed for breath as the colosseum gates opened again.

Even under the beating sun, her blood ran cold. Her mother had exited the gates this time, her golden eyes lighting up the entire stadium. The crowd was howling now,

Food, garbage, gold, flowers, and other trinkets were being thrown into the ring. Kagami readjusted her grip on the sword, her arm trembling. Every part of her screamed to fight, but her mind was wallowing in despair.

She couldn’t hear the crowd over her own beating heartbeat, the mother and daughter stared at each other. Her sword wasn’t prepared for the odachi that Tomoe was holding.

For a few brief moments, their swords clashed- but this wasn’t like fighting against her mother. This was like fighting against a god.

She could see her own reflection on her mother’s blade, her face twisted with fear- she was slathered in blood, she looked unhinged and broken— and most of all- she looked tired. _Weak_.

It one swift movement, Tomoe slashed her given sword into pieces, then steeped her leg into her daughter’s stomach, sending her flying several feet before crashing into the rough sand.

Kagami fell to the ground, as she held the shattered remains of her rapier. How foolish of her to think she could beat her mother. She could never beat her mother.. never..

She could hear the clinking sounds of metal approach her, Tomoe stood in front of her, Kagami met her eyes. Perhaps this was meant to happen. For Kagami to die like this, she had hoped it‘d be in her lovers arms, or at least as Ryuko.

However, a fool’s death always seemed to suit her. At least it was by her mother’s inner demon in her prime.. instead of against the cursed mats she’d lay and pass out on during their training sessions.

Tomoe looked at her sword for a moment, before pointing it towards Kagami’s throat. It shimmered in the sunlight- the crowd was cheering. Her blood mixed with the dirt as the smell of copper and smoke filled her lungs.

” **You tried my daughter, I shall grant you an honorable death.** ” The demon wearing his mother’s face hissed. “ **No one will ever hurt you again..** ”

Kagami grimaced. This wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to see so many things before she died. Do so many things before she died..

_Of course.. of course I want so much.._ she thought bitterly as blood trickled down her cheeks- _I am the holder of greed.._

Kagami _wanted_ so much-

She _wanted_ to get married. She _wanted_ to make more friends. She _wanted_ to tell Marinette that she loved her. Hell- even if she couldn’t do that- getting orange juice with her again sounded more appealing than this.. She _wanted_.. She _wanted_..

She _wanted_ to fight back.

’ _So then._ _Have you decided to release your true desires?_ ’ A fiery voice asked, Kagami gritted her teeth

”Yes.. I must make them understand.!” She snarled, her claws raking against the crimson stained dirt.

_’Wonderful, then let us proceed with our contract at once_ ’

A burning feeling in her chest began to flare and burst through her entire bloodstream, her eyes widened and flickered into a cold golden glow. Kagami screamed in pain as a mind shattering agony began to warp through her body.

Tomoe noticed and stepped back, surprise twisting across her face.

Kagami lurched forward, before lifting herself back to her feet. She wouldn’t be so easily crippled by this- She wouldn’t be-

Another wave of pain stole her thoughts away, resulting in her stumbling back again- her legs wobbled and she struggled to keep herself standing, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest as the world spun around her.

She caught Ladybug’s wide eyed and terror filled expression in the stands, Kagami felt her blood run cold. Next to her, was Chloe, a knowing and trusting gaze played across the blonde’s face and suddenly, the fencer understood.

She stumbled backwards, wheezing for breath as her her brain felt like it was growing out of her skull. Pounding. Burning. _Breaking_. It was _immeasurable_.

’ _It was foolish to let your family’s name control you from the start.. it’s best that you part from that blinded side of yourself_ ’

Kagami clutched her hair, as tears streamed down her face. She refused to fall. She was strong.. she was strong..!

She yelled in pain- she thought her pain tolerance had gone up from Tomoe- but no.. no it made it worse. Her ribs ached with pain as she gripped tightly to herself, her blood burned with a mixture of hatred and power.

’ _so many years of being kept on a short leash- nothing.. can be protected with restraints..’_

The invisible chains she had worn her entire life finally began to burn into her skin, of course, no one saw it. But she could feel it, she could _always_ feel it. Her tattered clothes flapped in the gusts of wind she didn’t realize she was producing as she roared with agony.

Static electricity prickled across her skin as she could feel her muscles grow weak. The smell of smoke and the atmosphere grow heavy and dark- as sunny sky had been taken over by a storm. Her veins were _scalding_.

_’Forge the contract.. we will not allow ourselves to be held down any longer!_ ’

The colosseum ground cracked beneath her as she stomped her boot into the ground, she choked back another sob as she looked up at her mother once again, her chest moving up and down in ragged breaths.

Kagami snarled, her sharp and edged teeth covered and smeared with blood as she met her mother’s golden gaze with her own. She will.. she will.. SHE WILL FIGHT..

_’I am thou.. thou art I- the dragon’s hoard is the truest treasure, never trade it for anything else!’_

She screamed, eyes bulging, before closing with pain- as the pain increased tenfold. Kagami couldn’t hear anything anymore, she could only _feel_.

She could only _feel_ the _burning_ crimson mask with the terrible horns on her face, melting and merging with her skin. No. _NO_. She wanted it _off_. SHE _NEEDED_ IT OFF. It was burning her from the inside out-

’ _Rip the chains apart.. and set the world ablaze.!_ ’

Kagami’s hands reached towards the mask, she stared into her mother’s eyes one last time-

‘“ _My Kagami..” Tomoe’s voice murmured softly as they held hands in the garden. Japan had never looked so beautiful to the six year old as the cherry blossoms fell around them._

_Kagami giggled as she picked a flower petal off her mother’s head- Tomoe chuckled softly, holding the flower petal in her palm_

_“Take the one you love here one day, okay child?” The woman said, “I love you my Kagami”_

_”Yes mother, I love you too” She smiled, her grip tightening as they sat together in peaceful silence_ ’

-before she slowly began to tear the mask off. The ripping of skin and bone caused her to roar with pain, as gushes of blood poured from her now maimed and torn apart face. Her claws ripped and pulled at it, before it cracked against the ground.

She let out a strangled scream as the world became crimson, her blood began to burst into a silver and azure flame. Her copper eyes widened as the hellfire overtook her- she smiled, blood dripping off her cheeks as the blue fire licked her wounds- and burning the bandages away-

She stood up straight, her lungs filled with the smokey and electrical air.

As the pyre crackled off of the warrior, she gripped her long and shining blade- a katana, with its handle covered with bandages and wraps. The handle itself was black while the wraps were a bright red.

The blade was black, but there was almost lightning design that spread across it- a bright blue and gold. It glowed dangerously as She held it up towards her mother, who was snarling with rage.

Kagami cracked her neck to the side, licking her lips as she readied herself once again. Her clothing had disappeared, instead it was replaced by tough leather and spiked armor.

Dark blue fur with golden highlights that glittered wrapped around her shoulders, and hung off her back like a shawl. 

Her forearms were covered in wraps while golden ring claws covered her hands and fingertips. The sound of metal clinking filled her ears as her legs were protected in a dark armor, with spikes protruding her kneecaps. Kagami grinned as she admired her outfit, it wasn’t like her at all!

And she _loved_ it..!

Tomoe’s shadow grimaced, slinking behind a large shadow. There was the sounds of clambering and screams as her team rushed over. Chloe’s hair was disheveled and Ladybug’s cheeks were a bright red- while Chat Noir and Alya were covered in small scratches. 

Kagami grinned at them, nodding gratefully at Chloe before turning back to the monster. Her persona floated behind her- a bright crimson European dragon with multiple golden eyes that darted around at the side of it’s head. It’s long bark like horns were glowing like molten lava, but instead- they crackled and glowed.

A storm was brewing above them. A dark smiled etched across her face as she pointed her weapon at the shadow. It was a 16 feet tall bicron, with burning red eyes. Her eyes met its unsavory form, then Chloe’s, then her mother.

” _Come_! Let us dance in the blood of our enemies!” Kagami snarled, as lighting crackled around her, giving her an almost glowing and ethereal aura, “ _Fafnir_!”

* * *

Here’s Kagami’s persona outfit design folks! I actually colored it and I’m rlly proud of it, I’ll probably draw the other characters at some point. Took some inspiration from Makoto from Persona 5 and also God of War. Hope y’all like it  
  


She uses lightning attacks to tie into her Storm stuff. I tied Norse in because DRAGONS- and while I could’ve chosen to take her Japanese and Asian roots in.. fuckin dragons man.. Kagami’s fuckin wild.. _Vikings.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir: A Norse Mythology dragon, once a dwarf- he turned into a dragon after being cursed. He protected his family’s treasure and was known to have a brave soul.
> 
> This chapter has been in the works since APRIL- I’ve been so hyped with finally getting to this shit.  
> ALSO THE STRIP TEASE HAPPENED YES YOU CHAPTER 13 THREAD COMMENTERS WHO WANTED THAT LEGEND CALL BACK- I GOT YOU- Next chapter’s opening will probably be the entire scene, but now it actually happened
> 
> How did Kagami take down shadows by herself? I’d say she’s just a badass but that makes no sense. So a darker and more logical answer is “Tomoe was sending weak shadows to tire her out”
> 
> I was considering giving her Jormungandr but that’s a lot to write- and while he /is/ a dragon- he’s more a snake/wyrm.  
> Also yay! Another persona 5 awakening! It’s been a while and I missed writing these children in pain (as morbid as that is).  
> Like I said- God of War was a huge inspiration for this design. Also Demon Slayer (the sword).
> 
> Please stay safe during the trying times, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay healthy and safe!


	30. Aight I changed the name

I changed the name , hope you guys like it

New chapters coming: :;n; when I figure out what comes next, I should’ve planned more

thank you guys fort he suport 

im tird now gn 

im sorry for dropping this fic I promise I haven’t abandoned it yet 


End file.
